Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power
by Yowl of Time
Summary: Arc 3 of 4, sequel to Where Legends Cross and Hunt of the Plates. Everything seems to be falling apart as the truth is at last revealed to the Dex Holders, confined in the Hall of Origin with nothing to do except waiting for doom to claim them. Destiny couldn't be clearer, but many are in motion to stop it...
1. The Sacrifice, pt 1: The Hall

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Long wait, everyone... Yowl of Time reporting, here to finally begin with Arc 3. Nuff said, let's hope you've been so dying for this chapter that the very existence of this intro is annoying you. I won't keep you waiting!_

_Oh, and just in case... if you hadn't read Arc 1 (Where Legends Cross) and Arc 2 (Hunt of the Plates) beforehand, high chance that you won't know what the heck is going on in here, so you'd better read those first before coming here!_

_Began writing on November 10th, 2012. Drafting paused, but will begin again soon._

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Sacrifice, part 1: The Hall**

- Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity (The Faeries' dwelling) -

As soon as her consciousness returned, the first sensation that came to Sapphire was how much everything HURT.

"Nnnng..." she groaned without opening her eyes, feeling the ache all over her body like wildfire - it felt as if all her bones had been shattered before being crudely pieced back together.

"Was that Sapph?"

"Did she come to?"

"Is she okay? That didn't sound well..."

"Sapph? Are you okay?..."

The last voice (Sapph wasn't conscious enough to recognize its owner) came with a soft touch on her stomach, the same spot where Regirock's thick arm had blasted her guts apart -

Oh crap, Regirock!

"Kyaa!" Exclaimed Sapphire as her body shot up, and her eyes snapped open to see Ruby's surprised face an inch away from her -

SMACK!

"Oww!" Howled Sapph as she fell back clutching her head, feeling as if she'd been struck with a Brave Bird in the face. It took a moment for the stars and gongs to go away, and when they did she gingerly got back up to see Ruby rubbing his head with the ball of his palm.

"Good morning to you too," he muttered, and Sapphire almost missed the fact that he looked a little tired (and hardly hurt from that headbutt). "I don't know whether to feel mad or happy for you. Seriously, diving at Regirock on your own? You're lucky you're alive at all!"

"Yeah, I've been wondering 'bout that..." grumbled Sapphire, for once not in a mood to argue. "Honestly, I wouldn't've been surprised if we're both dead, in this meadow at that... ugh."

Now that she could look around their surroundings, she noticed that they were sitting on an endless field of green, with the grass tickling her legs comfortably and a soft breeze washing through her hair - a spring field, in contradiction to the present time of September. (#1) It would've been a nice place to hang out in, if not for the fact that she wasn't getting the situation at all.

Okay, it was perfectly normal to have her Pokemon (and Ruby's) gather around her with delighted faces, though they seemed reluctant to pounce on her considering her current condition. But why all the other Dex Holders as well?

"Ah, I get the kick outta you two," chuckled Gold as he lounged about nearby, absentmindedly petting Exbo while cracking a little toned-down grin at them. "I don't think you've noticed, but you look like newlyweds who just felt their baby's first kick! Maybe I should've brought some pink balloons?"

Sapphire felt blood rush up to her face, realizing that she and Ruby were both feeling her stomach for any additional pain. As they jolted away from each other in embarassment she felt a sudden desire to kick their laughing senior in the face, and was thus satisfied to find Crystal coming up directly behind him. Now she'd -

"Oh, do stop that, Gold. I can't believe you're still in a mood for jokes," chided the Capturer quietly, turning her eyes to the ground with a sad look that threw Sapph for a loop. What was going on? Normally she'd have kicked her (boy)friend seven feet off the ground after hearing him say something like that.

"Just being positive, okay?" Muttered Gold as he cast his looks down with a more somber expression too. Now that Sapphire noticed, all the Dex Holders were looking rather gloomy. White looked close to the verge of tears, while Grey and Emerald were staring vacantly up at the sky. Red, Green and Blue were murmuring quietly among themselves, and Yellow was moving hastily about among the equally morose-looking Pokemon.

Looking back at Ruby, Sapph almost punched the ground in frustration to see that same look on his face as well. This wasn't right!

And she could think of only one reason why they were all like that, why they were all together in this ideal but strange place.

"Yes, Sapphire," said Yellow quietly as she turned from Pika and Chuchu to face her. "We lost... they brought us to the Hall of Origin."

* * *

"How did it end up like this?" Platina murmured to herself as she petted the crestfallen Empoleon's crown, trying to remember what had gone wrong during the last month of their lives. So much had happened during that short time, but she tried to backtrack it anyway.

She supposed it all began when a mysterious dream of premonition drew the Dex Holders to Unova, bringing them together to stop Team Plasma's plan to separate Pokemon from mankind. They had all witnessed the battle between Reshiram and Zekrom, between Black and N, King of Team Plasma, between truth and ideal. They banded as one to stop Ghetsis' plot to exploit N and Kyurem for his personal gain, and succeeded in defeating the villain, restoring Kyurem of his sanity, and N of the trust that humans and Pokemon can exist and thrive together.

When Teams Rocket, Galactic and Plasma mysteriously rose again, the sixteen Dex Holders - now including N as Grey - again united to stop their rampage. It wasn't long before they learned that they were fighting against a mighty force that dwarfed even that of the deities of the Hall, its sole purpose the utter destruction of the universe. Thus they set out to protect the sixteen Plates of Arceus and protect the enemy's forces from seizing them. And when the Plates were not found they followed the evil forces to Kanto/Johto, where they trained with friends all over the region to develop the strength to fight back better.

That was when the deities struck.

Even after her devastating fight in the Burnt Tower with an extremely upset Azelf and being captured (with Diamond and Pearl) by Kyogre's overwhelming power, Platina still failed to understand why the deities had turned against them. True, their last encounter with the Celestial Dragons could have gone better, but they had still parted in peace. And the hesitance most of the attacking deities had clearly demonstrated only added to her confusion. (#2)

"Well, Red, what do you think?" Green's voice broke into her thoughts, and Platina raised her head to see the senior Dex Holders (and some of the younger ones) in deep conversation. "You told us that Dialga brought you and Yellow here. Since he looks like the most outspoken of the Titans, maybe he could've spilled some beans?"

"Not enough; I don't like all this secrecy," replied Red with a shake of his head. With a light smile at his Pokemon he added: "From what everybody said I think it's obvious that they want something done by us, so why all the cloaks? I thought we deserved more trust from them than this."

"But Dialga did say something strange, didn't he?" Yellow asked with a blink of her eyes. "Remember, Red-san? He said that the enemy grunts attacking us and their Pokemon weren't living things, so destroying them didn't count as murder. Do you think he was being literal?"

"That does sound plausible," put in Grey with a thoughtful nod. "I remember the Team Plasma grunts I had encountered in Sinnoh. As their King I knew every one of my subjects, yet I could not recognize their faces."

"Me too; have you noticed how robotic their faces looked like?" To Platina's surprise Diamond piped in; even here he was eating something together with Lax.

"That sounds nasty and all, but aren't we getting off the point?" Cut in Emerald with an impatient shake of his head. "That might be important info, but it explains nothing about why we're caged in here like this. Why did the deities have to do this to us?"

"It's obvious they're hiding something from us," mused Blue, for once looking serious. "They gave us information about the enemy willingly enough, but not about themselves or us. Whatever they're hiding from us, it's about one of the two."

"What, they know something about us that we don't?" Remarked Gold with a roll of his eyes. "Well, whatever the big secret's about, I hope they spit it out soon. Maybe they've forgotten that we're not immortal like them and decided to hold a century-long conference."

_**"Very amusing, Son of Earth,"**_ snorted a mental voice out of nowhere, causing Platina to flinch along with Chandelure. Whirling behind she came eye-to-eye with the very Titan that she'd last seen in Team Plasma's castle that month ago. _**"You wish we had time to do that - it might've spared all of us a lot of pain."**_

"Palkia...!" Pearl and Ruby gasped simultaneously as the Spatial Pokemon exited the self-made portal, her feet touching the ground with a light thud.

_**"I'm afraid we're too acutely aware that you indeed are mortal,"**_ continued Palkia with a roll-eyes at Gold. _**"So come, we'll delay no more. I will take you to the Circle."**_

"Where's that?" Asked Sapphire, and Platina remembered Ruby saying that it was the Titan of Space that patched her back up from the wounds caused by Regirock. Was the senior Dex Holder aware of that fact?

_**"This Meadow is but a small pocket dimension that forms the Hall,"**_ explained Palkia as she drew a large circle in the air. _**"The Circle of Life is the largest of them, the gathering place for us deities. Feel honored, for no mortal has yet been invited into it."**_

"Maybe we would, if we weren't entering it as prisoners," muttered Gold, and Platina felt a jolt of fear for the hotheaded senior. She knew Palkia's short temper, and she knew what she was capable of.

To her relief, the Titan made no move to smite the Dex Holder's insolence. Instead she just opened up a new, larger portal in thin air, her eyes dull and glazed as she murmured: _**"You have no idea how much we wished otherwise, Son of Earth."**_

Despite the gloom in the atmosphere there was a certain authority in her tone, one that didn't allow disobedience. Slowly Red first got to his feet, then White, then Gold, then the rest of the Dex Holders one by one.

_Scree!_

Platina almost leaped in shock as Empoleon suddenly rose, growling something at Palkia that sounded like a demand. In confusion she turned to Grey, who raised his eyebrows as if the message had not been expected.

"Surely our Pokemon will not be denied entrance, noble one?" The eldest Dex Holder inquired Palkia, and all the Pokemon bristled in anticipation in a way that chilled Platina. Could she face what was waiting for them beyond that portal without her Pokemon by her side?

The Titan hesitated as she swept her gaze over them all - almost a hundred in total. Her reluctance to answer agitated the Pokemon even more, and some of them began pawing the ground impatiently; Sapphire's Pilo, Diamond's Tung, Platina's own Lopunny...

"We insist," said Black firmly, putting an assuring hand on Boar's shoulder.

_**"... Very well,"** _replied Palkia eventually, turning her back on them to face the gigantic portal. _**"But I advice you all not to make a racket. You will be very... quickly... silenced."**_

* * *

- Hall of Origin, Circle of Life -

Black's eyes widened in awe as the sky reappeared around them; the portal exit had appeared on a wide platform that somehow managed to fit in the Dex Holders and all their Pokemon, allowing them to rise our of the floor. Besides a narrow road behind that let out of the platform the entire Circle was surrounded by pillars; low and high, thin and thick.

But what amazed Black was not the majestic scenery but its occupants: deities, deites EVERYWHERE.

To his far left a thick pillar rose on top of which sat the six Faeries: fiery Victini, gentle Shaymin, playful Manaphy, drowsy-looking Jirachi, solemn-faced Celebi, and a very wide-eyed Mew who was staring at the Dex Holders as if she'd just seen a Garbodor fly. Next to them were the four Rangers: Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo all looked stone-faced. Cobalion in particular was staring at Black, as if remembering how they fought together to stop a rampaging Kyurem almost a month ago. After them were angsty-looking Latias and Latios, then a grumbling Heatran. (#3)

To his right, to Black's irritation, was Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus; he hadn't forgotten the way Tornadus had snatched away White like a helpless Venipede from the Pewter Gym. To their left was a pretty swanlike Pokemon with a sad face which Black recognized as Cresselia, and a black mass of _something_ in her shadow that he failed to identify.

Finally, to his stark front were three thin pillars, on top of which floated the extremely depressed-looking Lake Guardians - Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Done scanning the lower pillars, now Black turned his gaze upwards:

The first sight that greeted him as he turned left again was Regigigas, towering over their heads with such authority that he even dwarfed his own minions standing on the pillar right beneath his. To his right was Kyogre, barely visible as she was poking her head out of a pool that dominated her pillar. Next was Rayquaza, yellow eyes narrowed into slits. Then came grim Groudon, Black and White's captor; the young Dex Holder almost shuddered at the memory of journeying into the river of magma inside the behemoth's mouth - and of nearly sweating himself into dehydration.

To the far right perched Ho-oh, his supreme majesty making a stark but well-matched contrast to the grace of Lugia beside him. Just beneath their pillars sat their children; Raikou, Entei and Suicune beneath Ho-oh, and Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres under Lugia, with all six of them looking unnaturally down. To their left, to Black's pleasant surprise, stood Zekrom, Kyurem and Reshiram. The Energy Dragons' dignity hadn't waned in the slightest since he last saw them - and the power emanating from them had quadrupled -, but the apparant tear marks in their eyes warned Black that something was horribly wrong.

In the middle of all the pillars stood the tallest and the largest of them all, though it was empty. Just beneath it stood three thick pillars, each taken by the Firstborn; Giratina in the middle, Palkia right and Dialga left. The Celestial Dragons, the Titans whose power could warp the universe itself.

_**"Imbecile,"**_ muttered Dialga as Palkia flew up to join her brothers above. _**"What were you thinking, bringing the Pokemon? It'll only make things harder for all of us."**_

_**"Oh, shut your trap,"**_ growled Palkia, though Black noticed the way how she avoided his eyes.

_**"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter; we've got work to do,"**_ humphed Dialga indifferently as he fixed his crimson eyes on the Dex Holders, then up at the massive empty pillar behind him. _**"So we meet again, mortal ones... I bid you welcome to our Mother's Hall, the birthplace of this universe. You see behind me the Throne of Arceus, behind which lies your destiny."**_

"Nice. And that is?" Emerald demanded boldly, causing Black to flinch in anxiety; not that he didn't feel so differently, but sometimes the hotheaded senior's outbursts unnerved even him.

_**"We shall see,"**_ was all that Dialga said as he turned away again, lighting a spark of anger within Black - he was tired of all the avoidance. Why wouldn't they just _tell_ them? He could also notice signs of similar dissent among the Dex Holders, especially from Gold, Pearl and their Pokemon.

_**"That's just enough, Dialga!"**_

The outburst was sudden and thundurous, and Black flinched while Ruby and Diamond jumped beside him. Snapping his head right the young Dex Holder's eyes locked on Zekrom, his ebony armor crackling with static as his crimson eyes glared daggers at Dialga.

_**"It's bad enough that we must drag these innocent lives into this, and now you even deny them of the knowledge they rightly deserve!"**_ Continued the Deep Black Pokemon, ignoring horrified looks from Groudon, Lugia and some other deities that obviously screamed STOP. _**"How much more do you plan on disgracing them? Speak now! Are you afraid of what will happen if you tell them everything?"**_

_**"SILENCE, COWARD!"**_ Bellowed Dialga, his eyes burning in rage as he whirled left to face Zekrom with backplate flared up; the ready snarls on both Titans' faces told Black that this feud had its own history. _**"Don't talk as if you're the only one who cares for them among us! Don't let me repeat this again: Anyone of us who's afraid to corrupt themselves to save this universe is less than trash. You're not even worth arguing with."**_

Even though Black couldn't understand what the Temporal Pokemon meant, there was such venom in his tone that he was surprised that Zekrom didn't lash out at him in fury. Instead the Deep Black Pokemon bowed his head, his eyes blurring in bitterness and self-loathing.

_**"This isn't how it's supposed to be,"**_ he murmured, the aura of grief around him almost tangible. _**"Our ideal world is stronger than this, tough enough that it doesn't require sacrifices from its inhabitants too keep itself intact. I admit that this must be done no matter how dishonorable... but in doing so I have denied my ideal... denied myself. If these noble souls can't be offered that ideal, they should at least be given the truth, the truth that will arm them against the despair that awaits them beyond the Empty Seat..."**_

_**"Brother..."**_ whispered Reshiram as Zekrom's voice broke, wiping her own tears with an expression that made Black's heart wrench; it wasn't hard to see how difficult it was for her brother to admit that he'd lost the very virtue that defined him.

But it still wasn't right! What could make such mighty and noble beings weep in despair? Looking around the Circle he could see many deities closing their eyes or turn away from the sorry sight; some like Mesprit even wept together with the Energy Dragons.

_**"Dialga,"**_ it was a toned-down voice but one with authority that broke the heavy silence, and Black turned further to see Ho-oh nodding solemnly. _**"I must agree with Zekrom on this point; we've dishonored these mortals enough. They deserve to know why this is happening to them."**_

_**"Agreed,"**_ Kyogre mumbled, surprising Black with a strange echoing tone of her mental voice that made her sound mystic and unearthly. _**"We demand a great service from them... it's only right we try to repay them just as graciously."**_

Now Black turned to observe Dialga, finding hesitation in his fierce eyes for the first time. The Temporal Pokemon's gaze slowly drifted over to Palkia, who scowled at him despite also giving him a curt nod.

_**"Fine,"**_ Dialga grumbled at last, focusing all attention on him again. _**"I'll tell them, then. I won't leave anything out, but I warn them all: the truth will offer nothing but pain and regret."**_

Black heard White gulp behind him in terror, and couldn't help become tense. What was so terrible that even the Titans were afraid that it will destory them?

"Tell us," stated Red firmly, followed by demanding cries from the Pokemon around him.

_**"You have been warned,"**_ reminded Dialga as he swept his crimson gaze over the Dex Holders. _**"Very well. I shall begin with a question: How would you define a God?"**_

* * *

_Many thanks to those who've stuck with me this far... so on we march again!_

_#1. I only reveal this now, but currently the time is mid September of Year 10, with the RGB arc counting as Year 1._

_#2. A short summary for the first two arcs, for those whose memories were getting vague. You're welcome :)_

_#3. Currently Black's gaze is travelling clockwise from the far-left. In the next paragraph it'll be moving counterclockwise from the far right._

_xxxDreamingflowerxxx, nah, I'm not psychic. I just paid attention to Bulbapedia and my petty imagination... and what do you know, even I get things right sometimes. The sorts of things happening in the actual manga right now... ugh._

_MewBladeXxX, I don't know about Cheren's PokeDex, but apparantly he isn't considered a Dex Holder anymore, in any case._

_Um, is it supposed to be a mistake that both Charon and Pearl have a Rotom? Pikahiko was in reference to the Rotom that followed around Diamond and Pearl during the Platinum arc, while Charon's is in reference to the Platinum game. Since Rotom's not a legendary Pokemon, I chose not to mind if there are several Rotoms flying around._

_pokemonspecial12, well, I didn't consciously try to make their personalities like that. Just went with the flow... and it turned out like that! Blue is certainly Mew personified, but Darkrai's like Green? I was planning on making his personality more emo than cool-guy... but oh well. Anything goes._

_TwinLeadersX, I must be crazy! Fixed Chapter 19 of Arc 1 right away... thanks for the critical reading! Couldn't have found it out on my own. :)_

_Eeveleon, um, I didn't really plan on that detail, but I suppose they were talking of private issues, so better not dig into it! XD_

_sonofthetrigod, fixed Chapter 5 of Arc 1... how did I not notice that? Rest assured, in the later chapters Musha's a male. I must've deceived myself there. :/_

_A lot of sad things are happening in the manga right now... ah well, I suppose my story's starting to go off more offstream than I wished, but it's something I'll have to live with._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Yeah, the Dex Holders are all in the Hall now. What's more to say?_

_2. Sapphire fans, you'd be glad to know she's okay! XD_

_3. So Dialga finally decides to spill the beans..._

_The next few chapters are quite actionless and may feel a little boring, but this is one of the most important parts in the entire storyline: THE TRUTH. So stay tuned for Chapter 2... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 15th, 2011. This is Yowl of Time, out._

_3. _


	2. The Sacrifice, pt 2: Of Origin

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Damn, I'm way behind drafting... moving on!_

_Began writing on November 16th, 2011. Currently drafting Chapter 1 of Arc 4 (and is stuck there, unfortunately)._

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Sacrifice, part 2: Of Origin**

Gold blinked at Dialga's inquiry. What kind of a crack question was that?

"By God, are you referring to yourselves?" Platina asked carefully from behind the Hatcher, causing him to glance behind at her. She was one of the smartest among the group - on par with Crys, he supposed vaguely -, and even she was uncertain about the meaning of the interrogation. What was Dialga playing at?

_**"Not us,"**_ replied the Temporal Pokemon, shaking his head somewhat regretfully. _**"Immortal we may be, deities we may be called, but we've too imperfect, too flawed to be honored with such a title. No I refer to **_**our**_** God, the Original One... our Mother."**_

A jolt of revelation ran through Gold, shared by everyone (people and Pokemon alike) around him. They were talking about Arceus! Perhaps this would lead to the reason why the enemy seeked her relics. (#1)

"Then if I may be so impertinent to make a guess, Lord?" Inquired Grey carefully, and Gold couldn't help making a face; trust the former Team Plasma King to take the language three centuries back in time! In addressing a Titan who treated them like gravel in his toenail, too.

_**"Permission granted, young Drake,"**_ replied Dialga, looking amused by the man's overcourtesy.

"I had always imagined the supreme one of the universe to be utterly unbiased," said Grey, his teal eyes gleaming solemnly. "Neither good nor evil, wise or foolish, loving or hateful. Only divinity - and unwavering fairness. Someone who can make judgements without being swayed by outer influences, who needs advice from no one and sees the world with a level of clarity that no other can hope to reach. That is what I believe."

Gold blinked upon glimpsing into the eldest Dex Holder's complicated mind. Grey was only five years older than him, yet he himself had never given much thought about those divine things and such. He was a more down-to-earth folk, sticking to what he could see, touch or hit with a billiard cue.

_**"Hm..."**_ Dialga looked thoughtful, as were most of the other Titans. But then he shrugged and spoke up: _**"As a mortal I suppose you'd expect so - I won't ridicule you on that. But no, that is not so. Not the one that we serve."**_

"Then what was she like?" Asked Blue, and there was some sort of strange longing in her voice that made Gold and Crys turn and look at her. "You speak of her with such revere... you call her your Mother."

_**"**_**Our**_** Mother, Child of the Dark,"** _corrected Lugia gently from the side. _**"That's what she would've said. For not only did she bear the universe from which we sprung, she loved it and everything in it as only a mother could love her children. No word, no image, no thought can describe her devotion to this world. She offered everything she had to us - her power, her wisdom, her guidance, her love... even a part of who she is."**_

"But... I dont' understand," said Blue, her eyes clouded with an emotion that Gold had noticed occasionally on Silver's face before. "If Arceus is so caring and kind, why is there fear and hatred in the world she created? Why do people feel an urge to hurt and destroy, and why do Pokemon need to prey on each other to survive?"

"Blue-san..." Crys murmured in sympathy as Clefy and Jiggly whined mournfully around their Trainer. Gold couldn't help but feel sorry too; kidnapped early and raised to cheat and lie, it was no wonder she'd think that like sucks.

_**"I can see why you say that,"**_ Ho-oh replied this time with a grave expression. _**"Why does destruction exist? The answer is simple: Everything is defined by a notion that defies it. We recognize Lord Arceus as the God of Creation and order... because someone else exists to stand for Destruction and chaos."**_

Gold felt a sudden chill run down his spine at the words. That meant -

"Then, our enemy...?" Gasped Yellow, her eyes wide in horror.

_**"Aye,"** _affirmed Dialga grimly. _**"The Lord of Destruction, the Doom Bringer... our Mother's brother."**_

A deep and heavy silence reigned the Circle, pressing down heavily on Gold's heart. So that was what they were up against: a deity equal to Arceus, the purpose of his existence to undo everything.

But then again, it wasn't a time for doom and gloom already. If their foe was so mighty, then obviously everyone had to stand together against this threat that put the existence of everything at jeopardy. This could be the perfect chance to resolve his ridiculous conflict between deity and Dex Holder.

"We only knew about the Enemy's purpose," said Green as he looked up at the gathered Titans. "We understand better now, thank you. So tell us: what can we do to stop him?"

_**"We? Percious few, I fear,"**_ scoffed Giratina with an unpleasant scowl. _**"The battle between our Mother and the Enemy has been going on long before this universe existed... before there was even a concept of time and space as we know it. It isw a fight that has neither beginning nor end, and endless cycle that will last forever - long after even we fade away into nothingness. This world only exists because Arceus had gained an upper hand in their last battle, allowing creation to precede destruction."**_

"What does that mean?" Asked Diamond (and several Pokemon) with a confused blink.

_**"Think: In this world, nothing can be destroyed that isn't created,"** _stated Palkia with burning eyes. _**"If the Enemy is to triumph and this universe returns to the Void... a new world will be born, in which nothing can be created without being destroyed first. Chaos will rule over order, and nothing as we know can exist."** _(#2)

"Then how...?" Whispered Platina, drawing her shivering hands around her Froslass.

_**"Isn't it obvious?"** _Dialga half-snapped. _**"We of the Hall have neither the strength nor the unity to combat the rising waves of chaos that corrodes our world as we speak. Only Lord Arceus can offer both for us. Our Mother must rise again!"**_

"Yes!" Gold hissed almost inaudibly, and he could feel a similar current of excitement running through everyone in the platform. Somehow just mentioning the name Arceus made him feel at home, and it thrilled him to think that she would return to their world.

"So what must be done to bring her back?" Asked Ruby hopefully, and Gold cocked his head to see the deities looking at each other somewhat anxiously. Surely this wasn't a sensitive issue?"

_**"Ah, ssurely you would know,"**_ replied Rayquaza with a soft hiss. _**"That iss where the Platess come in."**_

"The Plates!" Gasped White, and Gold felt Crys and Ruby flinch around him. "So that's why the Enemy was after them. He wanted to stop Arceus from awakening!"

_**"Aye, that's what we believe as well,"**_ affirmed Palkia with a nod. After a short pause she continued: _**"I believe I speak for all my brethren in this: thank you. Your valiant efforts to safekeep the Plates had enlightened us to the truth, the true knowledge of how to awaken Lord Arceus. We owe you much gratitude."**_

Though he wasn't sure of what she meant, Gold couldn't help but puff out his chest a little in pride. How difficult was it to receive such high praise from the proud Titans?

"We only did what we had to do," said Red modestly with a thin smile. "We didn't know you were looking for them too. Maybe we should've helped you find them if you need them to bring back Arceus."

Again that tense air flowed among the deities, that feeling as if everyone were treading on thin ice. Gold couldn't begin to understand; what was WITH them?

_**"Do you say that knowing what you seek?"**_ Inquired Groudon in a deep, gravelly mental voice that sounded rather cool to Gold. _**"The Plates are materialized essence of our Mother's power, an inseparable part of who she is. Yet she gave them up willingly before sealing herself in slumber, because this world meant that much to her."**_

_**"Thus they have been sealed in specific locations throughout the world... or so we believed,"**_ growled Dialga, his tone suddenly betraying wrath as his eyes shot downwards. Gold's surprise doubled upon realizing that the Titan's angry gaze was fixed on Uxie, who was trembling in fear and shame under the burning glare.

"W-why?" Gasped Platina as she observed the threatening exchange. "What do you mean? Did Uxie do something wrong?"

_**"What she did, Shade Child, is an atrocity that could be charged for treason,"**_ snarled Giratina, causing sharp intakes of breath from deity, Dex Holder and Pokemon alike. _**"Is it not a terrible deed, as a deity of Knowledge, to tamper with all our memories, all existing records in this world to hide the true location of the Plates? The ancient lore that everyone, even the Enemy, had been depending on is false! The Plates were never in the places they promised!"**_

"So that's why they were never found," muttered Gold, remembering that major ruckus in the Oreburgh Mine - an ideal place for the Earth Plate, he had thought. "But where, then? Where've the Plates been all this time?"

_**"Nowhere, yet everywhere,"**_ replied Dialga vaguely with a flick of his tail.

Okay, now THAT pissed him off.

"For hell's sake, just spit it out!" He exploded, ignoring the horrified gasps from Crys and his Pokemon around him. "I thought you were explaining to us what the hell is going on, not play with us with stupid riddles! Didn't you say time's running out? Or did you lie about that too?"

He knew he was screwed before he finished, but he didn't regret it; not even after seeing Dialga lower his body in a lounging position, his crimson eyes blazing in rage. Okay, the sight was a little terrifying, and he wouldn't blame anyone if they wet themselves.

_**"Don't,"** _warned Groudon as he cracked his claws dangerously and glared at Dialga. Fortunately the Temporal Pokemon managed to restrain himself, turning away from the still-fuming Gold with an irritated snort.

"Thank you," said Black to the Continent Pokemon, who merely shrugged in return. "So... what _is_ the truth, then?"

_**"It won't be easy for you to understand,"**_ spoke out Palkia as she took a step forward. _**"It is a notion that even we've barely begun to grasp. What you must realize first is that the stone tablets with incriptions scribbled on them that you'd perceive as the Plates do not exist."**_

"They don't?" Remarked White in astinoshment as Gold shared a startled look with Crys. "But... what are they then? Why do you call them Plates?"

_**"Because that is how they did look like back when they still belonged to Lord Arceus,"**_ answered Palkia quietly. _**"Very few of us have seen them in material form, me being one of them. But in truth the Plates are manifestations of our Mother's power, and the shape is only a vessel that contains and symbolizes it. So technically they have no form, being a part of pure essence."**_

"Then, may I ask, how is such vast energy kept from dissipating or drifting away?" Inquired Grey.

_**"Like said, the Plates are parts of our Mother's essence,"**_ Zekrom replied this time, somewhat reluctantly. _**"Naturally, each of the Plates carries a small part of her will, and some of it is used to keep itself intact. As for drifting... there is no controlling that. When the Plates were released into the universe they wandered all around it in their ethereal state, from the farthest reaches of hyperspace to the deepest core of the planet. It is possible because they are pure energy, and distance and time mean nothing to them."**_

"When they were released... you mean they settled down later?" Asked Crystal carefully, and Gold couldn't help but marvel at how well she was catching onto everything the Titans were saying. Honestly, he himself was barely comprehending.

_**"More or less,"**_ grunted Palkia with a nod. _**"For the first eons we tracked the Plates' movements carefully, mostly through Uxie. Our Mother had originally let them loose so that they would flow throughout the universe and maintain its balance from within... but within a milenium we noticed a change in their patterns: they began picking their hosts."**_

"What does that mean?" Asked Sapphire with a curious blink.

_**"Each Plate would enter a certain object - be it a tree, a blade of grass or a baby Oddish -, and remain within it for an extended period of time. Call it stabilizing, if you will,"**_ mused Giratina with a thoughtful frown._** "It wasn't long before we discovered a second pattern: all the Plates' hosts were living things, receiving it at birth and letting it go only at death. Thus the Plates would jump from life to life, slowly travelling throughout the world."**_

"Life to life," whispered Gold, feeling something click inside his head - though he wasn't sure of what it was. The revelation itself was astounding on its own - all the surprised murmuring around him proved it -, but he could sense through intuition that it somehow led to a clearer conclusion of why they were receiving this information.

And for some reason, the thought made him a little afraid.

"She cared about the world that much..." murmured Blue, sounding touched.

"What happens to those who have the Plates inside them?" Inquired Silver (who had been silent the whole time), his eyes narrowed into slits.

_**"That depends on the capabilities of the bearer,"**_ replied Dialga. _**"The Plates contain power beyond measure, but a mortal body cannot hope to bear even a slight fraction of it unless it is completely dormant. Mostly any changes are minor and impossible to notice, but there have been occasions when a Pokemon was capable of drawing some power from its absorbed Plate."**_

"But how will you find all the sixteen Plate's bearers?" Asked Pearl, hasty as always. "And how can you get the Plates when they're inside living things - when they don't even have a form?"

_**"The Ritual,"**_ stated Dialga with head held up high; there was a certain sense of authority in the two words that kept even Gold's mouth shut. _**"Beyond the Empty Seat lies a shrine dedicated to our Mother, and there we can perform a special ritual that extracts the Plates from the Bearer."**_

After a pause the Temporal Pokemon added: _**"As for finding the Bearers... that has already been done."**_

Okay... WHAT?

"Really? Is... is that true?" Gold and Diamond burst out simultaneously, then looked at each other in shock. Then Gold's gaze wondered over to the Pokemon around them, and almost gasped out loud at what he saw.

All their expressions were identical masks of horror.

"Oh no," whimpered Blue suddenly, and Gold turned to see that the Evolver had both hands over her mouth and trembling madly. "Oh, no, no, no..."

_**"I suppose a premonition had come to you, Child of the Dark,"** _said Dialga, his crimson eyes dull and betraying no emotion as shock and awe swept through the platform like a tidal wave. _**"You are correct. The current bearers of the sixteen Plates of Arceus... are sixteen humans who stand before my very eyes."**_

* * *

_Dang, so short... it's a little difficult to split up the chapters around at this point, since the story keeps happening from one location._

_By the way, your welcome for the pun in the title, grouped with Chapter 1. Haha._

_#1. If you don't get what the 'enemy' is, read Arc 2 again thoroughly, that's all I can say..._

_#2. My personal beliefs about Yowlverse, if you'll have it. :)_

_Dreamingflower, I've been a little too obvious, haven't I? I'll be talking more about this below. As for how the Dex Holders will react to it... you'll have to wait a little more. For we're not done yet... :)_

_rain of broken promise, I think there's a misconception concerning the time zone. I most definitely updated it on Nov. 15th in the morning, so it must've been the 14th in the US or nearby (though I can't find your country on your profile). Sorry!_

_Pino Graham, as you can see I gave all Legendary Pokemon incredible buffs; compare how they're treated in all other media. So yeah, you must be right! XD_

_sonofthetrigod, that came quite close to Gold dying, didn't it? :) Just kidding, Dialga wouldn't have done that even if Groudon hadn't done that. He didn't kidnap him all the way to the Hall just to gut him. :/_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter: THE TRUTH._

_1. The Truth about Arceus. When I first began designing this universe the Original One's personality and status was something that made me think for a long time... and I finally settled on a motherly figure that everyone loves and respects. In contrast..._

_2. The Truth about the Enemy. Surprised? I tried my best not to make this one too obvious. The polar opposite of Arceus. The old archenemy concept, but most fanfic writers seemed to be content with having Giratina fill up the spot. I didn't want that, so the best I could do was to make my own. And yes, his voice is one of the mysterious talks in the beginning and middle of Arc 2 (the bold one). Well, we'll be digging deeper into him later; the details can wait._

_3. The Truth about the Plates. Suprised? I bet not. I've spoiled way too much throughout the whole of Arc 2 :( Ah well, we're not done with it yet, so I don't dwell a lot on it. But there you have it: The Plates are fused into the Dex Holders' bodies. It has always been that way from birth. That's all that I can nail down for now._

_Now that you're armed with this information, by the way, it's kinda easy to see which Plate is one with which Dex Holder, right? If you're not sure, I've planted many hints throughout the entire story... for example, pay special attention to how the deities address each Dex Holder! XD_

_Now that I mention that, here's again the list of new Pokemon that I gave to each Dex Holder, just in case you forgot:_

_Red: Sear (Simisear)  
Green: Cryogonal  
Blue: Umbry(Umbreon)  
Yellow: Kirly (Kirlia - Gallade)  
Gold: Sandbo (Sandslash)  
Silver: Crobat  
Crystal: Spinee (Ariados)  
Ruby: Staro (Staraptor)  
Sapphire: Lili (Roserade)  
Emerald: Mienshao  
Diamond: Bro (Slowbro)  
Pearl: Pikahiko (Rotom)  
Platina: Lampent - Chandelure  
Black: Sharp (Pawniard - Bisharp)  
White: Freddie (Gigalith), Jason (Samurott), Vanessa (Unfezant)  
Grey: Hydreigon_

_But like I said, the revelation isn't over yet. Dialga has explained WHY the Dex Holders are here, but now we must ask: The HOW, and the WHAT. How to? What now? And to figure out the answer to that question we must move on... to be revealed in the next chapter. Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 19th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	3. The Sacrifice, pt 3: Only the Good

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'm in big trouble now with the drafting, if I keep up with this pace..._

_Began writing on November 20th, 2012. Drafting, like, PAGE FRINKIN' 2 OF ARC 4._

* * *

**Chapter 3. The Sacrifice, part 3: Only the Good**

All her life Yellow considered herself more-or-less ordinary, and tried quite hard to convince people who thought otherwise that she wasn't anything special. Okay, maybe she did have a power to heal Pokemon and feel them, but it wasn't like she was the only one in the world who could do that. Sure, she was a Dex Holder, but there were plenty of others - many of whom she considered to be above herself. Fine, she helped save the world a few times, but she couldn't have dreamed of doing it alone.

And now here was Dialga, telling her that she bore a relic of the Original One within herself.

She felt neither joy nor horror at the news, partly because it wasn't a revelation that came with those emotions in the first place but mostly because no other feeling could exist in her other than shock. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she was so numb that she could ironically feel everything: her fast, hitching breath, her unsteady heartbeat, the world spinning around her, all the babbling thoughts of the confused Pokemon tangling up in her mind until she felt like she'd explode with insanity -

"Steady," Red's voice reached her as she felt a pair of firm yet gentle hands on her shoulders, blowing the numbness away with such warmth that at once she felt blood rush up to her face. Turning hastily to say thanks to the Fighter, Yellow's embarassment gave way to concern as she noticed that even Red's feet were slightly wobbly.

_What can this mean?_ Muttered Omny as he anxiously stuck close to the Healer's boots.

_I don't believe it..._ Murmured Yunibo, whining around a still-struck White. (#1)

_All our Trainers are born with such powers...?_ Gasped Emerald's Sudowoodo, looking up at her Trainer with such awe that Emerald shied away from her gaze.

_What now, then?_ Wondered Vee, his eyes narrowed in an emotion Yellow found hard to comprehend: Apprehension? Suspicion? _They brought us here for a reason, and they haven't explained fully..._

_**"You don't believe me."** _Dialga's words wasn't a question, but a statement. Looking up at the array of pillars that looked miles away now, Yellow's trembling gaze focused on the Temporal Pokemon's expressionless face. But the Healer could see that behind that apathic mask trillions of feelings were rampaging wildly...

"Did you expect us to?" Asked Green with narrowed eyes.

_**"No; we rather expected you to pass out or scream and rage,"**_ replied Palkia with an exasperated look. _**"Very well, you unbelievers... I offer proof of your identity."**_

With that the Spatial Pokemon drew a large circle in the air, opening an ice-blue portal directly above the platform. Then Sapphire and Lili yelped in surprise as something fell out of the portal and dropped down right in front of them - a creature in orange and green, with frost covering half of its trembling body.

"No... Deoxys!" Yellow gasped in horror, rushing over to the DNA Pokemon and reaching him simultaneously with Red, Blue, Kitty, Pika and Umbry. She at once set herself to heal their friend, but thankfully discovered that nothing was physically wrong with Deoxys - he'd just been frozen for a long time, and was slowly defrosting.

_"Red...? Yellow...?"_ Muttered Deoxys in bewilderment as he staggered to his feet, the old radio hanging around his neck emitting so much static that his 'physical' voice was almost unintelligible. _"Why are you... what's going... YOU!"_ (#2)

The next moment the DNA Pokemon was fourteen feet in the air, glaring around at the gathered deities as if he'd suddenly found himself amidst a horde of Sableye. _"How dare you do this to them as well! You've crossed the line. Alien and unknown I may be to you, but they are not! They _do_ belong in your world, and you have to right to hold them against their will! I won't let it happen!"_

Panic shot through Yellow as her head began spinning. Weeks before Red had sensed Deoxys fighting someone far away from the Dex Holders, leading them to suppose that the deities were hunting donw the rogue immortal. It looked as if they had succeeded back then after all... then what hope did even the mighty alien had against the entire order of the Hall?

_**"How very bold,"** _sneered Palkia first, her tone containing such obvious provocation that Yellow didn't even need her powers to see that she was deliberately angering Deoxys. What was she trying to do? _**"Very confident in your power, are you not? Brave and strong - in mortal standards - these humans are, but their fate is sealed. Even we of the Hall must obey it. You dare defy the will of the universe? Then come, you may try and smite me. Rest assured, your attack will never reach my fingertips!"**_

At once Deoxys phased into Attack Forme, bringing his four tentacles together to form a shimmering orb of violently-whirling energy between them.

_"Thought I wouldn't dare try, did you?"_ Hissed the DNA Pokemon menacingly. _"I'll make you swallow that thought back. Psycho Boost!"_

"Get down!" Silver's yell raked Yellow's ears like poison barbs, and she quickly threw herself to the ground with Ratty and Chuchu under her arms. She heard the sound of the Psycho Boost launched at the same time Red ducked down beside her with Pika and Sear, signalling Snor and Gyara to take cover over both of them.

Now the concentrated blast would hit home -

_**"Spatial Warp: Compression!"**_

Yellow's head snapped up to witness a most queer sight: the Psycho Boost was still flying towards Palkia with a fierce discharge of blinding energy, but so slowly that the progress was almost impossible to see with the naked eye. Also, upon a second look, the Healer realized that the Psychic-type attack was slowly ebbing in power as well.

"She blocked the move!" Emerald exclaimed in amazement as he crouched down beneath Dusknoir and Mantine, shielding his face with one sleeve.

"That is no shield," corrected Grey, his jade eyes gleaming in wonder as he looked up at the awe-inspiring sight; he was just down on one knee with little effort to protect himself. "The space between them is compressed so thickly that the attack cannot get through; it has already flown through a distance worth of worlds."

_**"Impressive, young Drake,"**_ grunted Palkia, holding one palm outwards several feet in front of the slowly-incoming Psycho Boost. Despite her calm posture Yellow couldn't miss the slight strain in her voice, and could only marvel at both her and Deoxys' incredible power.

But in the end it was the Titan who prevailed. By the time the Psycho Boost came within a foot in front of Palkia it had almost diminished into nothingness, and just four inches in front of her fingertips it dissipated completely.

Muttering curses too sensitive for innocent ears Deoxys lighted down again, allowing Red to move away from a blushing Yellow. She was truly grateful to him for always taking care of her, but couldn't help feeling sorry for him; why did she, the Healer, always have to be on the receiving end of the scale?

_Busted,_ muttered Poli as Deoxys staggered slightly in front of him. _Keep it cool, mate. Attacking 'em ain't gonna help._

_What will, then?_ Silver's Feraligatr growled from somewhere nearby. No one answered him.

"Why did you goad him into attacking you?" Blue asked Palkia with a slight frown, no doubt conscious of the grumbles of dissent spreading among the Pokemon and willing to cover for them.

_**"Because I have faith in my own power, unlike some,"**_ snorted the Spatial Pokemon with arms crossed and panting ever so slightly, looking down at the Dex Holders meaningfully. _**"And also... because one of you is capable of making a difference."**_

"Wh... what do you mean?" Asked Yellow in a shaky voice.

_**"Isn't it obvio - "** _Giratina cut off midword, suddenly gazing at the Healer with such intensity that it terrified her. _**"... Lugia, this is the one. Am I right?"**_

_**"... Yes,"** _replied Lugia with a small nod, her azure eyes looking sad but also expectant as they rested on Yellow.

"I-I don't understand," stammered the young Dex Holder as the took a step back, stopping as Grawy and Kirly stepped in front of her in a defensive position. "How can I help Deoxys against you? I mean, I can empathize with Pokemon to enhance their powers, but that can't - "

_**"Iss that sso?"**_ Rayquaza cut in, his breath sharp with surprise. _**"Impresssive... even conssidering the Gift of Viridian, for a human to be able to utilize the Mind Plate even sslightly without any disscipline..."**_

_**"Indeed,"**_ nodded Dialga before turning toward Yellow as well._** "This is the proof we offer you, Plate-Bearers. The Purehearted Child here will offer her power to this... alien creature."**_

"But I don't even know how!" Protested Yellow, feeling as if she'd suffocate from panic: what if she failed? What if something went wrong with Deoxys? The only thing holding her sanity intact was Red's calming hand on her shoulder and the reassuring looks from her Pokemon around her. Deoxys glanced at her with plain anxiety, but seemed willing enough to give it a try. The other Dex Holders and their Pokemon looked rather anxious, but Yellow knew that they wouldn't just stand by if they felt that something would go wrong.

She had to live up to their faith.

_**"You need only to connect to him,"**_ explained Lugia kindly. _**"Let Mesprit help you, if it will ease things up."**_

_"I'll do it,"_ said Mesprit as she Teleported to Yellow's side at once, beckoning Deoxys over somewhat reluctantly. The DNA Pokemon hesitated at first, but eventually came over.

_Be careful!_ Warned Dody as the Emotion Pokemon closed her eyes, raising one tail towards Yellow and the other to the rogue immortal.

_"Just relax,"_ assured Mesprit, though she herself looked pretty down to begin with._ "Just relax... you have this power inside. You can do this."_

"O... okay," said Yellow, grateful that Red refused to step back far. Closing her eyes and allowing the familiar sensation of pure emptiness course through her, she quickly found herself abaorbing emotions from all around her like a pure-white cloth being dyed: the Pokemons' anxiety, suspicion from Deoxys, Dialga's impatience, uncertainty and confusion from her fellow Dex Holders. And her heart ached for all of them, yearned to reach out for them - for it was the very feeling of pure kindness that fueled her power as a Healer.

Suddenly a new feeling shot up Yellow's spine, one she'd never felt before. It was a strange sensation, unable to describe with poor words... but she felt as if she was enveloped by the thoughts of others and her own rather than keeping them within her, forming a mist of strange aura around her that moved according to her will... what was this feeling? Whatever it was it was strong, so vastly strong that Yellow was almost afraid to open her eyes.

_**"She's good,"**_ breathed Ho-oh in surprise, and the young Healer could hear the other deities murmuring agreement. _**"Even considering Mesprit's aid that's a lot of energy... and so pure, too."**_

"That's not Yellow-senpai's usual powers," Crystal's words drifted from closer, sounding mersimized in awe. "It really is working... can it really be..."

_"Yellow."_ The Healer's eyes blinked open as Deoxys called her, and she almost gasped in amazement at what she saw. Power was literally emanating from Deoxys in a visible, swirling aura, and the usually-purple gem embedded in his chest was glowing in a mystic magenta light. _"You've done enough. This power... I don't know what you did, but this is real, and mine to use."_

_**"If you're so sure, you're free to test it on me again,"**_ offered Palkia while cracking her knuckles, that taunting tone of hers back again. This time, however, Deoxys wasn't as aggravated.

_"If you insist,"_ he retorted what was almost a sneer, shifting into Attack Forme again while rising into the air. Within a quarter of a second another Psycho Boost was loaded, and this time not even Yellow could look straight at it thanks to so much discharge of viral energy._ "Psycho Boost!"_

_**"Mesprit, shield them!"**_ Reshiram cried quickly, and Yellow was saved from the embarassment of having to get down right beside Red again as the Emoton Pokemon hastily launched a transparent barrier that swelled up to cover the entire platform.

_**"Spatial Warp: Compression!"**_ Palkia cried once more, using the same strategy from last time to cripple the incoming attack. But Yellow could immediately see the difference: this time the Psycho Boost was much stronger. Within four seconds the violent orb blasted halfway through the compressed space, causing a startled intake of breath from Palkia as she threw both hands forward to strengthen her defense.

_**"Impossible...!"** _Gasped Groudon, his jaws agape in pure shock. _**"For a single moved to possess such power...!"**_

_**"This is but a small fragment of our Mother's power,"**_ put in Reshiram quietly. _**"To think that this creature should receive it so well..."**_

Yellow gazed up blankly at the superpowered Psychic-type attack burning through Palkia's ward, not knowing what to think. This ridiculous amount of power was just a small part of the Mind Plate, and it was hers?

"She won't get away with this one!" Pearl and Perahiko exclaimed simultaneously, directing the Healer's gaze back to the struggling Palkia. Despite her visible efforts and the obvious increase in power, the Psycho Boost had almost reached her outstretched palms barely diminished in size. Just four inches left... three... two... one...

_**Bang!**_

_**"Oof!"** _Palkia grunted as a loud explosion burst up, some of its aftershock bouncing off Mesprit's barrier and making it tremble. Yellow heard the Pokemons' amazed gasps as the Spatial Pokemon was literally flung backwards from the blast, slamming hard into Arceus' empty pillar with a loud crash that sent her flinching. _**"Ouch..."**_

**_"I expected better of you..."_** muttered Dialga with a click of his tongue as he watched his sister sit up and rub the back of her head; despite the situation, the Temporal Pokemon was obviously holding down laughter.

_**"Shut the hell up, we all knew this would happen,"**_ grumbled Palkia as she spat out grit in his direction before turning back to the awestruck Dex Holders. _**"Satisfied? There is no reason to doubt: You are the Plate-Bearers of Arceus, bestowed with powers untold but unable to use it in full potential. That is why we brought you here: to ask... no, to **_**demand**_** that power to be restored to its rightful owner."**_

Yellow shared a look with Red, both their expressions containing the same thought. Many questions have been answered, but many new ones have also risen, along with the ones that were yet to be answered to.

"But how... when...?" Murmured Blue from the Healer's side, one hand on her chest as if feeling something nasty growing inside.

_**"Upon birth, naturally,"**_ replied Giratina a-matter-of-factly._** "It is understandable if you've never realized it, for human Bearers would be hard put to survive hosting a Plate that is even slightly awakened. If nature was to take its course they would only leave you in... death."**_

"Is this destiny, then...?" Whispered Platina as her eyes met Yellow's her gold-tinged silver eyes glistening in confusion. "Was it fated that we'd grow up and meet together, become a Dex Holder, become friends? All because of what we were born with?"

_**"No, child,"**_ assured Ho-oh softly. _**"Whatever uncertainty you may be facing, that isn't so. Even the Plates have no control over the fate of their Bearer, but they may have enough foresight to **_**choose**_** a Bearer that will serve them well; for the will of Arceus lives in them, granting them everything that they are. No, you can trust us on this: the Plates chose you because you are who you are, not the other way around."** _(#3)

A solemn silence followed, giving Yellow time to absorb and reflect on the situation. So the power that everyone had been coveting so badly had been inside them all along... It was strange, having to let go of that power so soon after realizing that she had it at all. But she had no regrets, not if doing so would help the deities save the universe from destruction. It was the least they could do as the ones living in it.

"I think we understand better now," spoke up Red at last, sweeping his gaze around all the deities present. "I'd just like to ask one thing before you extract the Plates from us: why didn't you tell us this earlier? Why did you insist on forcing us into the Hall first?"

Yellow considered the question a very legitimate one, and expressed so by smiling at Red wider than she'd ever dared to smile. Red grinned back at her in return, but the deities reacted to his inquiry as if they've just witnessed a dreadful prophecy being fulfilled; some began whispering among themselves in agitated tones, while others simply bowed their head silently.

_They still hesitate after all this?_ Growled Aero from behind Yellow.

_Up to no good, I can tell,_ muttered Ratty resentfully.

"Calm down, guys," Yellow whispered to the murmuring Pokemon, but just then Lugia leaned her head forward.

_**"Oh, little ones,"**_ she sighed softly, her deep blue eyes glistening again. _**"We wanted to tell you. You have no idea how much we wanted to share our burden with you... but we haven't told you everything yet. The one remaining truth will overwhelm you with fear and despair, and we couldn't stand to let it destroy your will..."**_

"You won't know until you tell us!" Countered Black hotly.

_Hear, hear,_ chorused Costa and Tula for their Trainer.

_**"You will make thiss choisse, then?"**_ Inquired Rayquaza with crossed arms. **_"Your will iss sstrong and noble. Will you rissk terror maul that integrity? Will you allow yoursselvess to be sswayed by the truth that may desstroy you?"_**

Yellow almost flinched at the implied warning. Right now her will to give up the Mind Plate was certain - it wasn't as if it was doing any good in her -, but will that feeling stay the same after hearing the truth? What was so terrible that the so-mighty Titans had to utilize this grand scheme?

Unable to look at anyone the Healer's eyes pinballed everywhere in the wide Circle - until they came to rest on Chuchu.

_Don't doubt,_ the little Pikachu told her Trainer with a beam. _We're here for you. Always._

_Trust yourself!_ The rest of her Pokemon - Ratty, Dody, Grawy, Omny, Kitty, Kirly - shouted together in unison, their cries loud enough for everyone to hear. _Trust us!_

_Don't give up!_ Pika joined in next, then Poli, then Exbo, then Boar, then Zuzu, Toro... Soon the entire Circle was filled with a steady chorus of _Trust us_ from the Dex Holders' Pokemon, their united encouragements ringing through the walls, the sky, the hearts of everyone present.

_**"Nobility groups, I suppose..."**_ Kyogre murmured quietly, hiding her eyes beneath the water.

"I never thought I'd have you guys cheer me up," said Diamond in a touched voice as he patted Tru on the head.

Yellow only smiled, letting loose a single tear of gratitude as she hugged Chuchu tightly. When she lifted her head back up she saw that the Dex Holders were looking at each other expectantly, waiting for everyone to make their decision - which began shortly after with White giving an affirmative nod to Black.

"I think we're ready now," said the junior Dex Holder with a fragile smile.

That triggered everything. Soon Diamond was giving the same nod to Pearl, Sapphire to Ruby, Crys to Silver, Black and Pearl to Gold. Then followed Silver and Emerald to Yellow, Platina to Blue, and Gold, Ruby and Grey to Green. Finally, as one, the three senior Dex Holders turned and nodded to a grinning Red.

"Thanks, guys," said the Fighter as he petted Pika as he sat on his shoulder, but Yellow knew that he meant it to everyone - including her as well. Looking up at the watchful deities the young man announced loudly: "We'd like to know!"

_**"As if we could expect otherwise..."**_ murmured Kyurem, who had been silently skulking in the back the whole time. _**"So you've elected agony... I truly respect you, but I don't envy you."**_

"You guys ass-kicked us real hard before group-kidnapping us here, and _now_ you're worried about how we feel?" Snorted Gold with a careless shrug. "C'mon, shoot. We'll hear it out before deciding whether we should mope."

_**"... Very well,"**_ muttered Palkia with a thoughtful frown. _**"Understand, then, that the connection between you and the Plates is complex beyond your knowledge; it's not like a pebble stuck somewhere in your organs that I can pull out anytime I like."**_

"You told us that the Plates are fused into our bodies, and that the extraction will be extremely painful," stated Green. "I assumed it's because you must draw their essense out of us. Am I wrong?" (#4)

_**"It would've been too easy if it was just that,"**_ growled Dialga. _**"For the Plates are one with not just your bodies but also with your souls. In a sense, they're a part of you as much was they were to Arceus herself. Separating them from you is nothing short of tearing both your body and soul apart... something no motral can hope to bear alive."**_

Yellow sensed Blue blanch behind her, and a sudden feeling of dread squeezed her heart in its claws. It can't be...

_**"Correct again,"**_ affirmed Dialga, that dead light back in his crimson eyes. _**"Once the ritual is carried out... **_**there will be no chance of your survival**_**."**_

* * *

_Sometimes, when you feel that fate has been cruel to you enough, it just gets even colder..._

_#1. Yunibo is currently a Solosis in the manga, but I evolved it (him? her?) into a Duosion._

_#2. I briefly mentioned in Arc 2 that Deoxys had been imprisoned within Kyurem's dwelling after his capture by Darkrai. Namely, kept under cryostasis. Plus, I gave him a transister radio when he first appeared in Arc 1 so that he could convert his thoughts into physical words._

_#3. That's one thing I wanted to make clear. I've already previleged the Dex Holders enough, but I didn't to change how people view them because of the Truth. They're still the diverse, funny and lovable characters they are, whether they are relics of Arceus herself or not._

_#4. A reference to Chapter 31 of Arc 2._

_scizorstrike, congratulations... of course I knew you were right (in a sense) all along, and so was quite bittersweet all this time you were insisting. You were one of the first to make me realize that I've given away too much... ah well, all's well that ends well. :)_

_rain of broken promise, the other reviewers have already made the complete list... there were lots of other hints besides that too, and they've been catching up well. Starting from the next chapter I'll be putting a short recap for why I gave each Dex Holder their specific Plates! :)_

_Dreamingflower, nothing, actually. Back when I was planning for Arc 1 White literally didn't have any Pokemon with her, so I felt a need to give her some. Well, that point seems obsolete now, but I don't have the heart to remove them from the story, especially when one of them's her starter in my story..._

_TwinLeadersX, noticed all that? Cool, I told you my fic should be read thoroughly! XD_

_G.F.T.W, maybe so..._

_PokeRescue18, I don't know a whit about YuGioh, so I don't think I have the right to comment on your new fic. COTwlds, on the other hand, I just checked out the most recent chapter. Hope you keep up the good work! *scampers off to review*_

_Eeveleon, I have my reasons for giving Blue the Dread Plate instead of Silver... it's something close to impromptu, but there were reasons when I went looking for it. I'll begin explaining in later chapters to come, I promise._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Nice to see Deoxys again, huh? Thanks to Yellow's help he actually creamed Palkia!_

_2. ... oh hell, what's there to say more? THEY JUST RECEIVED A FRINKIN' DEATH SENTENCE._

_I think many of you have predicted the turn of event up to this point already... we'll see how the story will be turning out next. Coming up next chapter: EPIC BREAKDOWN, EVERYBODY! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 22nd, 2012__. Happy Birthday, Green! It's been so long since I last checked one of you guy's birthdays. _

_This is Yowl of Time, out._


	4. The Sacrifice, pt 4: Die Young

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_There's no such thing was updating too fast, but there is one called drafting too slow. Crap..._

_Began writing on November 23rd, 2012. Currently drafting page 3 of Arc 4... this is pathetic._

* * *

**Chapter 4. The Sacrifice, part 4: Die Young**

For eight full seconds Ruby stood perfectly still, oblivious even to the utter and nerve-crushing silence that crashed down onto the wide platform of Pokemon and Dex Holder. He himself was a part of the silence as well, with all his motor functions vurtually shut down, sensory system shocked into numbness, and only the most basic physiological functions left running.

They were all going to die.

It took eight full seconds for that truth to even partially sink in - along with the realization that he was a total idiot for not seeing that one coming ten minutes ago. Yet even after that neither his mind nor body refused to refunction, and judging from the other Dex Holders' lack of movement they weren't so different either.

Those that _did_ take action were their Pokemon - and Deoxys.

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Screamed the DNA Pokemon as a dreadful symphony of mad howls, snarls, yowls and caterwauls rose all around, immediately phasing into Attack Forme with a viral orb already charged between his tentacled arms. _"You call yourselves deities? Murderers! Cowards! You use these noble souls as scapegoats to save your filthy hides! No, over my pile of dust! PSYCHO BOOST!"_

"Deoxys, don't!" Red's dismayed yell finally snapped Ruby out of his stupor, and his head whirled sideways to see the powerful Psychic-type attack flying straight towards -

_**"Oh, for the world's sake,"**_ growled Palkia as she crouched down, turning aside so that her right shoulderplate faced the incoming attack. _**"Spatial Warp: Mirror!"**_

With devastating force the Psycho Boost met the smooth surface of the Lustrous Orb embedded in her armor, the image of her assultant clearly portrayed inside the clear gem -

**CR - SMACK!**

_"C-GAHH!"_ Deoxys' terrible scream was lost under a cosmic explosion that sent Ruby flying backwards, barely being stopped from being flung off of the platform by Zuzu and Staro. (#1)

"Deoxys! No, oh, no...!" Crystal's horrified cry rang out as the 16-year-old Coordinator shakily got to his feet, noticing that everyone had been flung back from the center of the platform, where pieces of... what _looked like_ Deoxys were sprawled onto the floor like a disembodies corpse.

"He won't die from this; I'll heal him!" Yellow cried as she and Red quickly rushed over to him. But just as the Healer settled down next to the DNA Pokemon's broken body -

_**"Time Warp: Loop!"**_

"H-huh?" Gasped Yellow as she began to tremble in terror, even her voice shaking as she stuttered: "What... my powers are w-working, b-but he-he won't heal!"

"Are you mad, Dialga?" Red snapped at Dialga, who was looking down on them all with a cold look. "I know you might've been offended, but using Heal Block on the defeated? You know better than this!"

_**"What I know is that allowing him to rise will cause him to start riot again,"**_ retorted the Temporal Pokemon flatly. _**"Rest assured, he will be preserved from death. But that's the best I can offer to a violent prisoner in this difficult time."**_

By now, Ruby noticed, the Dex Holders' Pokemon were in open outrage - even the calmer ones like Green's Charizard were gnashing their fangs angrily, and some - like Nana and Staro - were already preparing to launch an attack at the deities.

"No, wait! Don't provoke them!"

"Guys, calm down!" Sapphire cried at the same time Ruby did, trying to stop Dono and Rono from stomping at the ground angrily. But the Pokemons' anger refused to abate, until at last a fierce battle cry from Emerald's Sceptile spurred them into action.

_**"Foolss! They sstill dare challenge uss?"**_ Hissed Rayquaza as the near-hundred Pokemon began to move, the sturdy ones lounging for the base of the pillars while the ranged attackers beginning to charge up their strongest attacks.

_**"I got them,"**_ muttered Palkia as she stood up, uncovering her smoldering shoulder, the Lustrous Orb blinking frantically - she hadn't escaped the Psycho Boost fully after all. But her voice was still strong as she held one palm up and announced: _**"Spatial Warp: Petrify!"**_

With a flash of crimson energy, movement itself stopped.

"What..." Ruby gasped as he looked around at all the Pokemon, frozen in what posture they were in half a second ago; the flyers like Staro, who'd been suspended midair, stayed afloat as if they belonged to a high-quality 3D movie and someone had clicked PAUSE on the remote.

"What did you do to them?" Pearl shouted at Palkia, both hands on Torahiko's unmoving body and eyes crackling in both shock and horror.

_**"Relax; I've only immobilized them,"**_ replied the Spatial Pokemon with a small sigh. _**"Haven't I warned you not to make an uprising? Be grateful that I only froze their external bodies - their mind still works, so that they can hear us out... in silence."**_

At that Ruby rushed over to Zuzu and put his arms around him, finding that the Swampert's heart was indeed beating and his pulse was as strong as ever - but unable to move even his eyeballs.

_**"There; you asked for the truth, we gave it. Your doom is sealed here."**_ Dialga rumbled as he gazed down at the Dex Holders, most of them checking on their Pokemon in a similar manner. _**"To be frank, you're handling this better than expected... but I fear that there has been a misunderstanding, especially among your Pokemon."**_

"What is it?" Ruby dared to ask, feeling his voice tremble as his hands stroked Mimi's back aimlessly. It wasn't right, seeing his partners in this sort of stasis, not responding at all to his touch.

_**"With great power comes great responsibility,"**_ rumbled the Temporal Pokemon, his expression bearing such solemnity that everyone fell silent despite their obvious mental turmoil. _**"As deities and guardians we have a duty to safeguard the universe, even if we must resort to making sacrifices like this; none of us can be free from it. As Plate-Bearers you also bear a great responsibility, one that you must offer with your lives. This is not a matter of choice, but of obligatoin."**_

"Responsibility..." murmured Crystal from nearby as she hugged Megaree, her light-blue eyes somewhat hazy.

"For a power we never knew we had - or even existed?" Snorted Emerald in disbelief.

_**"A sad occasion, but I'm afraid ignorance isn't enough to cover the magnitude of the situation,"**_ put in Ho-oh quietly. _**"We would never have resort to this extreme method unless we were sure that there is no other way."**_

_**"Thus it's a decision between your lives and the rest of the universe,"**_ stated Dialga with finalty. _**"For the universe, for every life both you and us had fought for to live on... you must give up on yours."**_

Ruby felt something collapse inside him, as if the Temporal Pokemon's words was a rock that broke the wings of his mental bird. Actually hearing their doom like that made it sound more real, that they readlly were going to die... and that they had to.

"So the reason you kidnapped us first..." whispered Platina, her face as white as a corpse.

_**"Is to remind you that there are no alternatives,"**_ affirmed Giratina with a gleam of his eyes._** "We told you the truth to preserve the least of your honor, not to offer you a choice. There is none. If you are to refuse... we are oblieged to force you into it."**_

The silence that followed the ominous warning could only be described as _dead_. Everyone, even the deities, stood absolutely still lost in their own thoughts. Ruby still found it hard to feel anything; so many emotions ran wild somewhere deep within his mind, but a large gray cloak of despair seemed to cover it all. The shock was so great that he could'nt even scream or rage or cry or do whatever terminal people were expected to do. There was just too little of himself left to do that.

It didn't improve his spirit to see Sapphire crouched down several feet in front of him, silently petting Rono's armor and looking as if she was holding back a scream - or tears. He never thought he'd ever see the wild girl looking like that again - it brought back painful reminders of the past, both far and near. He owed her too much...

"Must it be all of us?" Red's voice suddenly broke the silence, and Ruby turned to see the senior Dex Holder facing the Celestial Dragons with a stony, unreadable expression. What did he mean?

_**"The Ritual cannot be performed unless all sixteen Plates gather,"**_ replied Dialga, sounding a bit more cautious now. _**"Am I right in assuming the purpose of your question, Fiery One?"**_

"If it was just my life at stake..." Murmured the Fighter, clutching his fists tight was sadness betrayed in his scarlet eyes. "... I'd have done it."

"Red-san, no!" Yellow cried, followed by several similar shouts - Ruby's not the least. It was the only thing his unstable allowed him to say. The senior Dex Holder's words were so shocking that Ruby half-expected his Pokemon to begin protesting wildly again - but Palkia's spell held firm.

"I can't say this is a pleasant decision, but I think keeping our world safe is worth giving my life for," continued Red as he smiled somewhat weakly at everyone. Pausing to look at Yellow he carried on with a firmer voice: "But that's just me. I can't speak for anyone other than myself, and if even one of us speaks against this I'll stand with them, hopeless or not. 'cause that's _my_ duty to them."

Ruby expected a second silence to follow in the Circle, whether by shock or hesitance - he felt both somewhere beneath his mental cloak of numbness. It was so for the deities, but barely a second after Red was finished -

"If this is indeed the fate bestowed on me, so be it," said Grey as he stepped forward, his face betraying only sadness as he looked around at his petrified Pokemon. "I accept this destiny, then, and swear upon the Highest Power to fulfill it."

"Finally making a sensible decision, eh, Red?" Muttered Green with a shake of his head. "And you're right; this is for us to do, and it's only right that we do it. I'm in."

"I'm a Healer, not a warrior," murmured Yellow as she walked over to Red's side, and - to Ruby's surprise - held his hand. "I won't let my friends destroy themselves in a hopeless fight. I'll do this for them and the world - and remain a Healer."

"I'm sorry, Yellow..." said Red quietly as the other Dex Holders began whispering among themselves - an activity Ruby didn't dare try yet, not with a glaze-eyed Sapphire watching scene lifelessly.

"Please don't; I did what my heart told me to do," replied Yellow with a sad smile. "Besides, it's all of us or none, right? We stick together till the end."

"... I'll do it too," said Crystal as she stood up next, her face sad but determined. "You're right; we have this responsibility, whether we knew it or not. We're doing what we have to do, as usual."

"You said it, Super Serious Gal," chuckled Gold as he joined her side. "Not the nicest way to end our story, but we certainly can't back out now, can we?"

"I suppose not, senpai," Platina answered this time, standing up with a distant smile that didn't look like one. "Many of our forefathers must have made similar sacrifices for us to be here. I will follow their wisdom."

"Count me in!" Exclaimed Black as he leaped to his feet. "I swore myself a long time ago to never sway from what I believe is right. I won't let myself waver here!"

Now only Blue, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl and White remained undecided - exactly half. But by now Ruby could see that this stalemate wouldn't last another moment.

"Sapph - " he murmured as he came up behind Sapphire, and smiled slightly upon seeing her face; though her face was still pale, there was that fierce vitality flickering in her eyes again that made her who she was.

"I think I get it now," she said quietly, frowning as if she could look into all the gloom loaded in Ruby's heart - and didn't like what she saw. "Did you find your reason?"

"Only one way to find out," replied Ruby with a shrug. With a louder voice he declared: "Now I see how much hope I needed to carry on, to keep trying. I'll join, so that the rest of the world can find hope for them to carry on."

"I'll do anything to keep this world - our home - thriving with life, even I can't be a part of it." Sapphire's voice was confident, but Ruby couldn't help but feel a painful pang in his heart; more than anything he wanted _her_ to have hope, to carry on... but that option was lost to him.

"Man, I've dawdled too much," remarked Pearl as he stepped forth next. "Thanks, everyone. My will's stable now. I won't doubt myself again."

"I can feel... I can empathize about how you can say this so willingly," said Diamond as he stood up, walking over to Pearl and Platina with his usual smile. "Now I know what wonderful friends I have. I'l like to be a part of that wonder, too."

"I'll tell you what I think: You guys are the most hopeless bunch of fools I've ever seen," said Blue as she walked over to Green with a toned-down smile. "But guess what? That's why I love you all enough to join this madness."

"It's a burden," sighed Silver as he deftly positioned himself between his sister and a grinning Gold. "But it's something I can endure to do the right thing. Redemption and endurance has been my pattern of life, after all."

"Oh, I hate the way I keep getting goaded into this," grumbled Emerald (who still had his hair down, to Ruby's surprise) at the younger Dex Holders. "But fine, I'll do it - upon my pride as a Dex Holder."

"... Okay," whispered White last as she walked over to Black, her eyes wet but brittle. "The world has to live on and prosper... even without me."

Ruby looked at them all, from Red to himself to White. One by one they've all pledged to give up their lives to ensure their world's survival, despite all probably tortured by despair and regret as much as he was. For it'd be a lie if he said he had no regrets - how could one feel so if he was to die at sixteen? All the things he could or should have done...

_**"...!"**_ The deities spoke no word, but their mental voices could still be heard, conveying bits of their emotions to Ruby: shock, guilt, relief... pride?

_**"What a credit to the world you all are,"**_ sighed Ho-oh, pressing his head gravely against Lugia's._** "We were ready to accept your tears, face your denial, supress your resistance... yet you made us ashamed of ourselves with your acceptance. The universe will survive... but it will be a dimmer place without you."**_

_**"Spoken like true Plate-Bearers and children of Arceus,"**_ remarked Giratina, standing straight with satisfaction gleaming in his crimson eyes. _**"Correction: You are far too good for this world to bear. I am proud to accept such brave souls into my realm... as your Lord-to-be."**_ (#2)

_**"You honor uss with your cooperation,"**_ added Rayquaza solemnly. _**"May the universse remember your ssacrifice forever, to know what it had to losse to ssurvive."**_

_**"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."**_ whispered Reshiram in a wretched voice, not even caring to hide her sobs as she covered her face with one arm._** "None of you deserve this, none of you. You should've gone on even when everything else falls... but you couldn't live like that. You're better than all of us put together..."**_

_**"..."** _Regigigas was the only Titan who hadn't said a word so far, but even his mental voice could be heard rumbling as he looked at Diamond in particular; it sounded to Ruby like a mountain eroding away.

With that said, the young Dex Holder slowly turned to make an apologetic face to his Pokemon. If anyone was being wronged it was them, having to lose their Trainer and partner in this unfair manner. In fact, even suspended by Palkia, he could swear he could see a teardrop forming under Coco and Ruru's eyes. Now the Ritual would begin -

_**"A day we offer you,"**_ rumbled Dialga quietly.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked as he looked up at the Temporal Pokemon. Had he just heard him right?

_**"The sun is setting on Spear Pillar, to which the Hall's time is set to follow,"**_ muttered Dialga, for some reason refusing to meet their eyes like he'd been doing so far. _**"Since it's more fitting for Lord Arceus to rise again together with the sun... the Ritual will be held at dawn. You may remain in the Hall, but we will leave you be until then."**_

Ruby could easily see how unusual the headstrong Titan's offer was by looking at the deities; most of even them were looking at him as if he'd suddenly grown eight or more heads.

_**"Are you serious?"**_ Asked Zekrom, eyes wide and being rubbed.

_**"No, I lied 'cause I wanted to screw with your already-blasted minds. Of course I'm serious!"**_ Snapped Dialga in irritation. _**"If you're done with questioning my ulterior motives, begone! This Gathering is over. Jirachi, take the mortals back to the Meadow."**_

_"Oh... okay,"_ mumbled the little Faerie, the slight confusion on his face mixing with natural drowsiness to give his face a queer expression. But Ruby didn't have time to wonder on what was going on, for the entire platform suddenly turned into a giant portal that everyone began slowly sinking into.

"Wait! What about our Pokemon?" Gold yelled as their legs vanished into the portals along with some of the smaller Pokemon (like Popo).

_**"You may stay with them until we summon you tomorrow,"** _answered Dialga. _**"But they may not witness the Ritual, and will be released as soon as it's over."**_

Ruby had something to say about that, but it wasn't as if he could; his neck was already passing through. Just before his head joined it, however, he thought he heard Palkia mutter: _**"You should learn to be more honest with yourself, imbecile..."**_

* * *

- Minutes later, Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity (the six Faeries' dwelling) -

Sapphire felt as if she was already dead.

There she sat on a large hillside, mindlessly petting a crestfallen Toro's hand as they leaned together on Pilo's wide back. In front of them was an enormous lake where Walo and Relo floated with the other Water Pokemon; floated, because none of them were in a mood to swim. Turning around she could see her comrades sprawled out in the endless grassland not particularly doing anything. Normally that would've meant that everyone was enjoying the uncommon moment of peace, but that was out of option when Death loomed just around the corner with its maw gaping open.

"What are we even doing?" She managed to croak, her voice barely making it out of her dry throat. They only had half a day left to live (most of which would be spent sleeping anyway) and they were loitering about with nothing to do, wasting precious time. What COULD they do? How long had they even been here? Everything seemed meaningless now.

As far as people knew, that incident with Ruby and the Salamence long time ago was so terrible that it altered Sapphire's personality completely. But now, years past, she understood that what it actually did was awaken the vigor that had been inside her all along. Her friends and seniors usually described her (other than wild, headstrong and stubborn) as _vital_, which was all thanks to that refound vigor within. Basically that was what kept her alive and going all this time - but now it didn't have a purpose to exist anymore, hence her lifeless state as it was.

Aimlessly her gaze travelled over to Ruby sitting nearby, and what was left of her heart throbbed painfully upon seeing what sort of state he was in. Her friend looked even more dead than she was, mechanically stroking Nana's back with his glassy eyes way up in the empty sky. Just as Sapph had lost her vigor Ruby had lost his hope, the aspiration to rise above himself - and that was, she knew, what had kept _him_ going.

It felt so wrong, seeing him like this. She knew that deep down he was still stronger than her somewhere, and the fact that _he_ was giving up made her feel even more helpless.

"Hey - " She tried to call out to him, but just then everyone in the Meadow flinched as Pearl's cry raked through the dreadful silence like a thunderclap: "Hey, I know you! You helped me out against Manaphy at the Power Plant!" (#3)

Turning to look at the blond boy, Sapphire blinked upon noticing a pretty swanlike Pokemon in pink, yellow and blue in their midst - one of the deities she'd seen in the Circle. Was it already -

_"No, not yet; the sky hasn't even blackened yet,"_ reminded the deity as she gently nodded at the barely-rising moon (which was almost full), her maroon eyes glinting with an apologetic look. _"I came to beg you pardon for my mistake. I am Cresselia, the Dream-watcher... the reason why you are all here."_

* * *

_Yeah, another pun with the title. Only the Good Die Young..._

_#1. Even if he did fall off the platform he'll just end up falling back onto it; the Circle is dimensionally warped to that the bottom and the top is looped. You know, it'll be trouble some if Groudon tripped off his own pillar or something XD_

_#2. Just in case people forgot, in Yowlverse Giratina is the ruler of the Nether Realm, which includes both the Distortion World and the realm of the dead. Explanations for this will come... later._

_#3. Reference: Arc 2, Chapter 25._

_rain of broken promise, the Pokemon part is quite interesting on its own part... and yes, very tiring. The tricky part is to match up the Pokemon's dialogue with their given Natures; Aero is Hasty, Poli is Bold, so on. But soon I'll be forced to ignore that, when too many guys start talking among themselves..._

_Dreamingflower, I think you've got most of them correct... I'll begin with Red's a bit below. Anyway, I'll be glad if this fic serves as an inspiration for you :)_

_sonofthetrigod, I won't deny the fact that we'd view many of the deities as jerks... but there's an important question I wanted to throw here: how would we have decided? 'cause from their point of view, I'd have to say they're perfectly justified in their efforts to save the world. It's actually a very difficult matter... we'll see how the deities and the Dex Holders solve it out, shall we? :)_

_Red for the Flame Plate... I'd have thought this pretty conventional, considering his position as a leader. Of course, the Draco Plate sounded pretty attractive too, but I gave that to Grey for different reasons. Plus, I've already associated each Dex Holder with a particular virtue, and Red's was PASSION. Fire. Yep._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Sorry, Deoxys... rest assured (like Dialga said), he isn't dead, but I'm afraid he'll be out cold for a while... probably shut up in Kyurem's dwelling again._

_2. Palkia's Mirror attack idea I got from Mercurymon from Digimon Frontiers, and also the way she attempted to absorb Dialga's attack in the Rise of Darkrai movie, just in case you were wondering._

_3. So the Dex Holders have all pledged to sacrifice themselves for the universe... an act that touched even the stalwart ones like Rayquaza._

_4. Maybe that was why Dialga granted them a day, except that they're moping..._

_What does Cresselia mean by her words? Find out, and also check how the Dex Holders combat this new atmosphere of despair in the next chapter. Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 24th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	5. The Sacrifice, pt 5: Acceptance

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Move along, move along..._

_Began writing on November 24th, 2012. Currently drafting page 4 (...) of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 5. The Sacrifice, part 5: Acceptance**

"Excuse me?" Asked Crystal, incomprehending the deity's statement. "I don't understand... why is it your fault that we're all here?"

_"... In principle it is true,"_ sighed Cresselia after a moment's hesitation at the question. _"Do you remember what had brought the sixteen of you together, called you to band against the danger that befell Unova?"_

Something clicked into Crystal's head at that.

"The Dream!" Several voices exclaimed along with her, including Blue and Platina by her side. She'd all but forgotten the mysterious dream almost all the Dex Holders had had about a month ago. Its specifics varied among individuals, but the main frame was about the same: a deity they knew, warning them of danger in a distant region called Unova and a need to stop it. How did the Lunar Pokemon know - (#1)

_"It was me who sent you that dream,"_ stated Cresselia, pausing for a moment as gasps of shock escaped from all around. _"The dreams I wove myself and sent to you, to summon you together as a group. It was me that gathered you, let you know that you are not alone."_

"Why... why did you need us together?" Crys stammered, feeling her head spin; the past times of gloomy mood had dulled her brain quite badly.

_"Because I knew,"_ replied Cresselia sadly. _"Before the truth about the Plates were revealed only two knew of your identity as Plate-Bearers: one was Uxie, the other was I."_

A second wave of gasps, including the Pokemon this time; many of them instantly grew wary, and Crystal had to put her hands on Megaree and Archy to stop them from advancing too much.

"How did you know?" Asked Platina carefully. "Did... did Uxie tell you?"

_"Yes,"_ nodded Cresselia._ "She told me everything a week before Lord Zekrom was unsealed - she foresaw the rise of the Destroyer in the near future, and feared that the deities would be tempted to sacrifice you for the Ritual if the truth was to be exposed."_

"Then why did you showcase us in front of Reshiram and Zekrom instead of hiding us away?" Demanded Gold from behind Crys.

_"Because we trusted you to succeed,"_ replied Cresselia, bowing her head in apology. _"You didn't disappoint us; you brought peace between the entranged Titans, foiled yet another attempt to abuse their power, and declared your resourcefulness to the entire Hall. For that's what Uxie and I had hoped to happen: to make the Hall recognize your capabilities and accept you as our ally, so that even if your identity was revealed they would... reconsider."_

Crystal's eyes were wide as she listened to the Lunar Pokemon in wonder. What a strange twist of fate it was that brought them together! She could still remember the day when she first met Platina in Professor Rowan's lab, just a day after Suicune had came to her dream. It was amazing how much the deities were already involved in that seemingly uneventful meeting, how closely their lives have been intertwined with the Hall. (#2)

_"But it appears that we've failed,"_ murmured Cresselia, her head falling even lower. _"We all respect and admire your nobility, but the Hall has still chosen to sacrifice you to bring our Mother back. My actions, if anything, has caused much fighting and conflict among our own ranks. I came to beg your forgiveness for my blunder, for my failure. Things could have worked out differently..."_

"No," to Crystal's surprise it was Blue who spoke, slowly crouching in front of the graceful deity with a sad but kind smile. "You did what you thought was right, and you did your best in it. If anything, we should be thanking you; you tried so hard to save us even if it could threaten the universe..."

_"... You're kinder than I imagined,"_ replied Cresselia with a tearful smile after a moment of silence. _"And much more selfless than I'd expected. The Bearer of the Dread Plate has always been a subject of much despair and malefic thoughts within... do you not feel them weighing down on you like an ocean?"_

"It's not like it'll be my first time feeling that," shrugged Blue nonchalantly, but Crys could easily see a pair of unshed tears glittering in her eyes too. "I just... feel sad that I'll never see my parents again. I've known them for so little time..."

Suddenly many Dex Holders - Silver, Ruby, Diamond, Platina, etc - flinched visibly all around, and Crystal felt a sudden stab in her heart as she thought of her mother. It's been awhile since they'd last been together, and neither of them had had the slightest idea that it would be their last meeting.

If anything had been making the Dex Holders regret giving up their lives - besides their Pokemon - , it was their friends and families, still down in the mortal realm unaware of their fate. At least the Pokemon were by their side now, but they'd never be given a chance to tell the ones they love that they were about to die.

The realization quickly seeped into the Dex Holders' hearts like poison, and Crys couldn't help but feel tears welling up in her eyes as well. Glancing around she saw that the others weren't so different: Black's head was bowed low; Platina was openly letting her tears flow; Pearl was angrily wiping his eyes and trying to stop a sniffing Diamond; Ruby and Sapphire silently wept together; Silver had his back turned on everyone, his gaze boring into the ground; even Green covered his eyes with one hand.

"Damnit," muttered Gold as he walked into Crystal's sight, his eyes shadowed and bloodshot. "This is so wrong, just getting killed off on our own like this. We didn't even leave anyone a will..."

_"... If you wish,"_ Cresselia suddenly spoke up, reminding Crys that she hadn't left yet. _"Tonight, as you sleep, I could link your dreams to whoever you wish. You can share any last word with them, as long as you can convince them that it is nothing but a dream."_

"R-Really?" Crystal stammered, drowning out the gasps of the other Dex Holders in her shock. "You... would you do that for us?"

_"Isn't that the least I can do to compensate for our deeds?"_ Cresselia asked back with a sad nod. _"I will consider your answer a yes, then. Thank you for letting me help. Now I must return; I'm afraid the Titans won't let me stay long."_

"Dialga won't let you stay long," muttered Pearl in irritation. "Isn't he a bullhead! Azelf told me through telepathy back there about how he stomped on Zekrom again, and almost killed Uxie to wring out the truth." (#3)

_"Yes, it wasn't a happy situation,"_ admitted Cresselia with a shake of her head._ "But you mustn't blame Lord Dialga; his only fault is that he's too loyal to our duty and to our Mother, that he's ready to jeopardize anything to safekeep the world that she created. He isn't without compassion."_

"I don't remember noticing any of his compassion back there," objected Emerald with an unimpressed grumble.

_"Do you know what he is doing as we speak?"_ Asked Cresselia quietly, her eyes betraying unhappiness at having to say this._ "Deep in the Tower of Time he sits, sleeping. As he sleeps his heartbeat slows, slowing the timeflow of the Hall slightly. He is offering you what time we can afford... and considering he usually refrains from altering time for fear that it will upset the balance of the universe... I think he is doing you a favor."_

Crystal paused to think. Could that be true? Did the seemingly-cold Titan indeed have any sort of pity on them, even now?

"Um, question," said Gold as he raised his hand, his tone uncharacteristically calm. "What's it like, er, dying?"

Crystal almost facefaulted.

"And what will happen to us afterwards?" Added Platina, her voice trembling slightly.

"That isn't easy to answer," sighed Cresselia as her belly touched the grass. "Who knows what condition your soul will be in after the Plates are ripped from you? This is the first time the Ritual actually gets to be performed."

"That's encouraging," mumbled Diamond, sounding discouraged.

_"But I can assure you this: I will never let you enter the Nether World with marred souls,"_ stated Cresselia, her voice suddenly gaining a kind of heat that Red usually possessed._ "I will heal your broken souls if it costs me my life, whatever the others may say. That's the only atonement we can offer you as deities for our betrayal."_

"Cresselia..." murmured Crys, touched by the genuine words. Her message complete, the Lunar Pokemon slowly rose and opened up a portal behind her, but turned back to the Dex Holders one last time before leaving.

_"I know no words of comfort can relieve your burden,"_ she whispered quietly. _"But I beg you still to allow me to say this: We're sorry. And... thank you."_

* * *

- A few minutes later -

Black laid his back against an enormous tree on top of the highest hill in the Meadow; its trunk was so big that all the sixteen Dex Holders could sit around it and cover less than a third of its circumference. His gaze travelled downward to see all their 100+ Pokemon stretched out several feet below, the glum mood back in their systems again.

Cresselia was gone, and the spark of hope and gratitude she'd brought them had settled into a quiet but painful acceptance. The fact remained that they only had a night to live (which was technically longer than a whole day according to Cresselia, but still), but the time of despairing and blaming fate was over. This was their destiny, and they'd accepted it.

Of course, no one said they had to be happy about it, too.

Turning right his dark brown eyes met White's sky-blue ones, still wet around the edges. His employer had been silently hiding her tears almost the whole time she was in the Hall, and Black couldn't even blame her. He knew what he and Prez had both lost here: their dream, his faith in that dream, her hope of prosperity in that dream.

What a dreadfully long night this would be, even counting sleep!

"... kinda similar, actually," Gold's voice, quieter than usual, caught Black's ear; not everyone had been as silent as they were. Cocking his head further right with White, he found the Hatcher talking to Silver and Crystal near the center of the semicircle of Dex Holders. "At least you've met your ol' man and did some heart-sharing, pal. I never knew my father; he and mom divorced just before I was born, and she left for Johto straight from Sinnoh 'cause she couldn't live there with the memory."

"I didn't know... sorry to hear that," said Crys quietly as Silver murmured something inaudible. "... Platina, didn't you say that your father got divorced too?"

"Yes; my mother is his second life," acknowledged Platina with a small frown from farther away. "My father doesn't like mentioning that point; he considers it a shameful history, and he is happy as it is now. I felt no need to question him further on the issue." (#4)

Theirs wasn't the only conversation around the tree. Grey was talking to any random Pokemon who passed by him, and whatever he heard didn't light up his blank expression. Diamond and Pearl were tossing around halfhearted comedy lines that Black would've found quite hilarious if not for the current situation. Ruby and Sapphire were murmuring quietly among themselves, and Black decided to respect their privacy and not intrude.

Suddenly the young Dex Holder's eyes turned to Red, noting that he of all people was silent. His mentor was sitting in the middle of the half-made circle, lost in thought with Pika on his shoulder and Yellow dozing off lightly by his side. Then, as Black watched on, the Fighter slowly rose and walked over to the edge of the hillside (causing Yellow to snap out of sleep), his back turned on everyone as he looked at the Pokemon sprawled lethargically beneath him.

"Hey, Green," he spoke up, and all conversations halted as the Dex Holders looked up at their leader.

"... What?" Green's voice sounded even icier compared against Red as he slowly raised his head to gaze up at his friend.

Red looked back to meet his eyes, and Black almost gasped to see that his Master was grinning.

"Want a match?" He asked casually, as if he was asking about the weather.

"WHAT?" The exclamation came not just from Black, but from White, Crystal, Sapphire and Diamond as well. Had their senior really gone and lost it?

Green, on the other hand, hardly seemed surprised except that he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Why?" Asked the Raiser, his tone lacking any change from his last question.

"We won't have a second chance," replied Red with a glint in his eyes as cracked a smile Pika - who grinned back. Black blinked in amazement as Poli, Saur, Gyara, Snor, Aero, Vee and Sear joined their Trainer, life returning to their expressions again.

"What could've..." he wondered as his gaze returned to Green, who was slowly getting up to meet his eyes with Red evenly.

The corner of his mouth was pulled up in a thin smile.

"Spoken like the bonehead everyone knows and respects," he chuckled as he walked over to face Red, hands in his pockets and his Pokemon gathering around him expectantly. "But will you be alright, Red? I don't think you'll be very pleased if you lose to me in our last-ever match."

"Look who's talking!" Laughed Red as Sear snorted audibly behind him. "For once, we're not holding back. Let's imagine that it's the battle nine years ago during the League Championship, when both of us had no reason to go easy!"

"Deal," declared Green, slamming his fist into Red's with an audible smack before heading downhill with their Pokemon. A chorus of confused murmurs and baffled protests rose behind them, but Black clould hardly hear any of it in his sudden surge of esctasy. He understood why his Master had done what he had, and the realization brought more joy and gratitude than he'd hardly every felt in his life.

"Senpai! You can't be - " White began to protest, but Black suddenly grabbed her by both wrists and rushed his face against her rounded eyes. "H-huh? Black, what - "

"Don't you get it, Boss? He's done it!" Cried Black, feeling lethargy leaving him like melting snow. "Can't you feel life returning to us? Master Red revitalized itus! He gave us a reason to live tonight to the fullest!"

Looking back at the two seniors below he shouted in addition: "Master, Prez and I'll join too! The more the merrier, right?"

"What? No, no way!" Wailed White in panic even as Red gave his apprentice a thumbs-up and an approving smile. "You gotta be kidding me, Black! How am I gonna last half a minute against the three of you? I can hardly fight!"

"Well, I'm in!" Declared Sapphire hotly as she leaped down to join them, literally dragging a startled Ruby down with her. "I can't do a crap against Red-senpai or Green-senpai either, but I don' care! This is my way of stayin' alive!"

"If you insist..." Muttered Ruby as he dusted his sleeves, but Black could see that even he had cracked a smile.

"Man, I think I'm in a deja vu," chuckled Gold as he rushed down to meet them, followed by Blue, Silver, Crystal and Emerald. "Well, at least this is a happier one. I haven't had a chance for a proper blowout with Silver-pal for ages!"

"You're welcome to it," returned Silver as he let his Crobat light down on his wrist, cracking a rarely-shown inviting grin. No, correction; it was the first Black had ever seen.

"Come on, Yel! Don't pace there as if you're conflicted!" Blue called out to Yellow cheerily, and Black looked up at the senior Dex Holder still up on the hill (who looked younger than him) to see her eyes - no surprise - on his Master.

"Oh... okay, as long as everybody participates," said the Healer with an innocent smile, sprinting down the hillside to join Red with her Pokemon. "This is nice..."

"No way we're getting left outta this! Eh, Dia?" Exclaimed Pearl as he leaped up together with Diamond, followed by a smliing Platina as they raced down. Grey followed them more slowly and silently, but the barely-visible upwaed curve of his lips said enough.

Black couldn't help but look at his Master again in wonder with a still-redfaced White. What has this man done to relight the flame of life within everyone, giving them the reason to burn brightly even for a single night? For just a small act of suggesting a match with Green to expand into this...

"Sixteen Trainers, huh? What a crowd!" Remarked the said Fighter with a whistle, looking around at the gathered Dex Holders with a smile that reached his ears. "Hm... hey, I know this suggestion's getting a bit old, but..."

"Oh, yes!" Clapped Yellow cheerfully as Blue laughed "Not again!", causing Black to blink puzzled. This must be a trait of his mentor he had yet to witness.

"Why don't we just hold a tournament among ourselves? Or something like that."

"EH?"

* * *

- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -

_**"Damnit, damnit..."**_ Cursed Palkia as she turned away from the screen portal, unable to bear watching the Dex Holders as thry began dividing up the teams. They had only a night left to live, and yet they still somehow found the heart to stay bright like the children they should've remained. oh, the terrible deed the Hall had defiled itself with!

_**"How much more must they make us guilty?"**_ Snarled the Spatial Pokemon, squeezing her eyes shut and finally allowing a single teardrop to come out of hiding. _**"How much more must we fall to bring you back, Mother...?"**_

* * *

_I'm stuck..._

_#1. Reference: Chapter 2, Arc 1._

_#2. Reference: Chapter 2, Arc 1._

_#3. Reference: Chapter 26 and 14 of Arc 2._

_#4. Made up backstory, so don't get confused! Don't ask why I came up with it, in case I find use for this piece later! XD_

Trutown, since you were willing to give a fair share of shrewd criticism to my fic (I've been wondering if someone would ever be pointing this out), I think I shall dedicate the entirety to the answering review section to offer some answers to you - for, fortunately, I think I'll be able to give many. It's up to you to decide if you find them adequate or not.

1. That's very true; under normal circumstances more than half of them would give hell for this idea, so I was stuck here for a long while, wondering on how to make this work. That's why I cornered them into this dire situation; either they give up their lives here, or have the deities face the Enemy without Arceus and know that the world is doomed; for they WILL lose unless Arceus participates herself. Assuming that they believe in the Titans' honesty, their lives aren't something that can be salvaged from the given options. You're right, this is a very bad plan... but, in their views, a neccessary one. As for the opposition part... you'll see that not everyone's gonna sit back and watch. 'cause, obviously, NOBODY likes this idea.

2. I was hoping to explain this point later within the story, but it looks I've been forced to mention this earlier. First I'd like to mention that my fic takes place in a universe that I've recreated from the manga universe, so there should be some settings I've made up that you'd disagree with. This might be the case: as Masters of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia bear a danger of causing the entirety of space-time to collapse if they were to abuse their powers. And since I've set their personalities so that they'd stick fiercely for their duties, I think it's only right that they get a little carried away and try to use their frame-altering powers as little as possible. Oh, the pretty things they've used so far is fine, but going back in time and altering history? Travelling to alternate universes and mixing up their contents? Those are possibilities that I dare not explore, and neither would the Celestial Dragons. Also, as for Dialga's knowledge... well, who says he should know everything that has happened in the past? That would sort of defeat the purpose of having Uxie around.

3. Ah, you have a problem about my usage of the word 'deity', yes? I understand that they fall short of our standard of gods. I used the term deity to describe the Legendary Pokemon (minus Mewtwo, Deoxys and Genesect) partly because I couldn't find a more adequate word to describe them. It'd be a bit lame to just call them Legendary Pokemon, wouldn't it? I was tempted to use 'Deva' or something like that, but by your standards those words are open to criticism as well. As for 'Titan', I confined the title to the most powerful members of the Hall, namely Ho-oh, Lugia, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas (weird, I know), Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Kinda like the Olympus Twelve, if you will. And, well, the deities ARE immortal, even if they can be slain, in the sense that they won't die from old age. Arceus is... a different matter, but I won't discuss it here.

4. That's true; the Dex Holders had seen what happens when a Hall member is misguided firsthand. Yet they're sure of one thing: they're not being controlled by anyone NOW. They are facing the Order of the Hall as what it ought to be, a group of immortals with unearthly power, tasked with maintaining the well-being of the universe (which is another reason I felt it was okay to call them deities). In the present, they are worthy of being trusted enough, for they know many things about the way the universe works that the Dex Holders don't. As for their sacrifices not being the world's best interest... well, for one thing, they don't know that, being the modest creatures they are. However heroic they may be, they're still humans. What they do know (or rather believe) is that the survival of the world comes firstmost, and they are now willing to give up their lives to prove it. For now, the only 'truth' that they know is as Dialga had said: _No cost is too great if the universe is at stake._

Plot holes? Maybe, and in some cases you're probably right, but I think it's more of a disagreement between us because I've failed to unfurl my universe (as much I hate to admit, this can't be the same exact universe as that of the manga) enough for you to understand. Some of your questions may be answered by future events, and some may not, but I wish that for now the answers I've given here would be enough for your understanding. I'd like your opinion on this, so a review to this chapter or a PM would be welcome.

_Well, I'll still have to go on explaining about the Dex Holders and the Plates, right? I gave the Icicle Plate to Green partly for the cold exterior he chooses to show, his sharp intellect and ability to refrain from letting emotions sway his better judgement, and partly because I gave Red the Flame Plate; I wanted to show off their rivalhood. Trust me, he was the easy part. _

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. So Cresselia sent that dream in Chapter 2 of Arc 1 to Platina, as well as the other dreams that gathered the Dex Holders to Unova. I wish I could've portrayed those other dreams in detail too, but no use thinking about that now._

_2. Cresselia also offered the Dex Holders a chance to share goodbye with the ones that they love, but I'm afraid I can't delve deeper into that. You're free to guess the people they'll choose, though._

_3. I guess Dialga wasn't that much of a jerk after all... he's buying time for the Dex Holders, even knowing that doing so may upset the balance of the universe he swore to protect. Compassion is more powerful than I gave credit to, I suppose._

_4. Yep yep, a tournament! Crazy, I know, but filled with bittersweet joy all the same. They live their lives to the fullest... I'm afraid I can't show the goings or the result of the tournament since I'll be focusing on a different POV on the next chapter, but again you're free to imagine! XD_

_Like said, in Chapter 6 we turn to an unlikely point of view... one that we've never paid much attention to. There are those that just refuses to stand by and watch their comrades, friends and partners die, and now we will listen to their voices! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on November 29th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	6. The Sacrifice, pt 6: Denial

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Now I'm more worried about what will I do when I do catch up to the drafting, rather than if I catch up..._

_Began writing on November 30th, 2012. Drafting stuck on page 4 of Arc 4 (I've been away on a trip with my friends for two days)._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Sacrifice, part 6: Denial**

- That night, Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity -

_... Hey._

_... Hey, wake up._

_... Hey, Pika. Wake up._

Pika stirred as something prodded him in the side, allowing Saur's low growl to enter his sensitive ears. Blinking his eyes to see Red's sleeping face just inches away, the Pikachu reluctantly turned away from his Trainer to look at his Grass-type comrade. (#1)

_What is it?_ He muttered, feeling his body ache all over; the tournament had been fun, and he'd given almost everyone he battled a shock to remember, but the few hits he had received hurt like HELL. All the Pokemon had grown stronger over the years.

_Come on,_ Saur replied simply, backing away slowly so that Pika could see below the hill. Climbing on top of the Venusaur's gigantic flower, Pika's eyes widened in surprise to see that all the Pokemon were gathering downhill, slowly moving away from where their Trainers slept.

_What's going on?_ Mumbled Chuchu as she popped from beside Yellow (who was curled up by Red's side) and scrambled over to her mate's side.

_We need to talk,_ said Vee as he appeared beside Saur, his bright eyes gleaming mystically. Nodding at the dreaming Dex Holders he added after a short pause: _They can't know about this._

That made Pika alert at once; he could guess where this was headed to. Looking back at Red, layed out onto the grass as if he didn't have a care in the world, he couldn't help but feel sad again; he was probably telling his friends goodbye via Cresselia, as would everyone else. But would anyone miss them or mourn for them as much as the Pokemon did? Pika doubted it.

Without another word he and Chuchu scurried downhill, joining the crowd of Pokemon as they travelled around the huge lake where the Water Pokemon awaited them. They stopped at its opposite side, so they could see the hill beyond the water when facing it.

_It looks like everyone's here..._ observed Staro from his vantage point on top of Walo's head as the Pokemon began settling down. _I think we're good to go._

_Good,_ grunted Green's Charizard as he flapped his wings several times, rising into the air while calling for silence. When he got it, he Flame Pokemon began in his usual rumble: _I won't waste time with meaningless words. There's only one question: What do we do?_

_Fight back! What else?_ Growled Saruhiko as soon as he was finished, followed by a chorus of agreements from other Pokemon - Brav, Tru, Emerald's Sudowoodo, Rono, Zuzu, Exbo... Pika lost count. Of course he too agreed in principle, but he wished it was that simple.

_Wait,_ hissed Grey's Hydreigon as the excited cries began to die down. _You can't possibly believe we can storm into the Shrine and rescue our Trainers?_

_We'll try whatever method!_ Burst out Boar hotly. _What, having second thoughts? Isn't your Trainer's life worth risking yours?_

_I never said that!_ Snapped Hydreigon angrily. _But by saving them we defy an entire order of deities, we risk the survival of the whole universe! Are you truly ready to face that possibility before you rush into action?_

_I'm not afraid to die,_ declared Platina's Empoleon, puffing out her chest defiantly.

_But aren't you afraid of putting that risk on someone else?_ Questioned Nidory as she approached the Emperor Pokemon from behind. _'cause you well should._

_Must we really choose between the world and our Trainers?_ Moaned Nancy (White's Alomomola) in despair, raising a hearted argument among the gathered Pokemon. Obviously they all tried to keep the noise down, but the meadow itself was so silent that even a whispered argument like shouting matches.

_Quiet, quiet! You'll wake everybody up!_ Hissed Dody angrily; his cry was worth three on its own, and the crowd quickly settled down within a few seconds.

_Just look at ourselves_, snorted Green's Scizor in disgust. _We can't even lead a proper discussion without our Trainers! What have we learned all these years from them? We are nothing without each other!_

_You got that right..._ muttered Silver's Honchkrow as everyone began sinking into a gloomy silence again - a situation Pika refused to take place.

_You know what I think?_ The little Pikachu spoke up as he clambered onto Gyara's massive head, gaining the entire view and attention of the gathered Pokemon. In our hearts we already know what to do. _But why do we hesitate? Isn't it because we can't find a reason to risk ending everything?_

_Can you offer it to us, then?_ Inquired Freddie, White's Gigalith bodyguard.

_I don't have to,_ stated Pika, raising some confused murmurs among the audience until Toro silenced them with a furious hiss. _We've been asking the wrong question all along. This isn't a choice between our Trainers and the world. If we don't rescue them, either today or tomorrow... the world woun't be a choice worth choosing._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Complained Dono with a stomp of his feet, but halted as Green's Ninetales waved his tail at him to stop.

_Carry on; I think this might be worth listening to,_ said the Fox Pokemon with an approving nod at Pika, who grinned him back a thanks.

_Try to remember your lives before you met your Trainers,_ began Pika as flashbacks from his not-so-short history with Red passed through his mind. _I, for one,, was just a theiving street-rat in Pewter City, a pest to be chased away or gotten rid of. I'd have remained like that if I hadn't met Red. He changed the whole of who I am, made me better than I ever could be!_

_And let me meet you, _added Chuchu with a sweet purr, causing some of their teammates to chuckle quietly around them. _Yellow saved me when I was injured. I owe her my existence... my reason for living._

_Me too!_ Piped up Pichu, and Pika turned to notice his son poking out from behind Togebo's head._ I wouldn't even exist if it weren't for Red, Yellow and Gold! And Togebo here, too!_

_I used to be a stubborn bonehead,_ admitted Don with a low rumble. _But being with Dia taught me how to empathize with others... made me think what I can do to ease their burden._

_Me and all my friends were abondoned before Grey took us in,_ said Grey's Zoroark with his head bowed. _It's thanks to him that we overcame our resentment toward humans, that we found our destiny as his friends._

_Under Green's training we became stronger than we could ever dream of becoming_, said the Raiser's Alakazam while gesturing at his teammates._ But we also learned how to think like him, to act upon reason and logic as well as wild instict - he helped us transcend our limits as Pokemon._

_... Four years ago I was a slave,_ hissed Emerald's Sceptile, his eyes narrowed at the unpleasant memory. _Forced to battle in insane frenzy against my will... I could do nothing about it. When Rald rescued me he didn't save just my sanity, but my dignity as a living Pokemon too._

_When I was a Feebas I was looked down by everyone, good for nothing except being sold off for my kind's scarcity,_ whispered Mimi quietly. _Ruby always told people that he learned the meaning if inner beauty from me, but I had also learned it from him; for only the most beautiful of our kind are previleged to evolve, and Ruby woke that hope in me._

_I was accquainted to Pearl before I joined him, _mumbled Torahiko, bowing his head solemnly as his teammates petted (or, in Pikahiko's case, sparked) him on the back. _I admired his will to achieve whatever he wished, and wanted to be a part of it. He didn't disappoint me... all the more reason for me not to fail him now._

_I was so lazy when I was young, I couldn't even move to let people cross a narrow wood path,_ admitted Sudobo sheepishly with a scratch of his head. _But with Gold I learned to be more dilligent, and now I know that nothing can be done the way I want unless I work for it._

_I'm an old soul, withering away at the edge of mortality,_ rasped Relo from the water's edge, his voice cracking like dead bark. _But ever since being saved by Sapphire and exposed to her vital spirit, I feel myself become lively again. My loyalty to her defies even time!_

_I was born with Silver, kidnapped together with him, grew up with him, suffered with him,_ said Silver's Weavile, flashes of pain visible in his sharp eyes. _And during all those time he endured it, held it all inside him so that the others would be unaffected by his pain. He's my friend, my partner, my savior... now it's my turn to save him._

_When I was a Caterpie, Yellow gave up pursuit on a fleeing enemy to save me,_ mused Kitty as he lighted atop Grawy's hunched back. _Her pure heart almost jeopardized her fight against the Elite Four, but she still chose my life. I owe my life to her decision... now her life depends on mine._

_I was raised as a mount, not a battler, and so was next to useless in a match,_ whinnied Platina's Rapidash with a bob of his head. _But I learned a lot from Missy while travelling with her, and was given much of her wisdom. She changed my life forever, so shouldn't I be able to do the same for her?_

_When Blue stole me from Professor Oak's lab and made me her partner in crime, I often wondered why she lived like that,_ acknowledged Blasty with a heavy shrug of his cannons. _After I learned about her past, though, I began to understand the pain she went through and admired her wit that kept it hidden inside her. She doesn't deserve this fate... never._

_The first time I met Crystal I attacked her and her teammates; my eye had been maimed and it hurt so much, I couldn't think at all,_ reminiced Archy with a faraway look._ She was the first person to see what had upset me and took me under her responsibility, even after I broke her arms in my rage. She never backed away from what she felt she had to do - neither will I._

_During my early days with White, I couldn't fight my best because I wasn't sure of what she was fighting for,_ said Jessica gravely. _Frankly, I don't think she was perfectly sure of it herself either. But we both know now: she wanted a world that is rich and prospering. But now I wonder... can the world really prosper with people like our Trainers gone?_ (#2)

_I vote negative!_ Piped up Tula in his shrill voice. _My former Trainer abandoned me, and when Black took me in I couldn't trust him not to let me go again. But he didn't! He stuck with all of us up to now! He had that much faith in us!_

As each Pokemon began sharing their sides of the story the crowd slowly began settling into a solemn silence, the way Pika wanted it to be. He was sure that now they could continue with their planning, but just then Vee stepped up.

_I'd like to conclude,_ the Espeon told Pika quietly, and he gladly nodded in assent. _As an Eevee I was mutilated as a test experiment by Team Rocket, stuck with a piece of machinery that enabled me to evolve into three forms and return at will. I was but a weapon... except to Red. Only he saw me as nothing but a Pokemon who wished some normalcy, and his passion to prove that pointe turned into my passion to rise above myself. Eventually my loyalty to him made me evolve into this form, and the power that used to define me was lost, but neither of us cared. He told me that he was glad, because I'd finally become happy as myself._

_Aren't all of us similar? We owe our Trainers so much: who we are, how we've changed for the better, the power and knowledge we've gained. If we betray them now, are we really worth trying to save the universe? How can we protect the rest of the world if we're not even capable of protecting those that are closest to us?_

The silence that followed was heavy but determined - the Pokemon now had a reason to act. The way was found. Pika gave Vee a thumbs-up and a warm smile, who returned the gesture with a silent nod.

_Well spoken,_ rumbled Saur as he looked round at everyone. _Now, with that matter solved, we should move onto the more practical matter: How?_

_Direct attack will only let us die with our Trainers,_ analyzed Green's Golduck with arms crossed and brow creased. _If we're to face them we need greater power on our side, someone who actually stands a fighting chance against the deities._

_I can't think of anyone better than Deoxys,_ put in Silver's Kingdra with a thoughtful look. _But how to free him from another dimension? We must find a way to free ourselves from this place first._

Silence ruled for several heartbeats. Then:

_... If I may raise a different voice?_ Grey's Seperior spoke up, leading all gazes to the Royal Pokemon.

_Feel free,_ offered Pika, curious of what she'd say.

_Maybe there's a way to save our Trainers without a fight,_ suggested Serperior carefully, causing most Pokemon (including Pika) to blink in surprise. _If we somehow succeed in escaping the Hall, we could reveal the truth of the Plates to our Trainers' friends all over the world. Wouldn't at least some of them join us to persuade the deities? Shouldn't the Hall respond differently if the people who they're trying to save speaks against their methods?_

_Hey, that could work!_ Exclaimed Coco among many positive responses, Pika's included. If there was a way to resolve this peacefully, they had no reason to say no.

_But how will they understand us?_ Asked Emerald's Mienshao with a flap of his sleeves.

_There are some who can!_ Spoke up Kirly confidently. _Lance, Sabrina... if only we could find a way to get out without anyone noticing..._

_Actually,_ a soft voice spoke up, and everyone turned to notice that the speaker was Ruru._ If all the Psychic Pokemon here lend me their power, I think I could open up a small portal that leads out of the hall._ (#3)

A stunned silence. And then -

_Excellent!_ Growled Aero as small cries of delight began rising all around. _If I could make it out I can reach Lance before dawn comes. We will succeed!_

_Of course we'll all help!_ Exclaimed Musha as he joined Vee, Alakazam, Kirly, Chumee, Xatee, Mr. Mime, Bro and Grey's Sigilyph around Ruru.

_But I must warn you: it will be risky even with all the power we can get,_ put in the Gardevoir, looking slightly abashed by the sudden rise of expectations. _The barrier around the Hall is impossibly strong, so the portal will be barely large enough for the smallest among us. And we have no idea where the destination will be - you might as well as end up in the middle of the sea._

_It's a risk worth taking,_ growled Exbo, backed up by agreeing cries from all around. _Though it kinda sucks that few of our fliers will be small enough to fit in..._

_I am! I am!_ Squawked Perahiko, leaping off Torahiko's shoulder with excited flaps. _And I don't need to find psychics to pass the message. I can talk!_

_You are the best choice..._ murmured Platina's Froslass, lost in thought. _But wait... won't our Trainers notice something amiss when they find one of us missing? How will we keep this from them? Them panicking is the last thing we need!_

_Oh, crap! _Exclaimed Toro as Zuzu smacked his fists in frustration. _Never thought of that. What do we do?_

For a moment there was a tense silence at the unexpected obstacle, and Pika wracked his brain for any fresh ideas; it wasn't easy, being Pokemon, which was one reason why they had their Trainers. _Come on, think! Think of something!_

And he did.

_We just have to hide the absense somehow..._ muttered Megaree as Pika rolled the idea around his head, and within a second he decided that he liked it.

_I can do that!_ Spoke up the Pikachu abruptly, gathering all eyes on him again. I can make a Substitute to cover up for myself. _If I get dropped on the middle of nowhere I'll Surf across the oceans!_

_Perfect!_ Exclaimed Sharp, brandishing his blades in anticipation. _You're one of our fastest too; you should be the one to go. Don't worry about us; we'll take care of ourselves while you're gone!_

_Are we all in agreement, then?_ Asked Saur, and was responded by a chorus of affirming cries. _Alright, then... good luck, mate. Don't forget that you only have a night._

_Too well,_ replied Pika grimly. _Ruru?_

_... Yes,_ said the Gardevoir, bringing her hands together in a spade shape while closing her eyes. At once the other Psychic Pokemon gathered around her, joining their powers together to connect the Hall to the outside world. Pika could guess the amount of effort it would take; not only did they have to be powerful enough to breach the Hall's barrier, but they also had to cloak the entire process so that their escapade wouldn't be noticed.

Well, he could only hope to match their efforts. Remembering Green's teachings all those years ago, Pika quickly focused his energy in his own work. Nine years of practicing has certainly paid off, and by now he was capable of creating a Substitute with just a quck _plop_; of course the process still hurt, but it was anything but unbearable.

_I've never seen a Substitute looking so real,_ remarked Barbara, her tone nothing short of admiring as she looked at Pika's Substitute. Contrary to the spectral and near-transparent decoy that inexperienced users create, this one was a chip off the old block. Gold was right; practice makes perfect, after all.

_Hey, it's opening!_ Aibo's exclamation was quickly silenced by hisses of _Quiet!_ from all around. Pika's eyes narrowed as sweats rained down on the Psychic Pokemons' faces, and a very small dark red portal appeared between Ruru's hands.

_Hurry, the portal won't last for long!_ Called Platina's Chandelure as the gate became (barely) large enough for Pika to pass through, and the Pikachu was just about to make a dive for it when he felt a prod on his back. Looking behind with a blink, his eyes locked at once into his mate, barely four inches away from his face.

_You'll be okay,_ murmured Chuchu, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

_I'll be safer than all of you put together,_ replied Pika cheerily, touching his mate and son's head with his tail. _I'll come back for you. I promise!_

Then, before his heart could waver, he turned around and threw himself headfirst into the portal.

* * *

- Seconds later, elsewhere -

_Oof!_ Pika grunted as he hit the ground, his head spinning from the instantaneous but violent travel. To evade the deities' attention the portal had been very crudely made; several times Pika had to evade the occasional space-time rifts that could've torn him apart had be been swept into it.

_Okay... so where am I?_ Muttered the Pikachu as he sat up and looked around. To his surprise he found himself in a small town, smaller than Pallet Town and very rural by the looks of it. The breeze was crisp as it wrapped itself around the wooden cottages, and the overall scene was so peaceful that even the black clouds of the Energy Storm looked duller here.

Pika frowned; this wasn't any place he'd been to, at least not in the recent years. Maybe this was...

_I tell you, I saw it! This guy just fell out of the sky!_

_Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's go! Maybe he knows something about'em!_

Pika's ears perked up as he detected two Pokemon voices drifting over from a nearby bush. They were unfamiliar, but both possessed a high-pitched and energetic tone that would match that of a -

_Hiya! A Pikachu!_

_Wow, really! They're so hard to see around here!_

Whoa! Pika gasped as two small rabbitlike shapes leaped out in front of him, their movements and appearance synchronized so well that they almost looked like doppelgengars of each other. _Plusle and Minun... that means I'm in..._

_Yepyep, this is Littleroot Town in Hoenn!_ The two Pokemon crowed in unison, dancing around Pika with a shower of sparks. _We'd love to show you around; we know all of this place! We've been sniffing around here since Ruby and Sapphy left more than a month ago!_

_Wait, what?_ Pika gasped at the two unexpected names. _How do you know Ruby and Sapphire?_

_We're friends! _The Plusle and Minun cheerily replied together._ They don't own us, but we've fought with them before! We're really good in Double Battles!_

_So this is their hometown..._ Wondered Pika as he looked around at the modest town. Certainly a kind of place that Sapphire would like, if it weren't for the freaky weather.

_Yeah, this is Sapphy's house right here -_ said Minun, nudging the wooden house that rose right beside them.

_And that's Ruby's house over there!_ Added Plusle as he pointed at a slightly larger house nearby. _I wish he'll come back soon. For once his dad's home from Petalburg and - oh, there he comes!_

Taken aback by the sudden exclamation, Pika's gaze travelled front to see a figure walking out of the house and stalking in their direction. He was a tall man with a lean but sturdy build, and his eyes bore a scary edge that Pika once saw in a very angry Ruby; this could only be his father, Norman. His face was dark as if being haunted by something - something that Pika could guess quite easily.

"Norman? That you down there?"

A drowsy voice from above directed all four heads to the balcony of Sapphire's house, where a burly man with a rough unshaved beard and rather shaggy hair was rubbing the sleep off his dark eyes - or was it tears that he was wiping? For Pika could recognize him as Professor Birch, Sapphire's father and Hoenn's Pokemon Professor.

"Yes, it's me," said Norman quietly as he looked up at his old friend. "What are you doing out here? I never though you as someone who could be roused in the middle of the night - while you're at home, anyway."

"Oh, nothing; just a, er, scary dream," murmured Birch as he stopped rubbing his eyes, revealing the distressed expression within. "It wouldn't be the first time I saw Sapphire in my dream, but tonight it was so weird; there was in the middle of a dark forest, crying and saying goodbye to me as the woods swallowed her up..."

Pika almost felt like he could cry; even in their last message to their loved ones the Dex Holders had to be vague, not even allowing themselves to be let go of properly. What dream would Red's friends be having right now?

"... Then I guess that wasn't an ordinary dream," Norman's face looked almost paralyzed as he spoke. "Because I just had almost the same dream about Ruby, flying off into the blue on his own."

"What?" Exclaimed Birch, the horror on his face so dreadful that Pika felt highly tempted to leap out in front of him and tell everyone what was really happening - as if he could. "What could this mean, then, Norman?"

"I don't know," admitted the Petalburg Gym Leader as his gaze travelled into the night sky as if searching for his son behind the stormy clouds. "But something doesn't feel good... I feel as if we'll never see our children again, and that something terrible is headed for us right now..."

_If only they could understand me,_ muttered Pika glumly as the magnitude of the difficulty of his quest revealed itself to the fullest. _If only they could hear what I can tell them!_

_Why? Do you know what happened to them?_ Asked Plusle with wide eyes.

_Tell us! We're their friends, we gotta know!_ Whined Minun pleadingly.

_It's hard to explain,_ sighed Pika, deciding to start out in a small scale. _But you ought to know... both of them and all their Dex Holder friends are in danger, and they're all gonna die tomorrow if I don't find someone to save them._

* * *

- Saffron City, Kanto -

**_I failed them... again._**

**_No, no! This can't be! I swore I won't let this happen again!_**

**_Was I alone again...?_**

**_NOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

- Littleroot Town, Hoenn -

_**"AAAAAARRRRRRGH!"**_

"What the - !" Cried Professor Birch, Norman, Plusle and Minun simultaneously as what was obviously an enormous mental scream ripped through everyones' brain, causing them all to look wildly around them in alarm.

Pika was the only one who felt an emotion other than bewilderment.

_Of course!_ The Pikachu cried as he smacked his head with his tail, unable to believe his stupidity even in the joyous realization. _I'm such an idiot. How could we all have forgotten about him?_

_What, you know who just did that?_ Gasped Plusle loudly.

_He sounded so angry - and sad!_ Remarked Minun with a shudder.

_I think,_ said Pika slowly, already trying to figure out how to convey his message halfway around the world. _That was a call to arms of our salvation. Finally, we have a solid chance of success!_

_"Oh, yes you do!"_ a high-pitched voice squeaked quietly, and Pika, Plusle and Minun whirled behind to see a barely-visible figure Pika had never expected to see, floating silently midair in the bush they had just emerged from.

_You're - !_

* * *

_It's been a while since a chapter was this long! :)_

_#1. That's right, this chapter's from the Pokemons' point of view. Here's the index of all of them, in case you get confused (Underlined ones are my addition):_

_Red: Poli (Poliwrath), Saur (Venusaur), Pika (Pikachu), Snor (Snorlax), Aero (Aerodactyl), Gyara (Gyarados), Vee (Espeon), Sear (Simisear)_  
_Green: Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Ninetales, Machamp, Porygon-Z, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Pidgeot, Cryogonal, _Arcanine_ (removed from my story)_  
_Blue: Jiggly (Wiglytuff), Blasty (Blastoise), Clefy (Clefable), Ditty (Ditto), Nidory (Nidoqueen), Bully (Granbull), Umbry (Umbreon)_  
_Yellow: Ratty (Raticate), Chuchu (Pikachu), Dody (Dodrio), Grawy (Golem), Omny (Omastar), Kitty (Butterfree), Kirly (Gallade)_  
_Gold: Aibo (Ambipom), Exbo (Typhlosion), Sunbo (Sunflora), Polibo (Politoed), Sudobo (Sudowoodo), Togebo (Togekiss), Manbo (Mantine), Pichu, Sandbo (Sandslash)_  
_Silver: Weavile, Feraligatr, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Kingdra, Gyarados, Rhyperior, Crobat  
Crystal: Bonee (Marowak), Megaree (Meganium), Parasee (Parasect), Archy (Arcanine), Monlee (Hitmonchan), Chumee (Jynx), Xatee (Xatu), Mimee (Mr. Mime), Spinee (Ariados)_  
_Ruby: Nana (Mightyena), Zuzu (Swampert), Coco (Delcatty), Ruru (Gardevoir), Popo (Castform), Mimi (Milotic), Staro (Staraptor)_  
_Sapphire: Rono (Aggron), Toro (Blaziken), Dono (Donphan), Pilo (Tropius), Walo (Wailord), Relo (Relicanth), Lili (Roserade)_  
_Emerald: Dusknoir, Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine, Mienshao_  
_Diamond: Lax (Munchlax), Tru (Torterra), Don (Bastiodon), Tung (Lickilicky), Moo (Mamoswine), Bro (Slowbro)_  
_Pearl: Perahiko (Chatot), Saruhiko (Infernape), Torahiko (Luxray), Tarohiko (Tauros), Zeruhiko (Floatzel), Diguhiko (Dugtrio), Pikahiko (Rotom)_  
_Platina: Rapidash, Empoleon, Lopunny, Froslass, Cherrim, Pachirisu, Chandelure_  
_Black: Brav (Braviary), Boar (Emboar), Musha (Musharna), Tula (Galvantula), Costa (Carracosta), Sharp (Bisharp)_  
_White: Jessica (Sawsbuck), Jason (Samurott), Dorothy (Stunfusk), Nancy (Alomomola), Yunibo (Duosion), Barbara (Mandibuzz), Freddie (Gigalith), _Vanessa_ (Unfezant) (removed)_  
_Grey: Zoroark, Serperior, Archeops, Darmanitan, Klinklang, Carracosta, Sigilyph, Hydreigon_

_#2. There's backup for your argument, Trutown. And frankly, as readers we know they're quite right. Maybe one needs a long-distance vantage point to see such a simple truth._

_#3. According to Gardevoir's PokeDex entry, they are capable of creating a small black hole when their Trainers are threantened. That's where I got the idea._

_GRX3m0m, nope, that was Pika XD_

_LudicruoslyUnappealing, I've realized what a hopeless job it is to do that in a single chapter;;_

_Trutown, I suppose your way-too-sharp observation was more than enough to irk many authors. Admittedly it's not a pleasant experience getting my ass kicked in this manner, but I know that this sort of criticism is constructive, and often needed. I may be able to offer explanations to your points, but that doesn't change the fact that people like you should have gotten those answers in the story already. While I think its best that our discussion is carried to the PMs, I can't stop you from posting reviews. It's up to you, I guess. I look forward to further healthy criticism from you in the future. Oh, and as for this chapter, yeah, that's my bad. There should've been more pondering about life and death, but I guess I didn't want to write about that before I give some serious thoughts to it myself. And, admittedly, you can never think about it enough._

_sonofthetrigod, maybe, maybe... Currently I don't have any ideas yet, but who knows? ;)_

_I guess many people were wondering on why I gave the Dread Plate to Blue instead of Silver. Believe me, I pondered for a long time between those two, the Dread Plate and the Toxic Plate. In the end, what moved my decision was the attitude they bore against their dark past. I know I'm being subjective, but I saw Silver tough it out with endurance, as if resisting against the venom that urged his bad-guy attitude. Blue, on the other hand, began wearing the slinky, sly attitude we see now to protect herself from the world's cruelty. Yet her heart still yearns for what we always have for granted, and dreads the possibility that she might lose what she'd finally recovered what was taken away from her at youth._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Yep, that's the Dex Holders' Pokemon, plotting to break out their Trainers!_

_2. Enjoyed their little reminiscence? I still like to believe that this story's something like a sequel to the original manga, even though the settings are a bit... well, quite different._

_3. Thanks to Ruru's efforts Pika manages to escape, seeking help of others make a stand for their Trainers, but... Littleroot Town? Seriously?_

_4. Yeah, I suppose you didn't expect Plusle and Minun to pop up from there. And the mysterious scream..._

_5. Who could the last voice have belonged to? Though I don't think there are many mysteries in this chapter..._

_In Chapter 7 we finally enter the Shrine of Creation... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 3rd, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	7. The Sacrifice, pt 7: The Ritual

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_My ass is on fire!_

_Began writing on December 4th, 2012. Currently drafting page 5 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 7. The Sacrifice, part 7: The Ritual**

- The next dawn, Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity -

Ever since he was kidnapped at two, Silver taught himself not to cry.

He didn't cry when training as a Masked Child was too harsh for him. He didn't cry when a life as a fugitive wore away at his soul, his only support in the world an equally-deprived Blue. He didn't cry when the man that had ruined his childhood and perhaps life was gone, neither from joy nor sorrow. He... well, he did cry after learning how much the father he hated loved him, but that was... different. He didn't cry even after he was sentensed with only half a day left to live. He didn't cry even as he said his last farewell to his enstranged father via dream.

But now he let his tears flow, put down his lifetime of endurance as he embraced his Pokemon goodbye.

Trained to be cool and efficient as they were, they had no less difficulty in showing their sorrow as they wept together with him; Feraligatr's hug was tight as if he'd never let him go, and Weavile was literally stuck on his boots. Honchkrow and Crobat's wings caressed softly against Silver's skin, and Gyarados and Kingdra's scales felt especially rough that day as he embraced them. Ursaring's hug was literally a bear hug, and Rhyperior... enough said.

"You've held on with me for so long... now you gotta let me go," murmured the Exchanger as he lloked round at his partners with blurry eyes. "I don't deserve you, any of you... you deserve a life way better than mine. It's up to you now to go and find it."

If they heard his advice, they showed no sign of it. Weavile only held onto his boots tighter, if anything.

Wiping off his tears with a sigh, Silver looked around the endless meadow to see that all the Dex Holders were sharing a similar sort of farewell. He couldn't see anyone that wasn't crying - the separation from their Pokemon was harsh for all of them, especially after such a painful goodbye given to their loved ones in the mortal realm.

Tears were in Grey's eyes for the third time Silver had seen him, and he was murmuring quietly to the Pokemon that grew up with him, the Pokemon that all wept for him now. By his side Black and Whites' goodbyes were a little louder, but sad all the same. Considering their youth, that wasn't even surprising - though that made this event a lot more disatrous.

"One day we'll meet again, under Giratina's wings..." Platina was trying to comfort her Pokemon in her own way, though she herself seemed no less able to restrain her tears. Pearl was better in control if struggling, but Diamond was literally a human hosepipe as he cried together with his Pokemon - Silver didn't blame him, since he knew that the boy (unlike him) was a type who was honest with his emotions.

Emerald Silver expected to be too proud to show tears, but even he covered his face with his sleeves as his Pokemon crowded him with tears and cries. Even Sapphire let herself loose today as she wailed like a child, and Ruby was grooming his Pokemon for the last time amid his tears.

"Thanks for sticking with me for so long... You guys were the best comrades," sobbed Crystal as she took turns embracing her Pokemon right behind Silver. Turning to look at his friend, the Exchanger noticed with a blink that even the tough-spirited Gold wasn't free from his tears as he sat beside her with Aibo around his neck, silent for once.

"You'll be just fine, even without us..." chanted Blue as she sat together with her Pokemon, and Silver felt what was left of his heart ache to see the lifelessness on her face - it was especially hard for the sworn siblings, because their lives were ending just as they were about to take a turn for the better.

"..." Green was as silent as ever, but even his eyes were bloodshot and possessed tear marks as he bid his teammates farewell. All the more grave, for the Raiser was the one person that Silver had never, ever seen crying for the past six years that he knew him.

"Pika...?"

Red's voice was uncharacteristically tentative and distraught, prompting the Exchanger to turn and look at the senior Dex Holder surrounded by his Pokemon - except Pika, whi had his back turned on his Trainer while being covered carefully by Snor and Grawy.

"Red-san, Chuchu says he's... upset," murmured Yellow as she walked over to him, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"I know," replied Red with a sigh, his own eyes lashed with moisture. To Pika he then spoke without coming closer: "Look, Pika... I understand if you're mad at me for making that decision, or if you don't want this memory of me as our last. But... just so you know, I'm as proud as I can ever be to have been your Trainer. Everything I've achieved I did thanks to all of you. I... thank you."

Pika didn't reply or turn back, but Silver could hear sniffing from him as Chuchu gave him a teary embrace.

"Pika..."

_Whoosh -_

"Huh?"

Red's words were cut off by an odd noise that sounded like someone pulling the curtains, followed by a short cry of surprise from White. Looking back to see the source of the sound, Silver felt his heart drop an inch below upon seeing a disembodied hand in midair, pulling away space itself as the dimension warped around it.

Palkia's hand.

_**"... It's time,"**_ said the Titan as she drew apart the spaceframe itself and emerged from behind it. _**"If you're done with your farewells... follow us. Let the Ritual begin."**_

* * *

- Hall of Origin, Circle of Life -

It felt so out of place to Green, knowing that not even his Pokemon were there for him anymore. The Dex Holders were on their own now, and he seriously disliked the negative impact the fact was laying on everyone - including him.

If anything felt even more out of place, it was the fact that they've been summoned onto the highest pillar in the Circle, atop which the entire order of the Hall could be seen beneath. The Empty Seat of Arceus. (#1)

_**"At last, everything's ready..."**_ breathed Dialga as he rose up behind the gathered Dex Holders with Palkia and Giratina. _**"After so long... our Mother will return to us."**_

"So... how does this place lead to the Shrine?" Asked Emerald from in front of Green, looking around at the wide but empty pillartop unimpressed.

_**"The Shrine of Creation if the most sacred place in the universe. Did you expect us to leave it open anytime?"**_ Scoffed Giratina. _**"There is a short ceremony to be performed to be granted entrance. A little bothersome, but we're bound by our own rules as well. Let's begin. Come on over, all of you."**_

The last words were directed not at the Dex Holders but to the deities still waiting on their own pillars. Green blinked as the entire Order began moving toward them (even Kyogre) in unison. There was no way that they'd all fit in -

_**"Spatial Warp: Extension,"**_ Palkia muttered with a flick of her wrist. At once the edge of the pillar suddenly stretched out twenty times its original size without somehow reaching the other pillars, allowing all the deities to effortlessly join the Dex Holders onto it.

_**"Meloetta, begin,"**_ Ho-oh told a small Pokemon that looked like a young green-haired child standing at the very front of the gathered party; Meloetta, the Muse. The Melody Pokemon gave a soft nod as she opened her mouth, emitting a soft hum that at once had an odd but serene effect on Green's perception - it felt like going back in time to watch the universe coming to be, space and time forming and expanding and life flourishing.

As the tune began gaining in volume and content the other deities began joining in one by one - within half a minute the entire Circle rang with a magnificent hymn that would defy any mortal imitation. This was a song that only deities could sing, a symphony of praise for the world they swore to protect. (#2)

"It's so beautiful, how each of your voices took part in creating a harmony," observed Platina as the hum died down about two minutes later. "What is the song about? I expected it to be much longer."

_**"This is an extrememly shortened version; to sing the whole thing will take no less than an eternity,"**_ affirmed Kyogre with a nod. _**"This is a song dedicated to the history of the universe from beginning to present, and thus it grows longer all the time. A praise to the greatest creation our Mother has offered us."**_

_**"When this song was first sung there were fewer of us,"** _mused Reshiram with a faraway look. _**"Over time the hymn gained new chapters as our members increased and the universe expanded. Will not what transpires today serve a painful new verse of our history?"**_

No one answered her as Giratina stepped forward to replace Meloetta.

_**"There is one thing left to complete the ceremony: a verse in ancient language that is lost now, the key that will open the path into the Shrine. Who will say it?"**_

_**"... I will,"**_ to Green's surprise, it was Kyurem who stepped up to face the Renegade Pokemon. Closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the zombie Titan stood up straight and announced in his usual grinding tone:

_**"... Viva la Vida."**_

Long Live Life.

A flash of incredible light followed the short but meaningful incitation, causing several Dex Holders to cry out in surprise and Green to instictively close his eyes. When he opened them again two seconds later, he blinked in awe to see that the wide pillar and the Circle had vanished around them, replaced by a completely different place.

This dimension was just as enormous as all others even though it was enclosed, so large that even Groudon looked small compared to the height of the celing. Overall it possessed the aura of an ancient temple, the structure appearing stone-made and lighing offered by hundreds of undying torches that covered the higher part of the walls.

The Shrine itself loomed before the Dex Holders in the innermost part of the chamber, resting on a higher platform surrounded by sixteen pillars with intricate carvings all over them.

_**"Go on; ascend it,"**_ Lugia prompted softly, and slowly Green walked together with the other Plate-Bearers onto the Shrine of Creation.

The platform was sanguine yet plain, with only a single diagram in its center: twin enormous octagons layed across each other, creating a shape with sixteen vertexes - each point was large enough for a Mamoswine to sit on. At the center of the diagram was a large depiction of a wheel-like symbol, which looked oddly familiar to Green except that he couldn't put a finger on its identity.

_**"Ah, our Mother's symbol,"**_ Dialga's voice had the Raiser turn around to notice a feature he had missed: two large starlike structures on the side of the walls, serving as the deities' seats._** "Have you noticed the slots on each point of the dicehexagon? that is the position you must stand on, as the sixteen keys of the revival of the Original One. Let us begin."**_

The Dex Holders spoke no word; there was nothing left to be said, and there was no point in looking behind. There was no turning back now. Their fate had been sealed - the separation from his Pokemon made the fact even more acute to Green.

"Does it matter which point we choose?" Grey asked cautiously, as if afraid to break the deathly silence of the chamber.

_**"Just follow your hearts; the right place will reveal itself to you,"** _murmured Zekrom with a halfhearted flick of his claws, his crimson eyes dull with sadness. Without another word the Plate-Bearers split up, each one circling around the colossal diagram to find his or her place in it.

Green had circumvented half the Shrine when he felt a sudden chill in his heart, and he walked onto the vertex in front of him with an ominous feeling. Upon a closer inspection he saw a small picture of a snowflake scratched in the slot, and at once understood; the Icicle Plate has responded to its home.

_"In the beginning, Chaos ended in a great burst of light and heat."_

A mysterious message spoke itself in Red's voice, and with a surprised blink Green looked to see his friend standing on the innermost vertex of the Shrine. The Fighter's own face looked bewildered as everyone else's, as if he had no idea of what he'd just said, but what was more surprising was the swath of warm crimson light that wreathed itself around him - like bonfire, Green thought.

_"As that heat spread the universe outwards, thus it also came to know cold."_

Green was even more stunned by the following words, for this time they came out of his own mouth. This time a cold blue aura rose to engulf him, similar to the one Kyurem bore within his Glaciate attack. But before he could ponder on the strange events the other Plate-Bearers began finding their places, allowing the verse to continue itself:

_"In time mass formed and gathered, forming planets that we now call home,"_ said Gold within a soil-brown aura on Green's left, causing the Raiser to guess that the message was travelling clockwise among the Dex Holders.

_"As earth compressed into each other it eventually hardened into stone..."_ whispered White, encased in a darker brown light.

_"... Then further into steel,"_ took over Black inside a dark silver aura. With a jolt Green realized that each part of the verse was in relation to the Plates born by each Dex Holder, and remembered how Zekrom and Reshiram had called Black 'Child of Steel'. Perhaps, ironically, deep within their subconsciousness they already knew... (#3)

_"The young planet raged and throbbed as it grew large enough to bear air,"_ continued Ruby as a faint gust of wind rose along with a lilac aura to ruffle his clothes and barely-showing hair.

_"And when it did a fierce lightning storm covered its surface,"_ put in Pearl, then flinched as visible static travelled through his body in a bright yellow light.

_"Which ended with a great downpour that offered water to the planet,"_ relayed Diamond, looking content and at home in a deep-blue light that made it look as if he was submerged.

_"Even so it didn't look as if life could exist there; everything was nothing but toxic to potential life,"_ stated Silver next, looking even gloomier than usual in a deep purple light that looked venomous on its own.

_"So when life did emerge, they had no choice but to fight each other for survival,"_ continued Emerald as a dark orange aura engulfed him, making him look very aggressive with his unmatching green clothes and downed hair. (#4)

_"But time passed, and they learned how to cooperate and evolve together until the planet was teeming green with life,"_ said Sapphire as the story took a new turn, and a rush of bright leaf-green aura rose to whirl around her like Nature's caress.

_"From that point life exploded into evolution, from the tiniest insects..."_ drifted off Crystal as she was enveloped in a brighter green light, and for a moment Green thought he saw her sky-blue iris fragmenting into a multitude of compoundeyes.

_"... To the mightiest dragons,"_ added Grey, and this time almost everyone flinched in surprise as an azure aura rose from him like a tidal wave, taking form of a giant draconic shape known to none.

_"And so it was as it is, and we share this tale now thanks to our mind evolving as well as our bodies,"_ said Yellow quietly, enveloped in the same pinkish aura that Green had seen her emit while empowering Deoxys.

_"But as every story has its end, so shall ours; eventually all of us will be nothing but ghosts of a faraway memory..."_ murmured Platina as an ominous violet wind rose around her, making her long hair wave like as if a real ghost was ruffling it.

_"... and in the end, everything will return to the void as it once was."_ Blue was the one to conclude the cycle and the tale, shuddering as a black aura rose to embrace her in a way that Green found seriously disturbing.

"..." For awhile everyone reamained silent as they felt the aura slowly faded around them (though they didn't vanish) and seep into the Plate slots beneath their feet, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Slightly turning to check out the Hall's reaction, Green saw that even they weren't completely free from surprise. But then again, this was their first Ritual as well.

_**"What the hell was that...?"**_ Muttered Groudon, shaking his head in wonder. _**"I've lived a damn long life, but I don't think I've ever seen something so... bizzare."**_

_"It appears,"_ spoke up Uxie, still sounding a bit timid._ "That being here in the Shrine, where we are closest to our Mother, has caused the Plates themselves to resonate with its unique aura, allowing it to awaken somewhat. In a sense, here the Plate-Bearers are slightly more of the Plates than they used to be."_

_**"Ah, the wonders Lord Arceus is capable of,"**_ sighed Dialga quietly. _**"How we need her in this dark time! It's finally time to set things right."**_

_**"Dialga,"**_Rayquaza cut in calmly, though Green could easily detect a hint of irritation in his tone. _**"You agreed to deliver our farewell to them yessternight. Have you forgotten?"**_

_**"Overruled, not agreed,"** _grumbled Dialga mutinously as he shot a resentful look at several other deities, but fortunately his anger didn't last as he slowly turned to face the Dex Holders waiting on the Shrine.

_**"And don't you dare screw up,"**_ Green though he heard Kyogre mutter under her breath.

_**"... Mortals you may be, but you and your Pokemon have done much to serve the world that you live in, many of which should've been our duty to perform. Your aid has been appreciated, especially with such a harsh trial approaching all of us,"** _began Dialga somewhat reluctantly, looking disgruntled to be speaking for the rest of the Hall... or was there a truth of what he truly felt within, like Cresselia had said?

_**"The fights you have fought, the lives you have lived, are all something exemplary even to us; perhaps that nobility is what drew the Plates to you at birth; no one else could bear its burden for so long."**_ After a pause the Temporal Pokemon added: _**"You have played your part in this grand tale of history. Rest now, and lay that burden down from your shoulders. Even if you let go of everything now, even if you give in to the mortal call and fade away so soon, no one can doubt your devotion to your world, to your comrades, friends and partners... for it will be through your noble sacrifice that they... **_**we**_** will live on."**_

"Heh, I never thought you'd be the one to say that," remarked Gold, and Green noticed that even now the hotheaded boy's grin persisted, if it was a little bittersweet one.

_**"Neither did I,"**_ replied Dialga with forced flatness._** "I won't ask you to forgive us, though, because I don't want you to. We deserve every bit of your grudge, your spite, your disappointment... for you die now because we are too weak to save the universe from Chaos on our own. So think of us in the Nether Realm and resent us, so that we will always remember what the universe has forsaken to survive, that your sacrifice will not go in vain!"**_

Green couldn't help but breathe out as a wild-eyed Dialga finished his little speech with an awkward humph; there had been emotion in the Temporal Pokemon's last words. Perhaps he wasn't as apathic as he'd believed after all...

_**"Lead them well to the Nether, Giratina,"**_ Zekrom's growl had the Raiser's attention on the Deep Black Pokemon, gleaming eyes hardened into a pair of bloodstones with a single drop of tear at its base. "_**Or else I swear... I will avenge their loss on you, whatever it takes."**_

_**"Oh, I won't fail,"**_ snarled Giratina angrily. Then, to Green's surprise, he added in a solemn tone: _**"Upon my word as a Firstborn, I won't fail."**_

Reshiram choked back a sob, and it was only then that Green could truly see how much this farewell meant to the Hall; virtually everyone was in tears, from the lesser deities like Moltres and Suicune, Faeries like Celebi and Manaphy, up to the Titans like Lugia and Ho-oh. Even the tougher ones like Kyogre and Groudon hid their faces, as if ashamed of showing their tears to the Plate-Bearers.

_**"... We've dawdled for too long,"**_ muttered Dialga, his grim face hardening again in determination. _**"Whether we want it or not, we must proceed - the last song that must be sung to awaken the Original One. Meloetta, begin the - "**_

_**Cra-ack!**_

"What the - ?" Emerald exclaimed in shock as a loud noise that sounded like breaking glass echoed throughout the large chamber, causing everyone to flinch in surprise. Looking up to see the source of the sound, Green's eyes widened upon noticing a wide Titan-sized crack in thin air on the far end of the aisle that led to the Shrine.

Someone had caused the spaceframe itself to fracture.

_**"Imposssible, an invassion?"** _Hissed Rayquaza in disbelief, only to have a second _crack_ emphasize his exclamation. _**"Not even the Desstroyer can enter the Hall without our knowing, and no one elsse is sstrong enough to breach thiss place!"**_

_**"Anyone who dares to try won't succeed; not while I'm here,"**_ growled Palkia as she raised her hand, scowling as the massive cracks began to spread. _**"Spatial Warp: Restore!"**_

With loud hissing noises the ends of the fissures began to glow pink, sealing itself through their master's will. Green felt himself tense with the other Dex Holders, though they didn't dare move out of their places yet. Whatever this breach-in meant it couldn't be anything good, and if Palkia could stop that -

_**Crack - crack - crack - crack-...**_

_**"W-what?"**_ The dismayed gasp didn't just belong to Palkia, but to all other deities and Dex Holders as well - including Green. For he could see that a violet light had suddenly engulfed the fractured spaceframe, pushing against Palkia's magenta one and driving the cracks even wider.

_**Crack - crack - crack - crack...**_

_**"No, wait, too fast... too strong!"**_ Stammered Palkia, sounding truly in panic now as she threw both hands forward. At once the magenta light began pulsing stronger, but the purple light refused to halt its advance, driving the cracks even wider.

_**Crack - crack - crack - crack...**_

_**"I... can't hold - !"**_

_**Crack - crack - craaack - SMASH!**_

"Waah!" Green heard White cry out in terror as the cracked space burst asunder, collapsing onto the empty floor and creating a massive pseudo-portal that connected to -

_**"The Meadow...?"** _Gasped Groudon, jaws dropping open in shock. _**"But that can only mean..."**_

"Guys! Everyone, NO!" Blue's horrified scream finally made the situation clear to Green, a fact that ironically numbed all their legs into immobilization. It was their Pokemon, all of them, storming into the Shrine chamber like an enraged tidal wave as they snarled and howled for a fight that they had no hope of winning.

"Wait - Plusle, Minun! How did they get here?" Exclaimed Sapphire in dismay, and Green could indeed see the two Cheering Pokemon that she and Ruby had befriended back in Hoenn among the angry mob.

"Deoxys! And - " Red's voice suddenly caught in his throat behind the Raiser, and he followed the Fighter's gaze to see the revived DNA Pokemon at the head of the furious assault. And as if that wasn't surprising enough, standing right in front of the head of the alien (With Pika sparking madly on his shoulder) was the very one who must've ripped open space itself to break into this sactum of Arceus.

_**"THE RITUAL STOPS NOW!"**_ Bellowed Mewtwo with a force that shook the air, brandishing his spoon for battle.

* * *

_Epic (fail) much?_

_#1. This Empty Seat gimmick I plucked from Alphamon from the Digimon Series. Just so you know... :)_

_#2. I drafted this part while listening to Requiem from Digimon: Our War Game. Dunno, how about listening to that while reading this part?_

_#3. Of course, this is quite mistaken scientifically, as far as I know, but what can I say? :/_

_#4. There are few things that I hate, and one of them is Emerald's croissant!hair, so I think I'll keep his hair down for the rest of the series XD_

_Well, at least one identity is confirmed... or rather, the Mewtwo part was a bit too obvious, wasn't it? Congrats to every1 who guessed correctly! :)_

_Trutown, wow, that was... flattering. I know how hard it is for a critic to give praises when he would rather slice the author's ears off, and I've seen the way you manage to pick out problems that other people often overlook... thanks. Though, I think it won't be long until you begin firing up again... at least up to Chapter 11, I think._

_Eeveleon, I haven't made a perfect lineout for the tournament itself yet. But since you keep asking, for now I'll just reveal the first match lineups:  
Round 1: White Vs. Diamond, Pearl Vs. Sapphire, Silver Vs. Yellow, Red Vs. Gold, Ruby Vs. Crystal, Blue Vs. Platina, Emerald Vs. Black, Green Vs. Grey.  
I'll give you some time to figure out the rest!_

_Do I have to explain why I gave Yellow the Mind Plate? To be honest I did toy with the idea of giving her the Earth Plate or the Meadow Plate, for awhile, since her power derives from the Gift of Viridian, but in that scenario I couldn't find anyone adequate for the Mind Plate, so there. Anyway, this choice seemed fine enough, so I stuck with it. And the other two Plates found other good Bearers, so no loss there. And anyway, it looks like you all know which Plate went to who now..._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. The Ritual begins... only to be interrupted!_

_2. Don't pay too much attention to the strange phenomenon back there. That was my method of matching the Plates to the Dex Holders, actually._

_In Chapter 8 the conflict finally explodes as two Pokemon armies face off! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 6th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	8. The Sacrifice, pt 8: Loyalty

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_YES! Finally got through Chapter 1!_

_Began writing on December 7th, 2012. Currently drafting page 7 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 8. The Sacrifice, part 8: Loyalty**

If it wasn't for Black's reassuring presence several feet in front of her (and even he looked shocked out of his wits) White would've sank to the floor on all fours, and while she was focusing all of what was left of her will to keep that from happening her eyes could find no strength to restrain her tears. How could this happen? Her,_ their_ Pokemon had beat all odds to reach her in the most reserved corner of the universe, proving how much they cared for their Trainers.

And they were going to die because of it.

"... Halt them." Regigigas thundered with all the authority of a King. The next moment the entire Hall leaped down from their stairlike seats onto the wide corridor, forming lines upon lines of impenetrable barricades in front of the Shrine. Despair ruled down White like a mountain - what could their Pokemon do, even with Mewtwo and Deoxys aiding them, against 40+ deities except disintegrate against their defense? ##1#

But if they felt any sort of fear facing the living barrier they showed no sign of it. All of them, from Poli to Jessica, simply held their ground and prepared to launch whatever they had against the blockade.

It was the utter lack of fear on their faces that spurred her.

"No, guys! STOP!" Yelled Red as he finally leaped out of the divine diagram, allowing the eerie flowing aura around him to flicker into near-nonexistence #it still refused to recede fully#. As if on cue all the Dex Holders broke free from their stupor, and they were just about to rush down the steep ramp leading down the Shrine when -

_**"Spatial Warp: Barrier!"**_

"Oof!" Cried Pearl as he smacked into a transparent wall of arcane power that rose up to cover the entire Shrine in a large bubble of energy, effectively trapping the Plate-Bearers within.

_**"Not yet,"**_ warned Palkia sternly without looking back at them. _**"Or, even better, not ever. Don't forget; this is your duty to perform, no matter what happens."**_

"You're not gonna hurt our Pokemon," snarled Gold with gritted teeth, and White almost shuddered at the fierceness and desperation in the senior Dex Holder's words.

_**"That's for them to decide,"** _growled Dialga, his eyes blazing with anger as he stepped forward to confront the challengers. _**"Insolent fools! You've crossed the line. Daring to face your way inside the sacred Shrine of Arceus, the reason we all exist! That crime alone is enough to justify your demise here."**_

_"Sacred? Justified?"_ Sneered Deoxys as he slipped into Attack Forme without hesitation. _"I couldn't imagine a more barbaric and unjust ceremony about to be performed here, and you call this place divine? What you deserve is the justice of blood and vengence, and we will gladly offer it!"_

_**"Sso you inssisst in thiss, then?"**_ Hissed Rayquaza furiously, rearing up until his long body rose ten feet above even the flying Pokemon. _**"You will rissk your livess, the livess of EVERYONE, for that of ssixteen humanss jusst because you belong to them? Are you truly that sselfissh? Are you truly that foolissh?"**_

_**"Are you so selfless? Are you so wise?"**_ Asked back Mewtwo coldly as he lighted down at the head of the invaders, allowing Pika to leap onto the ground beside Plusle and Minun. _**"If THAT is selflessness and wisdom, we will gladly be a band of selfish fools."**_

_**"Sometimes life is cruel,"**_ whispered Kyogre ominously. _**"Sometimes outrageous acts must be done."**_

_"Then I refuse to take such a life!"_ Snapped Deoxys, the aura of adversity exploding tangibly around him and forcing several Pokemon to duck out before being incinerated by the blast.

A tense silence reigned for awhile, and each second of it dragged down on White's guts like a ballast of a thousand stones. Then:

_**"Foolhardy your efforts may be, I admire your courage,"**_ rumbled Zekrom as he bowed his head, causing many an appalled faces to turn in his direction. _**"Before we start bickering over the rights and wrongs of our action, I'd like to ask: How did you get in here?"**_

_**"With the only thing I'm good at: Sheer power,"**_ huffed Mewtwo. Now that White noticed, the Genetic Pokemon's shoulders were heaving heavily; overwhelming Palkia's defense was a huge feat, but the stunt seemed to have cost him a lot.

_**"Impossible,"**_ snorted Giratina disbelievingly. _**"Are you claiming that your psychic power is strong enough to transcend the limits of space-time?"**_

_**"Does that matter?"** _Mewtwo asked back calmly. _**"You ought to know. What counts is not the power but the heart. It is the fierce passion and will in my heart that opened a path into here, just as it was the compassion in one of your own's that I could pick up my stray comrades and find my way here."**_ (#2)

_**"One of our own?"**_ Repeated Dialga slowly, and White blanched to see the Temporal Pokemon's expression going from confusion to outrage and onto cold fury._** "So so... then who is the traitor in our midst that led you here, I wonder?"**_

Mewtwo didn't answer, and it turned out that he didn't need to. For just that moment a small, pink catlike figure suddenly popped up by the Genetic Pokemon's side, her blue eyes rolling mischievously as she squealed: _"Hiya! Somebody called?"_

A series of loud gasps rose among everyone, especially from the Faeries. But it wasn't until White heard Red cry "Mew?" that she realized the identity of the funky little Pokemon blowing bubbles between two Pokemon armies about to collide.

_**"Mew,"**_ snarled Dialga, his breath literally coming out in steam as he glared at the New Species Pokemon. _**"Even you should know better... how dare you betray the Hall, betray our Mother! Not even you can escape your guilt now!"**_

_"... I didn't betray anyone,"_ stated Mew as she stared back at the Titan, this time perfectly seriously. The innocence and certainty in her eyes spoke for themselves; she truly honestly didn't believe that she did anything wrong.

_**"Dialga, let the matter rest,"**_ Reshiram murmured as she leaned over to the Temporal Pokemon. _**"There'll be time to address her actions later. Not so now."**_

Dialga snarled in response, but pushed the matter no more before turning away. White felt a spark of relief within her; things were bad enough as they were. They didn't need the Hall fighting among themselves as well.

_"Why do you and your brothers side with them?"_ Deoxys suddenly asked Reshiram, his tone nothing short of accusing. "_You were willing to stand against your comrades to do what is right. Is that faith so easily swayed?"_

_**"..."**_ White felt her heart twist as the Energy Dragons silently stood down, head bowed and eyed glazed over in guilt. How could everything go so wrong?

_**"There's no need to strike so low, friend,"** _Mewtwo mediated quietly as he laid his tail lightly on Deoxys' shoulder. _**"They just need to be clarified with a point, then we can do... what we came to do."**_

_**"Oh, no; it's you lot that have something to learn,"**_ growled Dialga as he matched glares with the Genetic Pokemon. _**"Breaching Palkia's defense was impressive, I'll give, but I haven't failed to catch that you're quite worn from it. Surely you realize that your army of Pokemon, even with your aid, can do NOTHING to save their Trainers against us? You can't help them. You can only hope to die with them!"**_

_"Then I shall die as one of them!"_ Snapped Deoxys, ignoring the shocked gasps from the Dex Holders as the Pokemon army all cried affirmative. _"Which is, I daresay, more than some of you are brave enough to do."_

White could swear she saw the DNA Pokemon crack a satisfied smirk at some of the deities flinching, and almost collapsed onto the floor in a heap before Black steadied her from behind.

"No, no, this isn't right..." sobbed Yellow from nearby, leaning onto Red in devastation as her tears soaked their sleeves. "We didn't want it like this. We're doing this now so you guys can live!"

_"And did you believe we'll be okay with that?"_ Deoxys asked back, looking somber again. Yellow didn't answer, and White didn't know how to either. Looking at the determination in her own Pokemons' faces she could tell: they were truly ready to fight the entire Order of the Hall for her life, or die trying. (#3)

"No..." moaned Sapphire as she banged her head against the barrier. Silver covered his face in one palm as his head looked above, opening his mouth in a silent scream. All the Dex Holders were going through a similar state of mental breakdown, be it Green, Platina or even Grey.

_**"You understand; we're just doing the same thing as you are,"** _Mewtwo told them quietly before turning back to face the Hall with their Pokemon. _**"I speak for all free Pokemon gathered here: this is our choice. I don't blame you for siding against us, since for you the safety of the universe would be on a higher priority over any individual lives. Not so for us."**_

_**"... Explain,"**_ spoke up Ho-oh before Dialga could snap a retort, and White felt a rush of gratitude for the Rainbow Pokemon for taking a stand for fair hearing. Perhaps their willingness for a fight would subside after a good talk...

_**"The reason gores beyond the facts of how much we owe them, how much they've changed us for the better, how much willing we are to offer our lives for them,"**_ replied Mewtwo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _**"No, it's somethinig much more instictive, primitive but pure. It is**_** loyalty**_**, loyalty to the bonds that have formed between us and our Trainers."**_

White's eyes widened as Blue and Emerald drew a sharp breath from her sides. Loyalty? That was it? How deep did simple loyalty had to go for them to act like this?

_**"Oh, you have no idea,"**_ sighed Mewtwo as he glanced over at the Dex Holders, obviously having read their minds. _**"The relationship between Trainer and Pokemon is not a contract, in which the Trainer offers the Pokemon power and growth in exchange for obedience. Some may believe it to be so, but there are none in this chamber. Whether as comrades, friends or partners, they become inseparable parts of each other, in which no one can carry on without the rest."**_

Turning to the silent deities again the Genetic Pokemon continued: _**"You'd never understand; how many of you could let go of your pride long enough to form such a bond with a mortal, much less develop it? We have, and we were rewarded much for it. It isn't that we don't care about the rest of the universe. Our Trainers' bonds with us is powerful, to the extent that they are an inseperable part of our world. They are more than our owners - they ARE us. They die, then it is as good as the world ending."**_ (#4)

_**"So there's your answer: we fight for them, even if it means we perish together here. It's a matter of our obligation, but also of our choice. We are bound by this unbreakable connection, and we choose to stay loyal to them. Now all that's left is **_**your**_** decision: free our Trainers, or kill us all!"**_ (#5)

His small speech finished, Mewtwo quietly brandished his gigantic spoon over his head in battle stance, followed suit by Deoxys and the rest of the Dex Holders' Pokemon. White didn't realize that she was actively crying until she felt her tears burning her cheeks like molten silver. She couldn't believe that they meant that much to their Pokemon, and the fact they realized it so late put even more grief onto her crumbling heart. How much more pain could she endure before breaking down?

"No... Dialga..." Diamond moaned from beside White, on his knees and covered in his own tears as he pleaded at a shadow-faced Dialga. "Dialga, please..."

Dialga was obviously the most outspoken and enthusiastic among the Titans; persuade him, and the rest would have little trouble reaching a new agreement. Had Mewtwo's words mean anything to him?

_**"Loyalty..."**_ murmured the Temporal Pokemon, raising his head to reveal a mournful expression. _**"... I have no argument for that."**_

Okay... WHAT?

_**"Dialga!"**_ Reshiram and Zekrom both exclaimed in shock, but Dialga quickly silenced them with his tail.

_**"Stand down, all of you,"** _he muttered, his tone quiet but without room for argument. _**"This is for me to answer. Just for now... stand down."**_

For awhile the deities looked at each other in bewilderment and hesitation, until Reshiram gave a small nod and retreated to the side of the wide chamber. Zekrom and Kyurem followed, then on onrush of the Order scooted off to the side until only Dialga remained in front of the invaders. Some like Palkia and Regigigas chose instead to fall back to the base of the Shrine, but most stayed away.

_**"Wouldn't we understand loyalty, creature? For we were bound by one upon birth,"**_ said Dialga as he turned to Mewtwo, his eyes shadowed in deep thought. _**"I can see it now; your loyalty to your Trainers is not so different from ours to Lord Arceus. If your feel more strongly bound to them than even your own origins, it would mean that they mean that much to you, yes?"**_

_**"What a fool I was, deeming your efforts to rise out of selfishness, when in truth you were bound with the same ideal as ours. You were right... you have every right to stand up to us. You've made the right decision."**_

White felt hope rise within her again, riding upon a pillar of stone that began rising into the heavens. Dialga actually listened to them! Now their Pokemon didn't have to charge blindly to their death like they had planned. Maybe the Dex Holders could be spared as well...?

_**"In respect of that choice, I will also make the right decision,"**_ said Dialga, bowing his head deeply.

White's hope dared to soar up higher on the pillar that sustained it.

Dialga's head rose, and his eyes snapped open to reveal a flash of violet.

_**"Upon my word as a Firstborn... I take it upon myself to slay you with honor!"**_ Bellowed the Titan as he rose to his full height, releasing a ferocious shriek as his backplate unfurled fully.

The pillar of hope collapsed inside White.

"NO!" Her scream was joined by almost all the Dex Holders and even some of the Order; Blue dropped down on all fours with an unearthly wail, Gold and Sapphire began madly pounding at Palkia's barrier, and Platina and Yellow both collapsed into Diamond and Reds' arms in a dead faint. "No, Dialga, please! Don't do this!"

Heedless of the Dex Holders' pleas a massive blast of arcane energy erupted out of Dialga, far greater than anything White had ever seen even in Titan standards. A second, even more devastating scream clawed out of his wide-open maw as the Adamant Orb embedded in his chest began pulsing madly in a blazing cyan light.

_**"Stop, Dialga!"** _Cried Reshiram and Zekrom in dismay as they threw themselves toward the Temporal Pokemon as one, only to have Groudon flatten and pin them down from behind with sheer bulk.

_**"Are you mad? Even you won't be able to stand that!"**_ Exclaimed the Continent Pokemon, though even his eyes were round in anxiety.

_**"But we have to do something! He could bring down the entire Hall!"**_ Cried Lugia in horror as she quickly ducked her children under a protective wing.

_**"What do you take me for? I'm in control!"** _Snapped Dialga, and White began to quake in terror as the massive aura of energy began to coalese in front of his jaw in the form of an azure-violet orb. _**"Palkia, strengthen the barrier! The Plate-Bearers mustn't be harmed!"**_

To White's surprise Palkia didn't even argue as she leaped up to the Shrine, touching the barrier from the outside and pouring more power into it. Now that she was close enough the young Dex Holder could see that the Spatial Pokemon's armor was slightly singed here and there; just standing near Dialga had caused the discharge coming off of him to sizzle her.

"Run, Pika! Mewtwo! All of you!" Red's desperate shout towed White's attention back to their Pokemon, directly in Dialga's line of sight and attack. "You can't do this to me, guys! Stop! Go! Live!"

Flashes of pain raced through all the Pokemons' faces as the Dex Holders' pleas reached them, but none of them even pretended to fall back; they held their ground, charging up the strongest attack they could muster to stand against the Timelord's power.

_**"Time Warp Overdrive!"**_ Howled Dialga as his head shot up toward the celing, allowing the violet orb of energy to swell to almost match his own body size.

_**"I'll need time to set up a counter barrier,"**_ said Mewtwo barely-audibly to Deoxys as he began twirling his spoon midair, no doubt charging up his own exhausted psychic power.

_"I won't last a minute against that sort of attack,"_ informed the DNA Pokemon as he phased into Defense Forme, warily eyeing the massive orb as Dialga began shrinking it again - focusing its energy into one spot._ "You're fine with that?"_

_**"It's this or die,"**_ replied Mewtwo as calmly as if they were discussing about breakfast coffee, twirling his spoon even faster.

_**"Brace yourselves!"**_ Yelled Palkia at everyone as she continued to empower the barrier. _**"This is the first time in fourteen milenia he's using this. It'll strike hard!"**_

By this time the orb had shrunk down to the size of a Poke Ball, all that destructive energy that was being discharged concentrated to a single spot, allowing Dialga to lower his head again.

_**"It was an honor to have known you, loyal ones!"**_ Thundered the Temporal Pokemon, his jaws widening until White was certain that it'd split.

_**"... Roar of Time!"**_

* * *

_... Epic._

_#1. 47, to be exact. Oh, 46, 'cause one's currently missing..._

_#2. Referring to Pika, Plusle and Minun, of course._

_#3. Sometimes even the main character is as dumb as that, I suppose... yes, they didn't anticipate this coming._

_#4. I know this part is hard to get. I got this idea from Eragon, in which the dragon dies when its rider is killed._

_#5. Some people may complain that Mewtwo's words here don't sound very logical; that was deliberate. We have to remember that they're Pokemon, and sometimes their logic may work on a different basis from us._

_MewBlade, as you've seen Mewtwo has freed Deoxys as well. :)_

_Trutown, thanks for pointing out that sentence; I'll fix that in due time, after I scout through errors in Arc 2.  
As for your question... actually, the pillars in the Circle don't rise or fall; they're stationary. And, um, why did I use them? I didn't have a particular reason for designing the Hall the way I designed it, it was just an idea. Maybe I was inspired by one of the opening cuts in Pokemon AG in the anime. I tried to describe the Circle as best as I could in Chapter 1 of Arc 2, if you've taken a look at it.  
And where I got my references... I suppose it's mostly Pokemon mythology, but various other stuff are mixed in; I suppose you could say it's an amalgation of various mythologies. The notion of 'deities' (I've been doing my best to refrain from using that word after hearing your complaint) as of this fic may have derived from the gods in Greek Mythology, and the idea that they can be slain has its basis on Norse Myths, and the war between Arceus and the Destroyer is something like Ragnarok. In a way, my universe is an amalgation between the original Pokemon World and some other references to real-world mythology. Hope that was explanation enough.  
Yeah, I thought you'd be wondering about how Mewtwo does all this stuff, and I don't think you'd be satisfied with a lame 'cause his Psychic'. I'm afraid the best explanation I can give is just a variation of that: While Dialga and Palkia manipulate their respective elements because they have control over it, Mewtwo can do it by _forcing_ them to his will. That's the nature of psychic powers, after all; to achieve feats that are supposed to be impossible.  
Well, sorry about your last issue; as you know I draft my story far before I write them, and it's really difficult to change parts that may influence the entire plot. To you that may been that the entire plot is flawed, but what can I say? Let's just hope I do a better job in the future. And you might've noticed, but the Dex Holders aren't in a situation to be proving their points... but I suppose you'll probably have problems in this chapter too. :)_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. RRRROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR OF TIME!_

_This makes Chapter 9 a standoff between Dialga's Roar of Time and the entirety of the Dex Holders' Pokemon (+ Mewtwo & Deoxys)... Let's see how more epic things can get! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed in December 10th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	9. The Sacrifice, pt 9: Life

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Ooh, climax much? We're getting close to the end of the beginning of Arc 3... we'll just have to see what's left more in store for us in future chapter._

_Began writing on December 10th, 2012. Currently drafting page 8 (crap...) of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 9. The Sacrifice, part 9: Life**

- Backtrack for four seconds -

In essence, Red wasn't a fighter through strategy but instinct. He was a type to let his thoughts flow and allow that flow to lead him in battle, rather than try to manually control it with consciousness. It was thanks to this trait that he could actuely take in the scene of the battle about to take place even as his brain was going a major breakdown with an unconscious Yellow in his arms; for who wouldn't go nuts if all his Pokemon were willingly throwing their lives away for him, a lost cause who couldn't do anything to stop it?

_**"... Roar of Time!"**_

_**"Deoxys, now!"**_

"NO, GUYS!"

Dialga, Mewtwo and Red's cries rang out at the same time, overlapping across each other to create a deathly choir that felt like a Rock Slide on the head. The next moment, everything vanished in a flash of dark blue light -

_"Protect!"_

**CRASH!**

_**"Urk - aargh!"**_

"Palkia!" Pearl exclaimed in shock as the light dimmed just enough for Red to see, and the first thing he saw was Palkia pressed flat against her own barrier from the outside, teeth gritted in pain as wave after wave of draconic aftershock smote her back - suffering to protect the Plate-Bearers from perishing.

"Red-san, look..." Yellow's faint whisper made him look down to see that she'd awakened, a single stream of tears running down her face as she tilted it sideways. He quickly followed her gaze to the end of the massive pillar if energy - Dialga's ultimate attack.

It was crashing endlessly into a protective orb that steadily repelled it from reaching the Dex Holders' Pokemon.

"Deoxys!" Exclaimed Red in amazement as he spotted the DNA Pokemon within the orb, his plated arms crossed in a defensive stance as he blocked the Roar of Time. Unable to pierce the barrier the energy was storming all over the chamber, and most of the Order were flat on the ground trying to avoid getting caught in its midst. It was only a matter of time before the Pokemon - "Guys, get away! Please!"

_**"We won't turn back!"**_ Roared Mewtwo in return, still spinning his spoon as a pale psychic aura began storming around it. _**"Stop the aftershock! Attack!"**_

As one the near-hundred Pokemon of the Dex Holders opened fire. Red could see every Blast Burn, every Blizzard, every Dark Pulse, every Psychic, every Earthquake, every Sludge Bomb, every Bug Buzz, every Tornado, every Frenzy Plant, every Focus Blast, every Hydro Cannon, every Thunder, every Shadow Ball, every Flash Cannon, every Stone Edge, every Draco Meteor as they crashed and slammed into the runaway energy blast, barely managing to keep the attack from reaching them.

"No... don't..." groaned the Fighter as he sank to the floor with Yellow, unable to look further. The very worst thing was that deep down he knew they were doing the right thing; he wouldn't have acted so differently if the situation had been reversed.

All around him the other Dex Holders were going through a similar breakdown. Some, like Yellow and Blue, were succumbing to the same emotions that were devouring himself. Some, like Silver and Platina, had resigned themselves to fate and slumped down onto the floor like empty shells. Some, like Gold and Diamond, stubbornly clung to hope and shouted incoherent cries to their Pokemon, through even they were crying a lake below their feet.

_**"Stop this madness, Dialga!"**_ Kyogre's howl directed Red's gaze up to the Sea Basin Pokemon, flat against the floor with a terrified Manaphy tucked under her fin. _**"You're crazy! You'll end up killing half of us before you pierce that barrier!"**_

_**"WATCH ME!"**_ Bellowed Dialga, opening his jaws a little wider as he planted his feet firmly. That simple gesture caused Deoxys to stumble and stagger back, pushing the Protect move back a foot with him.

_**"It's no use trying to reason with him; we can take care of ourselves!"** _Yelled Palkia as the aftershock of the Roar of Time kept lashing at her back. _**"Ow! Damnit, will someone just redirect the flow or something? I'm stuck here with my ass being scalded!"**_

_**"A fat lot of good we can do with a **_**continent**_** on top of us!"**_ Zekrom snapped as he and Reshiram tried in vain to squeeze out from beneath Groudon's massive bulk.

_**"I'll do it!"**_ Rasped Kyurem as he lurched forward, flinching against the miniature energy storm as his enormous maw split open. _**"I don't know how much I can take in, but... **_**haaaargh**_**!"**_

"Kyurem!" Red heard Black exclaim in amazement as the repelled energy began to coalese and flow, rushing into Kyurem's mouth like a river of stars. From the looks of it, the Boundary Pokemon was supressing the urge to throw up against the excessive input of energy, but he held firm and continued to drink in.

_**"I'll pull through!"**_ Dialga assured his brethren as he steadied his posture; he'd been firing the devastating attack for almost a full minute, and wasn't even breaking sweat. On the other hand Deoxys was being pushed further and further, even with a hundred Pokemon adding their attacks to aid him.

_"Krgh! I'm..."_ Hissed the DNA Pokemon, uttering a painful gasp as a thin crack appeared on his barrier. _"... through!"_

_**Smash!**_

"NO!" Red and Yellow cried simultaneously as the Protect shattered, sending Deoxys flying back with a self-disappointed groan. The Roar of Time, now unhindered, began to plow effortlessly through the barrage of the other Pokemons' attacks to destroy and undo -

_**"Light Screen!"**_

SLAM!

_**"What?"**_ Giratina exclaimed in shock as a second barrier sprang up to shield the Pokemon, this time in the form of a colossal wall of light that touched the walls and celings of the enormous chamber in all directions.

_**"You...!"**_ Dialga snarled as he glared at Mewtwo, pressing on with his attack. The Genetic Pokemon had leaped to the head of the invading party the moment Deoxys' Protect was breached, slamming the hilt of his spoon into the ground before throwing his entire weight against it as if it was a very rusty lever.

**"Not too late, I hope?"** He grunted as the spoon tilted back an inch, causing the Light Screen to fall back a foot. _**"Stronger now! Use your skills to push back the wall!"**_

At once the Dex Holders' Pokemon began launching their moves more savagely than ever, until a barrage of fire, ice, darkness and so on were pummelling the Light Screen and throwing it forward. And now that there was something tangible to work with the physical attackers like Snor and Green's Machamp surged forward, crowding onto the wide wall and pushing it with all their might.

_"... Take heart, my friend, until the end,"_ murmured Deoxys as he shifted into Attack Forme, touching Mewtwo once on the shoulder as he struggled with his joystick spoon. Then he launched himself straight at the Light Screen, striking out at the spot where the Roar of Time was beating against with a mighty shout: _"SUPERPOWER!"_

_**"Impressive, but not enough!"**_ Roared Dialga even as he jerked back, only to lower his entire body and make the beam of energy push back again. By now Red could see that the push-a-war has almost reached a stalemate, with the combined strength of a worn Mewtwo, Deoxys and all the Dex Holders' Pokemon barely managing to withstand the Temporal Pokemon's ultimate attack.

_**"Amazing... they're so evenly matched,"**_ breathed Lugia in amazement as the Light Screen halted in middle ground between Mewtwo and Dialga, with the Roar of Time pressing on from the outside and a barrage of the Plate-Bearers' Pokemons' attacks bombarding on the inside.

"No..." Blue moaned as she appeared on Red's side with glazed eyes. "No, Mewtwo can't last long..."

Indeed the Genetic Pokemon looked as if he'd collapse any moment, maintaining the Light Screen against such a powerful attack and trying to push it back at the same time. His tendons were so raised out of his gaunt skin that Red was sure they'd burst, and his eyes were half-closed and frenzied as he held onto his spoon as if everyone's lives depended on it.

As it did.

_**"Urgh - aaargh!"**_

"Oh no, Kyurem!" White's horrified cry turned Red's head to the Boundary Pokemon, who was crouched on the ground with terrible gurgling sounds from his throat as he continued to absorb the Roar of Time's leftover energy. What made Dialga capable of still standing strong after discharging so much energy?

_**"For loyalty!"**_ Roared the Temporal Pokemon, his eyes wild and frenzied as if he was losing himself to his emotions.

_**"For loyalty!"**_ Bellowed Mewtwo in return, rallying the Pokemon as their attacks regained power._** "For Life!"**_

Loyalty. Life.

Both sides were fighting for the same thing, just for different objectives.

Red looked at Poli, Saur, Vee and Sear as they countered the Roar of Time with every move they could use, then at Pika, Snor, Gyara and Aero as theyt physically charged the Light Screen with their whole bodies. His looked at Scizor, Ditty, Ratty, Aibo, Weavile, Bonee, Coco, Rono, Dusknoir, Lax, Perahiko, Rapidash, Musha, Jessica and Zoroark, and all countless others as they fought for their Trainers. He looked at Mewtwo and Deoxys as they rallied them all together, leading them without a flicker of doubt against a force of nature to save the Dex Holders. He looked at Mew, staring at the entire scene silently without a trace of playfulness that normally defined her.

They were loyal to _them_, and they wanted _them_ to live.

_They_ were loyal to them, and _they_ wanted them to live.

What did that mean? Red could think of only one answer: They'd always be together, in life or death.

Who was he to say no to that?

"Don't give up, guys!" Shouted the Fighter as he leaped to his feet, causing all Plate-Bearers to look at him in surprise. Feeling the fire in his heart burn brighter than ever (like a volcano about to make its last eruption) he continued: "I won't tell you to run anymore. We'll always be with you, whatever way! We'll never abandon you!"

"He's right!" Exclaimed Black as he rushed over to join him. "You always had trust in us to lead you. Now allow us to do the same to you! We have faith in you guys!"

The new feeling of thankfulness spread quickly, and soon all the Dex Holders were shouting similar encouragements to their Pokemon. And while Red couldn't remember making a conscious effort to drown out the sound of battle with his calls, their voices seemed to get louder and louder with each cry - in accordance to his heart getting hotter and hotter until he was quite sure that his blood was on fire.

_**"Look, the Plates have been aroused again!"**_ It wasn't until Ho-oh cried out in shock that Red noticed the fiery aura smoldering out of him was growing stronger again - as if it was feeding off his passion for fuel - as were that of the other Dex Holders, If the Plates were resonating to their Bearers' empathy with their Pokemon, that would mean -

_"Yes!"_ Deoxys hissed as Red noticed his core gem faintly glowing orange, signalling that the Fist Plate was empowering his Superpower attack, if only a little. Likewise all the other attacks being used by their Pokemon thickened in power ever so slightly - but it was enough to uneven the scales again.

_**"No!"**_ Snarled Dialga as the Roar of Time lost two feet, lowering his stance further until his throat was almost parallel to the floor. _**"No, not today! I won't fail our Mother today! The universe WILL survive!"**_

As if responding to the Titan's will the Light Screen stopped advancing again, causing another stalemate between the two clashing powers. But Red could see that it wasn't going to last much longer; Even with Yellow's help Mewtwo looked close to wit's end, and Dialga's eyes were beginning to roll back into his skull. Furthermore, energy was beginning to spill back out of Kyurem's jaws as he tried to suck it all in - he was so overloaded that steam erupted from all over his body and parts of his frosty armor was beginning to melt.

"Kyurem..." Black murmured with pity beside Red, but before Red could turn to see his apprentice in his silver aura a horrible _SNAP_ alerted his ears, at the same time a pained gugling noise rang through the air.

"No, Mewtwo!" Yellow wailed as Red whirled around to find the source of the noise, only to convulse in horror as he saw Mewtwo's right arm hanging useless by his side with a piece of a broken bone jutting out from near his elbow. The Genetic Pokemon only let out a short growl of pain as he endured with gritted teeth, still pushing the spoon with his remaining arm and one foot.

"Dialga...!" Whispered Pearl in dismay as Red's gaze travelled over to Dialga, and this time he flinched upon noticing a trail of crimson liquid down the Temporal Pokemon's throat and a pool of it beneath his feet.

The Titan was coughing up a barrelload of blood.

_**"Dialga, stop! This isn't worth it!"**_ Exclaimed Mesprit as she whipped herself out from behind Giratina's wings, with a protesting Uxie and Azelf behind.

_**"The hell it is!"**_ Snapped Dialga in return, even as more blood gushed out of his jaws like a tide of scarlet. _**"I told you before, I can die for this world! I can kill for it!" **_(#1)

_**"That's where you're wrong!"**_ Raored Mewtwo as he leaned against his spoon, the excessive use of psychic energy causing blood to trickle out of his eyes and fingertips - it was too sick for even Red to keep watching.

Not that he could even think about looking away from his comrades.

_**"And what can you tell me about it, creature?"**_ Bellowed Dialga as streaks of red began mixing into the Roar of Time, continuing to smite the Light Screen with unwavering force. _**"What can you, a creature who has yet to live out a full decade, tell a Titan who's been around in the time before time about what I don't know? Enlighten me, if you have any answers! TELL ME!"**_

_**"Have you truly forgotten, Dialga?"**_ Screamed Mewtwo, his body and soul acting separately as a howl of pain escaped his physical mouth. _**"Remember! Remember the one thing that you've truly sworn to protect! REMEMBER HER LAST, DIALGA!"**_

Dialga's and Red's eyes weren't the only ones that widened in shock, but Red didn't have time to wonder about what Mewtwo was trying to say, for many things happened all at once at the moment.

**_"Cr - aaaargh!"_** Roared Mewtwo as blood erupted out his eyes and mouth, but even then he continued to push on. And then -

_**"What? It can't be!"**_ Rayquaza hissed in shock as the Light Screen began to shift forward again, pressing the Roar of Time in its advance like a tidal wave swallowing up a Water Gun.

"He's done it!" Exclaimed in Crystal, even as her eyes trembled in horror at the blood-soaked Mewtwo.

_**"...!"**_ Dialga was oddly silent as he was pushed back, though his mental voice screaming in shock and numbness was clearly audible in everyone's mind. Turning to the Temporal Pokemon Red saw that the Titan wasn't even reacting to the broken stalemate, eyes staring blankly at nowhere as his own attack was being pushed back to him.

_**"Dialga, what...?"**_ Palkia gasped as she noticed her brother's stupor, but by this time it was too late - the Light Screen had already advanced to a foot in front of his face, taking all the Pokemons' attacks (including his own) with it. _**"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**_

"He's gonna take a bust!" Yelled Emerald as he threw himself to the ground, quickly followed by all the Dex Holders. But just before Red hit the floor he saw a scene that shot a chill straight through his burning blood:

_**Tzzz - Snap!**_

With a loud hissing noise, Mewtwo's spoon melted in the middle and broke.

"Did he lose?" Muttered Green as he crouched down beside Red.

"No," replied the Fighter quietly, knowing exactly what the broken spoon meant; the lever was pushed to his limits. There was no turning back now. "He won."

The Light Screen touched Dialga's outstretched snout, sending the Roar of Time back into his jaws.

_**KA -**_

Everything vanished under flashes of white, red, blue, then black.

* * *

_**"My children..."**_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay... I've been a bit busy lately._

_#1. Not that he really CAN die for the world... if any of the Titans are slain, the universe would instantly collapse._

_MewBlade, nope, Mew was rather neutral on this point. She's not a fighter, and you won't seeing her participating in one unless it is required of her._

_Trutown, I have no defense for this one. It's true that the last chapter dragged on the suspense a bit too long, and readers may have been disappointed that the following action in this chapter wasn't as good. Blame it on my tendency to not let one action scene drape across multiple chapters._

_I think I skipped the Plates matching section in the last chapter... it was Gold's turn, wasn't it? I gave Gold the Earth Plate based on his talents as the Hatcher; his talent is to help the bearing of new life, like the earth. It also helped that his lack of battle talent led to his training style based on effort alone, giving him an unexpected dilligent nature that also suited the Earth Plate._

_Silver I already sort of put together with Blue, but Crys would need some explanation. The Insect Plate is, admittedly, a bit weird with any Dex Holder. I focused on her talent as the Capturer; she's a hunter at heart, similar to insects catching their prey. I sort of considered swapping her Plate with Sapphire's but I still think this is the best idea for her._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Deoxys and Mewtwo took turns blocking the Roar of Time, and with the help of all the Pokemon (and the Plate-Bearers) they manage to push it back into Dialga's face! We'll have to wait for the act's results, though..._

_2. What did Mewtwo's last words mean? How would he know Arceus' last? That'll be revealed in the next chapter, rest assured._

_In Chapter 10 the Sacrifice mini-arc draws to a close... but no one is expecting what will happen in the end! Until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 18th, 2012. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	10. The Sacrifice, pt 10: The Hymn

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_To be frank, I've been doing a bit of Black 2 for the last few days. Just got through Burgh... 5th Gen games offer lots of new stuff, meaning lots of fresh ideas too. Who knows, after I'm done with the main arcs I may get a few inspirations from this._

_Began writing on December 18th, 2012. Currently drafting page 9 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 10. The Sacrifice, part 10: The Hymn**

_Dialga opened his eyes into a duller world._

_Particles of light were slowly scattering into the air as the Shrine slowly darkened, the only reminder that Lord Arceus had ever been awake and there to guide them._

_Now she was gone, and the Hall was on their own now._

**"... It feels so different without her,"**_ sighed the Temporal Pokemon heavily, for once not caring about the reactions of his Titan brethren around him. Not that he needed to; it didn't take Uxie or Mesprit to figure out that they didn't feel so differently._

**"Take heart, brother; it's up to us now,"**_ said Ho-oh as he laid his wing on Dialga's shoulder comfortingly. _**"Besides, it's not as if she's completely gone. She can guide us still if need be."**

**"Lord Arceus entrussted thiss universse to uss,"**_ hissed Rayquaza as he looked around as the 30+ deities around him. _**"Ssafekeeping it sshall be our ultimate duty, iss it not?" **(#1)

_Dialga was about to answer affirmative when a small flash of light from behind attracted his attention to the Shrine. His eyes grew wide in amazement to see that several wisps of energy had emerged from the markings on the floor, weaving around the Order and washing over them in a soft iridiscence that was comforting and strange to the same time._

**"Dearest children... my last words of guidance to you..."**

**"Mother?"**_ Gasped Palkia in surprise as the voice of Arceus drifted from the misty light. Was this her way of reaching them in her slumber, the dream of a dream?_

**"Enlighten us, Lord!"**_ Cried Dialga as he instantly got down to his knees even before his surprise wore off, quickly followed by the rest of the Hall. _**"We will honor your wisdom, no matter how trivial. We are listening!"**

**"You must remember... that every obligation has a purpose. You must safeguard your world... because there is a purpose to be found in doing so."**_ Arceus whispered, her voice so faint in the wind that Dialga could barely catch the message._

**"What is that purpose?"**_ Inquired Kyogre, her voice just as quiet as their mother's._

**"The universe is but a vessel,"**_ explained Arceus patiently. _**"A vessel that holds the greatest thing that has ever been created... the one thing you must risk everything for."**

**"What is this sacred thing, Mother?"**_ Asked Dialga, feeling determination surge up within him. If Lord Arceus wanted something to be protected, they would safekeep it if it cost them a tail and two legs._

_There was a slight hint of amusement if the voice of Arceus as she replied: _**"Do you not know the answer already, Dialga? It is..."**

* * *

"Life," Grey found himself murmuring as he came to, leaning on one of the pillars that surrounded the great Shrine. The first thing he realized was how dusty it was; he could barely see two feet ahead of him. The second was that he'd been dreaming, but for how long? He couldn't remember what the dream was about, or it was even his dream at all. If it wasn't, perhaps -

"You okay there, Grey?" Black's call made the former Team Plasma King raise his head to see his friend appearing out of the dusty cloud, looking rather ravaged as he supported White on one shoulder. Slowly the other Dex Holders came into vision as well, most of them apparantly blown around by the Roar of Time's implosion.

"Crap, how did Palkia's barrier break - " muttered Gold as he neared the ramp leading down the Shrine, only to freeze in shock as he spotted something below them. Tracing his gaze to the middle of the path, Grey's eyes widened in dismay as he spotted Palkia collapsed on it in a faint, trying to the last moment to keep the Plate-Bearers from harm.

But if the mighty Titan couldn't withstand the blast, then -

"The Pokemon!" Exclaimed Red first as he sprinted down the ramp, followed suit by all the Dex Holders. As Grey swiftly joined them he could hear Palkia getting to her feet with a groan, but there just wasn't enough space in his mind to spare her attention.

As the Plate-Bearers raced down the long aisle leading down from the Shrine the dust slowly began to settle, so that by the time they were level with the floor they could vaguely see the devastation the explosion laid on the chamber.

"This is..." Silver muttered with gritted teeth as they saw the deities sprawled all around the floor and the sides of the walls, staggering up with rounded eyes and loose jaws/beaks. The sight of Kyurem writhing on the floor with half his armor melted and a pained groan escaping his maw was so sick to watch that Grey paused in his quick walk, and was surprised to find that all others had halted as well.

"Dialga..." Emerald's horrified voice had Grey turn his head front again. When he saw what was only ten feet away from them, he too froze like everyone else.

Dialga stood with his back turned on them, but Grey only had to inch over to the side to see what sort of condition he was in. The Temporal Pokemon was standing firm on his feet with his head looking up to the celing, but his eyes were empty and revealed only a pair of black holes. His jaw was wide open and broken, and the entirety of his lower face, throat and chest was completely covered under a waterfall of crimson blood that formed a pool in front of him large enough for several Surskits to skip across.

_**"Aah... foolish..."** _sighed the Timelord quietly, even his mental voice broken and cracked. _**"How could I have... *cough* forgotten such a... vital memory..."**_

Grey blinked in surprise as the regretful words reminded him of his vision a moment ago. Was that perhaps Dialga's?

"What memory?" Red asked carefully, obviously trying hard not to be too probing. "Is it... what Mewtwo told you to remember?"

_**"Indeed it is, Fiery One..."**_ It was Ho-oh who replied as he rose out of the dust, his three sons trailing wearily behind. _**"But how could we all have forgotten? If Lord Arceus had left such an important message to us, surely we'd all have kept it by heart?"**_

_"... I must confess guilty again,"_ admitted Uxie sadly as she floated out to join them with Azelf and Mesprit._ "Do you not remember? The grief of her departure weighed on all of us too heavily, you requested that I blur its memory to numb our emotions. Even I couldn't recall that message... it only returned to me now, as it was for everyone who was around."_

_"But how did _you_ remember it, Mew?"_ Mesprit asked the little New Species Pokemon as she popped up from above Red, looking completely unconcerned by the wreckage laid before her.

_"Simple; I wasn't there when you fixed their memory!"_ Giggled Mew as she twirled around in carefree rings in the air. _"It worked fine in the end, didn't it? What a messy way for a simple conclusion!"_

_**"Messy indeed,"** _whispered Dialga, and shock coursed Grey's veins to see a single teardrop rolling out of the Titan's empty eyehole. _**"Ah, Mother, how much I've failed you... I have utterly forgotten your teachings. How can I face you now, after trying so zealously to sacrifice the very thing you swore us to protect?"**_

"Lord Dialga..." murmured Grey as he reached out for him, but pulled back instinctively as an odd choking sound came from the Temporal Pokemon; Dialga had tried to clse his jaw, only to result in another gush of blood pouring between his teeth.

_"Lord Dialga, your wound...!"_ Exclaimed Cresselia as she rushed over to him, and Yellow quickly joined her as they both prepared to deploy their healing powers. But -

_**"Don't waste your powers on me,"**_ growled Dialga, sweeping the two healers back with his tail - apparantly the only part of his body left mobile.

_**"Don't be ridiculous!"** _Suprisingly, it was Palkia who snapped as she stomped over to him angrily. _**"You ought to take a look at yourself! Do you really need me to tell you that you're throat's been ground to shreds from the inside?"**_

_**"A pain I'll suffer gladly,"** _rasped Dialga as a dim crimson light returned to his eyes. Shifting them forward the Temporal Pokemon added: _**"There's much healing to be done, and my wounds are the last thing that matter. If the two of you have any power to spare, use it... on them."**_

Following the Titan's line of sight, Grey noticed that that the clouds of dust and rubble were setting... to reveal their Pokemon.

Time seemed to stop for them all.

Their Pokemon were all fine, if mostly weary from their endeavor against Time itself. Eyes of Trainers and Pokemon all interlocked into each other, every one of them safe and sound (at least for now) and free to embrace and rejoice. Yet Grey couldn't do it - no one could. They were all frozen where they stood, able to do nothing but blankly stare at each other. Not because of apathy, Grey assumed, but rather because the surge of hundred different emotions were surging up so madly and tripping over each other that none of them could actually manifest itself as a reaction.

Then he saw Mewtwo.

_"Oh, my...!"_ Gasped Cresselia (who, unlike Yellow, was at least mobile) as she rushed over to the Genetic Pokemon, who looked more dead than alive as he lay face-down on the floor covered in his own blood; it came out of his close-shut eyes and gritted jaws, marks of how desperate he was to save the Plate-Bearers. Even in this state his bloodied left hand still grabbed onto the top half of his spoon.

_"Ah, damnit..."_ muttered Deoxys (who had returned to Normal Forme) as he let Silver's Ursaring and Emerald's Snorlax support him. _"... Will he live? I've seen his power do wonders, but..."_

_"I won't let him die; not after all this,"_ Cresselia assured him with steel in her voice as she began her healing enchantments.

_**"No you won't,"**_ growled Dialga quietly, and Grey turned back to the Temporal Pokemon to see that light was slowly returning to his eyes. _**"For this Pokemon to remember our Mother's last words when he didn't even exist back then... this truly means that he is Mew's clone, I suppose..."**_

_**"We could argue that he has a right to be here,"**_ agreed Lugia with a nod.

_**"Indeed,"**_ murmured Dialga as his eyes rolled back to the still-stunned Dex Holders. _**"... Noble Plate-Bearers, I indulge you to let me make a new request, to not begrudge me on asking you again after delivering such brutal cruelty on you all."**_

Courtesy demanded Grey to say yes, but he couldn't move his mouth any more than the other Dex Holders could, so he simply gave a barely-visible nod. The Ritual hasn't been carried out yet. Would the Hall insist that the procedure continues?

_**"Live,"**_ said the Titan.

"What...?" Gasped Diamond in a barely-audible whisper as all Plate-Bearers looked up at the Temporal Pokemon in shock. "What... did you say?"

_**"Live,"**_ repeated Dialga a-matter-of-factly. _**"Return to your world with your loyal Pokemon and live as the faithful humans you are - for that is how all lives ought to live. I now understand what Lord Arceus truly wanted: she wanted us to grow out of her, so that we can face our own problems using just ways rather than depending everything on her. With hearts as noble as yours, I believe in that possibility now."**_

_**"Dialga..."**_ murmured Reshiram in amazement as ske rose up last among the Titans, along with a dumbfounded Zekrom.

_**"But I also tell you this,"** _continued Dialga as his voice began gaining in strength as well. _**"By letting you go, we are putting the ecistence of the universe in jeopardy. Said again, you've traded your lives with the world itself - because they are that much of value. Keep that in mind and cherish your lives. Treasure them! Make them bloom! I've requested you to live, but I also order you NOT to die. Let every hopes and dreams in this universe live in you all, so that everyone will look back eons later and praise the Hall for our decision! Now go, and remember that you are also the Children of Arceus, brethern... and that she watches over us all. Farewell!"**_

For a moment there was nothing but solemn silence and shocked silence, until a splashing noise made Grey turn around in surprise. All eyes whirled toward Mewtwo as he slowly rose to his feet, supported by Cresselia, Saur and Kirly.

_**"... May all life honor your choice forever after, brave one,"**_ said the Genetic Pokemon with a bow of his head.

That triggered it.

One moment the Pokemon were way across the chamber, behind Mewtwo and Deoxys, and the next second they were climbing all over their Trainers with cries of the purest joy. The Dex Holders welcomed them with open arms this time, all laughing and crying as they rolled around together overwhelmed by happiness.

_We were right! We were right to have fought!_ Cried Zoroark as he literally pounced on Grey, and he couldn't help but smile the widest of smiles as the rest of his friends crowded around him tearfully. For just a short moment, the world existed to sustain their joy.

_... Welcome back to us, Green._ The Raiser received a much more formal greeting from his Scizor beside him, but even the cold man's eyes were wet around the edges as he shook hands with the Pincer Pokemon with a grin.

"I'm so damn proud of you guys!" Emerald's yell drowned out his Pokemons' voices as he shared a crushing embrace with his Dusknoir, moving on quickly to his Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Mienshao, then even Snorlax (!).

_Thank you so much Ruby..._ murmured Ruru as she and her teammates rejoined Ruby with tears all over. _You gave us hope to go on again. We could never have done this if not for you..._

"Pearl safe! Pearl's will still strong!" Perahiko cawed happily atop Pearl's shoulders as the hyperactive boy engaged in an almost-competitive bear-hug race with his Pokemon - even little Pikahiko the Rotom.

"It looks like all that training's sorta paid off. Right, guys?" Laughed Gold, grinning ear-to-ear as he readily let his Pookemon - Aibo, Exbo, even Sandbo - trample him to the floor with their embraces.

_I can't believe you'd ever considered giving up your life!_ Roared Rono as he put Sapphire under headlock, only to have Toro kick him away and hug her tight.

"Y_o_u _h_e_l_d _o_u_t_ f_o_r _u_s... _t_h_a_n_k_s," Silver and his Weavile told each other simultaneously, with the Sharpclaw Pokemon plastered onto the Exchanger's leg while Feraligatr and Ursaring took turns suffocating him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you..." Yellow could only sob as she let her Pokemon crowd her, unable to give them her own embrace because she was busily healing an also-teary-eyed Mewtwo.

_I think we all learned a lesson from this, Missy,_ whispered Platina's Rapidash as he nuzzled his Trainer gently, leaving the hugging and choking part to guys like Empoleon and Lopunny. (#2)

"I wonder where you guys came up with that sense for perfect timing?" Purred Blue in a teasing voice as she tried (in vain) to hug all her Pokemon at once, though her face looked as if it would never dry out of her tears.

_I keep telling you; you're too responsible for your own good,_ muttered Monlee with a shake of his head as he mock-punched Crystal on the shoulder, only to flinch in surprise as she turned back from Megaree to tackle him in a tearful embrace.

"I'm just glad we got a second chance again..." Cried White as she rubbed her face again and again into Jason, the rest of her partners dancing around her with silly chants of joy.

_We made it through this 'cause we trusted each other!_ Chimed Musha happily as he glomped onto Black, and Grey turned to his friend to see him giving a thumbs-up amongst his overjoyed comrades.

"Guess we knew all along what was right in our hearts, eh?" Chuckled Red as he met fists with Deoxys, only to have Poli pull him back for a group hug from all his teammates - and that included the larger ones too.

"This is nice..." mumbled Diamond peacefully as he sat on the floor with Lax next to him. Looking up at Reshiram's looming over them all he asked: "Aren't you happy that it all turned out like this?"

_**"Am I happy?"**_ Mttered the Vast White Pokemon with glistening eyes before sweeping down, and the next moment Grey was surprised and pleased to find himself and the other Plate-Bearers within the Titan's wide embrace. _**"Oh, little one, you have no idea how much joy is coursing through me now... this is how it is ought to be."**_

_**"Ha! As good as it can be,"**_ laughed Zekrom as he crouched down in front of Grey with an amused glint in his eyes. _**"I've been looking forward to his day, Grey: the day when we could face the truth and realize that it is ideal."**_

Grey could do nothing but nod in gratitude. Once he rose back up, he found that many members of the Hall had joined the joyful celebration as well; blue was surrounded by Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, Suicune was nuzzling into Crystal's face, Celebi was dancing around Ruby, Mesprit was crying nonstop into Diamond's shoulder, and Virizion was honoring White with a touch of his blade-horn on her head.

A scene of harmony in the truest sense, humans and Pokemon all woven together in celebration of life.

**_Gong -_ **

"Hm?" Grey flinched as a clear, beautiful sound of a bell tolling echoed in both his physical and mental ear.

**_Gong - Gong -_ **

"Music? From where...?" Wondered Platina as the bell continued to ring, which after a moment was quickly joined by chimes.

**_Gong - Gong - Gong -_ **

_There, from the Shrine!_ Exclaimed Zuzu, directing all gazes to where the Plate-Bearers had descended from only minutes ago. Grey's eyes widened in surprise to see the entire Shrine bathed in a soft fluorescent light, the empty Plate sockets glowing in their respective colors as if each holder worked as a single bell with chimes.

_**"Meloetta! Can this be-?"**_ Gasped Kyogre as she turned to the Melody Pokemon, only to cut herself short as Grey noticed that Meloetta's eyes were vacant with an odd sort of resonance to the holy sound.

_"The Hymn of Creation..."_ whispered Meloetta as she stepped onto the aisle that led up to the Shrine and got down to one knee. _"The song said to have been sounded upon the birth of this universe... it is mine to sing." _(#3)

With that the Muse opened her mouth and began singing a tune that sounded so natural and and harmonious that it ironically sounded alien and strange, and Grey felt something greater than himself arise within simply by listening to it. Looking around he could see that this held true for everyone, especially for the other Plate-Bearers.

The faint auras of the Plates that had been wreathed around them were growing stronger again.

_**"Awakening...?"**_ Gasped Dialga, and to Grey's surprise the ravaged Titan stiffly turned toward the Shrine despite the fact that the small act made him cough up even more blood._** "But, impossible... the Ritual wasn't even carried out! How..."**_

Daring to look up at the holy temple, Grey almost gasped to see tendrils of brightness was beginning to climb out of the diagram in the center, spreading out like branches growing from a bush until vaguely-quadrupedal shape could be seen within the mysterious but comforting light.

The feeling that ruled Grey wasn't the sort that could be described with words, but he loved every moment of feeling it.

_**"What matters is that it's happening now!"**_ Exclaimed Palkia, slamming down in front of the Shrine and kneeling until her head reached the floor. _**"Down, down! Everyone bow down! Lord Arceus awakens!"**_

Grey didn't have any time or space to feel anything as he threw himself to the floor, followed suit by the entire Hall, all the Dex Holders and their Pokemon - and even Mewtwo and Deoxys. The gesture was as natural as a young child listening to his/her mother without question. The Original One was about to awaken, and they would honor her presense.

"Are we allowed to look up?" Grey heard Pearl whispering somewhere nearby - to worry about something so trivial in this historical moment!

_"I dont' think anyone can resist the temptation to look up,"_ replied Azelf in an equally hushed voice.

Grey supposed she was right, because he could help but raise his own head merely six seconds afterwards. What he saw was a brilliant glare of light that lit up the entire chamber, yet so soft that it didn't dazzle his eyes. Daring to look deeper he saw a large golden wheel that looked exactly like the diagram on the Shrine slowly rising into the air...

It was fitting itself into a large quadrupeal silhouette in the middle of the light.

"Lord Arceus...!" Grey whispered in awe, amazed that he was capable of speech at all. Though the light and the bright tendrils woven around Arceus' form made it impossible to view her properly, he could see that the Original One was a lean kylinlike creature with thin legs and long neck. Her head was bowed so that he couldn't see her face, and her long her fluttered behind her like silver waves.

"Beautiful..." Ruby murmured from somewhere behind, his voice almost lost under Meloetta's song. The hymn made perfect harmony with the bells and the chimes, weaving around each other until they ceased to sound separately and instead as a well-organized orchestra - except with such power that its contents were _real_. The Hymn was about to hit climax.

Just as the notes of the song soared up Arceus lifted her head, revealing her face to her offspring.

FLASH!

"Waah!" Cries of astonishment rose everywhere as a brilliant and glorious burst of light exploded out of the Original One, shooting straight through the rift between dimensions, out of the Shrine and out of the Hall, announing to the universe its Creator's return...

* * *

- Pallet Town, Oak's Lab -

"-!" The feeling was so strange, it was difficult for even a man like Professor Oak to decide.

One moment he was sitting in his study, wondering about that ominous dream about Green vanishing into a blizzard, and about Will's contact yesterday informing his grandson's capture by Lugia along with Blue and Silver. It also didn't help that just two minutes later Bugsy called, informing that Crystal was gone too. (#4)

The next moment the world sort of... _changed_ around them.

"Grandpa! Was that - ?" Cried Daisy as she and Bill rushed into the room, only to stop as they stared at Oak's amazed expression.

"I don't have a clue, Daisy," Samuel told his granddaughter as he smiled for the first time that day. "But an old man's instinct tells me... there's a good feeling to this change. Makes me feel like a hopeful lad again."

* * *

- Navel Rock Summit, Johto -

"...!" Giovanni paused in his steps as the world brightened.

Not a very accurate description of the change, but it was the best he could manage. It was like a blind man seeing colors for the first time, like a deaf man hearing the sound of a mass. All of a sudden, the world felt like a place worth living in.

"Maybe..." he muttered as he took off his hat, observing the landscape around him. As soon as he'd arrived at the Victory Road only to find the exit sealed, then hearing the news of Silver's capture by Lugia, he'd searched every nook and cranny on the planet to search for his son - Ecruteak, Whirl Islands, everywhere - so far in vain. But now... "Just for now... I feel hopeful enough to take a little break."

* * *

- Coronet Mountainside, Sinnoh -

Though Cynthia could understand the change she'd just witnessed, that was no reason not to marvel over it.

Everything looked so much more alive; the sun burned brighter, the sky clearer, the grass greener, even the rocks appeared more... rough and worn, like rocks should be.

There was a change within Cynthia as well, one she couldn't put a finger on but one she knew she liked.

Tears of joy streamed down her face as she scanned the beautiful world laid out below her, for she knew quite well what the change truly meant.

"Finally, after so long..." she whispered as she raised her glistening eyes toward the glorious sun that not even the Energy Storm dared to cloak for now. "Welcome back to us, Mother..."

* * *

- Hall of Origin, Shrine of Creation -

Every mind, every soul present below the Shrine were possessed by the same thoughts of wonder and reverance as they looked up at their Mother.

The Original One's steps were graceful beyond movement as she lighted down from the Shrine and out of the ever-present light that swathed the birthplace of the universe. Her eyes were edged with green markings and glowed crimson, a color that lived on in her Firstborn. The golden wheel that used to be a part of the Shrine was coiled around her waist now, adding to her majesty like a crown upon a king's head.

But the most important feature of Lord Arceus was her hands.

A thin mist of a mysterious aura surrounded the Original One, out of which tens of hundreds of hands could be seen waving around. Some resembled that of humans, some were claws and paws of Pokemon, and all of them were connected to her in thin wispy arms that drew themselves out of the aura.

This was their god, their origin, the reason they existed... their Mother.

Sweeping her gaze across the gathered humans and Pokemon, Arceus raised her head to speak out in a surprisingly tender and ageless voice:

_**"It seems you've been saved from a huge blunder, beloved children..."**_

* * *

_For her the bells toll, indeed._

_#1. Why so few? At this time many lesser deities weren't born yet, and the Energy Dragons were still a single Titan._

_#2. Kill me, did I say guys? Both are girls XD_

_#3. I recommend that you listen to Oracion from the Rise of Darkrai movie while reading this part, or at least imagine that this is the hymn being played in the Shrine! _

_#4. Bugsy managed to get away before Gold and Emerald came to help, and thus didn't witness Ho-oh capturing them all._

_Yami no Paladin, well, Arceus certainly did come back, but it doesn't have anything to do with the Roar of Time; if Dialga was capable of that, then he'd have done it a long time ago._

_G.F.T.W, right you were. The reason will be explained in the next chapter, though people may find it a bit ridiculous._

_PokeRescue18, both your points are quite correct. The reason why my chapters are short is that I draft all of them first on paper, and each of my chapters usually cost 5 pages, and my handwriting's pretty small. Quite draining._

_MewBlade, yep, Zekrom and Reshiram were pinned down by Groudon; with his whole bulk and not just his butt, unfortunately. XD_

_Guest, yes, I said as much in the very first chapter of Arc 1._

_Trutown, I'll explain your question right here: Roar of Time is NOT a sound-based attack to begin with. It's just named like that. For proof, in the games Roar of Time can't be blocked by Soundproof._

_It seems rather obsolete explaining this still, but anyway I gave Ruby the Sky Plate. I paid attention to his somewhat whimsical and cocky nature, and also to his aspiration in Pokemon Contests; I could connect that to hope, and hope soars..._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Yep, they all survived, even Mewtwo. Sorry if it seems surreal, but that was sort of the point._

_2. Dialga and the Hall decides not to hold the Ritual, and was about to let the Dex Holders go when..._

_3. The return of Arceus changed the world somehow... don't ask me how. I got this idea from the book The Giver, in which the main character originally couldn't see colors but slowly begin to. It's not something that can be described for those who don't know colors. I think the change brought with Arceus is something similar: inexplicable, but somehow better._

_In Chapter 11 we shall see how Arceus reacts to be among her children again, and look at the changes she's already bringing to them... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on December 25th, 2012. Merry Christmas everyone, and Happy one-day-late-Birthday to Silver! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	11. Interlude, pt 1: Welcoming

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Phew, finally begins a new mini-arc, consider it a resting corner before new action begins. 'cause the true conflict has only just begun..._

_Began writing on December 26th, 2012. Currently drafting page 10 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 11. Interlude, part 1: Welcoming**

Blue felt like she was staring up at the sun, minus the blindness that was usually supposed to follow. Arceus was marvelous and amazing simply to look up to, but she didn't induce the fear that most dignified authorities do. Perhaps it was because of the infinite love and affection that shone in her eyes, a kind of love that Blue had barely known in youth.

For awhile Arceus only held her children in her soft gaze as her multitude of hands slowly retreated inside herself, making Blue squirm uncomfortably between her Pokemon. She was so small and insignificant and impure compared to them - what could she say to her? Worse, what would she hear _from_ her?

_**"... Lord Arceus,"**_ Ho-oh was the first to speak as he crept toward the Original One with head bowed and wings spread low in submission. _**"Forgive us; we have shamed your name by attempting a despicable act of sacrifice to stain your revival."**_

"But you didn't! We're still here!" Exclaimed Pearl at once, only to have Virizion giving him a warning hiss.

_**"Shamed, my son? Not so,"**_ spoke Arceus softly, and Blue almost flinched as several of the Alpha Pokemon's hands emerged from the wheel on her back to lay themselves down on the deities' heads or caress their faces. _**"I was touched by your loyalty to me, children, but more so by your wisdom and courage to face your mistakes and admit that not even you are as perfect as you'd like to be. For in doing so you freed yourselves from being dependent on me, and truly gained what you need to carry out your duty to this universe... and all its living things."** _(#1)

_**"But... Mother,"**_ rasped Kyurem, his small yellow eyes still wide in disbelief. _**"It's truly joyous to have you back... but how did you manage to return on your own? The Ritual..."**_

_**"The Ritual is but a form,"**_ reminded Arceus gently. _**"It is designed so that brought to me will be the power sufficient enough to awaken me once more - and there are other ways to deliver that power."**_

_**"But the Plates never returned to you!"**_ Exclaimed Palkia from in front of Blue. _**"What other power is potent enough to rouse you?"**_

_**"Do you not know the answer already? For you have just demonstrated it,"**_ replied Arceus with what Blue identified as a smile; though there hardly any change in her facial expression, somehow it was just possible to tell. _**"All of my children, immortal and mortal, all merged together to celebrate the joy and thankfulness of life... you offered me the greatest power existent in the universe: a heart that appreciates life."**_

Blue though about a moment ago, when the only emotion she could feel was the gratitude of being alive and being with her friends and Pokemon again. The joy was simple, instinctive and overwhelming, chasing all other feelings from her mind including the very thing that defined her as a Plate-Bearer: Dread.

As if proving the point the black aura that clung to her like a second skin had gotten lighter again almost to the point of invisibility, as were those of the other Dex Holders. Was that emotion so strong that it granted the Original One the power to break through her eons-long slumber?

The thought was enough to make her day.

_**"Life is what matters,"** _continued Arceus with that same soft voice as her gaze travelled all around the Shrine. _**"Each life is a universe of its own, everything merging into perfect harmony within it, the creation and destruction, the beginning and end, the love and hate, the courage and fear. The universe is a vessel to nurture and protect life... so it is thus: If the universe must sacrifice life to maintain itself... then is it a universe worth existing?"**_

A heavy silence followed her words. Then:

_**"Lord... Arceus!"**_

The horrible croak made Blue flinch in surprise as she and Articuno quickly made way for Dialga, who stumbled a few steps forward as he passed through them. The Temporal Pokemon was truly dreadful to look at, with blood covering virtually all his front side and his eyes dull with exhaustion and shame.

_**"For the last time, take it easy!"**_ Growled Groudon as he rose to block his way, only to have the other Titan give him a bitter glare that could burn.

_**"Don't stop me, brother,"**_ muttered the Temporal Pokemon gravely as he pushed past Groudon with heavy steps. _**"This is my atonement to fulfill..."**_

"Dialga..." murmured Blue in sympathy as she looked up at the broken Titan. She couldn't help but pity him, even after all he did; he'd been so zealous about what he believed was right, enough to make him sacrifice everything else, only to find out that it was in fact dead wrong.

_**"My Lord... Mother... I have wronged you,"**_ rasped Dialga as he arrived in front of Arceus and gingerly bowed down. _**"I had gone against your last insistence that life should be cherished above all else, tried to erase that memory out of my selfish pain. I forced my brethren into attacking your Plate-Bearers, tried to murder them to bring you back to us, even coerced them myself when some of them resisted."**_

Uxie shuddered quite visible from Platina's side, reminding Blue that she was the one who had been 'coerced' firsthand. How adamant Dialga must've been to resort to such extreme methods!

_**"I now realize how selfish I had been; most of my brethren had spoke against it, but I had stuck to what I believed and shut myself against all other thoughts,"**_ continued Dialga in his confession, his head almost touching the floor. _**"For all the outrage that had happened here and below, I take full responsibility. None of my brethren are at fault. I beg you, Mother, punish me as I should be! Let my example serve as eternal reminders of my mistake, one that mustn't be repeated as long as life exists!"**_

Blue could hear Crystal gasp in amazement behind her, and she also felt her own eyes widen. She'd never considered the hotheaded Titan to be the responsible type... But then again, nine years ago she couldn't have imagined that Green was capable of smiling, right? It was never too late to know someone's true self. Heck, she wasn't even sure of who her own true self was. Did she truly bear something darker than herself inside her?

_**"My son..."**_ whispered Arceus as she drew closer to Dialga, but just then Rayquaza suddenly pushed himself forward and keeled down beside the Temporal Pokemon.

_**"Forgive the intrussion, my Lord, but I musst deny hiss wordss,"**_ hissed the Sky High Pokemon as courteously as he could sound. _**"How could Dialga have forced all of uss into thiss unlesss we were convinced that he wass right? I wass. He iss not the only one at fault."**_

_**"Indeed, none of us can claim to be free of blame,"**_ to Blue's suprise, it was Zekrom who rumbled as he stepped forth as well. _**"Had I truly believed that what we were doing was a mistake, I wouldn't have given up on these brave mortals for anything. The guilt is of mine as well."**_

As the Deep Black Pokemon spoke all of the Order began to rustle, and Blue couldn't help but shrink into herself in discomfort. Surely they weren't about to all claim themselves guilty for them in front of the Original One?

_**"Enough, enough!"**_ Exclaimed Palkia as she rose higher, waving her hands for silence. _**"Let our Mother speak! Our confession can wait."**_

At once everyone settled down, causing Blue to blink in astonishment. What had happened to the argumentative and headstrong immortals who spent half their time arguing?

"They've grown," she whispered to Green standing beside her.

"So have we," replied Green with a shrug, his ice-blue aura barely visible against his pale skin.

Amidst the tense silence Dialga remained bowed, his plea finished as he awaited their Mother's judgement.

_**"..."**_ Arceus was silent as she stepped toward her son, until she was directly in front of him - Blue could see that the Original One was slightly taller than the Temporal Pokemon. _**"... Dialga."**_ (#2)

Blue blinked as a single hand stretched out from Arceus and stopped in front of Dialga's face, then drew in a sharp breath as she recognized it as a Lucario's paw, palm open in battle stance. Was she about to -

_**"Healing Pulse,"**_ murmured Arceus softly, allowing a soft glow of healing light to wash out from the pawpad over an aghast Dialga's jaw, spreading donw his throat and onto his chest.

_**"Mother! What - "**_ Gasped the Titan as he tried to draw back, but just then Arceus coiled one front leg around his shoulder and pulled him into an embracing position.

_**"So brave and faithful as I always remember,"**_ chuckled the Original One as she stroked Dialga's back and let the Healing Pulse set to work; Blue gasped in amazement as all the blood washed away like paint under rainfall. _**"Why do you insist on paining by punishing you, when you've already inflicted so much agony on yourself? It is time to stop berating yourself, my son. Your heart already knows your mistake - that is enough."**_

_**"What I've done isn't something that can be forgiven so easily,"**_ protested Dialga, only to have his Mother lay her head against his in a consoling way.

_**"No mother doesn't forgive her child,"** _she whispered tenderly in a way that Blue could feel her heart melt. _**"Let go of your guilt now, my son... As long as you don't forget today's lesson, you'll be just fine."**_

And for the first time Blue saw Dialga weep openly, letting tears of apology and gratitude fall onto his Mother's shoulder as his wounds healed. The Evolver felt a smile creeping on her face as she wiped her own tears away, happy that for once her evil premonition was wrong.

"Happy family, isn't it?" Gold chuckled to Crystal from somewhere at the side.

_**"... You give us too much credit, Mother,"**_ said Zekrom quietly as Dialga and Arceus broke embrace after awhile. _**"We couldn't have been enlightened of what we've done wrong had it not been for these brave Pokemon who weren't afraid to stand against us to demonstrate their loyalty to their Trainers."**_

As he spoke the Deep Black Pokemon gave a grateful look at the Dex Holders' Pokemon, who either ducked their head flattered or puffed out their chest proudly. Blue's heart was with the latter; they were truly deserving of such a praise.

_**"You have learned modesty, my son,"**_ said Arceus proudly at Zekrom as her eyes scanned throughout the large chamber before fixing themselves on Mewtwo and Deoxys._** "Young warriors, why do you hang back and avoid me? Come closer, my sons, so that I can appreciate your brave hearts up close."**_

It didn't take half a second for her to accept them as her sons.

_**"...!"**_ Amazament was apparant in the two immortals' faces as they slowly rose and stepped forth, occasionally glancing uncertainly at the round-eyed Pokemon making way for them.

_"We don't feel ourselves worthy of such a title, Lord,"_ bowed Deoxys humbly. _"I am not of your creation but of the void, and Mewtwo here of black-hearted humans who dishonor you with their actions. And have we not already refused to join the Order of the Hall?"_

Blue looked at the DNA Pokemon and Mewtwo beside him, feeling a familiar twinge of empathy. After so long, at core they still felt that they shouldn't have come to be. Would the Original One succeed in removing that assumption from them once and for all?

_**"There appears to be a misunderstanding, dear child,"**_ said Arceus in an amused tone. _**"Every life born within this universe that I've begun is my son and daughter, be their origin from floating dust in the air or from the darkest pits of evil. You both are my sons, young warriors, and this world belongs to you as well."**_

_**"You believe us truly deserving of this...?"** _Breathed Mewtwo as he looked up at the Alpha Pokemon in wonder.

_**"Life only loses its worth when it believes itself to be worthless,"**_ assured Arceus kindly. _**"Have you refused to join the Order? Will that make me love you any less? The answer is no, my sons. There is a place for every living thing in this universe, be it in the Hall or outside it. The choice is purely yours. Is that not so, my children?"**_

_**"It is, Mother,"**_ replied Lugia with a thin smile. _**"Perhaps we were afraid that they would pose a threat to the world with their power, but even then we were ready to accept them as one of us... our brothers. Now we are more open than ever, but this time we know better than to force them into this."**_

_**"Well said, daughter,"**_ complimented Arceus with an approving nod. Turning back to Mewtwo and Deoxys she continued: _**"The choice is up to you. But know this; whatever you choose, the Hall will always be open to you. An immortal can only spend so much time in the mortal realm, and sometimes they need a place for them to return to. Let the Hall be such a place to you, if you will allow it. There will always be a place for you in the Circle from now on."**_

Blue felt a second onrush of pride as she looked at the two surprised immortals. What an honor it was for them to come level with the deities! They were well fit for the position as well, concerning both power and heart.

_**"I... we'll be honored to accept such a gracious offer,"**_ stuttered Mewtwo eventually, bowing low with Deoxys in respect to their Mother.

_**"You will always be welcome,"**_ stated Arceus one more time, placing a hand on each of their shoulders before finally turning to face the Dex Holders and their Pokemon.

Blue suddenly felt her heart quiver out of both joy and nervousness. The joy was that of meeting eyes with the Origin of their universe, and also of the Dread Plate's delight to be in its master's presence again. While the faint auras the Plates had been emanating were almost invisible now, it seemed that inside them their effects were beginning to make themselves known.

The fear, on the other hand, originated from a single thought: how would Arceus view her? Kind and all-loving as the Original One she may be, but Blue was sure that the Plates won't return to their true owner because the Plate-Bearers were witholding them. Surely they'd be but a burden to her? Plus, she didn't have a history to be proud of; half of her life was spent swindling and cheating, after all. She couldn't believe herself capable of making a good impression on their Mother.

"Blue-nee..." whispered Silver as he inched over to her, and blue could tell that he was feeling exactly the same thing. There was nothing she could do but to hold her brother's hand tight, bracing themselves for whatever reaction Arceus would show them.

It came to them in a glorious smile that seemed to light up the entire chamber.

_**"Come to me, beloved children,"**_ sighed Arceus with such euphoric voice that Blue felt her heart get all mushy. As the Original One stepped closer to them hundreds of hands drew themselves out of her misty aura, snaking their ways toward the Dex Holders and their Pokemon like a herd of fish swimming home.

In perfectly synchronized movements they touched down on the Dex Holders and their Pokemon, laying themselves down on their heads, sholders, hands and heart. Blue almost flinched as one hand drew over to her and held her face in it, only to hold it against her cheek herself as a strange sort of peace and comfort settled into her soul.

_**"What can I say to commend your unending loyalty to the ones you love?"**_ Wondered Arceus as she continued to hold everyone like that. _**"How can I begin to praise the brightest flash of your lives that you live through now? Where can I find the words to describe how proud I am to be able to call you my children?"**_

Her words were so genuine, so sincere that Blue almost felt she really was good enough for such affection, but what could she say? She was just grateful for being so loved by such a noble spirit.

"I don't remember doing anything so great to deserve this..." mumbled Emerald from somewhere, and Blue couldn't help but join in a quiet murmur of agreement from humans and Pokemon alike.

_**"Why do you fear love when your heart can hold so much of it?"**_ Inquired Arceus with an amused glint in her eyes. _**"For it is the love for your world that you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for it. It was the love for your Trainers that you Pokemon were able to stand against the power of the entire Hall, just as it was your love for each other that had opened my eyes. Perhaps, for someone who's capable of so much love, you receive too little of it."**_

"Love," murmured Blue, feeling a soul-brought grin climbing up her face. Despite her much-deprived upbringing love was something she could understand and like, and the suggestion that she was good at it was a compliment she took with honor.

She didn't want to lose this.

For the first time in her life Blue felt that everything was _right_; the Dex Holders were safe and sound and together with their Pokemon. Lord Arceus was back, brightening the world more than she was capable of describing. Now that she was truly able to appreciate the wonder and perfection of the present, she didn't want to face the black future that would approach them as soon as this moment was over.

But even then she was the Dread Plate, and she couldn't help but shudder as painful visions of chaos and destruction flared up in the back of her brain - the things that she was familiar with, the feelings she was born with.

There was no way Arceus could've missed that.

_**"Oh, daughter,"**_ she sighed as she leaned forward to touch her forehead against Blue's head. _**"I understand your pain; it is the doom of the Dread Plate's Bearer to be subjected to evil premonitions, especially when a dark time is coming. I'm sorry you are forced to go through this ordeal, little one."**_

"I'm okay," said Blue as she shied away in embarassment, touched enough that she cared. "But... but are _you_ okay? We took away so much power from you..."

As she spoke the Evolver noticed how the other Plate-Bearers began glancing at each other anxiously - most of them were aware of the potential problem as much as she was.

"If you have a way to take the Plates out of us..." began Platina, but Arceus cut in with a silent pat on the young girl's head with one hand.

_**"Dear child, even a God is bound by his or her rules, and I am no exception. There is no way to separate the Plates from you while you remain alive, and I refuse to compromise any of my childrens' lives to fight my brother."**_

_**"Can you feel him now, Mother?"**_ Asked Kyogre as she leaned forward with eyes gleaming. _**"Will the Enemy make a move himself soon?"**_

_**"I can sense him just as easily as he can sense me,"**_ replied Arceus quietly, sending a faint tremor among the Order's ranks. _**"He knows that I have awakened, yet with much less power compared to him."**_

"Because we..." murmured Yellow, but stopped herself as Arceus shook her head.

_**"No, even if I held all the Plates at my disposal my brother would still be the stronger,"**_ explained the Original One. _**"The reason is quite obvious; my power lives on in this universe that I bore, within all of you. My brother, on the other hand, has almost all of his power unspent. If he was to unleash his power upon you... the more he destroys, the more power returns to me. That is how our power manages equilibrium."** _(#3)

"Then won't the Enemy be tempted to strike faster?" Inquired Green with a deep frown.

_**"I know his way, and he knows mine,"** _said Arceus with a faraway look. _**"Anything that defines, restrains and dictates is a source of contempt for him, be it a rule, a code or a name - hence his title as the Formless One. By the same virtue he denies strategy, and only acts through impulse and whim. And right now his mind is consumed by bitterness of having to lay dormant for so long. He will want me to feel the same pain, wearing away little by little of our world purely out of spite."**_

"But won't you eventually overpower him, then?" Asked Black with a confused blink.

_**"He knows that I can't retaliate in my strength - my priority will always be your safety,"**_ stated Arceus quietly. Blue's heart throbbed painfully as she came to realize just how much the Original One loved everything - it was almost unbearable for her scarred heart.

_**"Then we're spared a little time - time that must be used wisely,"**_ muttered Dialga as he bowed his head in deep thought - strategizing, without doubt.

_**"Indeed, but even during war there must be a time for peace and rest, and I will honor it even if my brother does not,"**_ said Arceus as she turned back to the Dex Holders and their Pokemon. _**"This is the first time your mortal brethren visits the Hall, and I've been neglecting our hospitality to them. You are weary, my children... let your body and soul be healed here in the Hall, if only for a day. This time the choice will be yours."**_

It was only then that Blue realized how damn tired she was. All the physical trials she endured the last day and the mental ones received today were too much for a wink of dreamy sleep to cover, and if Blasty hadn't supported her from behind the sudden lift of tension would've sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"Wow," muttered Gold as he dizzily plopped down to the ground beside Sudobo, causing Blue to notice that most of the others were in a similar condition. "I'd hate to admit... but we do seem to need a break, huh?"

"Our lifetime's journey is far from over," said Grey as he sat down beside the Hatcher. "I believe that resting can help us heal ourselves for the grave trial to befall us. I see no reason to refuse."

"It's a deal, then?" Red asked everyone, who all cried affirmative - even Mewtwo and Deoxys.

_**"You honor us with your acceptance, brethren,"**_ said Lugia with a dip of her head. _**"Very well, then. We will let you return to the Meadow. Now is the time for rejoicing and reunion... a joy you certainly deserve."**_

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! The site crashed yesterday, couldn't get in..._

_#1. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but about Arceus and her hands... it mentioned that she shaped the universe with her 1000 arms in her PokeDex entry in Diamond. I think a part of her motives came from Avalokiteśvara in Buddhism, who share a similar legend. Thus she'll be sometimes called Arceus of a Thousand Hands in this fic... but I digress._

_#2. Actually Dialga's almost 18 feet tall while Arceus is just 10 feet, but even the manga itself didn't give a whit about actual sizes, so I'll just improvise as I go. XD_

_#3. Was that too difficult? In short, the total amount of power between Arceus and the Enemy is constant. Hope that helped!_

_MewBlade, Dialga could probably tweak time to heal himself, except he wouldn't do it 'cause he'd have liked to bear the wounds longer for atonement. Well, no point now, since Arceus healed him. I'm fine with seeing Arceus as either male or female, but this time I needed Arceus' character to be a motherly character, so female it was. No offense to people who think otherwise! :)_

_Dreamingflower, thanks for pointing out the errors... I'll fix them later. About Lord Arceus, I just found the title 'Lady' and sorts a little... awkward. I picked Lord because when the creator of the entire universe is concerned, such thing as gender compatibility is rather obsolete in comparison._

_silfer97, Lax is still a Munchlax, since I too am rather against the idea of having three Snorlax in the party... ;)_

_Did I mention that I considered switching Crys and Sapphire's Plates? Ultimately I gave Sapphire the Meadow Plate because of her affinity to the wild, though some people may have thought of the Fist Plate for her strength. I think Sapph's a character that's strong on the outside but soft on the inside, which is another reason I saw the Grass-type Plate to be fitting._

_Points to take notice of in this Chapter:_

_1. Since Arceus has more or less accepted Mewtwo and Deoxys into the Order, it would be good enough to group them together with the rest of the Hall now._

_Chapter 12 will be, as Lugia said, a time of reunion and rejoicing... R&R!_

_Writing completed on January 5th, 2013. This is Yowl of Time, out. Happy new year!_


	12. Interlude, pt 2: We Meet Again

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Wow, I've gotten slower..._

_Began writing on January 6th, 2013. Currently drafting page 12 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 12. Interlude, part 2: We Meet Again**

- Minutes later, Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity -

"Hm, I think we're starting to get familiar with this place..." said Pearl as he plopped onto the grass with a big grin, watching his Pokemon play all across the meadow; all his hyper had rubbed off of them over time, and most of them were dying to stretch their muscles.

"Isn't it nice? I feel fresh just being here," replied Diamond as he drowsily laid on Tru's wide back, his own Pokemon gathered around him for a peaceful snooze. All around the two friend the other Dex Holders were spreading out, chatting or playing or resting with each other as they pleased.

"What a wonder," wondered Platina as Pearl and Dia looked over to notice her coming over with her usual thin smile. "Just last night this place was a tomb of despair for us, yet now we find so much joy and energy in the same place today."

"Funny, isn't it?" Pearl agreed as Diamond agreed, leaping up to observe the other Dex Holders again. Red and Yellow were fast alseep leaning onto a tree (and each other). Emerald had challenged Silver to a battle, which Pearl promised himself to go watch soon. Gold had dragged Ruby off to share a hushed conversation, discussing a subject which seemed to amuse him greatly while embarassing the younger boy greatly. Green was talking research stuff with Crystal and Sapphire, doing his best to ignore Blue's pestering from the side.

Pearl's gaze settled last on Black and White, sitting the grass and talking casually with Grey aloof in the side (as usual). The two juniors from Unova, though he hardly felt like a senior to them; both of them were almost as tall as he was, looked rather mature for a couple of thirteen-year-olds, and Black was quite above their level when it comes to Pokemon battles (though Pearl himself could claim to stand some ground). (#1)

Grey he found harder to observe; aloof and mysterious, he alone seemed to be the only one who still seemed to have difficulties in melting into their little community of Dex Holders. Whatever he was now, the past life he had led as King of Team Plasma was still a burden to him, and he wasn't the only one who was aware of it.

But Pearl was still hopeful for him. He could remember the first days of being together with the seniors that he'd never known before - it was quite chaotic, and there were quite a bit of discord among them (he could still recall the beating Gold got from Crys after that practical joke on the juniors), but they learned how to get along faster than he could've imagined. As Green-senpai had said: "We've come a long way from our journey... we're not the same kids who began it. None of us." (#2)

"I wonder what the Order's doing right now?" Spoke White as she turned to face the large lagoon, as if expecting Kyogre's head to poke out of its surface - as if there was any room, with Walo in there. (#3)

"Wouldn't they be consulting battle plans right now?" Asked back Black with a shrug. "I mean, I'm grateful they offered us time to rest, but shouldn't we be down there fighting too?"

_**"True enough, dearest, but resting is just as important as fighting in a war,"**_ spoke a familiar mental voice, and Pearl jumped in surprise to find Reshiram towering over the younger Dex Holders with a glorious smile. _**"We are no exceptions to that principle, so we figured we use the time in a meaningful way."**_

"Reshiram!" Exclaimed Gold in a pleasantly-surprised voice as the Dex Holders and their Pokemon began gathering around the Vast White Pokemon. "So you'll be with us today? Great! Where's the rest of the party?"

_**"Most of them are already here, wondering on how to approach you lot without feeling sorry for themselves,"**_ snorted Zekrom in amusement as he and Kyurem lumbered out from behind their sister. _**"Silly, not? Our bonds with you may not be so strong, but I know that it'll last even after such a trial we've faced a while ago. Am I not right?"**_

"That you are, Lord," affirmed Grey with a bow at the Deep Black Pokemon. "But am I wrong to ask you if recovery is the sole reason of us being here?"

_**"No and no, Young Drake,"**_ chuckled Zekrom. With a jolt Pearl realized why the deities have been calling Grey 'young drake' all along - it was in respect of the Draco Plate that was a part of him - dragon's blood flowed in his veins. _**"After the time of rest is over we must return to the matter at hand - 'we' including you, of course. Your thoughts will be a welcome addition to our council."**_

_**"And also..."**_ added Kyurem as he slowly turned to Grey. _**"Zekrom here says he has a... private matter to discuss with you. What, I wonder, is so secret that not even we can hear about it?"**_

_**"It's a matter... between us,"** _coughed Zekrom self-consciously when Grey gave him a questioning look. _**"Come now, it's not a pleasant talk, and the less ears that hear this the better."**_ (#4)

"...What was that all about?" Wondered Pearl out loud as the Deep Black Pokemon quickly led the eldest Dex Holder away with his Pokemon.

"Private matter, and a dark one?" Muttered Black thoughtfully with Musha clinging onto his shoulder like a squishy pillow. "Well, between those two, the best issue I can think of is - "

_"Something that concerns Team Plasma, yes?"_

An unfamiliar mental voice rang out, deep and wise with an edge of steel within. Pearl blinked in surprise to identify the speaker, until he saw two figures slowlt walking toward them - two of the Swords of Justice that had helped them restrain a hunfer-driven Kyurem while he was in Gheisis' control. (#5)

"Cobalion, Terrakion!" Black and White both cried in amazement as they rose to greet their old partners. "It's good to see you again! But, er, sorry. I didn't know you could - "

_"Talk?"_ Asked back Cobalion with an amused glint in his eyes. _"A gift from Lord Arceus, if you may. Her return has awakened many powers dormant within us."_ (#6)

"Incredible," whispered White in awe. "Where are Virizion and Keldeo?"

_"Over there, talking with that snappish comrade of yours,"_ shrugged Terrakion with a glance to the side, and Pearl followed his gaze to see the other two Rangers sitting next to Emerald. _"Quite a spirit he's got... no wonder the Fist Plate chose him."_

"You can say that again; sometimes he scares me," chuckled Black before looking somber again and continued: "I don't know if I'm being rude... but Master Red once told me that you guys had a distrust against... humans. Do you have a reason for that?"

Pearl cocked his head at that, interested. He didn't want his Pokemon to have a reason to dislike him, and the more he knew about it the better. Seeing that they were being asked to speak Virizion and Keldeo came over as well, trailed by Emerald, Sapphire and their Pokemon.

_"It's... a long story,"_ said Cobalion, looking hesitant around so much audience. _"It goes back to the time when we were still mortals, back when mankind and Pokemon were young races warring against each other for dominance."_

"Yes, I've heard there was such a time," nodded Platina thoughtfully from behind a surprised Pearl and Diamond. "But... when you were mortals? How is that possible?"

_"That's a story for another time,"_ replied Cobalion with a shake of his head. _"During that time our races bore much spite against each other, which often led to needless violence. All four of us were the last of our kind; the humans had wiped out our herd in a cowardly ambush."_

_"Blade to blade they were no match for us, so they struck our homes,"_ growled Terrakion with eyes burning as if reliving the memory. _"Many times we're fought as our habitat burned around us, watching the helpless Pokemon fleeing only to be laid at the mercy of our enemies. The blood, the cruelty... our old memories are tainted by it."_

Pearl felt his fingers tighten at the dark tale. He was thankful that they didn't live in such a world anymore - that their ancestors had learned something from their past strife.

_"Take Keldeo here; I found him crying for his family within a burning forest,"_ said Virizion as he nudged the young foal on the shoulder. _"We took him under our wing and swore to end this war, if only to stop more young ones like him emerging. Ah, the adventures we've taken! The tale is worth many a nights of stories, I tell you."_

_"Indeed, the knights we've defeated, the castles we've raided..."_ said Cobalion with a faraway look. _"We took it upon ourselves to be the Swords of Justice, and served as one for quite some time. But before long... we were no longer needed. Sometimes words served as better weapons of justice than blades, and we hid ourselves away when we felt that this world could maintain peace without us."_

_**"Hm, you make the story sound better than it is..."**_

"Whoa!" Pearl leaped up at the voice to see Giratina's intimidating form towering over him, Dia and Platina from behind. "Why - don't ever do that again! Ugh, how can someone so huge be so good at creeping up on people?"

_**"You'd like to know,"**_ snorted the Renegade Pokemon, turning to the four Randers as they dipped their heads at him. _**"I remember when I found you in Mistralton Cave all those years ago, worn and weary from endless battles. Were you not plagued by doubt? Have you not begged me to take you to the Nether Realm because of it? Was it not until Arceus came to you in a vision that you regained your faith and joined us?"** _(#7)

"... That's a sad story," murmured White with a slight shudder.

_"It's but a memory of the past,"_ said Cobalion quietly. Then with a softer voice he added: _"Long we bore that grudge, but it's no more now. Thanks to you and your friends we now know how much the world has changed... that peace has indeed come. Now we run with our swords high again, to preserve the justice that you have proven us."_

Pearl grinned flattered; they were receiving a lot of praises lately.

_**"Pity, pity..."**_ clicked Giratina as he slowly circled around the gathered Dex Holders. _**"I suppose this world can't afford to lose you yet. Frustrating, but I shall let nature take its course. Eventually you will all come to my realm..."**_

Pearl supressed a shudder again as a chill travelled down his spine. How in the world did Missy put up with the creepy Grim Reaper during her solo adventure two years ago?

"But I don't understand," said the said heiress as she looked up at the Titan with a curious blink. "You are the ruler of the Distortion World and of the dead as well? What do the two realms have in common so that they'd both come under your rule?"

_**"A wise question, Shade Child,"**_ rumbled Giratina, making Pearl and Dia flinch; how odd it was for a curious, lively soul like Missy to be the bearer of the Spooky Plate, a relic of ghosts and shadow! _**"Learn, then, that the Distortion World is like an intersection where the realm of the living and the dead meet. It is the only part of the Nether Realm that a living can enter at all, for all who dare to go beyond that boundary will be utterly undone."** _(#8)

"Why is that?" Platina inquired again.

Giratina looked ready for a long answer, but Pearl found his attention diverted elsewhere; more deities were joining the Dex Holders, most of whom he had yet to meet. He was eager to change that.

"Gi!"

Dia's exclamation was laced with joy and recognition, and Pearl whipped around in surprise to see his friend standing in front of the colossal form of Regigigas, arms open in welcome of his old friend.

"You certainly know how to make a friend, Dia," remarked Emerald as he came over with an amazed look at the Titan. "Regigigas... having fought his minions, it was certainly a shock to know that their King is your pal."

"He must have seen something in me," replied Diamond with a proud grin as he continued to look up at Regigigas. "I didn't know what he really was back then... a Titan! That should mean you could talk... why didn't you?"

_**"... There was no need,"**_ rumbled the Colossal Pokemon, his voice so slow that it was a stark contrast to Grey's lightning-fast talk. _**"You could feel my heart, and I could feel yours. That was enough."**_

"... Thanks," said Diamond, sounding touched. Then, to Pearl's surprise, he held up his hand just as Regigigas got down on one knee to extend one giant palm. Like that human and Titan shook hands, as Dia's Pokemon gathered around to welcome back their comrade.

"Zekrom was right; our bonds are strong enough to survive yesterday," Pearl found himself speaking quietly, and couldn't help but grin a little. No matter the circumstances, friends were good things to have.

"Heyhey, look who's here!"

Gold's eager exclamation had Pearl snap his head sideways, in time to see the senior Dex Holder greeting a tigerlike Pokemon bearing a purple thundercloud on his back like a cape: Raikou, the Thunder-Racer.

_"Looking strong as always, I see,"_ purred the Thunder Pokemon as he playfully butted the Hatcher on the shoulder. _"I always wondered where you got that tenacity from... maybe you were born with some of it after all. Eh, Son of Earth?"_

"Shut up," laughed Gold as he plopped down onto the ground. Looking over at Pearl the older boy beckoned over saying: "Yo, hyper kiddo! Here's someone even more electric than you are. Come get accquianted!"

Pearl laughed too as he joined them with Diamond (with Regigigas looking over all of them), reminded that of all the sixteen Plates he was given the Zap Plate. "Well, in that case it's no surprising Dia can swim so well, isn't it? I'm surprised the bearer of the Splash Plate wasn't born with gills!"

"Well... I think I'd still prefer lungs," said Diamond as he cuddled Lax with his usual dopey grin. "Without them I won't be able to hang out here with you guys, right?"

"... It all fits so well together to be just coincidence, doesn't it?" Pearl found himself musing as he laughter died among everyone. "Red-senpai and Green-senpai being so hot n cold in comparison, Yellow-senpai's powers, Sapphire-san's liking for nature, Emerald-senpai's fighting spirit... it really feels as if the Plates really define ourselves."

_"Perhaps so, but I believe that may be an overstatement,"_ replied a calm mental voice, tranquil as a still lake yet with the authority of the fierce north wind.

"Suicune! Crys!" Gold cried in delight as he, Pearl and Dia all turned to see Crystal approaching them, sided by a bulky wolflike Pokemon in crystal blue: Suicune, Lord of the North Wind and the Water-Purifier.

"But can you blame us for feeling that way, Suicune?" Crys asked her old partner as they walked side-by-side. "I mean... now that I know that I bear the Insect Plate in me, it feels like my life as the Capturer has been influenced by the Plate"

"Oh, but I can assure you; you certainly didn't get that kick from the Plate, SSG," chuckled Gold as he came over and stroked her waistline - and quickly dodged a foot aimed for his elbow.

_"You didn't get your guts from it either,"_ commented Raikou with a roll of his eyes.

_"Had not our father already assured this to you?"_ Inquired Suicune as he swept his gaze over all the Plate-Bearers and gained everyones' attention - even Red and Yellow's as they stirred from their nap just in time. _"The Plates can't decide on your life; they can only encourage it. The truth is closer to this: you've attracted the Plates to yourself at birth. For each of the Plates carry a preference to a different trait - call it a virtue, if you will - and by foresight granted by Arceus they knew that each of you have great potential to make that trait bloom."_

"Well, I'm.. flattered," said White as she looked at herself in awe. "Though I don't think what the Stone Plate could've seen in me..."

_"There's no need to think so,"_ spoke Cobalion as he approached the group with Black and his comrades. _"Don't try to think of the Plates as something separate living inside you. As long as you live you _are_ the Stone Plate, and the Stone Plate is you. Perhaps not a very accurate description, but one that will serve."_

_"It's like spilling pink paint into a bucket of water,"_ piped up a familiar voice, and Pearl's head snapped up with Dia's to see a very familiar magenta-haired Faerie floating upside down above them. _"It's still water, but it's pink!"_

"Mesprit!" Cried Diamond as he leapt to his feet, pulling the little Emotion Pokemon into a tight hug. "It's so good to meet you like this!"

_"Me too, Dia, me too..."_ Mesprit sounded happy enough, though Pearl could see that she had (again) failed to control her tears. _"Very forgiving, aren't you? After what I've done to your friends..."_

"Thanks for caring," said Crystal, sounding soft despite somewhat awkwardly. "But I know how dire you felt at the time, how you felt that it was your responsibility. I can't begrudge you on that. Where are your sisters, Mesprit?"

_"Right here, right here!"_ Called another voice, and this time Pearl readily raised his palm with a grin - just in time to have Azelf descend and give it an all-out hi-five. _"You did it, you did it! Uxie was right to have trusted in you guys!"_

_"... You give me too much credit,"_ murmured Uxie as she followed a bit more slowly, pausing to share a deep curtsey with Platina. _"All this time I was so afraid of the future... I can't thank you enough for dispelling that fear."_

"But don't you know everything about the future?" Asked Pearl with a puzzled blink.

_"The future is never fixed; it always changes, and only several snippets of it are shown to me,"_ replied the Knowledge Pokemon with a dip of her head at him. _"Perhaps you'd be pleased to know that what the future holds is greatly influenced by the willpower and the emotions of those who inhabit the present; what you wish of this world counts." _(#9)

"You know what?" Spoke Pearl, feeling a jolt of revelation that coursed through his body like a lightning bolt. "I _do_ like the sound of that."

"I couldn't see how too much knowledge can be a burden," said Diamond as he looked up at both Platina and Uxie while sitting. "Does it pain you, when you know too much that you don't wanna know?"

"You're kind, Diamond, but I don't know enough to reach that level yet," replied Platina with a modest blush.

_"Yet you are wise enough to know already that one can't know too much that easily,"_ put in Uxie with a knowing smile that made Pearl want to laugh. _"As for your question, Oceanborn, the answer is yes for me. The truth about the Plates haunted me for a long time, so much that more than once I wished to simply erase everything out of my head - which I was mad enough to attempt to. But I had to bear this burden as you had. That is what I exist for, after all, and I still maintain that there is more to be gained from knowledge than lost."_

Pearl found his head being bowed as he listened; the Knowledge Pokemon had endured a truth that could've brought down everything, yet she'd held onto it so tenaciously for their sake. It was partly thanks to her efforts that they were alive.

_"Aw, come on! No need to spoil the good mood!"_ Complained Azelf as she and Mesprit flew over to Uxie and playfully pounded her back together. _"We're all fine and here, and that's the important thing. We should be celebrating!"_

**_"Well said, Azelf,"_** commented Reshiram in amusement as she raised her head from where she was laying belly-down on the grass. _**"Since this is a get-together, we'll be needing more of us... why don't we invite the party over there as well?"**_

All heads turned to the direction her claw was pointing at, and Pearl felt a grin splitting his face again as he spotted more deities approaching from the horizon, eager to enjoy this delightful turn of fate with their friends...

* * *

- Hall of Origin, Room of Space (Palkia's dwelling) -

_**"It is as I had wished,"**_ said Arceus quietly, feeling her smile pull at her face as she observed the heartwarming scene through Palkia's screen-portal. _**"Nothing can heal a soul as well as old bonds being renewed... they will all emerge from today stronger and rejuvenated."**_

_**"We will all need it, without doubt; especially you,"** _put in Dialga from her side, his voice thick with concern._** "A time of grave sorrow will befall us, but will any be as great as yours?"**_

_**"That is irrelevant,"**_ assured the Original One, closing her eyes as all the past fights with her brother passed through her eternal memory. _**"Dialga, Palkia... go join them as well. I won't leave you out of what joy fate can spare you now."**_

_**"What about you, Mother?"**_ Asked Palkia even as she led a hesitant Dialga towards the portal leading to the Meadow.

_**"Watching out for you, as always,"**_ replied Arceus, smiling again. _**"And also a lot of thinking. After all, though you now go to share your past with your brethren, we can never forget we have a future to create together..."**_

* * *

_So sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with various stuff; a lot of things have been going on. And it doesn't help that I'm going on a family trip to Italy tomorrow... dang._

_#1. Officially Black's age has been revealed to be 14, so he really is a bit older than I set him up for. Ah well, I can't keep everything in line with the original, though I always try._

_#2. Trutown, this paragraph and the one above it didn't exist in the draft. I added it in hopes of providing the least answer I can insert into the story without disrupting the entire plot. Consider it an apology, if you will. :)_

_#3. Let's not trouble ourselves with the fact that whales can't live in freshwater... ;)_

_#4. The contents of this conversation will be cloaked until Chapter 17, so don't forget this little event till then!_

_#5. Reference: Arc 1, Chapter 28._

_#6. And one of them happens to be telepathy; soon enough you'll find literally the entire Hall suddenly become talkative... wait, they already are. XD_

_#7. I sort of considered writing a spin-off fic concerning this story after the main arc is over, but for now I'm fresh out of inspirations._

_#8. Something I made up, but considering that officially Giratina reigns over antimatter, I don't think the idea's too far-fetched._

_#9. Same as how Alice sees the future in the Twilight series. If anyone has future sight, I think that's how it should work._

_Yami, I dont' know how to make this clearer... Currently, with the universe Arceus created almost intact and the Enemy having done little about it, the Enemy's power is far greater than Arceus. In other words, Arceus uses her energy to create, while the Enemy uses it to destroy. And energy returns to Arceus when her creation is undone, and vice versa for the Enemy._

_Trutown, I'm always terrified of answering your reviews 'case you so shrewdly points out some problems that I've noticed but desperately hoped that the viewers would overlook. Like the Dex Holders' reaction to the whole situation early this arc, I have no defense for that one.  
As for the Dex Holders getting along too well, they're not exactly in the situation where they can afford NOT to get along... and besides that, they've had time to know each other and set aside their differences. They may be just teenagers, but in the Pokemon universe teenagers tend to be so much more than what they are in here, I can't help but respect that. Going into the specifics, Black and Red get along 'cause (as I've illustrated in Arc 1) they're a mutual-respecting-tutor-pupil relationship, N still is a bit awkward but getting over it, Em's not a big jerk as he used to be (and, frankly, there are people who actually find him cute), and, surprisingly, we'll find that Platina has a reason to get along with Gold (okay, Green just kicks his ass).  
The Pokemon handled it better than their Trainers, maybe true... but they could pull it off because of their Trainers. Lame excuse, but you've seen the Pokemon all asserting that they became what they became thanks to their Trainers. That also meant that wild Pokemon couldn't have acted so logically or in other ways more expected for humans.  
As for Dialga... I have an excuse for him too, but you should hear that from Celebi in the next chapter.  
Well, that's about it. Wow, that was really scary. And I hope you continue to scare me, if that'll make my future works get better._

_Skiesxfly, Arceus can't draw power from the Plates 'cause they're sealed within the Dex Holders. On the contrary, the awakening of Arceus has caused the Plates themselves to stir, as we'll discover in future chapters...  
Yeah, you're second question's hit the mark.  
Yeah, I think I overdid Sapph's accent... I've been trying to tone it down without obliterating the entire habit of it, but it's kinda hard to keep the balance. I'll keep trying, though._

_Emerald got the Fist Plate 'cause that kid's got fight in him. Yeah, nothing more to say on that._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Nah, get a break. I've said everything up in the footnotes anyway... this is supposed to be a rest-by chapter, after all._

_I'm afraid the next week will be spent in Italy, so the next update will take pretty long too... actually, consider my updating speed to be third its normal speed from now on, that'll ease the pain. So sorry... and even sorrier that the next chapter isn't action-packed enough to kick suspense's butt. Still pretty important to the plot, though, so please hold on if you will. Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on January 26th, 2013. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	13. Interlude, pt 3: Remembering Deeds Past

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'll get through this, I swear..._

_Began writing on February 4th, 2013. Currently drafting page 14 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 13. Interlude, part 3: Remembering Deeds Past**

- Hall of Origin, Meadow of Purity -

_"Rald! Ra-ald!"_

"Mm?" Remarked Sapphire as she paused arm-wrestling Toro #struggling, obviously# and looked up at the mental call. Only two beings ever called Emerald that nickname...

"Latias, Latios!" Cried Em as he leaped up, holding his arms out as the two Eon Pokemon speeding toward him like jet planes. Latios halted a fair distance away ahead of the boy, but Latias skidded across the air and ended up glomptackling him. "Oof!"

_"Sorry!"_ Giggled the deity as she pulled him back up, literally dancing happily around him. _"Oh, I'm so happy to be here with you! Just an hour ago I thought you'd be lost forever..."_

"You care about him a lot, don't you?" Asked Ruby as he popped in beside Sapphire, his eyes giving off that smug-looking glint when he was particularly in a good mood.

"Hey! You're making it sound as if - " Emerald protested, but he was promptly cut off as Latias pressed her cheek against his with a mischievous face that could've passed as Mew's.

_"Of course I do; he saved my life!"_ The Eon Pokemon replied happily, making Sapphire blink in surprise; she hadn't heard that story before.

"Now that you mention it, how did you meet each other anyway?" Inquired Ruby curiously as he looked between Latios and Emerald. "You know, it's not everyday a human makes best friends with two Pokemon of legend."

_"It's... not a story I'm proud of,"_ answered Latios with his head bowed. _"It was five years ago in your time, back when Lords Kyogre and Groudon had battled again to the point of catastrophe. You would know, as you were there to stop it."_

"Not me, technically," muttered Sapphire as she glanced sideways at Ruby, only to be alert at once to see him nodding absentmindedly.

"...? Oh!" He remarked in surprise, looking taken aback by her suspicious gaze. "I'm sorry, I phased off. You were saying?"

Sapphire almost beat her chest in frustration as she turned away fuming. That was a perfect chance to interrogate him on his so-called memory loss of the event five years ago, and he just had to pretend he wasn't paying attention! Why was she even putting up with this?

_"Originally we were supposed to help Lord Rayquaza break up the fight,"_ continued Latios, apparantly ignoring the odd tension around him. _"But things didn't go well. On our way from Southern Island we were... attacked."_

"Attacked?" Gasped Sapphire in shock, her annoyance with Ruby quickly abandoned. "But who? Who'd be strong enough to assault you?"

Her bewilderment deepened as Latias and Latios looked at each other, seemingly reluctant to answer. What was wrong with them?

"Don't bother; they didn't tell me either," Emerald intervened, noticing the situation. "They probably had their reasons, so don't push them."

"Kinder than you act, eh?" Ruby chuckeld at the younger boy as he flashed a wink at Sapphire, who blushed slightly and muttered something not even she could comprehend. Okay, something was _seriously_ wrong with both of them.

_"Of course he is!"_ Piped up Latias before Emerald could start protesting again. Then her face became somber again as she continued: _"We got separated by that attack as we tried to escape through a portal. I got blown away, crash-landed somewhere in Johto... that's where Rald found me."_

"Just outside Union Cave," put in Emerald with a shrug. "What could I do? She was helpless and being mobbed by Murkrows. I just... hung around till Latios came to fetch her."

_"You helped me out a lot,"_ admitted Latias shyly. Turning to Ruby and Sapphire she continued: _"We've been friends ever since. Isn't it weird? If we hadn't been attacked that time I'd have never met Rald!"_

"A blessing in disguise," nodded Ruby thoughtfully, and Sapph couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of. Trying to guess his mind was like trying to count leaves inside a galestorm.

_"Hey, guys!"_

_"Hi, Shaymin, Celebi!"_ Latias greeted someone from behind Sapphire, and she turned to see Celebi herself, followed by a small deerlike Pokemon in white and green, seemingly garbed in a red scarf and a flower in her hair and using her ears to stay afloat in the air. (#1)

"Oh, senpai!" Said Platina as she noticed the newcomers and came over. "This is Shayminm the Faerie who watches over pollution. I met her two years ago during my solo journey back in Sinnoh."

"Really? That's important work," remarked Sapphire as she observed the Gratitude Pokemon. Though she wasn't the sort who was into cute things #like Ruby was#, she was... cute.

But then she remembered the other Faerie present, and turned to see Ruby and Celebi sharing the most awkward greeting she'd ever seen; their relationship was even more complicated than hers with Ruby. After all, the Time Travel Pokemon was both his savior and could've-been-murderer.

"..." It felt so wrong, seeing the two of them shifting gazes to and from each other as if waiting for the other to speak first but not daring to do it himself/herself. Someone had to break the ice...

"Celebi," spoke up Platina abruptly, turning all gazes toward her. "I would've preferred to ask this to Dialga, but I was afraid of how he'd answer... what is it like, having power over time?"

Sapphire was sorry to see Celebi and Shaymin simultaneously, though she the younger girl's question wasn't meant to be probing. To them it may have sounded like why Dialga didn't use his temporal powers more aggressively to achieve the goals of the Hall.

"You don't have to answer if you'd rather not - " Ruby quickly intervened, only to pause as Celebi turned back to him with a thin smile.

_"It's nothing stressing, Ruby; unlike our power itself,"_ replied the Faerie, sounding somewhat like a cloaked apology. Looking back at Platina she continued: _"Sometimes I don't feel like I've got any control over time at all, and I'd say Lord Dialga could say the same. Time is such a fundamental axis of the universe, tinkering with it can upset the entire balance of the universe. Lord Dialga would never allow that. Only I am permitted to travel through time, and only to preserve the forests of the past and future."_

"Really?" Asked Sapphire with raised eyebrows, imagining Dialga's outraged expression a bit too easily. "Then what about... five years ago?"

A bit too late she noticed Ruby tensing at the mention, but before she could wonder about it Celebi let out a sheepish chuckle.

_"W-well, I don't regret doing it, but that got me into no end of trouble,"_ sighed the Time Travel Pokemon, shivering slightly in a traumatized way. _"It took three whole years for me and Lord Dialga to stabilize the timeframe completely, and that doesn't even compare for the wrath I had to suffer under him. You know how... he's like when he's angry." _(#2)

_No doubt about it,_ thought Sapphire as the image flashed through her again. All the same, to her relief the topic seemed to have eased the tension between Ruby and Celebi, and they'd have engaged in merrier talk if Shaymin hadn't distracted them again.

_"Look, isn't that Kyogre and Groudon?"_ Spoke up the Gratitude Pokemon as she perched upon Sapphire's shoulder, directing her gaze far away where another large lagoon was - and sure enough, her sharp eyes could see a heap of crimson mound by the lakeside. _"It's weird to see Groudon curled up like that... maybe you'd like a word with him and Kyogre?"_

"Us?" Asked Sapphire and Ruby as they looked at each other. None of their past encounters with the two Ancients have been particularly fabulous; they couldn't be their favorite humans. What would they even have to talk about?

Not that it was any reason to refuse. With a shrug Sapphire rose and followed Shaymin, followed by Ruby and their Pokemon. As they approached the lake where Groudon was waiting, she saw that the lagoon was huge, even bigger than the one that Walo was swimming in right now.

_**"Ah, you're here,"**_ muttered the Continent Pokemon as he sat up, causing Kyogre to rise out of the lake (!) with a force that ending up showering everyone in a sudden downfall. _**"Ack - will you stop that!"**_

_**"Try me,"** _snorted the Sea Basin Pokemon as she glared evenly into Groudon's annoyed leer, generating a heated atmosphere that made Sapph wonder why the area wasn't being covered in either blazing sunlight or a rainstorm - until she noticed Rayquaza coiled up in the air further away, gazing into the other two Ancients with warning eyes.

_**"...Whatever,"**_ muttered Groudon with a swift glance at the Sky High Pokemon, obviously not wanting to evoke the Watcher of the Sky's wrath. Hastily turning his gaze to Ruby and Sapphire the Continent Pokemon rumbled: _**"... You've grown since we last saw you, young Plate-Bearers."**_

Sapphire has never heard a more awkward way to start a conversation.

"But... how did you recognize me?" Asked Sapphire, noticing something flawed in the Ancient's approach. "It wasn't me who broke up your fight; it was him and Courtney."

Ruby flinched, and Sapph winced herself as painful memories came rushing up to her: of Ruby pushing her down into Wallace's air car, revealing the scar he'd always been so keen to hide... his confession. Her confession.

The part that he FORGOT.

Fate certainly had a very nasty sense of humor.

_**"Ah, that is rather irrelevant,"**_ sighed Kyogre, causing both Dex Holders to look up in surprise. _**"Using the Orbs to restrain us was clever, but if Rayquaza had came a bit later you and her would've ended up destroying yourselves. No, the significant part... is receiving the Orbs in the first place."**_

As she spoke Groudon suddenly let out a light shudder, and the ancient markings across his thickset armor began to glow in a bright blue light. The next moment Ruby suddenly gave a surprised convulsion, and Sapphire gasped out loud to see the same markings glowing through his skin. "Whatcha doing to - oh!"

"Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed as a sudden chill shot through the wild girl's body, as if she'd been thrown into an ice-cold ocean. Sapph's breath caught in her throat as she noticed eerie red markings appearing all over her body, of the same pattern that was gleaming on Kyogre's fins. "The Orbs...? But they're gone from us!"

_**"Those who have born the Red Orb and the Blue Orb are forever branded by it,"**_ murmured Kyogre quietly as their Pokemon (especially Plusle and Minun) began observing the markings in amazement. _**"What amazed us isi how you've been so willing to accept it - and how little the absorption had affected you."**_

"I didn't know I had the Blue Orb in me for quite awhile..." muttered Sapphire as the markings began to fade, remembering the days of training together with Ruby on Mirage Island. It was one of her happier days. "But I'm still kinda... surprised... How did you remember me? We never met face-to-face, did we?"

_**"Ah, but I could hear you,"**_ said Kyogre as she reminiscently closed her eyes. _**"I could hear your heart beating from all the way across, and instantly sensed that the two of you were connected somehow."**_

"You mean by the Plates?" Asked Ruby with round eyes.

_**"Partly,"**_ grunted Groudon dismissively. _**"The Meadow Plate and the Sky Plate are fearfully potent, as I have good reason to know. But what we meant was something else. It was like an instinct, the way we sensed... of how your hearts beat for each other, how spiritually connected you are."**_

"Connected..." murmured Sapphire, feeling heat rush up to her face like an Eruption attack. What the hell was the Titan _talking_ about?

Automatically her eyes travelled over to Ruby, who was slowly nodding in comprehension even though his own face was a little red. Despite her reluctance to admit it, he was catching on well compared to her... understanding?

"Hey, wait a minute..." Her voice came out in a low growl as she turned on Ruby, and she had the satisfaction of seeing the bewilderment on his face flash briefly with utmost dismay.

"Yeah, you know what I wanna say," said Sapphire with gritted teeth, stalking toward her friend as he tried to back away. "You're remembering quite a lot, aren't ya? 'bout the battle, 'bout the training, 'bout teaming up against Archie and Maxie... SO WHY CAN'T YA REMEMBER THE MOST IMPORTANT THING, YOU WANNA TELL ME THAT?"

"Wait-wait, Sapph! I can explain!" Cried Ruby in a flustered voice as Sapphire seized him by the collar, shaking him back and forth just violently enough to keep his clothes from tearing. "Come on! For crying out loud, you can't force me to remember something I can't!"

"You chose a really convenient piece of memory to forget, then!" Roared Sapphire as she glared daggers into Ruby, who was putting on the most defiant expression he could muster while being shaken out of his skin. It sort of felt like one of their petty arguments those years back, except that this time Sapph had the upper hand for once - and the matter was anything BUT petty.

_**"You reckon we look like that when we argue...?"**_

_**"Oh, shut up..."**_

Groudon and Kyogre's hushed mutterings put a halt to the fight as both Dex Holders looked up at the two Titans incredulously. Just how did this argument in any way resemble their climate-changing fights?

_**"... Never mind what I just said,"**_ muttered Groudon, though his eyes were still round in bewilderment at the sudden change of atmosphere. _**"It looks like there's a quarrel here that evades my knowledge, so I was just wondering."**_

"'s simple, really," fumed Sapphire as she pointed an accusing finger at Ruby. "He claims that he forgot about what happened back then 'cause of Celebi's time warp! And only specific parts of it too! Is that even possible?"

"It's not like I can help it!" Protested Ruby hotly, leading the two glaring at each other again; they only broke apart again when Plusle and Minun whiningly tugged on their heels.

_**"..."**_ For awhile both Groudon and Kyogre were silent as they looked at each other in dumbfounded blinks, no sign of the aggressive rivalry that defined their relationship.

_**"... Well,"**_ spoke up Kyogre eventually. _**"Strange things happen when time is forcefully warped; that's why it usually forbidden to alter history. What you experienced is odd, but not impossible."**_

Sapphire almost stomped the ground in frustration. That wasn't good enough! She needed to _know_.

"I'm asking Celebi myself," she growled as she looked back at where everyone else were gathered. Spotting the little Time Travel Pokemon again (who was talking with Crystal now), she was just about to stalk off when she felt Ruby's hand fall on her shoulder."Wha - "

She was about to snap as she whirled behind, only to see Ruby's face an inch in front of her.

"Sapph, please," he murmured quietly, wearing an awkward smile that looked frustrated and pleading at the same time. "I know how you feel. I kinda feel pissed at myself too, but... is this really worth it? I mean, this should be a time to celebrate and be happy. Erm, you know... isn't it enough for you that we're alive and... er... here together...?"

Sapphire could swear she could see two spots of red appear on his cheek as he stuttered, and felt a second onrush of fire blaze beneath her face. Oh hell, why did he have to fight this dirty? Even worse, he did have a point; their relationship was good enough as it is.

She was such a sucker for this kind of thing.

"Oh, fine then..." she muttered as she turned her face away embarassed. "I hate it when you do that, I swear I do. You're such a cheater, Ruby."

"I was kinda desperate," chuckled Ruby ruefully as he backed away, that awkward expression persisting; at least he was honest on that point.

_**"... Pfft."**_

"What was that?" Asked Sapphire as she turned sideways, only to blink upon seeing Groudon covering his face, holding down what was obviously -

_**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Exploded the Continent Pokemon, literally falling backwards in laughter as he pressed his belly with one claw to keep calm (failing miserably, of course). He was laughing so hard that the very ground was slightly shaking, and the act sent both Ruby and Sapphire redder than a pair of Tamato Berries.

_**"Imbecile,"**_ muttered Kyogre as she looked at her brother in mild comtempt, but as she dipped her head back into the water Sapphire could hear the Sea Basin Pokemon snorting in laughter too.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Yelled the two Dex Holders in unison.

* * *

"Ah, those kids," chuckled Gold as he glanced over at the ruckus far away. "That Ruby knows how to hit even better than I do, I swear, and he already has the hots for the cavegal. Figures."

_"It must be funny to watch, seeing them laugh like that,"_ mused Raikou in amusement from his side as they watched Groudon literally rolling in the floor. _"I've never seen Lord Groudon lose it in that way my whole life - and I've had a pretty damn long life."_

"I'd like to know how old you are," said Blue in a teasing voice as she stroked Moltres' head from nearby; the seven senior Dex Holders from Kanto and Johto were all gathered around with the Three Birds and Beasts among their Pokemon.

_"It's safe to say we're the youngest in the Hall,"_ rumbled Entei thoughtfully as he lay between Red and Silver. _"How old are we, eight hundred? It has no meaning, since me and my brothers were brought back from the dead before we joined the Order."_ (#3)

"A long story of its own, I see," commented Green, as if he'd instinctively sensed that going further into the topic would take the entire day.

_"I suppose our age is similar - maybe a bit older,"_ put in Zapdos a little smugly. _"I still recall a mileniumn ago, when we were learning to fly in the Hall. I swear, I saw Moltres fly into a pillar about ten times."_

_"Oh, that she did; you did it about twenty times,"_ jibed in Articuno, causing bursts of laughter among the gathered Pokemon and having Zapdos and Moltres to ruffle their feathers in indignation.

"I'm still getting used to your big numbers," remarked Gold as he glanced over at a smiling Crystal. "A thousand years? Man, you guys are all prehistoric!"

_**"I could take that as an insult, Son of Earth!"**_

Ho-oh's amused voice rang out from above, and Gold looked up to see the Rainbow Pokemon descend lightly among his children along with Lugia; the two Titans' movements were so well-synchronized that no one could doubt the fact that they were mates as well as counterparts.

_**"You make us sound really, really old,"**_ continued the Lord of the Red Yang as everyone dipped their heads to them. _**"I may have been around since the universe was a tenth of its current age, but my heart has aged only slightly since then!"**_

_**"By nature we tend to be quite adament, we of the Hall,"** _put in Lugia softly, tucking her six children under her wings despite their light protests. _**"So when change comes to us it is often slow and hard to detect. Since our Mother's departure we'd strayed from her teachings little by little, until we were so divided and made feral that the calls of chaos could corrupt even the noblest of our Order."**_

"Corrupt... you mean like what happened back then?" Asked Crystal carefully, and Gold winced as memories of that momentful event six years ago returned to him.

_**"Indeed; I have much praised my childrens' foresights for choosing you as champions to face our enslaver,"** _replied Ho-oh with a nod, causing the Three Birds and Beasts to duck their heads modestly. _**"Yet we're forgotten to thank you all this time... forgive us. Not just us but the very order of the universe owe you this."**_

"We're hearing that a lot," joked Gold, even as he bowed handsomely at the Titan.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though," spoke up Silver. "We've experienced your strength firsthand, and we know how powerful you are. The Mask of Ice, Archie and Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis... strong as they were, they were only humans. How did they force you Titans into obedience?"

_**"As far as we know the methods were various,"** _said Lugia with a shaded expression. _**"Using the Orbs and the Red Chain, devices to interfere with our mind... the important thing is that none of these would've worked unless enough power is at the user's command to nullify our defenses."**_

"... Then my guess is someone had lent them that power," stated Green thoughtfully.

"But who could give so much - " whispered Yellow, cupping her hands over her mouth in horror. "No... then...?"

_**"Aye, our hunch is the same,"**_ nodded Ho-oh grimly. _**"The Enemy... he's been slowly spreading his arms throughout the world, without a doubt purely to enjoy the bits of destruction here and there. All the recent catastrophes were but a play to him."**_

"But who'd be insane enough to usea power that'll destroy the entire world?" Demanded Gold, remembering old Pryce's last tears as he revealed to him the kindness that'd been within himself all along. Not him. No, definitely not him.

_**"They would if they were kept ignorant,"**_ reminded Lugia sadly. _**"The Enemy found a way to deliver his power to them in deception, promising them power to conquer and rule... when all it can do is destroy and undo."**_

_"But this is far too complex for the Enemy to toy with the idea himself,"_ growled Suicune. _"Most likely he has a servant or more than one, allowed to act individually yet a part of his will. Since his Chaoslings have morphing abilities it wouldn't be difficult for him to slip a spy into the world without us noticing."_

"I see..." mutterd Silver with his eyes gleaming under his auburn hair, and Gold recognized the expression he made when he was on the verge of figuring something out. Some smart friends he had!

But he wasn't about to get a chance to ask what his friend was thinking.

_"Heyhey! What's with all the heavy talk?"_ Squealed a shrill voice from above, and Gold looked up to see Mew spiralling down from a portal high up like a Tailow on its first flight._ "We're supposed to rest and have fun, not stay gloomy! Everybody get up! Wanna play with bubbles?"_

_**"You do have a point, little one!"**_ chuckled Ho-oh in mock defeat as the New Species Pokemon began zipping everywhere, unleashing a barrage of pink bubbles all over the place and tickling the Dex Holders' Pokemon until they got up again. Gold immediately popped a large bubble with his billiard cue (he HATED bubbles) and was rewarded with a cartload of snow that suddenly fell onto his head with a _splat_.

_"Haha, he triggered the snow bubble!"_ Laughed a second voice as a small red-and-beige Pokemon with a V-shaped crest tumbled out of Mew's portal - Victini, the Faerie that had attacked Blue in the Dark Caves. _"By the way, I'm shocked! How come the two of you are so different when you have the same origin?"_

As he brushed the snow off his head Gold looked up to see who the Victory Pokemon was talking to, until his eyes widened to see their two immortal comrades follow him out of the portal.

_**"I have no idea, and I don't know whether to be good or upset that I'm nothing like her,"**_ replied Mewtwo in a rarely-displayed amused tone as he and Deoxys descended next to a delighted Red and Yellow.

"Welcome back; I didn't think you'd heal so quickly," remarked the Fighter as he bumped fists with Mewtwo.

_**"I have Cresselia to thank for that,"**_ said the Genetic Pokemon as he flexed his renewed arm. _**"We've just seen Lord Arceus raise our pillar in the Circle. It was... strange, actually having a tangible place where we belong."**_

"You most definitely deserve one," said Yellow with a soft smile. "Of course, you're always welcome among us, too."

_"Thank you,"_ replied Deoxys sincerely, then - to Gold's surprise - chuckled lightly. "_Now who can dare claim we receive too little love?_" (#4)

"That's the spirit!" Laughed Red as he met fists with him as well, and Gold grinned to see their Pokemon coming over to welcome back their comrades.

_**"Heartwarming..."**_ mumbled Lugia in her motherly expression as she watched over the peaceful scene. _**"Won't you agree, Cresselia?"**_

Turning to follow the Titan's gaze, Gold blinked in pleasant surprise to see Cresselia approaching them with a light smile. Having enough reasons to welcome her the Dex Holders and their Pokemon gladly did so. Noticing her presence the younger Dex Holders quickly joined them too, and from further away Gold could see Ruby, Sapphire and Grey returning from each of their private conversations as well.

"We owe you a lot," Yellow spoke for the Plate-Bearers and their Pokemon alike, holding Cresselia's paws in gratitude. Then in a concerned tone she added: "You don't look so good... was the healing too much for you?"

_"No, not at all,"_ replied the Lunar Pokemon softly, though Gold did notice that her voice sounded slightly feebler compared to last night. Now that he looked closer she actually looked a little ill, with a hint of a shadow under her eyes and her body tilted awkwardly as if she felt dizzy. _"I came to introduce my counterpart to you. It's just a little... draining to keep his form hidden."_

"Your counterpart?" Asked Crystal with a surprised blink.

"But why would he wanna hide himself?" Demanded Emerald, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. "And if it's so tiring, why are you doing it?"

_"He's just... cautious, that's all,"_ said Cresselia wistfully, obviously picking her words with care. _"As the Nightmare-Bringer he'd been hated and feared by many, who failed to see through his dark exterior and find a brave soul within. I know you won't make the same mistake, but he still hesitates. Will you dispel him of his fear?"_

The Dex Holders all nodded in agreement, but -

_"You know this isn't that simple,"_ growled Deoxys as he stepped forth, his eyes narrowed into slits. _"There are among us whom he had wronged, whether it was intentional or not. Is he ready to face his guilt?"_

_"That is what I came to do."_

The voice was low and dark, possessing an ominous and strangely bitter air that sent a chill straight down Gold's spine like fear itself. Most of the other Dex Holders and their Pokemon winced, especially the Kanto seniors and Silver.

"I remember that voice," whispered Blue in horror.

_"Then I pity you..."_ murmured the voice again, and this time Gold could identify its source: Cresselia's shadow.

"I'd rather not have you hiding in the shadows while talking," said Green tautly. "I've heard enough of those nightmarish whisperings four years ago."

_"I _am_ the shadows,"_ replied the voice, and Gold and many others flinched as Cresselia's shade suddenly shifted. The next moment Yellow let out a short gasp behind him as a shape began rising out of the darkness like a phantom: a creatue wreathed in a tattered black cloak, its cyan eye half-hidden under a flame of white hair and the crimson ridges around his neck oddly resembling a demon's grin.

_"I _am_ a nightmare,"_ continued the ghastly entity as his gaze swept over the astonished Dex Holders and their Pokemon. _"I am Darkrai, Slumber's Bane, the Dream Devourer... and it is I who petrified five of your members in stone four years ago."_

* * *

_Phew, that was a load... so sorry for the delay, but then again the semester's starting soon... gah._

_#1. So Shaymin makes her debut in Sky Forme. Just saying it to avoid confusion :)_

_#2. Trutown, that was your long-waited answer... I could've just said it myself, but the story ought to speak for itself, right? It looks lame if the writer has to make excuses for his story all the time._

_#3. Referring to their legend of being revived by Ho-oh after the Burnt Tower incident._

_#4. Referring to Arceus' comment from Chapter 11._

_MewBlade, I just thought of the title Rangers before the actual name of the group was decided upon. And if you've noticed, only the Dex Holders have ever called them Rangers. In the Hall they're recognized as the Swords of Justice, and I'm sure the Plate-Bearers will get used to the title too._

_Dreamingflower, read Chapter 10 of Arc 2 and find out what sort of a condition Ghetsis is in. I have no intention of recreating Team Plasma in the main arc, but I do have ideas of referencing the idea on future Yowlverse fics (if I ever make it that far)._

_Laiaris, yeah, I'm pretty embarassed about that sentence myself, but at the time I couldn't think of a better way to put it. Maybe I'll fix it later, when I'm inspired enough for the work._

_Trutown, that's a good point about pacing. Unfortunately, I think the overall flow of the arc may quite evade your expectations... the reason is simple, really. Rather than each arc being separate stories of its own, one ought to see Arcs 1 to 4 as a single story. Arc 3 is where the story begins shooting up into the climax, so it can't really be mispacing if the story suddenly falls into an even deeper pit of despair. But what am I saying? The story will speak for itself. You can read on and wonder if the story's well-paced or not.  
Oh, and as for Dialga and Palkia, of course they're not the Dex Holders' favorite Titan at the moment. Fortunately they won't show up again till next chapter. :)_

_xWings, nope, I have no intention of making this a superhero fic; what's the point of keeping Pokemon around if that was the case? XD  
And about the deities, you do have a point. The reason why they're bonding up so easily to the Dex Holders is partly because of the fact that they bear the relic of Arceus within them, and partly because of their past bonds; as Lugia said, when change comes to a deity it's hard to reverse.  
About Platinum and Platina, I think it's Platinum in English and Platina in Japanese and Korean. Up to me, that is. :)_

_While I was distributing the Plates Diamond somehow ended up with the Splash Plate, and I was surprisingly pleased; his mellow and calm nature goes well with water, and it also helped that Pearl got himself the Zap Plate (what could be better for his hyper? XD). Pearl serves as inspiation for him, so I figured this is a nice pairing after all._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Yeah, I made up that little story 'bout the Lati twins... maybe I'll dig into it later, maybe I won't._

_2. What else is there to look at now but DARKRAI!_

_In Chapter 14 the time of rest finally ends, and the Dex Holders and the Hall plans out what they should do next... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on February 24th, 2013. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	14. Interlude, pt 4: Moving On

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Hm, as if I'm not slow enough already..._

_Began writing on February 24th, 2013. Drafting... gah, stuck. Wish I could make it to Yellow's birthday in March 3rd..._

* * *

**Chapter 14. Interlude, part 4: Moving On**

From the moment he'd heard Darkrai's voice Red sort of guessed what was going on, but actually seeing the Pitch Black Pokemon in clarity made the fact painfully concrete. Horrendous memories came rushing back to him...

He was sixteen again, having teamed up with Mewtwo to defeat Giovanni and Deoxys and 'safely' crash-land the falling airship that Carr had rigged onto Vermilion Harbor. There he ran (shirtless), with Yellow in his arms and Green, Blue and Silver behind him, and Mewtwo leading the charge as they all threw themselves forward to stop Team Rocket's last ditch attempt to recapture a departing Deoxys. A black shape had erupted out to meet Mewtwo's attack, then -

Yellow shivered beside him and ended his flashback, though the memories lingered. After that devastating clash he could remember little, except seeing a lot of dreamy things he never wanted to see again. When he was finally capable of making conscious thought again he had found himself blinking awake in the Hoenn Battle Frontier, but it had been a LONG torment.

"So that's how it happened," even Green sounded a little dumbfounded as he mused with a hand on his chin. "Your nightmare power must've interacted somehow with Mewtwo's energy, encasing us in both nightmare and stone." (#1)

_"Perhaps, but how it was done is trivial compared to what had been done,"_ sighed Darkrai heavily. _"I have been shamed greatly for that despicable act, but I know the humility I've went through was nothing compared to your sufferings. I... have nothing to say in defense."_

_"Darkrai, you were forced into it like everybody else were,"_ said Cresselia, her voice sounding so sad that Red wondered at her compassion for her counterpart.

_"Whether it was intentional or not means nothing to the victim,"_ replied Darkrai bitterly, and looked as if he'd say more when his single visible eye suddenly rivetted onto Silver.

"... Thank you," said the Exchanger as he stood with a small round object in his hand, looking down at it with an intensity that made Red blink. "You just gave me the crucial link... maybe the key to figuring out the identity of the mastermind."

_"Then perhaps my fears were correct after all,"_ growled Darkrai grimly, bowing his head with a pained expression.

"The Everstone you got from your ol' man...?" Muttered Gold as he looked at the small rock in his friend's hand. (#2)

"That's what I thought too," said Silver quietly. "But maybe my father was giving us a hint; he knew something about the truth, or at least guessed it correctly. Look at this... does anyone recognize it?"

Red was among the many Dex Holders that shifted closer to observe the little thing. He wasn't Steven, he didn't know a thing about stone; it looked just like any other rock - until he reached out to touch it.

It hugged his skin as if it had always belonged there.

"It's a part of the stone that used to encase us," breathed the Fighter, causing a chaos of shocked gasps from the Dex Holders and the Pokemon. "Then, this would mean..."

"Damn, I'm an idiot," groaned Green as he facepalmed. "I should've known... how did we all overlook her presense?"

"She hid herself well, muttered Silver as he grasped the stone tightly in his fist. "So that's it, then. The Destroyer's servant, the one who's been spreading chaos in his name all this time... is Sird."

The slience that reigned afterwards was heavy, crushing and long-lasting. Sird! Red could clearly remember her cold, ghastly eyes, the absense of life in her face that made her look like a sculpture. To think that she was the direct servant of the Enemy...! Even the younger Dex Holders, who have never met Sird, had heard about her enough from their seniors to know what she'd done - or a very small part of it, as it turned out now.

"The one who manipulated Pryce to be the Mask of Ice..." muttered Gold. (#3)

"The one who gave the empowered armor to Archie..." whispered Sapphire.

"The one who spurred Giovanni to capture Deoxys..." murmured Yellow.

"The one who used Darkrai to petrify our seniors..." growled Emerald.

"The one who convinced Cyrus to destroy the universe..." mumbled Diamond. (#4)

"The one who drova Kyurem insane for Ghetsis to control..." groaned Black. (#5)

"The one who evacuated Jupiter on a Starmie in Hearthome..." added Platina. (#6)

"The one who tricked Petrel into working for the Enemy..." snarled Silver. (#7)

"All one and the same," concluded Red darkly. "Sird... everything's so clear now. But why'd she do such a thing? I can't see why a human would do so much just to end everything."

_"She anything but just a human,"_ growled Darkrai with venom in his tone. _"I made mistake of venturing into her mind those years ago, lured by her nightmarish visions... she trapped me within her own consciousness, tormented me with the voice of the Enemy until I fell to my... primal self. Whatever she is, she's nothing like anything we know."_

"It's kinda... shocking," mutterd Pearl, shaking his head in disbelief. "We've fought for so long against different enemies, just to find out that we've been fighting in the same war?"

_"A war that isn't over yet, we fear,"_ put in Virizion, who had been silent during the whole conversation. Turning to Darkrai the Grassland Pokemon continued: _"What I'd like to know is how you freed yourself from her. Me and my brothers weren't there to see it, but I can imagine everyones' surprise when you returned sane two years ago."_

_"I couldn't have done it alone,"_ replied the Pitch Black Pokemon with a nod at a smiling Cresselia - then, to Red's surprise, to Mewtwo. _"Your loyalty and perservrance led you to pursue the Enemy's herald for years. It was a long struggle, and though in the end she managed to evade you, you gave me enough time for me to pull myself together. When Cresselia had come to fetch me... I was ready." _(#8)

_**"Then perhaps our fates were twined deeper than I thought,"**_ replied the Genetic Pokemon. Then Red blinked in a pleasant surprise to see him raising his fist toward Darkrai invitingly as he continued: _**"In the end it was you who had won your freedom through a fight, like I had won mine almost a decade ago. You overcame the monster within yourself as I had... maybe we're not so different after all."**_

For a long while the Nightmare looked at the offered hand as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Glancing over at Yellow beside him, Red deduced from the compassion in her face how hard it was for the black immortal to accept a sort of acceptance he's hardly ever faced before. What a pained experience he must've led!

_"... I've wronged the very ones you were ready to break into the Hall to protect,"_ muttered Darkrai as he looked up at Mewtwo. _"I've filled a chapter of your life with suffering and conflict. I've personally fought your comrade and captured him, and fought you also to do the same to the rest. Are you saying you forgive me after all that?"_ (#9)

_**"What grudge I held for you I burned away during our last battle,"**_ replied Mewtwo calmly. _**"I've learned how to accept myself... now I must learn to accept others into my life as well. A certain group of mortals taught me that."**_

Red grinned as the Genetic Pokemon threw a glance toward him and his Pokemon, and returned the gesture with a grateful thumbs-up.

_"... Then I have no quarrel with you either,"_ said Deoxys as he stepped forward, raising his own fist to match Mewtwo's. _"I admit my bore a long spite towards you, but hearing what I did... I guess it's time to let it go."_

"You're still blaming yourself, Darkrai; you're better than you think," said Blue softly as she came beside the dumbstruck Darkrai, putting her own hands around his claw. "There's nothing for us to forgive. The only one who deserves forgiveness is yourself. Right, guys?"

"Can't say it better," chuckled Red with an approving nod, noticing Green giving off a smirk that obviously meant affirmative.

"Of course, Blue-san," said Yellow with a chorus of agreement from the rest of the gathered backing her up. Reaching out to clasp Deoxys and Mewtwo's hands she added: "That's what friends are for, right? We're all in this together, be it humans or Pokemon."

"Together," echoed Blue, raising up Darkrai's hand until it met the two immortals' in a display of brotherhood.

_**"Well said, all of you,"**_ chuckled Ho-oh proudly, and Red felt his heart swell in satisfaction; this was the kind of moment that made living worthwhile.

_"Didn't I tell you it'll turn out like this?"_ Beamed Cresselia as she leaned into Darkrai from behind, her eyes glistening in happiness and gratitude. _"You see now; you live in a better place than what your visions keep telling you."_

_"Perhaps..."_ murmured the Pitch Black Pokemon as he looked back at the joined hands, slowly curling up his claw in a fist as well. _"... Thank you, brothers."_

_"Eh, anytime,"_ shrugged Deoxys, and Red couldn't help but laugh a little; true to their shared blood, the DNA Pokemon was sounding more and more like himself.

_"... It's strange,"_ admitted Darkrai, shifting backwards to look around at all the gathered Dex Holders and their Pokemon. _"It feels as if... I've been... indebted. Like a dream..."_

_"Then it must be a good dream,"_ whispered Cresselia, gently hugging her counterpart from behind. Darkrai flinched at the contact but didn't flee from it, and the scene was so peaceful in itself that Red found himself reaching out and holding Yellow's hand for no apparant reason.

_**"Ah, the moon shines brightly this twilight,"**_ remarked Lugia, and Red followed the Diving Pokemon's gaze up at the sky. To his surprise it was already evening, with the full moon gleaming in its greatest glory as it dominated the heavens.

_**"Touching, touching,"**_ chuckled a new voice, and Red snapped his head sideways to see Dialga approaching them with an amused smirk on his face, seemingly oblivious to the fact that most of the Dex Holders and their Pokemon were either shifting away awkwardly or passing wary glances each other. Palkia was following behind, scowling at her brother's obvious lack of tact.

_**"Killjoy,"**_ muttered Kyogre and Gold simultaneously. Groudon snorted, though whether in agreement or disapproval Red couldn't tell.

_**"Whatever,"**_ Dialga replied nonchalantly. _**"I suppose you should enjoy while you can, perhaps..."**_

"Ah," Remarked Red, his brain descending down to reality again. "We're gonna have to fight for more nights like this, huh?"

_**"Indeed,"**_ nodded Palkia solemnly. _**"I know we all want this blissful moment to last forever... to assure that it'll still be there for us in the future, we must let it go for the time being."**_

* * *

- The next morning, Circle of Life -

"I can't believe you guys have to return to your Balls after all this," remarked Ruby as he picked up his Poke Balls, now eight in number thanks to Plusle joining in permanently. All around him the other Dex Holders were doing the same, even Grey; though the former Team Plasma King usually allowed his Sigilyph to Teleport his Pokemon around instead of stuffing them inside Poke Balls, they first had to get out of the Hall to be able to do that.

"Quite a show we'll make when we get back, huh?" Chuckled Gold from the side as he got up, all packed and ready.

"We've got a heck of explaining to do," sighed Pearl exaggeratedly, leading Ruby to chuckle in nervousness. Really, what the hell was he going to say to his dad?

_**"We take the blame for that,"**_ admitted Kyogre from the pillar above Ruby on the platform._** "Maybe it's too much to ask you not to think less of us after all this, but..."**_

"Eh, as if you've ever cared," scoffed Sapphire, though not unkindly. It was unlikely that the Dex Holders or their Pokémon would ever forget the strife between them and the Hall, but they weren't about to let that get in their way.

_**"I only ask you to remember my warning,"**_ spoke Dialga quietly from beneath Arceus' throne, empty for now. _**"Value your lives, mortal ones. You still have a part to play in this age of history, a tidal wave nothing like ever before."**_

"I know; all life's worth living," replied Ruby, looking over at Mewtwo and Deoxys standing tall on a pillar at the furthest right - once considered monsters and outsiders, now they officially had a place among the ranks of deities.

_**"That's not the only reason,"**_ continued Dialga seriously, though Ruby had noticed his tone had rather lost its edge compared to his zealous assertions before. _**"As Plate-Bearers you have the capability to become our great allies against the Enemy. I would very much like to keep that potential alive, now that we have a choice."**_

"But we can't tap into the Plates' power ourselves," said Black with a puzzled blink.

_**"We had a long discussion about it by ourselves last night,"** _rumbled Zekrom as he leaned forward with gleaming eyes. _**"From what we've observed and Uxie's wisdom, we figured out that you could be capable of awakening the Plates even with a mortal body, just enough for others to borrow its power. Haven't your Pokémon already demonstrated that?"**_

Ruby shared an astonished look with Sapphire; it felt as if the sky had opened up above him. Maybe there was a way for them to help the Hall with the very power that they thought they were incapable of using.

"Is that even possible?" Whispered White, shaking her head in obvious disbelief.

_**"Oh, never doubt what you are capable of, my daughter."**_

All heads rose to see Arceus emerge out of her throne, and everyone immediately bowed down in front of their Mother. After receiving the show of respect with a peaceful hum, the Original One surprised the Plate-Bearers by leaping down gracefully onto the platform before giving everyone a loving embrace again.

_**"My children, it is time you return to the world you belong to,"**_ she whispered as her hands trailed across the sixteen humans' faces. _**"The Hall of Origin is a wondrous place, but it was never meant to have mortals dwelling for too long. Your place is with the others, for the greatest of your strengths is aroused when you are together. I indulge you to accept my blessings on your return, and throughout the rest of your lives evermore."**_

Feeling a sense of deep content and hope rising within him, Ruby followed the rest of the Plate-Bearers as they accepted their Mother's gift with dipped heads and closed eyes. When he blinked open his eyes again, to his surprise he could see that Red had taken a step forward."

"I'd like to suggest something," spoke the Fighter politely, but there was that kind of fire in his eyes that told Ruby he was inspired - and his inspirations were usually good ones.

_**"Do not be afraid to voice your thoughts,"**_ replied Arceus with an encouraging nod.

"Now that we know what we're really up against, I think everyone - mortal and immortal - has to take a stand to stop our world from being destroyed," said Red with a sure tone. "If the Enemy's giving it all to end everything, every life in the world has to fight together. Wouldn't it be better to have six million fighters rather than sixty?"

"That's right!" Exclaimed Black as soon as the idea was out. "There are a lot of our friends that'll want to help. They should have a chance to fight for their own lives!"

Ruby felt a thrill run through his spine, and beside him Sapphire broke into a wolfish grin she usually showed in satisfaction. It was brilliant! His father, the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, Steven, his Master, Mr. Briney... Just in Hoenn there were plenty of strong Trainers who could put up a good fight, so what could Trainers from all around the world achieve?

The deities, on the other hand, were displaying mixed reactions; while some like Latias and the Faeries were whispering excitedly among each other, others like Terrakion and Landorus looked rather dubious.

_**"What you ssuggesst iss both jusst and ssenssible,"**_ began Rayquaza uncertainly. _**"But even if all the mortal life in the world gatherss the Enemy can wipe them all out in one fell sswipe. Will we assk them to throw their livess away like that?"**_

"But the Destroyer won't do it that way," spoke up Green abruptly. When (almost) everyone turned to him with demanding expressions he shrugged and continued: "We've seen how the Enemy's been working so far: harassing you here and there, letting his Chaoslings do the dirty work while he sat back and enjoyed the show. When he strikes, it's likely that he'd raise a whole army of them to corrode everything away, instead of doing it himself. We Trainers may not be able to do much against Destruction itself, but at least we can hold off the minions or beat them back, give you some space to fight without them bothering you from under your bellyside."

Ruby could whistle in awe at the senior Dex Holder's logic; it was clear that he'd thought it through for a good while, and not even the deities could refute it easily.

_**"That... **_**does**_** make sense,"**_ acknowledged Groudon with round eyes._** "But do you think all the mortals in this world can be united?"**_

_"We don't have to worry about the Pokemon!"_ Piped up Celebi. _"Us psychics can transfer our thoughts to all of them throughout the planet. They'll answer to us!"_

"I think we could be able to rally the human race," added Platina with a thin smile. "Between the sixteen of us almost all the influential Trainers are in our contact. Convince them, and many others will follow."

_**"So be it,"**_ said Ho-oh with a thoughtful nod. _**"For a long time the Order has acted in secrecy, for fear that too much contact between the Hall and the mortal realm would lead to conflict and strife. It still holds true, but we can't stick to that anymore when the crisis at hand demands unity. We must descend to join our mortal brethren, for we fight together for the same world!"**_

"Yes!" Ruby whispered to himself as an excited buzz of anticipation rang throughout the Hall, and though the overall reaction of the deities were somewhat hesitant he knew it was more than they could ask for. Amidst all this the young Plate-Bearer suddenly noticed Arceus, who only stood silently as she observed the scene with a content smile.

She hadn't taken part in the discussion at all, but the Hall had quickly reached a conclusion with unbelievable speed under her watch.

_Maybe this is what Dialga meant about her guidance..._

_**"You offer us a great service,"**_ rumbled the said Titan, interrupting Ruby's train of thought. _**"We'll be more than happy to receive it. Now there's only one matter left before you depart."**_

"What is it?" Asked Diamond with a curious blink.

_**"Your safety, obviously,"**_ stated Palkia a matter-of-factly. _**"The Enemy probably knows that the Plates he'd been seeking is hosted by sixteen humans who are - in his view - incapable of defending themselves. If so, he'll be more eager than ever to seize if only for spite. Once you arrive on Spear Pillar, someone will have to guard you from his possible ambush."**_

As soon as the words were out Ruby felt a short breeze ruffle his hat, and turned to see that Mewtwo and Deoxys were already at the Dex Holders' flanks.

_"Job's taken,"_ declared Deoxys with a tone that left no room for argument.

_**"As if we didn't see that coming,"**_ snorted Giratina even as he nodded in approval. _**"Very well, it is... what, Darkrai?"**_

Ruby blinked in surprise to see that the Pitch Black Pokemon, who'd been floating quietly behind Cresselia the whole time, had drifted forward with a stony expression.

_"I will go with them,"_ he answered grimly. Looking over at Mewtwo and Deoxys he added:_ "Not because I doubt your capabilities, but because I... have seen much darkness rising around them in the near future. They might be in greater danger than we realize."_

_**"... Very well, we have reasons to trust your intuition,"**_ said Dialga with a grave nod. _**"You must go now... expect us to meet again soon. There is much that you must learn, things that only we can teach. Farewell!"**_

_**"Travel safely, dearest children,"** _whispered Arceus quietly as Palkia stepped down to open up the portal leading back to the mortal plane. _**"I'm sorry that such a harsh trial has befallen all of you. I swear to myself that I will create no sacrifices, but pain and suffering is a part of life as well..."**_

* * *

"A-CHOO!" Sneezed Gold loudly as the first sensation he felt upon exiting the portal shot throughout his skin: It was really, REALLY cold. "What the hell! Is Spear Pillar always this cold - and snowing?!"

"No!" Exclaimed Pearl as he got up from where he'd fallen facefirst onto the snow upon landing. "No, something's wrong. This isn't Spear Pillar!"

"Definitely not," agreed Red as the Dex Holders hurriedly gathered up - he didn't seem to mind the cold even in short sleeves, when Gold was freezing in his jackets. "Don't you remember this place, Gold? You and I trained here five years ago, you know." (#10)

"What?" Sputtered Gold, finally observing his surroundings and finding it familiar. "Mt. Silver? Damn, what happened! I didn't know warp gates could have traffic errors!"

_"It's not like that,"_ muttered Darkrai with a black scowl as he flanked the Plate-Bearers with Mewtwo and Deoxys. _"We feared this may happen; the Enemy has already damaged much of the dimensions between this world and the Hall. The caused instability made travelling to certain places risky, so we took an alternate route. Repair work's gonna be a chore."_

"Look on the bright side; we're all here, aren't we?" Spoke up Black, also seemingly oblivious to the icy temperature.

"But w-we're not exactly g-getting a warm welcome!" Snapped Sapphire with her teeth chattering. Ruby also looked blue in the face, and even Grey seemed rather pale.

Well, at least Gold wasn't alone in his pathetic weakness for cold.

_**"We'd best get the snow out of our eyes first,"**_ muttered Mewtwo, sweeping his hand once to summon a gust of Psywave that immediately scattered the mini-blizzard away. _**"If I were the Enemy, I'd have predicted us to arrive at this spot and laid an ambush under the snowstorm. Best to be cautious."**_

"Well, then, I must congratulate on your shrewdness..."

"Who was that?" White gasped as an eerie voice sounded from somewhere. It was a human voice, not a mental one, but it was all twisted and wrong as if the speaker's throat had been razed by acid; Gold couldn't even discern if it was male or female.

_"You!"_ Deoxys snarled as he whirled toward the cliffside, down which a figure of a woman was slowly floating down toward them atop a Starmie. She was garbed in a Team Galactic uniform, but it was so distorted and blackened that it could've passed as a Team Rocket uniform with a misspelling. The woman's face was alien and deathly pale, and her narrow eyes were dead-grey with a sickly green halo around them.

"That's one of the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life," muttered Gold, feeling nauseated just by looking at her.

"No wonder," growled Silver as the woman lighted down above them with a sick smile that resembled that of Jupiter, his teeth bared in a most furious snarl Gold had ever seen. "You seem to have changed a lot, but I suppose that only highlights your true colors. You're not even worth contempt... Sird!"

* * *

_Oh crap, I missed Yellow's birthday... just a petty tradition, but it feels good when one sticks to it._

_#1. Just my theory, reminded of what happened to Ash in the Mewtwo Strikes Back movie._

_#2. Reference: The end of Chapter 32, Arc 1._

_#3. Not canon, Yowlverse original._

_#4. Not canon, Yowlverse original. _

_#5. __If you remember, Ghetsis had been in contact with someone starting from Chapter 1 of Arc 1. Yep, that was Sird! XD_

_#6. Reference: Chapter 11, Arc 2._

_#7. Reference: Chapter 25, Arc 1._

_#8. I've heard that in Platinum Sird released Darkrai 'cause he was too much for her to control, but I'm doubtful... maybe he and Sird will reappear in the future to cause more mayhem in the manga storyline. I'm glad I got him outta that mess here. :)_

_#9. Reference: Chapter 7 and 20 of Arc 2._

_#10. Of course, Red isn't completely immune to cold; there was a scene in the Ice Caves in Sevii Isles when he was shown shivering._

_Yami, I'm not sure where you can read the manga online. Maybe I'll ask my sister later, she reads it there. And as for Darkrai... ah well, what can I say? You can't blame him for dreading this meeting, so he probably wanted to stay hidden in Cresselia's shadows if he could've. Admittedly, the scene itself was a nod at his first appearance in The Rise of Darkrai movie._

_Laiaris, there was a scene in Arc 1 in which Gold and Crystal were telling the old stories to the younger Dex Holders. They told them there, if you will. :)_

_sonofthetrigod, does footnote 1 answer your question?_

_MewBlade, Sird mentions it herself in the Platinum arc, I think. It was caused by the collision between Mewtwo and Darkrai's attack._

_Trutown, I think the two of us just have a different view on how time works... I don't know if anyone can call either view right or wrong, since each universe is its own; the universal laws in one universe doesn't always work on another. Other than this excuse (in case it sounds lame), the reason I had to limit Dialga and Palkia's power to the point of dissatisfaction is, well, because I wanted a plot in which the Legendary Pokemon are NOT enemies for once. And to do that your allies can't be too powerful, or else the story could end up like, say, Bleach. I would appreciate it if you understand this point, and like to settle the discussion about Dialga's abilities at this. Frankly, for the past few chapters we've managed to get into some agreements, but on this issue I think we're running parallel. Hope that didn't mean any offense._

_One of the greatest obstacles during my Plate distribution was the Spooky Plate; how the heck was I supposed to find a suitable living person to bear the Ghost-type relic? In the end I've decided that as a representative of knowledge Platina would have to do the work, as knowledge is something that is accumulated through generations of discoveries - generations that are gone now. As a matter of fact, that nightmare Platina had in Chapter 2 of Arc 1 was an inference to the fact that she was the bearer of the Spooky Plate._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Yes, Sird. I've decided that if I'm gonna take a villain from the manga and turn her into the Queen Bitch of the Universe, that's gonna be Sird; I was tempted to make Ghetsis into one, but decided on Sird 'cause there are still unresolved matters concerning her even long after her debut appearance. There's more in her than what can be seen, and I've just taken that aspect to a whole new level._

_2. Good old Darkrai, he was always one of my favorite legendary Pokemon, and I wanted to showcase him a bit more. His character's one that's worth digging into, what with his nature and relationships. We'll be seeing more of him up close in the next few chapters._

_3. Why didn't the rest of the Hall come with the Dex Holders? You'll find out in the next chapter._

_4. The Dex Holders had planned to gather up the Trainers around the world to fight against the Enemy, but it looks like their plan's already facing a larger storm than they'd anticipated... the full extent of this battle will be revealed in the next chapter!_

_In Chapter 15 the Dex Holders finally face off against Sird, who seems overly confident even while taking on all of them (plus three deities) all at once. Something's behind her... find out then! R&R!_

_Writing completed on March 10th, 2013. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	15. Refuge, pt 1: Angel of Destruction

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_I'll try to keep up the pace..._

_Began writing on Marth 12th, 2013. Almost done with drafting Chapter 3 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 15. Refuge, part 1: Angel of Destruction**

Silver knew that letting his emotions take over wasn't healthy for him, but he just couldn't stop the loathing from filling every cell in his body as he glared at Sird. Seeing her true self only added to what made her so hateful - what a dirty life she'd lead as the Destroyer's servant, changing her very identity throughout the years as she enjoyed all the torments their world was suffering!

And then, of course, there was his personal grudge against the woman; she had played a part in ruining his father's life, and through him Silver's as well.

"Change?" Repeated Sird amusedly, her snakelike eyes contracting as she slowly turned to the Exchanger. "I didn't change. This has always been what I was - everyone was just too blind to see through it. So were you."

"Don't talk as if - " snarled Silver as he took an automatic step forward, but stopped as a billiard cue shot in front of him to bar his way.

_**"Steady,"**_ warned Mewtwo sternly as he stepped up beside him. _**"Darkrai was right - there's something evil inside her that I'd failed to notice before. Don't act rashly."**_

"Like that'll stop us from kicking her ass," snorted Gold, though he still kept the billiard cue up. "Easy, mate. We got this under control."

"Control?" Sneered Sird further. "What have you managed to control? All this time I've been sowing the seeds of chaos throughout the universe. How many of them do you think you've actually stopped? You weren't in control of where you'd end up when you took that portal here. You're not even in control of the vast power you bore from birth!"

"So you do know the truth about the Plates," said Green with his lips curled. "For how long?"

"Oh, not for long," laughed Sird cruelly. "To be frank I was just as surprised as you probably all were when my Master informed me; I suppose there was a reason why I felt such strong... _attraction_ toward you after all."

_"Your Master, huh?"_ Deoxys growled as he phased into Attack Forme at once. _"You'd better answer this one before I blow your head off. What does the Destroyer want the Plates for?"_

"For... _mockery_, of course," said Sird as she turned to the DNA Pokemon, the sickly light around her eyes beginning to shimmer.

_"Oh, no you don't,"_ muttered Darkrai, bringing his hands together into a seal with his cyan eye flashing once.

" - !" Silver flinched as a burst of mental energy exploded between Sird and the Pitch Black Pokemon, intangible but so strong that everone could sense it. Even Mewtwo and Deoxys winced as Sird doubled back as if struck with a sledgehammer, and when she recovered a moment later Silver spotted a trail of blood running out of her eyes.

"... Impressive," she muttered as her veins pulsed viciously. "You detected me invading your mind and repelled me?"

_"A modest payback, compared to what you've done to me,"_ spat Darkrai in disgust. _"We've fallen enough for the same trick. Ever since my incident the Hall has been training to shield our minds from influence such as yours. The next time you try, we shall raze your soul to ashes."_ (#2)

"Let's not wait for that," suggested Pearl as he took out a Poke Ball from his belt. Silver at once did the same as everyone else, but even then Sird seemed irritatingly calm.

"Don't you think you're a bit overconfident?" She smirked as she flicked her sleeves once, scattering four Poke Balls in front of her. At once they opened up to reveal a Persian, a Banette, a Whimsicott and a Beeheyem as they joined her Starmie in front of her. (#3)

"That Beeheyem...!" Muttered Green, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "I should've known. It was you who hypnotized Archer and evacuated Charon. What did you do with those goons, then?" (#4)

"They're already a part of our glorious army," said Sird as she opened up her arms dramatically. "All humans bear seeds of destruction within them. I doesn't take much to sprout it; all you need is a little push, and gravity will take care of the rest." (#5)

"As if you don't have enough worthless pawns already," jeered Emerald.

"Worthless? Maybe, but certainly amusing to watch," agreed Sird nonchalantly. "What could be a better method to ruin this world than to have its inhabitants slaughter each other? That future is almost at the doorstep."

"Think we won't try and stop you, huh?" Growled Silver, struggling to keep his temper down: _patience, patience..._

"Since when have you ever succeeded in stopping me?" Sird asked back mockingly. "You couldn't stop me from giving Ghetsis the power and ambition he needed to find Team Plasma. You couldn't stop me from offering Cyrus the knowledge to create the Red Chain. You couldn't stop me from watching Archie and Maxie destroy each other for a scrap of armor that contains but a fraction of my Master's power. You couldn't stop me from poisoning Pryce's heart with grief and bitterness that ruled him for the rest of his pathetic life. You couldn't stop me from transmitting the thoughts of hate and vengence to Lance as he mourned the loss of his Pokemon 'friends'. You couldn't stop me from manipulating Giovanni from behind to raise Team Rocket, letting him ascend to the throne of destruction that will soon belong to my Master. They were among the strongest Trainers the world had ever seen, and I had corrupted them all. What makes you any better?"

"I'll tell you what," breathed Red hotly as he stood at the front of the group, that familiar blaze back in his eyes. "We're here to take you down, while they're not."

"And what's more: you picked the wrong moment to show up," sneered Gold as he swung his billiard cue threateningly. "'cause guess what? Counting the Pokemon there are more than a hundred of us - three of them deities - and only six of you."

"Guess again," replied Sird with a vicous smile, pointing behind as a black portal opened behind her.

"What?" Silver heard Diamond gasp from behind as dark figures quickly slipped out of the warpgate like slithering shadows, until a file of sixteen people formed a line on the mountainside with Sird in the center. Upon a closer inspection Silver saw that they were all grunts from either Team Rocket, Team Galactic or Team Plasma, all wreathed in a dark cloak that covered up to their lower faces. Their eyes were utterly devoid of emotion as they all pulled out a Poke Ball each, ready to attack at the first command. "No... there were more of them...?" (#6)

"I know that bastard!" Exclaimed Emerald as he pointed at the Galactic grunt on Sird's direct right. "He attacked me and Maylene in Veilstone. I could've snapped his neck!" (#7)

"I was afraid I'd see them again someday too..." whispered Platina, her eyes wide in horror as she stared up at the enemy party.

"Well, does this even up the numbers now?" Chuckled Sird as she glanced around at the grunts in satisfaction. "You are but pawns for deities. Pawns are best handled by other pawns."

_**"Puppets, huh...?"**_ Muttered Mewtwo with one eye closed and the other glowing a faint yellow. _**"I see no thoughts in their heads but one - yours. What have to done to them?"**_

"They've always been like this," replied Sird with a smug toss of her hair. Then Silver flinched upon seeing her eyes become completely green, revealing a pair of blood-crimson iris as she continued: "You still have no idea what I am, do you? A serveant of the Formless One? We have no one on our side except _ourself_."

"Our_self_?" Repeated Crystal incredulously at the strange choice of word.

"Like I said," these bodies are nothing but empty shells," smirked Sird as she gestured at the grunts. "They have no will within them but mine, created purely to do my bidding in different regions. No one makes more trustworthy servants than one's self. The same can be said of me."

"Then, you too...?" Gasped Blue in horror as Silver gritted his teeth. At last he could understand what made her so different and inhuman...

"Just a fragment of the Destroyer's consciousness," grinned Sird in a way that made the Exchanger want to throw up. "The calculative side of his mind, if you will. It was his wish to let his whimsical side completely take over when he finally moves in, and until then it would be my job to do the messy works for ourself. Me and my Master are one and the same, and so are everyone who fights, destroys and slaughters in his name. Oh, excluding some slaves, of course."

With a move of her hand the grunts coiled up, ready to pounce with Poke Ball in hands. Silver's jaws set is anticipation; there was nothing more to be said. If only for his father, if only for his comrades, if only for every living thing the Enemy was putting in jeopardy, Sird had to fall here.

After that was set the Exchanger's mind quickly began analyzing. Sird and the grunts were above their altitude and closing in from the cliffside. The only way for the Dex Holders to move was either into the tunnels directly beneath their opponents or down the harsh slope of the mountainside. Neither paths looked very promising for the fight, so they'd have to stand their ground and wait for the enemy to come to them...

_"Go,"_ a grim voice muttered as a black shape pushed past Silver, takin position at the head of the party to face Sird.

"Dakrai! What are you doing?" Exclaimed Black at the Pitch Black Pokemon as gasps of surprise rose from everyone - including Silver. What had gotten into his head?

_"I said go,"_ repeated Darkrai without even looking back at them. _"Open up another portal, slide down the mountainside, whatever. Get out of here. That creature's mine."_

_"Oh, no you don't,"_ growled Deoxys with slitted eyes._ "We've been grouped together for a reason. And besides, yours isn't the only life that she'd ruined."_

_"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't compromise on this,"_ murmured Darkrai quietly. _"You returned for a mission that must succeed. You must go. I'll stay... to settle an old grudge with this fiend."_

"Can you beat her?" Inquired Blue with a trembling voice.

_"I'll make it possible if I can't,"_ replied Darkrai with black fire in his voice, his claws flexing dangerously and his one visible eye blazing with all the hate and spite a single orb could hold.

Though Silver did know it'd be sensible to let Darkrai have his way (for the Dex Holders, at least, considering that time was short for them), there was just one problem: his own not-so-small grudge against Sird. His feral instinct screamed for vengence, and containing it under his skin took more effort than it ever did before.

"Silver," Green warned him quietly from the front. "I know what you think. Don't. We can't let her get in our way."

"You actually believe I'm only here to bar your path?" Interrupted Sird, that sick mad grin persisting. "So naive. I'd like nothing more than to seize and offer you to my Master, to present him the ultimate humiliation of his eternal foe, Arceus the Creator!"

_"SHUT UP!"_ Darkrai suddenly snapped, and Silver looked up at the deity in surprise to notice a change in him. The Pitch-Black Pokemon's cyan eye was wreathed in a hazy purple aura, and energy in the form of black smoke began to rise up and shroud his body until his actual form was almost invisible beneath the thick miasma.

"Wh-what's going on?" Stammered Yellow, quaking in terror as she shared a baffled look with Red. No one could anwer her, Silver no exception. What was the Nightmare going through?

"Oh?" Spoke Sird as even she gave out a curious blink. "I haven't seen you do that before. It's intriguing... but will that be enough for someone who once enslaved you? After all... you're nothing but a Pokemon."

_"Merely, you say?"_ Darkrai's voice was closer to a sneer this time, and Silver half-flinched as the immortal rose through the shadowy aura and revealed his form again. His eyes (both visible now) had turned completely violet, and his body size had grown larger - to the point that the crimson ridges around his neck had shrunk into his face as if it was his mouth.

A mouth that had split into a horrifying, ripped-up grin. (#8)

_"You've raved on for too long, pathetic bitch,"_ continued the Pitch Black Pokemon in his new jeering tone. _"What, you consider youself above others because you can bully and torment helpless mortals? Yes, you do. That's what I used to think. Insolent trash like us have to be struck with the wrath of a deity to learn some humility, don't we? After all... you're nothing but a piece of a scumbag."_

Sird's eyebrows twitched at the barrage of insane insults; she'd finally been irked. Silver tensed even further, knowing that she'd strike any moment. Whether to fight or flee, they had to decide now...

_Guys! Hey, guys! Can you hear me?_

"What was - " Silver started as a shrill mental voice suddenly rang in his head, only to notice that everyone was looking around wildly for the source of the telepathy.

"Azelf, is that you?" Pearl was the first to hiss quietly, his eyes round in astonishment. "How did you reach us? Can you see what's happening? What's going on there? What's with Darkrai?"

_Whaddya take us for? We're deities, Uxie and I! Of course we can reach you!_ Trilled Azelf, somehow managing to sound even faster than the hasty blond. _Okay guys, listen up. I'll try to make it simple: Darkrai's got a split personality, of which we usually see only one. His alter-ego's generally a murdering psychopath, and he needs a lot of his power to keep it under control. What you're seeing right now's an amalgation of his two selves, got it? He needs that power for battle. He wants this finished that badly._

"Enough to embrace his own hate..." Silver murmured, bowing his head in concedement. He couldn't argue with such endurance.

_Trust Darkrai to handle this and get outta there_, urged Azelf hurriedly. _We'd like to come, but the dimensions all around the Hall is under attack at once, and we need to undo the damage till we can cross over. Don't run into anything dangerous before we get there; the Enemy's on the move._

"We won't," promised Diamond in a hushed whisper as Silver lowered his body again. Since they've decided to make their escape, the only way to go was forward into the caves or back down the slope. Where to now?

_**Forward,**_ Mewtwo whispered into their minds as he simultaneously spoke to Dakrai: _**"You'll have to cover for us."**_

_"Stop babbling; I know already,"_ smirked the Pitch Black Pokemon even as he nodded; Silver found the personality change seriously disturbing. If that was the mix of his two personalities, he didn't even want to think about what would happen when his feral side completely takes over.

"We move on the count of three!" Announced Green, focusing the Exchanger's attention to the present again. "One - "

"Twothree!" Blue yelled, breaking into a run before she even finished the hurried cry. As if on cue Silver's legs automatically shot forward, followed by all the other Dex Holders as they ran forward for dear life.

"Attack!" Sird commanded, and her Pokemon immediately bombarding them with Swift, Shadow Sneak, Hydro Pump, Leaf Storm and Psybeam.

_**"Light Screen!"**_ Hissed Deoxys as he phased into Defense Forme, flying above the Dex Holders' head to repel the barrage with ease.

"That's the best you can do?" Mocked Sird as she signalled the grunts to unleash their Pokemon, but before they could do it a flick of Mewtwo's fingertips sent all of them slamming into the mountainside behind.

"Inside, quickly!" Snapped Green as Silver ran on pace with him. Ruby and Pearl touched down on the cavern entrance first, followed quickly by Crystal, Red, then the rest.

_"Your fight's with me, filth!"_ Silver heard Darkrai cackle as he dove inside the cave, and as he helped Diamond and White inside (with Black at the rear) he noticed the Nightmare fire a think burst of Dark Pulse above the grunts as they tore down the slopes in pursuit of the Plate-Bearers.

"He's sealing the entrance! Further in!" Roared Gold as he literally threw Black inside, following Silver as they dove into the magnificent, twisted cavern of Mt. Silver. As he raced down the spiralling path leading down, the Exchanger could hear boulders falling from behind.

* * *

Darkrai was in hell, if only in his mind.

Ever since he'd joined the Hall centuries ago, the demon within him had been suppressed and kept under control. Now that it had awaken at least partly, it was struggling nonstop inside his head to take charge. Without Cresselia to soothe his ravaged soul, it was purely up to his will to harness the beast's power without it completely taking over. It was more than a chore with its savage personality infused into his own, but he had to rememver that he was fighting to protect, not slaughter - though that was quite attractive option at the moment too.

_"Getting tired already, scum?"_ He found himself taunting as he unleashed raid webs of Dark Pulse and Dark Void every which way, sending Sird's grunts and their Pokemon scattering.

"You've gotten more impressive, but your ignorance is still laughable," grinned Sird as she slowly floated down in front of him. "You think you're stalling me from chasing after your mortal friends? In truth, _I_ am the one stalling _you_ from helping them against a _greater threat_."

It took a moment for Darkrai to realize what she meant, and the shock of the revelation allowed his original self to push back his feral persona a bit further in - powerful as it was, when he needed to think it was just a nuisance.

_"No,"_ he growled as he whirled around, but the sixteen grunts were already surrounding him from all directions. A quick Shadow Sneak might do the trick, but chances were that fifty attacks would strike him first.

"It's no use; they won't live to see you come," hissed Sird gleefully as she waved her hand, as if welcoming the Energy Storm enveloping the sky once again. "Not that you can; I am more than capable of holding you here. You'd better fight with all your despair, Nightmare... and hope it'll save your life."

_"Despair? We'll see who that belongs to,"_ retorted Darkrai, feeling that vicious grin crawling back up on his face as the dark clouds shrouded the world under its shade. _"For guess what? You're not the only one who performs better without light."_

With that the Pitch Black Pokemon let himself loose and relaxed his body, allowing it to merge into the darkness as he announced:_ "Shadowmeld."_

At once his form melted away, causing Sird to blink in surprise as everyone looked around to see where he'd went - until they saw him reform directly above them with Dark Pulse charged in both claws.

"Oh, so you decided to abandon them to their fate?" Mocked Sird as she turned to grin at him. "Why, I'm touched to know you feel so strongly for me. Hate, after all, is the prelude to chaos."

_"Keep yapping; I guess it's too much to just ask you to shut up,"_ sneered Darkrai in return. _"Fool. They trusted me to end your spreading of misery once and for all. Now I must trust them to survive this storm as well. It's you and me now. HRAAAAAH!"_

* * *

- Mt. Silver mountainfoot -

"We're out!" Declared Emerald in a loud yell as he dashed out of the cavern, joining the other Dex Holders as the gathered in front of the small lake nearby with Mewtwo and Deoxys standing guard.

"I hope Darkrai's doing alright," puffed White as she camp up from behind him, with Diamond and Black panting behind her. "I swear I hearn him scream on our way down. Can he really defeat Sird?"

"He is someone that's feared even among the deities," murmured Platina anxiously. "We have to believe he will succeed. We wouldn't have left him there if we didn't."

"True, but I'm more worried about what's above our own heads," spoke up Ruby as he pointed at the sky. Following his gaze upwards, Emerald felt his scowl deepen to see that the heavens were dark and laced skyscraper-sized lightning bolts.

"I really hate that Energy Storm," muttered Black beside him. "It makes me fee like those bolts wanna shoot themselves down on us hard, and something tells me it'll hurt like hell."

"You have a point," agreed Green. Turning to Mewtwo and Deoxys he continued: "But that's that, and we ought to do what we came for. Can you send us back to our home regions so we can bring the Pokémon Association together?"

_**"There and back again, we'll do it,"**_ promised Mewtwo with a solemn nod. _**"Gather around, you all. Let's go."**_

"It didn't feel so good the last time we were teleported like this..." muttered Emerald as he grouped together with the others, wiping his hair out of his eyes. It really sucked to have his hair down, but he didn't have time to shape it back up. (#9)

"Let's get on quickly; I don't like this feeling I'm getting," spoke up Blue nervously as Mewtwo and Deoxys circled around the gathered Dex Holders. "The last time I felt like this, Silver was run over by a Sandslash while training."

"Please don't bring that up again; I apologized, didn't I?" Complained Gold exaggeratingly. "Well, it can't be worse than having that lunatic bitch-ass raving on our - Crap, look there on the water!"

Quickly turning toward the lake, Emerald's shock almost threw him off balance upon seeing a rippling wave of black spreading across the water like an oil slick - except that it corroded away on the edges like acid. As it widened it was releasing thin tendrils of itself into the air, which began branching up and climbing upwards as well like an extremely fast-growing tree with a very nasty shape.

"That thing...!" Gasped Silver as he flinched upon noticing it. "I've seen it before. It dragged Petrel into the marsh after I fought him!" (#10)

"It got Proton too," whispered Crys in horror. "What... _is_ that thing?"

"Nothing," it was Grey who replied, eyes narrowed into slits as he observed the growing blackness. "Everything in there, the water, the air... something inside that shadow is destroying them all. All we're seeing is the Void left behind."

"Oh, no," moaned Diamond as he looked up at the rising shadow in horror. "We gotta get outta here!"

_"We won't be able to send you away in time,"_ growled Deoxys as he morphed into Attack Forme. _"Whatever that thing is, we'll just have to try and take it on."_

_**"Let's see if it likes to play catch,"**_ muttered Mewtwo, charging up a quick Shadow Ball in his palm. With a snap of his wrist he sent it flying straight into a mound of Void that was eating away at all existence around it as it grew.

"Waah!" Several Dex Holders (Emerald NOT among them, though he did gasp) cried in alarm as a lightning-fast Void hand shot out of the mound, grabbing and nullifying the attack it its grasp before Em could say Snorlax. The hand stayed on the spot as the Void began branching out from it as well, ever widening its reign.

"I daresay it does," remarked Pearl, though the horror on his face ruined the sarcasm.

"Uh oh, more hands!" Warned Red as he readied his Poke Balls, leaping away from the lakeside to avoid the multitudes of black claws bursting out of the main pillar of nothingness. Emerald followed suit with the rest of the Dex Holders, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was really familiar about the very thing they were running away from.

"The shape..." Gasped Yellow in terror as she trembled as if there was an Earthquake. "The hands..."

Emerald had noticed too: the main body of the Void was slowly taking a recognizable form.

A large quadrupedal creature with a spiked wheel set on its back.

"No, no, no..." Em barely heard Blue's despairing whisper as the figure that resemled Arceus shifted, the empty spaces filling up to reveal a face with madness and chaos glowing in its green eyes.

_**"Rejoice...The wheel of fate spins once again!"**_ Announced the Formless One as he rose, a multitude of Void Hands ready to grasp and destroy.

* * *

_So sorry for the very, very long wait... I'm probably being considered dead. I'm not, just a little crushed under all the schoolwork. Well, that's that!_

_#1. Sird had indeed shown obssession to the Dex Holders... (though in the manga it was more like the PokeDex...)_

_#2. Unfortunately this only counts for the ones present in the Hall during that time, so Kyurem couldn't protect himself from Ghetsis in Arc 1;;;_

_#3. I trust most people to know already, but the Persian, Banette and Starmie are officially Sird's Pokemon. I've just added the other two for special purposes._

_#4. Reference: Chap. 25 of Arc 1 & Chap. 11 of Arc 2._

_#5. A parody of Joker's lines from the Dark Knight! XD_

_#6. Referring, obviously, to the cloaked grunt from the DPPt arc. Although that one was eventually freed from control, in here there were many others who... weren't._

_#7. Reference: Chapter 8, Arc 2._

_#8. Just think of the Joker's grin! XD_

_#9. Reference: Chapter 35, Arc 1. Emerald's gonna be wearing his hair down for the rest of the story! XDD_

_#10. Reference: Chapter 11, Arc 2._

_Dreamingflower, to be precise the Psychic legendaries were planning to rally the wild Pokemon under them. The Dex Holders are tasked with gathering the Trainers._

_Yami, to be frank I'm kinda vague on Darkrai's escape too. Sird proclaims that she let it go in Platinum, but I don't believe she'd simply let a legendary go... in my story, Darkrai somehow managed to regain himself after getting away from Mewtwo, and when Cresselia came to rescue him she already found him freed from control._

_Swirly, it was confirmed in the Platinum arc that it was between Darkrai and Mewtwo. Besides, Deoxys was already leaving at the time._

_storysmith, I've already made up the titles for the younger Dex Holders, though I don't know if I'll ever get to use them. They're as such: Ruby-Appealer, Sapphire-Explorer, Emerald-Rescuer (Em and Sapph I got the idea from the Mystery Dungeon), Diamond-Empathizer, Pearl-Encourager, Platina-Researcher (or Learner), Black-Challenger, White-Entertainer, Grey-Listener._

_Trutown, I know, I know, I know that this idea's really vague and raises a truckload of questions when you look deeply into it. My fault, really. Of course, by gathering 'everyone' Green meant all the Trainers, and the way to do it is convincing the Pokemon Association of the immenent threat; by the time the Enemy makes his presence known, they won't be able to ignore it. I might also add that in the Pokemon Universe we have no idea how many regions or different cultures there may be, so I simply limited it down to the five that is already known to us. Not really sophisticated, but there's really no helping this one. Anyway... I'll be honest with you. The reason I felt okay with making the plan so vague and seemingly lousy was... well, I wasn't gonna let it work out properly anyway, as you've just seen in this chapter.  
Oh yeah, Gold and Dialga. When Gold revealed his discomfort to the Titan, I was sort of allowing him to represent all the Dex Holders' feelings. Ah well, we won't be seeing them joking around with him, anyway. That's the best implication I can offer of the emotional rift driven between them and Dialga. And to be honest, he's really gonna need to redeem himself in the near future._

_Eeveleon: overreacting... yeah, I sorta was. Proof: I felt really corny while I was writing that, too. But when I think about it... in a situation like that, I wouldn't have been really surprised if all sixteen Dex Holders had just crashed like that. Not very pretty to look at, but about to lose the very thing they were throwing their own lives away to protect can bring out that kind of reaction from people. If it doesn't, isn't something wrong with that person? :)_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. So, so... Sird had basically admitted being the one behind everything. She is not only the sevant of the Formless One, but a fragment of his own being. And obviously, it was the two of them that had been making the weird conversations in the beginning of Arc 2._

_2. Sird tries to seize the Dex Holders with her own grunts (who are also fragments of her being), but Darkrai takes on them all to let them escape._

_3. The Dex Holders were just about to scatter to their own regions to bring the Association together when... when..._

_In the next chapter we'll be seeing why the Formless One is the brother of Arceus... let's hope the Dex Holders survive the experience! Till then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on April 30th, 2013. And no, I wasn't deliberately stalling for Crystal's birthday... Congrats anyway, Crys! XD This is Yowl of Time, out._


	16. Refuge, pt 2: God of Destruction

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special.

_Let's hurry, before the year's over and the army steals me..._

_Began writing on May 1st, 2013. Currently drafting Chapter 4 of Arc 4. I'm doomed! :(_

* * *

**Chapter 16. Refuge, part 2: God of Destruction**

- Mt. Silver Cavern -

Darkrai was in hell, both in mind and body.

It was bad enough that his feral side was constantly screaming within his brain for vengence and murder, the way the battle itself was turning out was seriously irritating to the Nightmare.

It had been fine until he lured Sird and the grunts into the caves, then ambushing them with a barrage of Dark Void. That was his first mistake - he had used his usual strategy, one that Sird knew too well. It turned out that she'd already had her Whimsicott spray everyone with Worry Seed, making all of them virtually immune to sleep. (#1)

Damn.

So here he was, hiding in the walls via Shadow Sneak, forcing the grunts to spread out and search for him. Just as the immortal finished his very short reminiscence one grunt paused nearby, with a couple of watchful Houndoom trying to sniff him out - as if he had any scent recognizable.

_"Dark Pulse!"_ Snarled Darkrai as he shot out of the wall, slamming his claws into the minion's face before it could respond and fired a black of black energy at point-blank range, effetively incapacitating the puppet.

_That's three down_, he thought to himself as he let out a bloodcurdling roar at the Houndooms, sending them fleeing in startled yelps. That probably blew his location, but he couldn't help it; enslaved to the Chaosling pseudohumans as they were, there were living Pokemon among them as well. It'd be against the code of the Hall to slay them - although his feral side continued to howl for it.

"Won't you come out and fight like a true son of Arceus, instead of striking from the shadows as if you're one of us?" Sird's goading voice rang throughout the cavern, and Darkrai had to use all his will to restrain the demon within from rushing straight into its direction - and fall into a trap, most obviously.

_"Let's not pretend we care about honor, trash,"_ sneered Darkrai as he melted into the caveside; ah, at least he could thank his feral side for being such a good taunter. _"This is a war. It's not the just that wins it - it's the winner that proclaims to be justice. And I'd like to remain just."_

"Well, well, at least now we're being more honest, are we?" Laughed Sird cruelly, and as Darkrai travelled alongside the wall he thought he sensed her in a large chamber way below with her own Pokemon. "Yes, you know where I am. It's just that I'd like a boast an invention of mine to you. Funny, isn't it, that the Destroyer's servant can create something this marvelous?"

_"Oh, I'm so thrilled,"_ snorted Darkrai sarcastically as he continued to move. Almost there... _"I'll hear all about it after I dissect your head, I guess. Fair enough?"_

"You'd like that, won't you?" Sird's chuckle was the last thing he heard as he passed into the celing of a large empty tunnel. There she was, on the floor surrounded by her five Pokemon, and a sixth figure that he failed to identif -

_"SIGNAL BEAM."_

PZ-ZAP -

_"What - ?!"_ Darkrai gasped as the Bug-type attack struck his ethereal form - with much direr effects than he'd predicted. Though he wasn't known for his endurance, as an immortal of the Hall most attacks from normal Pokemon, even supereffective ones, just couldn't damage him enough to feel much pain.

From this one, however, he could. More than a little bit.

_"Who dares?"_ Spat the Nightmare as he descended onto the floor like a patch of black ink. What he saw crouched in front of Sird was the most peculiar thing he'd ever seen - enough to make even his feral side pause in confusion (and giving him more space to push it inwards again).

The creature was purple from head to toe and resembled a particularly ugly specimen of Croagunk, but upon a closer inspection Darkrai could see that its body was in fact almost purely mechanical. A small cannonlike device was attatched to the back of its insectoid body, probably with which it had launched the Signal Beam. A creepy grin was plastered onto its small face, but whether it was really feeling that good Darkrai had no idea.

"A jewel among my servants of destruction," declared Sird proudly as she petted the creature's back. "An experiment concerning cyborg Pokemon secretly undertaken within Team Plasma, an ultimate war machine created purely to fight and destroy. I learned a lesson from our experiment with Mewtwo, and took care to erase its own will firsthand. Have the honor of being the first prey... of Genesect."

* * *

- Mt. Silver foot -

Yellow looked up at the most terrifying sight of her life, as still as a statue and feeling the fear seep into her heart like a demon's whisperings.

The small lake in front of the Plate-Bearers was gone, leaving behind nothing but a pool of pitlike emptiness that had no bottom. From that cauldron of doom rose the Enemy, towering over them all and looking down at them with a face that so much resembled Arceus - yet nothing like her.

Basically his form was identical to the Original One except with the colors reversed - black body, green, eyes, crimson tearmarks - just like Sird's eyes. The wheel on his back was cold silver and had cruel spikes jutting out of it. The hands surrounding him in a smoky aura were gaunt and clawed, occasionally corrupting random objects around it into nonexistence.

But none of those intimidating features had any meaning compared to the sheer frenzy and bloodlust in his eyes. Here was someone, Yellow knew, who could sing in esctasy as the world burned around him.

_**"I like that look of fear in your eyes,"**_ hissed the Formless One as he lowered his head, sweeping his mad gaze across Plate-Bearers. _**"That is wise; all the living ought to fear me. For I am the herald... of your history's end."**_

"Over my dead body," growled Gold as he whipped out a Poke Ball, quickly followed by the rest of the Dex Holders. Yellow hastily took out Kitty's Poke Ball as well, and was just about to unleash the Butterfree when a series of thin _crack_ split the air.

_**"There appears to be a misunderstanding,"** _said the Destroyer mockingly as Yellow checked the Ball, only wince in shock as she saw that it and every other Poke Balls the Dex Holders had were broken in the openings and unable to unlock. _**"When I decide to go through with you... there won't be a dead body left to tread over."**_

"If you're so powerful..." whispered Platina as she dared to raise her head, her eyes filled with both terror and defiance. "Why do you bother with all this trouble just to destroy us and the world?"

_**"Because it doesn't amuse me to do so,"**_ replied the Enemy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _**"For eons upon eons I'd been forced to wait for my reign to come again. Is it so strange that I should compensate for testing my patience with a little fun?"**_

"Not when it's lives you're playing with!" Exclaimed Red hotly as he stepped up from behind Yellow, supported by a chorus of agreements from everyone else.

_**"Life,"**_ scoffed the Destroyer with all the comtempt in the world. _**"Each of my hand has slain tens of thousands of lives, whose existence you will never know or remember. You have no idea how meaningless and pathetic life is. I do. And so does my sister. Yet she kept you alive at the cost of almost all her power. I can't begin to follow her foolishness!"**_

"Arceus is not a fool!" Protested Diamond. "We all have a right to live, no matter how fragile. What's so wrong with respecting that?"

_**"What is so right about it, then?"**_ The Enemy asked back. _**"Me and my sister have watched countless worlds like this be born, rise, wither and fall. So have countless worlds in which I reigned rose and fell. Both of us have no beginning or end, destined to continue this endless cycle forever. Why should we, beings who have transcended every notion your feeble minds can preceive, care for such insignificant beings who only exist for a speck of a moment?"**_

This time, fortunately, Yellow knew how to reply. It wasn't much of an answer, but it was one.

"I don't know," she spoke up honestly, flushing slightly as all eyes turned on her. Swallowing her fear she continued: "And, to be honest, I don't think anyone else does or ever will. Why does she care for us? Why does she love us? I have no idea, but I do know one thing: that whatever the reason, she _does_."

"Maybe you're right; maybe being alive and what we are isn't something to be so proud of. Maybe we don't deserve her trust, her love. She doesn't have to love us, but she does. To me, at least, it feels like a miracle to live in a world where we can be loved just because we exist... and I want it to stay that way. It may be right or wrong, but she chose us. After being so indebted to her... shouldn't we make the same choice?"

For a short while silence reigned, making Yellow bow her head in slight embarassment. What had she just said? Then -

"Five bucks for the master speech!" Whooped Gold with a clap, and Yellow turned back to see everyone nodding in approval, the fight returning to their eyes. Not just the Dex Holders, but even Mewtwo and Deoxys looked impressed.

"That was brilliant," spoke Red quietly right beside Yellow, and she felt her blush deepen further as she turned to face his genuine smile - the sort that always rendered her brain function haywire.

But right now they had a catastrophe to face, and the Healer slowly looked up at the Enemy looming over them.

His expression was even further distorted in sheer disgust.

_**"That expression... you remind me too much of my sister,"**_ growled the Formless One, his green eyes blazing with menace and sadism._** "What I would give to see bloody tears covering that face, that body torn and suffering beneath my feet. Yes, that sounds nice. We could start with just a little burn here and there. Wouldn't that be painful? Wouldn't that be enjoyable?"**_

As he spoke Yellow saw a small bubble of Void forming of the Enemy's forhead, in a similar manner to Dialga charging up a Draco Meteor. Whatever his mutterings meant, they were genuine.

_**"We're not gonna stick around to watch,"**_ snarled Mewtwo as his palms began to glow blue, no doubt readying an emergency Teleport.

_**"Yes, you will,"**_ replied the Enemy mockingly. The next moment the ground beneath the Genetic Pokemon suddenly fell away into nothingness, allowing a multitude of Void hands to shoot up and tangle themselves around him before he could even make a reply.

"Mewtwo, no!" Crystal cried as the immortal got dragged down to the pool with a pained roar, quickly dispatching his power to regenerate his corroding body while blasting away his bonds. But for every claw he managed to beat off four more rose to take its place, and it wasn't long before half his body was covered under the sludgelike attack. "We gotta do something! Yellow-senpai, can't you empower him like you've done with Deoxys before?"

"I-I'm trying to, but I can't remember how!" Wailed Yellow, desperately using her power the conventional way to aid Mewtwo. It wasn't as potent as drawing power from the Mind Plate, but she had no idea how to do it without Mesprit's aid. As she felt the usual exhaustion creeping up on her she struggled to hold back a self-loathing tear. Why did she have to be so useless the one moment she was needed most?

_**"Don't hold it in. Let the despair burst!"**_ Coaxed the Destroyer as he rose to his full height, the bolt of chaotic energy ripe and ready to erase everything it touched. _**"I will squeeze more of those tears out of you yet. Let Judgement fall!"**_

_"Everybody duck!"_ Deoxys shouted as he shot into the air in Defense Forme. _"It's a tall order, but I'll try to cover you all. Protect!"_

At once the protective barrier expanded out of the DNA Pokemon, at the same moment the Void bolt was fired straight into the sky. As she hurriedly crouched onto the ground Yellow could feel the power of the defensive move as it covered the entire aread around the Plate-Bearers - no attack could pierce this easily.

Then she remembered who they were up against.

_**"Let screams fill the air,"**_ breathed the Enemy as the Judgement attack imploded above the blacks clouds of the Energy Storm, splitting into hundreds of smaller Chaos Bolts as the decorated the sky like a firiework display. Then, just as Yellow saw that only one of them was headed staright for them, one Void hand suddenly shot out of the Formless One and snaked toward Deoxys' barrier with unbelievable speed. With an almost graceful ease it brushed its palm across a small patch at the top of the protective dome -

- and wiped the small space out of existence as if it had never been.

"LOOK OUT!" Blue's shriek was the last thing Yellow heard before the bolt of Void energy shot through the hole made in the barrier - and struck Deoxys as he hastily twisted to the side.

_**BANG!**_

* * *

When Diamond came to his mind hurriedly told him only seconds had passed, even as his heart protested that hours must've gone by. His whole body hurt as it had never hurt before; it felt as if he'd been hit by a charging Tauros, struck by lightning, beaten by clubs, bitten by a Sharpedo and submerged in acid all at once.

As he rose with a groan he automatically felt for his Poke Balls, and sighed in relief as he found that the Pokemon were safe - if imprisoned within their own capsules and unable to do anything. He himself wasn't in such a good shape; the Judgement attack had blasted him eleven feet away from where he'd been standing, and his limbs and clothes were torn and ragged.

But he was, admittedly, fine in comparison to some of the other Dex Holders. While some like Black and Gold had only escaped with a few burns or scratches, some weren't as lucky; Sapphire's left arm was charred like coal, White was writhing on the ground with a broken leg, Yellow was slumped flat against a ravaged Red, and half of Green's upper body was covered in blood.

And, Dia saw in horror, that none of their conditions were anything compared to Deoxys.

_**"No, damnit..."**_ rasped Mewtwo as he heaved himself toward his comrade, finally freed from the pool of Void. The DNA Pokemon was still in Defense Forme, one knee and one arm on the ground and its other plated arm gone - along with roughly a third of its body. A thin film of corrosive Void was still eating away at the edges, causing him to hiss in pain.

_"Can't... recover... properly..."_ gasped the immortal as Yellow hurriedly limped over to him with the help of Red. But before Diamond could join them a frenzied voice rang out from further away:

_**"Yes... more! Let the agony show!"**_

"Ack!" Exclaimed Diamond as he felt something extremely unpleasant suddenly wrap around his waist like vice, and almost screamed as his spine begin to ache as if it was broken off. Though somehow the Void hand wasn't destroying him like it was wrecking everything else, its grip possessed a mind-breaking quality that burned both his body and soul.

_**"Show me those faces..."**_ Cooed the Enemy as more cries of pain rose all around Dia, adding even more burden to his empathic mind. Slowly the hand grabbing him rose up to show the other Plate-Bearers caught in a similar fashion, while several more were suppressing Mewtwo and Deoxys from above. _**"Good, good... those are good expressions. But not enough. We shall have more fun out of you yet."**_

"Oh, that's just great," hissed Black, struggling in vain to escape the Void hand's grasp. "We've heard a lot about how much of a pyromaniac you were. We never heard that you're a sadist as well."

_**"Merely whimsical,"**_ countered the Formless One carelessly. _**"Once I lose interest in you, you **_**will**_** die. But for now I place higher value in tormenting you; a sight of humiliation to my dear sister, forced to watch her Plate-Bearers being eaten alive bit... by... bit."**_

"You don't get anything from hating her!" Yelled Diamond, failing to find neither sense nor sensibility in the entity at all.

_**"You say that, but even your feeble emotions understand hate,"**_ hissed the Destroyer. _**"When you've been suppressed in a cage of nothingness for eons upon eons, knowing that your counterpart is free to reign as she wishes... bitterness and hate comes naturally. It's about time all this spite is released onto something."**_

"What will you do with us...?" Asked Platina, her voice trembling with both pain and fear.

_**"Oh, rest assured, I WILL kill you; slowly, painfully,"** _shrugged the Enemy, green eyes blazing in amusement. _**"The question is how to do it, of course. Decisions, decisions... I'll have to get used to making them, if I am to be the master of the new universe of destruction. I believe I shall - "**_

"Oof!" Diamond grunted as he and the rest were abruptly flung to the floor. As he sat up the Formless One loomed over them with eighty hands ready, all in the shapes of claws, talons or pincers.

He looked like a crazy surgeon about to begin dissection.

_**"Begin with..."**_ continued the Enemy as the hands began extending toward them.

_**"AEROBLAST!"**_

"Waah!" Diamond heard Crystal scream in shock as a blast of hyperpressured air came shooting out of nowhere, striking the Destroyer with such power that everyone was blown back like leaves by the explosion that followed.

_**"Gotcha!"**_ A gruff, gravelly grunt rang out as Dia's back slammed into something hard - Groudon's chest. Quickly the Continent Pokemon scooped up the Plate-Bearers in his enormous claws and retreated back, leaving Zekrom to fetch back Mewtwo and Deoxys.

"You came for us!" Dia's delighted cry was almost drowned out by a fierce war cry from Rayquaza as he, Lugia and Kyurem led about 30+ deities against the Enemy, bombarding the Enemy with an unending barrage of nerve-wrackingly powerful attacks as Giratina, Palkia and Ho-oh formed a defensive line in front of Groudon and Zekrom.

_**"We don't abandon our allies anymore,"**_ growled Dialga as he lumbered into view, with virtually the entire Hall (minus Darkrai) by his side. Glaring at the Formless One he continued: _**"I didn't expect you to materialize so early. Guess you'd like to lose that fake body that quickly, huh?"**_

_**"Arrogant as always, I see,"**_ sneered the Enemy, releasing even more hands from his wheels until their numbers hit hundred. _**"You think all of you put together can force me into defense? You're free to try and delay me, but I will do what I want: I'll peel the Plates from their weak Bearers, v-e-r-y slowly... so slow that they can feel their death approaching one step at a time. How would you feel, seeing that? How would your mother feel, seeing that?"**_

_**"Don't insult Lord Arceus any further!"**_ Snapped Dialga as the entire Order tensed, barricading the Dex Holders Void hands tighter. _**"If we can't stop your attacks we will endure them. You will take no more lives from this universe!"**_

_**"Oh, you have no idea,"**_ laughed the Enemy viciously, hands rising up to sweep down. _**"The carnage has just begun!"**_

"What do you mean you can't stop his attacks?" White asked Dialga with a trembling voice as he gritted his fangs in anticipation. "Can't you... you know, warp the hands back in time or teleport them away or something?"

_"Not against him, we can't,"_ replied Uxie grimly as she appeared on Platina's shoulder. _"All our attacks, all our powers... diverse as they may be, they still exist one way or the other. Those hands can deny existence itself - whatever we throw at the Enemy, they can nullify."_

"Then what do we - they're coming!" Diamond's question turned into an alarmed yell as the Void hands shot forward the Plate-Bearers with great speed - the Enemy's strike of doom.

_**"The only one who's capable of stopping that - "**_ said Dialga, unexpectedly cracking a savage grin.

_**Pzzap!**_

About ten feet in front of the gathered deities all the hundred Void hands suddenly broke off by the wrist, the severed ends quickly dissolving away.

Another one hundred hands had come out of nowhere to snap them.

"They're...!" Diamond gasped, his jaws dropping in relief and amazement as he recognized the semitransparent hands.

_**"... You've gotten cleverer,"**_ muttered the Formless One as he drew back his incapacitated hands even as they regenerated. Sending his gaze behind the Dex Holders he continued: _**"That was good, using your own children as shields while you prepared to strike. Maybe you could've even damaged me had you aimed for the right target."**_

_**"... You are so misguided, my brother,"**_ spoke Arceus as she stepped forward, allowing the deities to move aside as she faced the Destroyer. _**"I use no shields; I AM a shield."**_

_**"Then it will be my pleasure to pierce that shield,"**_ hissed the Enemy as he took a step back, that ominous miasma rising from him again. _**"But how weak you've grown while I lay bitter in the Void, sister. You offered too much to your children - an act of love, perhaps, but that love shall be their doom. Arceus of a Thousand Hands you are, but it's beyond yourself to release even two hundred hands right now, I assume?"**_

_**"It doesn't matter what I'm capable or incapable of,"**_ said Arceus as her hands spread out wide in a defensive position, while some of them were devoted to healing her childrens' injuries - including that of Deoxys or the broken Poke Balls. _**"I fight for someone other than myself this time, something you've never tried. You can never understand the vast potential it brings me."**_

_**"You depend too much on your children to keep this world going,"**_ scoffed the Formless One. Then with a more solemn look he continued: _**"I could just kill a few of them here and make the universe collapse on its own, but I won't do that. I want you to feel what I've felt for so long, the agony of being helpless. I'd like this fight between us to drag, for you've got too much to lose... that you WILL lose."**_

Dia gulped in anticipation as the Enemy paused with a bow of his head. When he rose back up, that mad frenzy was alight in his eyes again.

_**"So today... I shall deploy no more than four hundred of my hands!"**_ He bellowed, and the void aura swathing him exploded.

"Aaah!" Cried Diamond in dismay at what he saw: hands, hands EVERYWHERE. There were so many of them that they spread out from behind the Enemy like an Unfezent's tail, waving eerily against the dark, stormy sky.

_"Whatever happens now, DON'T look up,"_ Azelf warned the Dex Holders carefully. _"Those hands bring nothing but despair; you won't be able to move the moment you see more than twenty of them in a same area."_

_"It's okay; the entire Hall didn't come here to watch you die; not this time,"_ assured Mesprit as she glomped onto Dia's hat. _"We'll be trying our damndest to get you outta here without a scratch, so just try and stay behind us. Okay?"_

"Don't risk too much for us," begged Crystal with trembling eyes.

_"We don't have to, "_ replied Suicune softly, resting his crown on her forehead. _"We're not here to conquer, after all, but to escape."_

_**"Well, my little ones,"**_ the Destroyer's taunting voice had Diamond look up again into his emerald-flaming orbs. _**"Let us see how kindly fate is to you today! COME TO MEEEEEEE!"**_

_**"ATTACK!"**_ Dialga's war cry, corresponded by all the Titans, was raised just in time for the four hundred Void hands to shoot downwards all at once, all of them aiming for the sixteen Plate-Bearers in Groudon's arms.

_**"Stay together! - Aarrgh!"**_ Snarled the Behemoth as he ducked them all under his belly before curling over them. Dia couldn't see what was going outside, but the sounds were enough for him to deduce that the Continent Pokemon - and several other Titans - were literally taking the attacks that were meant for him and his friends.

_**"Hold on, my beloveds!"**_ The anguished cry of Arceus was followed by the sound of her own hands rushing forth to nullify the Enemy's, and the next moment Groudon's pained groans stopped as his body rose slightly.

Daring to peek outside that small niche, Dia had to struggle against being overwhelmed by the devastating sight that unfurled before him: the deities desperately lounging at the Formless Ones in attempt to stall his attacks, several Void hands trying to sneak below before being waylaid by Arceus, Titans with scorched or melted armor, Reshiram's agonized expression as she clawed at her corroding wing...

"No..." Diamond could hear himself moan in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Time Warp: Backtrack!"

"Space Warp: Restore!"

True to Uxie's word, not even Dialga and Palkia's attacks couldn't penetrate the Enemy's aura, and instead they were focusing on undoing the damages done to their allies; as Dialga's howl rolled time slightly backwards to nullify the deities' injuries, Palkia was using her own powers the same was she had tried to restore the spaceframe that Mewtwo had smashed through back in the Hall. (#2)

_"Psst - guys!"_

"Mew?" Red's surprised exclamation had Dia turn away from the horrid scene outside, just in time to see the little Faerie tumbling around above their heads - even now the New Species Pokemon looked as cheerful as ever.

_"Come on, we're playing hide-and-seek!"_ Whispered Mew excitedly. _"I'll hide you in an illusion. You win when you get to Giratina waiting back there. Come on!"_

Without waiting for anyone's reply the Faerie made a large loop midair, scattering something glittering into the air as her form slowly vanished again. As the odd substance sprinkled over the Dex Holders, Diamond couldn't help but blink in surprise to see that they too were turning invisible (sort of). (#3)

_"Me and Latias are here too,"_ hissed a second voice which Dia recognized as that of Latios. _"Between the three of us we'll manage to keep your invisibility up long enough. Let's go!"_

Deducing from the series of quick footsteps that the others were on the move, Diamond quickly followed as they ducked out from beneath Groudon's belly - the Titan seemed to be aware of their getaway, but remained curled up for the sake of the facade. It was difficult running without being able to see his feet, but somehow Dia managed to keep up with the others without falling (though with a lot of stumbling).

It wasn't long before they found Giratina, standing a little off from the ferocious battle with narrowed eyes. To Diamond's surprise he was in Origin Forme, with a familiar violet portal swirling in an enormous circle behind him.

They were going to the Distortion World.

_**"They're here,"**_ whispered Reshiram as she cradling her charred wings from the Renegade Pokemon's side; her expression looked anxious, constantly glancing toward the Destroyer to make sure that the others were keeping him busy.

_**"... So be it,"**_ muttered Giratina grimly as he spared a quick look at where the invisible group had halted. Then, with crimson eyes gleaming, he glided up to the front and shrieked:_** "Fall back! To the Distortion World! Retreat!"**_

_"That's our signal!"_ Exclaimed Latias as she and Latios became visible again, quickly pointing at the widening portal. _"Let's go, jump in! Hurry - No, nii-san!"_

_"Argh - !"_ Cried Latios as he suddenly collapsed, one wing seized by a Void hand and smoking as if being sizzled. Within a second Arceus spotted the assault and snapped the Void arm's wrist with her own hand, but the damage was done: With Latios wounded and Latias' concentration broken, the illusion shattered as Diamond could see himself and the other Dex Holders again.

_**"You can't escape Destruction so easily!"**_ Roared the Enemy from far away, and at once all four hundred Void hands (even ones that Arceus had snapped and were being regenerated) swerved course straight in their direction. It was such a terrible sight, watching a tidal wave of nothingness rushing in from all direction like a Grim Reaper's scythe, that for a moment Dia simply froze in horror - the moment that would cost him his life.

If it hadn't been for a misty hand that swept toward him first, that is.

_**"They will evade it still!"**_ Cried Arceus as she lighted down in front of the portal, taking all the Dex Holders in one hand and sweeping them into it in one smooth move. Her other hands rushed outwards to stop the incoming Void hands, but there were just far too many to intercept them all.

"NOOOO!" More than several voices (Diamond's included) wailed in horror as the Original One disappeared under the torrent of hands, claws digging into her and talons splattered with blood.

Then the portal swallowed the Dex Holders up, and Dia saw no more.

* * *

_Epic craziness & Unforgivable lateness. Sorry!_

_#1. Now you see why there was a Whimsicott is Sird's team? ;)_

_#2. Recall the end of Chapter 7._

_#3. Let's forget about the fact that you can't see anything when you're invisible because your retinas become transparent too..._

_Dreamingflower, I did consider several names for the Formless Ones (Suecra included, as a matter of fact), but decided that they're probably a bit too cheesy. That's why I came up with the idea that he doesn't like names. As for Darkrai... well, you just saw. XD_

_Trutown, I've always imagined Sird's 'true' voice to sound something like Infested Kerrigan in StarCraft; that's why I described her voice as if her throat had been razed by acid. Hope that helped!_

_just-a-fan-name-2nd, just imagine Arceus with color reversed. Green eyes, red tear marks, mostly black body, silver wheels._

_Eeveleon, nope, I made up that Darkrai forme. Dunno why, I like him :) As for the uniforms, no, not really, but you can imagine that they look like that._

_I'll finish explaining how I distributed the Plates to each Dex Holders with the Unova trio, Black, White and Grey (N). I quickly gave the Draco Plate to Grey because of his stand-out position and special power, regarding the specialty of dragon-types in the Pokemon series; it also helped that he had a strong connection to Zekrom. As for Black, I gave him the Iron Plate to emphasize his tenacity and unwavering faith in the truth he was fighting for. Also, Red, his mentor, just happened to bear the Flame Plate - steel brandished in fire. As for White... I'll be frank. The only reason she got the Stone Plate was because... because those two were the only pair that was left. Ah well :(_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Enter Genesect! For those of you wondering why the heck Sird is in possession of that thing, stay tuned for the next chapter._

_2. Well, you've seen the Formless One creaming basically the entire Hall. One little spoiler: That's how strong he is when he's playing._

_3. The Dex Holders evacuate to the Distortion World with the Order, but Arceus' fate remains unknown..._

_In the next chapter, the fight between Darkrai and Sird will come to a close... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 1st, 2013. Happy birthday, Blue, and a day-late happy birthday to Emerald! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	17. Refuge, pt 3: Black Moon Eclipse

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special

_Taking a month to upload one chapter's just miserable. I really wanna pick up the pace... same goes for the draft. _

_Began writing on June 2nd, 2013. Currently drafting page 23 (Chapter 4) of Arc 4. Each chapter in Arc 4 is way longer than the previous ones, it seems._

* * *

**Chapter 17. Refuge, part 3: Black Moon Eclipse**

- Mt. Silver tunnels -

Darkrai was in hell, but at least this time it was only his body.

The Nightmare had had two most devastating fights in his life. One was performed before he joined the Hall, in which his feral side had taken full control of him for the first and the last time. The second was his fight with Mewtwo only days ago, in which he was totalled. (#1)

Now he was going through the third, and he was about to be totalled again.

_"TECHNO BLAST."_

Darkrai suppressed the urge to scowl in frustration, blue eyes flashing as he dove into the tunnel wall via Shadow Sneak to avoid a burst of fire that almost caught him in the back. Not bothering to resurface he simply travelled through the wall into another tunnel, knowing that his opponent could pursue him still.

_"TECHNO BLAST."_ Genesect's mechanical buzz was followed by a blast of water that shattered through the stone as if it was mud, barely missing Darkrai by an inch. Without a second glance he fled further down the dark cavern, with the Paleozoic Pokemon leaping around the walls in pursuit like a Galvantula - except that it was way faster.

_"What IS that thing anyway?"_ Muttered the Pitch Black Pokemon to himself as he continued to dodge beams of fire, water, ice and electricity - all apparantly the same move. It was impossible to fight an enemy without knowing anything about it, so he had no choice but to keep evading and analyzing it. That was why he was forcing his inner demon deep within himself again, even if the suppression cost his extra effort. It would be disastrous of its feral nature had him charging at that mysterious creature - this was one battle he could allow to be lost.

What he _had_ figured out so far about his opponent wasn't exactly encouraging; the creautre was most definitely a mechanical insectiod, the one type setting that he absolutely loathed. (#2) It appeared to be a cyborg-engineered form of some ancient Bug Pokemon, purely disigned to fight, fight, fight. And, of course, Sird had made sure to spray it with her Whimsicott's Worrd Seed as well. Taking it on one-on-one was sure to end in his loss, and he wasn't about to have that.

Well, Sird had said that the creature has no free will - all he had to do was to eliminate the being who was controlling it: his very target.

It wasn't a trouble of reaching her; she was still in the cavern, and one Shadowmeld would get him there. The problem was decapacitating her before Genesect finds him again. As the most powerful Chaosling under the Formless One she was mighty, and he wouldn't get a second chance at this.

He could see only one way of managing this, then.

_"So it comes to this..."_ sighed Darkrai as he phased through wall after wall, tunnel after tunnel, with his opponent still in hot pursuit. Now he needed a place to focus his power to the extreme - and to do that it had to be a Genesect-free environment.

_"Shadowmeld!"_ Hissed the Pitch Black Pokemon, entering the shadows again as his physical form evaporated. The next moment he was standing upon the highest pinnacle of Mt. Silver, the sky being terrorized by the Energy Storm above and the land being razed by it below. Not the most ideal place to meditate, but it's take Genesect some time to reach here.

Some time, of course, meant just a few second's difference. Darkrai had begun channeling for about thirty-seven seconds before he could hear something blasting through the rocks from below, ascending quickly in his direction -

SLAM!

With a terrific boom Genesect burst out of the icy mountaintop, its body folded up like a human aircraft and flare erupting out of the back of its cannon like a portable rocket pack.

Damn, that thing could FLY?

_"SIGNAL BEAM."_

_"Shadowmeld!"_ Growled Darkrai, melting into the floor again as the shaded sky covered him (feeling a small hint of satisfaction as the Signal Beam missed his head by half and inch).

He was ready.

"Oh?" Sird's voice greeted him as Dakrai reformed again, this time in a large chamber near the core of the mountain. There she was, surrounded by her Pokemon and what Chaosling grunts that remained mobile, with an ominous aura rising out of her - the unmistakable miasma of the Void. "So you finally decided to come back for me. But you're too late; my Master has already arrived. Your friends are fleeing to the Distortion World as we speak - except you, who won't get a chance to join them."

_"I shall join them as soon as you're no more,"_ retorted Darkrai, bringing his hands together as he called upon his stored power - which quickly rose to envelop him in its own pitch-black aura.

"You let your pride get ahead of yourself," goaded Sird as he aura inflated further, morphing into what seemed like tentacles trying to shape up into hands. "Right now I have enough power to fight you on my own - Genesect I threw in just for fun. What can you do against us when you're not even able to unleash your nightmares on us?"

Now it was Darkrai's turn to smirk.

_"You testify your ignorance with those words,"_ he hissed, struggling to remain focused as he kept her attention devided from his deadliest power taking effect. _"A nightmare isn't something that only haunts you at sleep. I've seen in your mind before that even scum like you possess fear. As long as that fear exists... nightmare will always haunt a corner of your being."_

"I have no reason to fear you," sneered Sird tauntingly. "And even if I do, you have no power to make it happen here in reality."

_"Think again,"_ snorted Darkrai as his veins pulsed, and he suppressed a laugh as the trap was triggered. _"... Reality Warp: Moonwane!"_

" - !" Sird flinched for a moment as for a very short instant the world turned hazy like a mirage. Within less than a second it returned to normal, but - "... Something has changed. What have you done?"

_"Ever heard a saying... that dreams come true?"_ Panted Darkrai as he sagged against the wall from the sudden exhaustion of using up so much power. _"Few realize that it's a true saying. But fewer still know that... nightmares can come true as well."_

"You didn't - what?!" Sird suddenl gasped as the Void aura surrounding her changed quality - the undefinable shapes inside clearly turned into hands, and they apparantly began moving against her will.

_"I've been trapped within your wretched mind long enough to know every niche of fear inside you,"_ rasped Darkrai as the hands began spreading outwards, seizing the grunts and wrapping around Sird's own body. _"You've enjoyed a separate existence from the Destroyer for a long time, haven't you? The one thing that you fear most, the one dread that haunts your dreams... is losing that freedom of identity."_

"No! Not like this!" Shrieked Sird as she writhed in desperation, even as her body began dissolving into her - the Enemy's - own aura. "Master! Not yet! You can't absorb me back yet! Now is not the time!"

_"Since when did your Master care about something like that?"_ Laughed Darkrai quietly as he wearily watched his enemy's demise. _"For him, this is merely another one of his whims - one that I'VE influenced. Return to the pit where you belong, scum, and know that vengence has been served!"_

"This isn't the end of it...!" Seethed Sird as she collapsed, her whole body almost consumed by the Void. "Whether I'm here or not my Master will eventually end it all! We will triumph! You will all die! DIE!"

_"Not today,"_ growled Darkrai, firing a thin stream of Dark Pulse from his fingertips and striking the pseudohuman's face. With a sickening scream the Void claimed it as well, before collapsing on top of itself and evaporating away.

For a short while the Pitch Black Pokemon just laid there, listening to the water dripping from the cave celing and to his own ragged breath. Strangely, even after defeating Sird he felt strangely empty - undoing her didn't really mean anything to him after all. Rather, what was important was that he'd done his part: he'd done his best to safeguard the Plate-Bearers, and succeeded in his part.

At least, he thought he did.

CRASH!

_"Gah, I've been forgetting..."_ growled Darkrai as he urged his protesting muscles to move again, rising to face Genesect as it broke through the celing and lighted down screeching. At first glance the Nightmare recognized the situation: with its master gone and without a free will on its own, the only thing left in its empty shell was its instict: To combat.

This might be a battle he might not live through after all.

_"Your rampage ends here,"_ muttered Darkrai as he readied a Dark Void in his palm - hopefully the Worry Seed had worn off by now. Genesect also aimed its cannon as it prepared to pounce -

_Whoosh - _

_"What - "_ hissed Darkrai as he turned around, only to see a dark purple portal exploding into existence directly behind him - the gate to the Distortion World.

_"Darkrai, get in!"_ Victini's call, distant and coming from the other side, was almost lost under a challenging screech as Genesect leaped straight forward, its cannon ready to open fire.

Well, maybe even a Nightmare gets lucky sometimes.

With a ferocious snarl Darkrai swerved sideways, seizing his opponent by its lanky waist as it attempted a point-blank Techno Blast at him.

_"I'll show you something interesting now, creature,"_ he growled softly into the Paleozoic Pokemon's ear.

Then he dove into the swirling portal, taking Genesect with him.

* * *

"Missy...? Platina? Please, wake up."

Diamond's voice managed to weave through Platina's muddled consciousness, causing her to stir and blink her eyes open. At once she was greeted by Diamond and Pearl's delighted faces, and that of all their Pokemon.

"You're awake!" Pearl's exclamation quickly brought other faces into view - the Dex Holders like Blue and Black, Hall members like Mesprit, Moltres and Cobalion, and lots of other Pokemon.

"... Yes, I am," answered Platina, slightly baffled as she petted her Empoleon's beak. "Where are we? And how did our Pokemon get out of their Balls?" (#3)

"Azelf broke them out just after we got here," replied Pearl with a thankful nod to the Willpower Pokemon. "As for where we are... can't you recognize the place?"

"Ah," breathed Platina as she finally recovered enough to observe their surroundings. They were on an enormous platform that levitated in the middle of a dark space in which similar platforms of lands were scattered in weird formations - in a way that defied gravity itself. The few vegetation that existed were all twisted and growing in wrong directions, and pillars of rocks and metal were piled on top of each other in the most nongeometric form imaginable. It was a place she remembered well.

The Distortion World.

"Of all the weird things I've seen, this place has gotta be the creepiest of them all," muttered Emerald as he stood on a large boulder that was floating above their heads - and he was standing upside down.

_**"Welcome to the Distortion World, the front gate of my realm,"**_ snorted Giratina as he rose in front of the Dex Holders in Origin Forme. _**"I apologize for the lack of hospitality, but this will have to serve. We've here to seek a refuge, after all. We can't let the Enemy advance any further here."**_

"I remember; this place is a mirror dimension of ours," murmured Platina as she kept looking around. Upon a closer look she could see that the damage done here was quite extensive too; many of the floating platforms were partly eaten away by the Void, and even here the Energy Storm raged. It would take quite a time for even Lord Arceus to undo such a -

Oh!

"Arceus! Where is she?" Gasped Platina, remembering the horrid sight back at Mt. Silver that had caused her to faint in the first place. "Is she alright? She was pierced all over by the Enemy - "

_**"I am here, daughter; no need to worry."**_

The soft voice of Arceus came from behind, and Platina whirled back to find the Original One curled up like a resting Persian near the edge of the platform. Her expression was quite peaceful for someone whose entire side was charred black and smoldering. Various healers were gathered around her to nullify the damage, namely Cresselia, Shaymin, Uxie, Dialga and even Yellow.

"Take it easy, Yellow; you just woke up," said Red gently as their Pokemon cast worried glances at the Healer, who seemed to be ready to fall asleep on the spot if somebody pushed her.

"This is the best I can do... and I have to do it," she insisted as she carried on, though she did flash the Fighter a grateful smile.

_**"The purity of your soul puts me to shame,"**_ hummed Arceus as she touched heads with her. Raising her eyes back up she announced quietly: _**"Gather around, my children. Our path ahead is clearing; there is something I must tell you."**_

Everyone was only too glad to circle around her, but just as Platina was about to join them -

_"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

SLAM!

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Gold as something shot out of the sky like a falling meteor and crashed down on the platform everyone was on. Rushing over to the source of the ruckus, Platina shielded her eyes to see through the rising grit and was greeted with the sight of -

_"Darkrai, you're safe!"_ Cresselia cried in relief as the Pitch Black Pokemon rose out of the rubble, only to flinch back in surprise as someone else was revealed tangled up with him: a horrid-looking insectoid creature, apparantly mechanical, obviously raving mad and thrashing everywhere with screeches that split Platina's skull.

_"Get it! SOMEBODY TAKE IT DOWN!"_ Roared Darkrai as he grabbed the creature's head and rammed it into the ground, only to be flung back with an enraged howl as the cannon on his opponent's back swung back and blasted him with a Signal Beam.

_"Don't let it get away!"_ Snarled Cobalion as he literally threw himself onto the monstrocity, followed quickly by Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo as they all aimed their hornblades at its throat.

_"TECHNO BLAST."_ The creature buzzed as its cannon pack swiveled backward again, and Platina gasped in astonishment as it rapidly fired a beam of fire, water, ice and electricity at each of the Swords, who all drew back in shock from the supereffective attack.

_**"... Suppress,"**_ commanded Regigigas. The next moment Registeel dropped down onto the creature with an incredible SLAM, coiling its arms around it like steel cables.

_"TECHNO BLAST."_ Again a blast of fire was launched into the golem's face, but to Platina's amazement the Iron Pokemon refused to budge an inch.

_**"Darkrai, what the hell is that thing?"**_ Demanded Dialga as he stepped forward, looking down at the struggling creature in disgust. _**"Gah, that's it! Time Warp: Lock!"**_

The thrashing Pokemon at once froze midair - time itself had stopped for it. Platina shuddered at the ghastly sight, oddly reminded of when her own Pokemon were put under stasis like that by Palkia. (#4)

_**"Well, Darkrai?"**_ Asked Ho-oh as everyone calmed their nerves after the abrupt ruckus. _**"Pray tell us. What is that creature, and why have you brought it here?"**_

_"A slave of the Enemy,"_ replied Darkrai as he cradled his wounds - Platina could plainly see the hell of a fight he'd gone through, even as Cresselia healed them busily -, but before he could continue a different voice spoke up:

"It's Genesect."

Everyone turned to the speaker in shock -Platina included-, all the more because it was none other than Grey.

_**"Genesect indeed... it's as I feared,"**_ murmured Zekrom, directing the dumbfounded gaze (even Darkrai's) to himself.

_**"You know this creature? How?"** _Demanded Kyogre, as if speaking for everyone present. Platina could've asked the same thing herself; what was going on in here?

"It has something to do with Team Plasma, then," said Green grimly. "That's the only connection I can see between the two of you. Am I wrong?"

"Anything but," replied Grey quietly. "Sharp as always, I see. This Pokemon is a prototype weapon that has been created under Ghetsis' supervision, made by reviving an ancient insectoid Pokemon before mechanizing it."

"What?" White's gasps was one of many that filled up the Distortion World. "But... there's no way you'd have allowed such a thing! Right?"

"He had the project well-hidden; I discovered it too late," said Grey in a lamenting tone. "I ordered the project to be abandoned at once, but it was only one step from completion. It wouldn't have taken much to finish it behind my back."

_"Indeed, the Enemy's servant has had a hand in its creation,"_ confirmed Darkrai as he circled around Genesect's frozen form. _"A human creation it may be, but its power almost overwhelmed me. I have been forced to unleash the last of my power to undo its master; the Destoryer has drawn her back into himself."_

"So Sird is gone for now," breathed Platina, admittedly glad that a dangerous (and much-hated) foe has been defeated.

_**"I detect nothing from this creature's mind but instinct,"**_ said Mewtwo as he observed Genesect with narrowed eyes. _**"No will, no emotions... no nothing. A thing born like me, perhaps even worse off. Will he be able to be accepted anywhere as I was?"**_

_**"Nothing is impossible, my son,"**_ spoke Arceus quietly, drawing all attention on her again. _**"I will do what I can for this child of mine. But before that... Dialga, Palkia, Giratina."**_

_**"Command us!"**_ The three Celestial Dragons cried at once, kneeling before their Mother in respect.

_**"In here you all must remain for awhile, for reasons I will explain,"**_ said the Original One softly. _**"But my brother should be eager to act by now, beginning with the smaller dimensions beyond. I must go deter him, alone if need be. After I depart... I ask you to seal off the entire Distortion World, so that no one may enter or leave without your knowledge and permission."**_

Platina shared an aghast look with her Pokemon, then with Diamond and Pearl. What did she mean? They weren't the only ones wondering; everyone was looking at each other with puzzled expressions, and turned as one to Arceus with faces begging for explanation.

"I thought we were supposed to gather everyone together?" Asked Red carefully. "What made the plan change? Why must we stay here?"

"Not that this place isn't, er, thrilling," added Pearl with a self-conscious look at Giratina. "But aren't there better places for us to be in if we want safety? Like the Hall?"

_**"The Enemy has already tried to isolate the Hall once; he won't fail a second time if we give him a reason to try,"** _replied Dialga grimly. Turning to Arceus he added: _**"It will be done as you wish, Mother. But must you go alone? I can allow at least ourselves to pass through and aid you if need be."**_

_**"You have the freedom to manage it between the three of you,"** _answered Arceus with a nod at her Firstborn. Then to the rest of her children she continued: _**"Listen then, dearests, of the dark future that awaits us. It is our doom to live through this era, and I sincerely hope we can make through without making any sacrifices..."**_

* * *

_That was short; it'll get longer in future chapters, I'm sure._

_#1. Reference: Chapter 23, Arc 2._

_#2. Bug/Steel types... eugh._

_#3. Don't mind the fact that she should know both answers; she's a bit disoriented the moment._

_#4. Reference: Chapter 4, Arc 3._

_ClearShadows, Grey is currently with the other Dex Holders. He was just... never mentioned._

_justafanname, even I'm not cruel enough to make them take a wrong turn twice in a row... right? XD_

_Netsrik, if you haven't read the former arcs to this fic I suggest you do; Grey is N, convinced by Black to join the Dex Holders._

_Dragonfire, I'll just spoil you that in reality I only kill of characters with too much regret; sure, people will probably die in cartloads pretty soon when the Formless One wages war, but they're all backgrounds and simply mentioned. I hardly ever kill named characters. But who knows what will happen in the future?_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. So Dialga subdues Genesect, but what of its fate? That'll be revealed in the next chapter._

_2. What does Arceus have in mind? That's what the next chapter will mainly be about._

_3. Sird is gone now, since the Formless One absorbed her back into himself out of his 'whim'. Do you think she can come back?_

_4. The Reality Warp is a system of skills that I made up for a certain number of deities, including Darkrai. I wonder whose Reality Warp should I make appear next..._

_Thus in the upcoming Chapter 17, the Dex Holders will take a new turn in the story... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on June 20th, 2013. This is Yowl of Time, out._


	18. Refuge, pt 4: Pokemon Trainers

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special

_I'll try to finish this arc before this year's end..._

_Began writing on June 21st, 2013. Drafting currently stuck on chapter 4 of Arc 4._

* * *

**Chapter 18. Refuge, part 4: Pokemon Trainers**

Red tensed as he and everyone waited for Arceus to begin. His mind could tell that the matter she had in mind was an important one, and his heart told him that it couldn't be anything thrilling.

"I can't imagine what could be so bad that we're stuck here for who-knows-how-long," muttered Emerald as he shared a look with his , only to flinch together under Giratina's annoyed snort.

_**"The sincere apology is mine, my son; I should have thought of this sooner, or at least revealed it early enough,"**_ said Arceus somewhat wistfully. _**"My brother is powerful. Though I always knew this as a fact, it wasn't until our earlier crash that the difference between his power and mine was made clear. I can't... hope to fight him and win. Not like this."**_

"You won't fight him alone!" Exclaimed Sapphire hotly as she stepped forward with Toro. "It's our lives we're fighting for. We;ll stand by your side, with every human and Pokemon we can gather! This is what we promised!"

"And we'll keep that promise," added Red, impressed by his junior's enthusiasm. "You said that your power lives in all of us now. Let us use that power for you again!"

_**"... Thank you, all of you, for your amazing vigor and passion,"**_ said Arceus with a touched nod. _**"But there is something more that is asked of you as Plate-Bearers, one now I realize is criticial for life to survive. And that, for now, you unfortunately lack."**_

"What is that?" Asked Red, feeling a little sober after hearing that they were missing something.

Arceus seemed hesitant to proceed, as if seeking for the right way to word them, and in the end it was Dialga who stepped to her aid.

_**"I will try to explain without sounding cruel,"**_ muttered the Temporal Pokemon with a self-conscious glance back at the Original One. _**"Our situation is rather special in the sense that the Plates, the crucial sources of power for our Mother, exists outside her as you. Now it depends on you to turn this fact into a blessing or... a... drawback."**_

"What... do you mean?" Asked Crystal, obviously not missing how carefully the words were being selected.

_**"Well, I told you that you're important potential allies, haven't I?"**_ Dialga replied, looking a little guilty as a wave of anxiety rippled among the Plate-Bearers. _**"I said that for many reasons, one of them being the Plates. To put it bluntly, if you really become capable of at least partly tapping into their power... you will literally be a vital asset to us, the force that will make the deciding difference in this war."**_

With that the Titan was silent, but Red didn't need Green's intelligence to see what he was being reluctant to speak about.

"And we don't have that ability," spoke up the said Raiser shrewdly. "If we don't succeed in harnessing the Plates' power... all we'd be is a burden to you, and an attractive prey for the Enemy."

_**"... There's no need to make it sound so extreme,"**_ mediated Ho-oh as almost everyone flinched._** "In a way we all are a burden to each other; we have a duty to keep everyone alive, including each of ourselves. But you are especially vulnerable because the Enemy probably knows as well as we do... that you're a potential hazard to his conquest."**_

_**"What's more, your very identity as Plate-Bearers aggravates him,"** _added Zekrom. _**"Noble-hearted as you all are, the elemental Plates that you bear also represent the noble virtues of life that we hold dear. Passion, vigor, aspiration, empathy... all these things the Formless One loathes, and through them he loathes you. He would like nothing more than to butcher you, simply to satisfy his spite and prove to us that what we stay true to has no meaning - like we'd let him, of course."** _(#1)

"So if the Enemy captures of kills us.. will there be no hope?" Murmured Blue with round eyes and shallow breath.

_**"Then the best we can do is to die with dignity,"** _growled Dialga aggressively. _**"But that's an option we refuse to consider. We will surrender nothing to the Enemy. His hands will never reach you - we'll make sure of that. I would just appreciate if you'd be able to help a little."**_

Red bowed his head, unable to help feeling solemn as reality descended upon them all. Not for the first time he could see just how enormous this time's challenge was to them, and how little they could do about it. They were like the king on a chessboard: not much of a fight itself, but lose it and the game's up.

He envied the pawns.

"Couldn't... helpless..."

The whisper, tainted with grief and hopelessness, had Red wince in alarm - all the more so because the voice belonged to Yellow.

_"You're anything but helpless!"_ Exclaimed Victini as he flew down to sit on top of the Healer's straw hat. _"Think of all the things you've managed! You empowered Deoxys, healed our Mother..."_

"Because I had help," said Yellow bitterly. "I still have no idea how to connect to the Mind Plate, and Mewtwo almost died because of it. What good am I as a Plate-Bearer if I can't share its power with everyone?"

_**"I would've been vastly surprised if a mortal beginner like you had any sort of control over those powers at all,"** _pointed out Giratina dryly.

"That's just the point!" sniffed Yellow as she raised her head, and Red quite literally flinched at the sight of despairing tears welling up in her bloodshot eyes. "It wouldn't have been like this if the Mind Plate didn't choose to be one with me. I traped its power within myself, making it useless... If it'd been with its true owner none of this would've happened!"

"Yellow-senpai, that's not..." Crystal murmured as the tears rolled down the Healer's face, but stopped and bowed her own head as her Pokemon gathered round with distressed expressions as well.

Red felt his heart quake upon seeing Yellow cry, especially because she was in a sense justified of her feelings. Wasn't he sort of feeling that way himself? What was worse, the mood was beginning to get to others; Silver and Emerald stood with their eyes on the ground, Lili and Toro let out a sympathetic whine from behind Sapphire, and even some of the deities were looking anxiously at each other as if unsure how to answer.

But whatever the reasons, Red knew he couldn't let this aura of helplessness to spread - despair was tha last thing they needed before a war that would decide whether the world ends or not, the icings for the Destroyer's cake of victory. And even more importantly, it simply killed him to see such despair oozing out of Yellow; she must've beared this grief for some time by now, and he'd failed to realize it sooner. Some friend he was ignoring such a draining strife!

"Yellow, I..." he said quietly as he stepped forward and put a hand on the Healer's shoulder, but stopped short in surprise as Yellow turned back at him with a childlike wail - and buried her face straight into her arms.

Damn, he sucked when it came to trying.

"I've been too neglecting, haven't I?" He murmured half to himself as he patted Yellow's head; even as an 18-year-old teenage girl her heart still possessed the same purity that he found nine years ago when they first met. "You're such a tender thing, I should've realized you'd be feeling this way sooner... I'm sorry."

Yellow looked up at him with dismay in her eyes, looking as if she wanted to protest that it wasn't his fault - being such a caring soul that she was. But before she could do so a long leg came out from behind her to curve around both of them, pulling them into a gentle embrace as Arceus lowered her head to touch the Healer's forhead.

_**"Oh, beloved,"**_ sighed the Original One with so much sympathy and care that even Red had to duck his head. _**"How lamentful it is that purity is too often accompanied by fragility. What a burden I had laid on you... But it is one that you must carry on."**_

"But - " stammered Yellow, but the Alpha Pokemon silenced her with a soft kiss on the brow.

_**"Sometimes to care for others you must first learn to care for yourself,"**_ she chided gently. _**"You still consider offering the Plate back to me, but I will not take it. As long as you live the Mind Plate is a part of what you are, and I will make no bargain with lives to get it back. Only that purity in your heart I will receive with gratitude, my daughter. Thank you... and forgive me."**_

For awhile they remained like that, with Yellow in Red's arms and both of them under the Original One's embrace. Then:

"... Thank you, Mother, for giving me another chance," spoke the Healer as she raised her head again, and Red almost sighed in relief to see a smile back in her face again. "And thank you, Red-san, for... this. I'm acting like a kid again, aren't I?"

"Hey, you'll always be a kid to me," teased Red as Arceus let them go with a proud beam, and grinned at Yellow's embarassed face until Chuchu scrambled up his shoulder and nipped his ear. "Ow... just kidding, Chuchu."

"Well, _I'm_ not kidding!" Giggled Blue as she skipped over and glomped Yellow with suffocating eagerness. "Why, it's been nine years and you're still as cuddly as ever!"

"Ahaha!" That had Red and Gold burst out laughing, then the other Dex Holders (even Grey or Silver), then their Pokemon, then even many of the deities as they all joined in for a fit of hearty laughter that lasted about a while minute.

"Ha! Nothing beats a good laugh to brighten the day, eh?" Puffed Pearl as they finally calmed down, most of them still gasping for breath.

_**"Very true, Son of Lightning,"**_ chuckled Ho-oh with a swish of his rainbow wings. _**"Let us dwell on this mood, for the news we'll deliver next is a happier one: **_**You don't have to be helpless**_**."**_

_**"Indeed so,"**_ agreed Dialga as he turned to Green. _**"As you said, Mind of Ice, what I've said is conditional: be able to connect to the Plates, then you will be of immense aid to us. Which also means that it IS possible for you to be capable of it."**_

"You told us that before," nodded Black thoughtfully. "Sounds good! And how do we do that?"

_**"Through the ssimplesst yet mosst complicated way,"**_ hissed Rayquaza with yellow eyes gleaming. _**"You have to **_**learn**_**."**_

"Who will be our teachers, then?" Asked Crystal with an expectant look.

_"You're looking at'em!"_ Laughed Victini as he twirled midair enthusiastically. Then, looking at the disbelieving faces, he sobered up at once and muttered: _"Okay, now that's just rude. You just made me look really, really stupid."_

_"That _was_ pretty stupid,"_ snickered Manaphy, and was promptly rewarded with a butt-out from Shaymin.

"No, just that... so you guys will be teaching us?" Asked Ruby with a surprised look as he looked up at the vast array of deities that faces them.

_**"Nature is one's greatest teacher, Sky-soarer, and we're the closest thing to nature you can find,"**_ chuckled Zekrom in amusement. _**"No fear; we have as much to offer you as you do for us. Rest assured, we WILL teach you how to join with the Plates more intimately."**_

Just then Silver's Rhyperior let out a series of low growls as he looked up at the Deep Black Pokemon. Though Red (regrettably) couldn't understand what the Drill Pokemon was saying, he could guess from Yellow's and Grey's curious expression that it was a question.

_"Of course; you Pokemon must join in with the training as well,"_ replied Uxie with a smiling nod. _"Interacting with the Plates is like interacting with Nature, learning to feel it and be one with it. Pokemon tend to learn it more easily than humans do, so you should be of great aid to your Trainers. Thank you for offering it before we suggested it."_

_"What's better, you guys will benefit from the results too!"_ Exclaimed Latias as she popped up from behind Emerald's Sceptile with a playful blink.

Red shared a look with Yellow, then with everyone else. Hope was shining in all their faces. This training, whatever it was, was something they could DO. They could do it, they didn't have to do it alone, they had great teachers to help them do it, and by doing it they could truly make a difference in this war. what could be better?

_**"... What a selfless team you are,"**_ said Lugia with a wonderous shake of her head._** "I would think it'd be a little more difficult for you to feel so joyous to gain a power that is not meant for yourselves to use."**_

"This isn't being selfless," replied Blue with a wink at Green (who naturally frowned back). "All we want to do is to live, and it looks like you need that power from us to keep us alive, right? I'm actually being selfish."

_**"That is well, for such is how natural order ought to be,"**_ said Arceus with a graceful nod. _**"Each individual seeking goals that may be selfish, but each of them contributing to the universe as a whole... it is as I had wished."**_

Feeling the mood soften further at the Original One's praise, Red took the liberty to look around at everyone with a smile - until his eyes came to rest on Dialga. The Temporal Pokemon was standing a bit apart from the others, head up facing the sky(?) and his eyes closed as if murmuring a prayer. The Adamant Orb embedded in his chest was emitting a pale glow, letting the Titan's power pulse out of him in a visible wave.

_**"Ah, he's getting to work,"**_ muttered Palkia, also noticing. _**"Dialga's placing wards to wall off the Enemy from the Distortion World, while at the same time altering timeflow itself to speed up the training. Obviusly forbidden by himself, but that's a rule that must be bent this time."**_

"Wha', by accelerating speed here?" Asked Sapphire with a curious blink.

_**"I'd like to see him try,"**_ scoffed Giratina with an amused snort. _**"He has no power over time here. What he's doing is the opposite: deccelerating time in the surface world."**_

_**"Well, about time we join in,"** _grunted Palkia as she somewhat reluctantly rose and stalked over to Dialga. With a noncommital shrug Giratina followed, but Red didn't miss the amused glint in the Renegade Pokemon's crimson eyes as he passed him by.

_"I should be helping,"_ said Celebi as she took off from Ruby's shoulder, only to stop short with a flinch upon noticing something further off. _"Eeek! Ah, um... what should we do about, er, that thing?"_

Red looked around to see that the Faerie was referring to, until he let out a small 'oh' upon seeing Genesect's still-frozen form. It was a mindless and violent creature; what would the Hall want to do to it?

_"What do we need it for? It's a killing machine!"_ Exclaimed Azelf, eyeing the Paleozoic Pokemon suspiciously.

_**"True, but so was I,"**_ spoke up Mewtwo, as Red had expected. _**"If there's a way for this creature to change as I have... wouldn't it be right to give it a fair chance of achieving it?"** _

_"Perhaps, but this one is a different case from yours,"_ grimaced Darkrai with crossed arms. _"This creature, unlike you, has no soul at all to salvate himself. What exists in the point of saving such a thing?"_

Once again a silence of deep thought hung throughout the platform. Then:

_**"I will not abandon a son unless there is no alternative,"**_ whispered Arceus as she slowly rose to her feet, her hands re-emerging from her golden wheel like mist. _**"If this little one lacks a soul... I shall give it one."**_

Red felt his eyes widen as surprised murmurs began coursing through everyone. Could it be really done?

"How can you give it a soul?" Asked Platina with eyes round with awe and curiosity.

_**"It is possible... as long as you will permit it, my daughters,"**_ said Arceus, turning to look at Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. _**"For you should remember: whatever my judgement may be, your wishes count as well."** _

_"We understand, Mother,"_ said Uxie quietly. _"But what counts more is if it is the right thing to do. And what I know tells me... it is."_

Red automatically held his breath as the three Lake Guardians and several other deities gathered around Genesect's still form. Everyone else stood and watched intently - even Gyara was utterly silent behind the Fighter. What they were about to witness was as good as creating a new life.

_**"May this life live on from now - "**_ began Arceus as she gently laid a misty hand on Genesect's head, undoing Dialga's Time Lock with its touch. At once the Paleozoic Pokemon reared up with a violent screech, but before it could pounce on anyone nearby Mesprit leaped onto the right side of its head, clamping it with the red gems embedded in her two tails.

_" - To enrich thy life with joy and sorrow, anger and pleasure: with emotion,"_ spoke the Emotion Pokemon, pushing the jewel on her brow into the cyborg's head as all three crystals began to glow crimson. At once Genesect froze, its large scarlet eyes betraying shock for the first time as they began shifting wildly around. _"... says I, Mesprit the Omnipresent, of Emotion and Verity."_

_" - To endure and live through all hardship through the power of thy heart and mind: with willpower,"_ relayed Azelf as she attatched herself the same way to the left - this time Genesect's eyes took focus on something only it could see, burning with such intensity that Red felt his own blood boil. _"... says I, Azelf the Omnipotent, of Willpower and Valor."_

_" - To guide thy soul through challenges that will fog thy path: with knowledge,"_ continued Uxie as she did the same to the back of Genesect's head. The cyborg then closed its eyes and raised its head toward the sky - as if listening to a prophecy. _"... says I, Uxie the Omniscient, of Knowledge and Acuity."_ (#2)

_" - To know the joy of triumph and the exhileration of luck: with passion,"_ said Victini as he hovered close, his V-shaped crest emitting a blazing aura that quickly seeped into Genesect. _" - says I, Victini the Fire Comet, the Burning Star of Victory!"_

_" - To have the pleasure of knowing that what you do can make a difference: with dilligence,"_ squeaked Shaymin as flowers began blooming all over her small body, shedding their petals all over Genesect. _" - says I, Shaymin the Earth-Binder, the Garden-keeper of Gratitude."_

_" - To care for even the smallest speck at the bottom of the ocean: with sympathy,"_ piped up Manaphy as a rush of watery veil rose up to connect him to Genesect. _" - says I, Manaphy Water Weaver, Prince of the Sea!"_

_" - To believe in yourself and other that your wish will not betray you: with faith,"_ whispered Jirachi as the third eye on his belly opened slightly, bathing Genesect in a pool of faint starlight. _"... says I, Jirachi, the Metal Star, the Wishmaster."_

_" - To always live your life to the fullest with restless hope: with vigor,"_ relayed Celebi, closeing her eyes and raising her palms as a rush of green liquidlike aura rose up to swath Genesect in a cocoon of itself. _" - says I, Celebi the the Forest Guardian, Time Traveller and Watcher of the Woods."_

_" - To know that there is a better world that you can strive to step into: with dreams... says I, Cresselia the Dream-Watcher."_ Hummed Cresselia, rising above the Paleozoic Pokemon and shedding a glitter of neolight sparkles from her wings.

_" - To know the consequences of treading the wrong path, that life won't always be kind to you: with nightmares... says I, Darkrai the Dreams-bane."_ murmured Darkrai as he joined his counterpart, gathering some of her powder in one hand before letting them fall again - Red blinked in surprise to see that their color had changed into red and black.

_**" - To face the future with head held high and eyes gleaming: a heart to remember thy ideal... says I, Zekrom of the Black Yin!"**_ Rumbled Zekrom as he raised his palm, sending a current of crackling electricity from the tip of his gauntlet into Genesect.

_**" - To embrace what is given to you and not fear to hide yourself from the past: a mind to accept thy truth... says I, Reshiram of the White Yang!"**_ Reshiram came last as she blew a soft stream of fire toward Genesect, completing the multitude of auras surrounding the Paleozoic Pokemon in a burst of magnificent blue flame that enveloped its entire figure.

"Amazing," Red couldn't help but breathe as Genesect remained like that for awhile, looking as if it was surrounded by a cloud of holy spirits as it slept. Then, as everyone stood there watching, the auras slowly began to seep inside its body like water being absorbed into sponge.

The process was quicker than expected, and as soon as they completely vanished -

_"What... was... that..."_ spoke the cyborg in a confused mechanical voice, his eyes wide with every emotion portrayable before they closed up and his entire body sagged in unconsciousness.

_**"... And thus I welcome you, Genesect my son."**_ Arceus finished softly as she kneeled down beside the new immortal.

"That was... beyond words," breathed Platina in wonder. "Is it done, then? Why has he lost consciousness?"

_**"It is done; he has gone through the burdening ritual well,"**_ replied the Original One with a pleased tone. _**"Gaining a soul is an event that often overwhelms the individual. I will now speak to him in his dreams... if you are willing to help?"**_

_**"Yes,"**_ nodded Mewtwo and Deoxys as they joined her. But just as they were about to stand in a circle around Genesect, Red heard a quiet slithering sound and turned to see Giratina and Palkia returning.

_**"The sealing is complete; no one will leave or enter the Reverse World unless we say so,"**_ reported Palkia with a backward glance out to the mirror dimension's dark sky. _**"Dialga will be stuck there for awhile, I'm afraid. Won't be much help for the training."**_

"All the more reason for us to work harder!" Exclaimed Red with a pump of his fists, feeling that old surge of passion blazing again as he grinned at his Pokemon and fellow Dex Holders. "Like always, right? We've talked enough, now let's act it out! When do we start?"

"Right now!" Shouted Black, which almost everyone on the platform echoed in a loud chorus. Pika let out a satisfied coo as he clambered onto the Fighter's shoulder, while Sear swung around his belt in excitement.

"We've truly become one, haven't we?" Asked Yellow with an earsplitting smile as she came beside Red as well, Chuchu giggling on top of her hat and Kirly observing the sight proudly from behind.

"Yep, definitely," replied Red in less than a second.

"So!" Boomed Gold as he turned expectantly to the deities. "Where do we start?"

* * *

-Mt. Silver summit -

_**"Foolish, foolish sister of mine,"**_ sniggered the Formless One to himself as he observed his surroundings, all smoldering away into nothingness. For now he felt content enough to take root at the top and let it be mangled; it would be quite amusing if one or more fool attempt to reach him here, too willing to die in their creator's name.

Disgusting, so utterly vile that it was almost funny.

_**"You know that hiding in that stupid mirror is a bad mistake,"**_ he continued with a cruel laugh that was meant for Arceus; she could hear him if she wanted to. _**"While your children have caged themselves in there the hundreds of other dimensions out there are mine to maul... I think I shall begin with those. Yes, that sounds good. So many pocket dimensions will fall - because you chose a sick joke called life over them."**_

As he busily monologued his Void hands began seeping out of his wheel with a thick cloud of destructive force, indicating that he was ticked off - he just realized that this decision was based on logic and strategy rather than impulse. Since he didn't believe in such things, he'd been only too happy to separate that reasonal trait from himself and appoint it as his spy, a servant with infinite obedience and reasonable usefulness. Sird had served him well throughout the long wait.

_**"So why did I put her back in again?"** _The Destroyer muttered to himself in annoyance, only to shrug once in disinterest. He could always take the pseudohuman out again if he ever so wished. For now, however, he was content here and now, knowing that his sister was going through one of the worst torment she'd ever faced in their eternal existence.

The longer the struggle, the longer the screams.

_**"So she insists on putting faith in those pawns, then?"**_ He scoffed, remembering the pathetic showdown he'd triumphed in a little while ago. _**"So be it... let this game be a contest of pawns."**_

Several Void pools eating away the mountaintop exploded, spraying pillars of Void straight into the sky until they almost met their comrade, the Energy Storm that aided their work from above. Out of the Void pillars stepped out many murky figures, their forms unstable and shifting. At once the Void hands shot toward them to mold their shapes, giving them tangible form so that they could exist in this wretched universe that began with creation.

When they were done, massive figures locked eyes with the Formless One. They were in the shape of Pokemon, but twisted, distorted and much larger. Their eyes glowed with their Master's will to undo everything, and their claws and fangs were bared in anticipation.

And there were sixteen of them.

_**"Let us give a demonstration... of what it **_**truly**_** means to bear the Plates of Power,"**_ hissed the Destroyer viciously.

* * *

_Darn you, X&Y... can't help but complain._

_#1. I will explain about these virtues in the notes._

_#2. Verity, Valor and Acuity are the name of the lakes that Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie respectively guard._

_just-a-fan-name, hope this chapter was answer enough for you :)_

_ClearShadows, yes, Arceus is female here, but somehow I just felt like the title 'Lord' doesn't matter with her._

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. Do you reckon Genesect's ceremony was too long? It just popped up in my mind :)_

_2. The Dex Holders will begin training to tap into the Plates' power, though the next chapter won't be about them._

_3. Thought Arceus was the only one with the Plates? Think again! XD The Plates that the Enemy has unleashed will be major enemies in Arc 4, for a spoiler._

_In Chapter 19, we will take a look at what has been going on with the world ever since the Plate-Bearers were taken to the Hall... until then, R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 2nd, 2013. Happy Birthday, Ruby! This is Yowl of Time, out._


	19. Refuge, pt 5: Not Apocalypse, Please

**Pokemon Adventures: The Highest Power**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures/Special

_I think I'll catch up to the draft by the end of the year of something... crap._

_Began writing on July 3rd, 2013. Drafting generally stuck._

* * *

**Chapter 19. Refuge, part 5: Not Apocalypse, Please**

- A few weeks later, Spiral Mountain (Unova) -

There was nothing to be seen but the raging blizzard. There was nothing to be heard but the howling wind. There was nothing to be felt but the flesh-rending cold that no coats could bar.

And it wasn't even winter. (#1)

"So cold... so cold..." whispered Bianca as she stumbled among the snowdrifts, teeth chattering madly and her skin feeling as if they'd blister all over. Even the heat from her Lampent failed to provide any warmth, further adding to the strange despair that was beginning to weigh her down.

What was going on with this world?

Ever since Team Plasma's rampage almost two months ago all of Unova has suffered much under the Energy Storm, but things took a turn for the worse several weeks ago - some time after Bianca lost contact with Black and White. Hundreds of inexplicable natural disasters, mysterious phenomenons, rifts and conflicts were erupting everywhere... it was as if the world was slowly being broken down from unseen places. What was worse, as the dark times lengthened feelings of gloom and hopelessness were rising everywhere - and it terrified Bianca.

All in all, Professor Juniper had better feel sorry for sending her here for fossil collecting.

"Ow!" Bianca cried in surprise as she bumped into something hidden in the snowstorm; the cold made the contact hurt even more. "What's this, an ice pillar? Why - aaaah!"

The thing inside the pillar was a man frozen solid.

"No... oh, no!" Gasped Bianca as she scrambled back from where she'd fallen, getting to her feet just as the blizzard abated a little to widen her sight. What greeted her was an enormous cliff that rose to bar her path thirty feet away. Between that and her was a wide plain of snow that filled up the Spiral Mountain's inner valley, and littered around it were frozen statues of both human and Pokemon: Trainers, Boldores, miners, Woobats...

_CRA-A-ACK-_

The sound was like a pistol shot that had Bianca's head shoot up, a very unwise thing when she should've started running for dear life. The top of the cliffside directly above her had cracked up from the overweight of snow, sending a cascade of ice showering down on top of her.

"No, not like this!" She wailed as she hugged her Lampent close, sinking to the ground in terror and defeat. This wasn't a good way to die...

"Gigalith, use Iron Defense...!"

Something threw itself over Bianca with a commanding rasp, bringing both of them to the ground. The nexy moment the gigantic Compressed Pokemon appeared to tuck them under its belly, its rock body becoming as hard as steel as it shieded them from the avalanche with its own body.

How long did it take for the icefall to stop, twelve seconds or two hours? Bianca lost track before it actually was over, allowing the Gigalith to shake off the ice and stepped aside for her to climb outside the snow. Her savior faltered as he tried to follow her out, and she automatically grabbed his hand as she turned to look at his face -

"Ch-Cheren!" Bianca gasped as her friend finally crawled out shivering. Cheren looked even worse than she was, with frost all over his body and his skin blue all over. Clearly he'd been around here much longer than she was.

"Thought I saw... Shadow Triad... gave chase... lost 'em," he panted, looking as if he was about to die. Bianca held him in her arms as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was always trailing behind him and Black, the stronger ones. What was she to do now, with Black missing and Cheren defeated and weak in front of her?

"Let's get you outta here first. Come out, Stoutland!" She told him and replied to herself at the same time, sending out the Big-Hearted Pokemon to support Cheren while she led the way with Lampent. Fortunately the storm had receded enough for her to navigate their way out... but where to go? Where in this collapsing world was safe for them?

Cheren seemed to know exactly what she was feeling.

"... Bianca, let's go to the Pokemon League," he said as he sat up, looking a bit more like himself with that sharp look returning. When Bianca turned to blink at him he continued with a thin smile: "We're still not alone, you know."

That she did know. The fact that they were there together to share each others' warmth was proof enough.

"Yes, let's go," she said, smiling as well.

In that moment, for the first time in weeks, she remembered that mysterious feeling of warmth and safety that had washed over the world back then.

The world was changing - perhaps for the better as well.

* * *

- Sinnoh Battle Frontier Entrance -

"What do you see, Darach?"

Dahlia's anxious question had Palmer raise his head from his discussion with Argenta. The Sinnoh Frontier Brains (minus Thorton) were gathered around insidethe vistadome of the entrance building, with the Castle Valet looking through the telescope to see if anything was approaching the facility from the outside.

"I think you ought to see for yourselves," said Darach gravely as he stepped aside, beckoning Palmer to come over. The Tower Tycoon put his eyes to the eyepiece with reluctance; he could already guess what he'd see, and that it was one of the last things he ever wanted to see.

"A sea of scoundrels," murmured Caitlin as Palmer jerked away from the telescope in disgust. "So many of them that it eludes even my senses. Even though that's Team Rocket, Galactic and Plasma all put together, I don't see how numerous they could've ever been - or why should they group together in a large-scale assault. What are they gaining from this?" (#2)

"All I know is that they're gonna get their butts kicked within ten minutes," muttered Dahlia as she fingered her Ludicolo's Poke Ball meaningfully. "Whatever game they're playing... they picked the wrong roulette."

"So we're ready... except where's Thorton?" Asked Argenta as she looked around with a frown. "Even he has to be prepared for this, and he's probably in his room working on a new gadget or something. I'll go -"

"There is no need," spoke up Caitlin abruptly with a thin smile, causing Palmer to look at their psychic comrade in surprise. "He'll be walking through the door within six seconds. As a matter of fact, it appears that be could be the best-prepared one of us all."

Palmer was just about to ask the meaning of her words when the observatory gate swung open, directing all eyes to Thorton as he briskly entered. The Factory Head was speaking into a weird microphonelike device in his usual disinterested manner:

"Got it. So it'll be done in Hoenn as well. Understood. Good luck." He said choppily, ending the conversation with a _click_ that set the gadget off. "So you're all here. Good. This place has the best view to watch and command if neccessary."

"What are you talking about? Who were you just talking to?" Asked Dahlia with a puzzled blink.

"To Noland of the Hoenn Battle Factory," replied Thorton a-matter-of-factly. "They're facing a similar attack to ours. We've agreed that the situation can be classified as dire, and it's about time we give those thugs what they came for."

"And what are they here for?" Asked Darach with gleaming eyes.

"Soldiers, we assume. What place could be better to get some?" Smirked Thorton as he took out a small remote out of his inner pocket. Then he said as he clicked the large red button on the gadget: "And believe me, they're gonna be getting a LOT of soldiers."

_Rumblerumblerumblerumble..._

"What the - " gasped Palmer as the ground suddenly began to tremble. Quickly striding to the wide window, he at first fail to see anything unusual - until he looked at the walls of the Frontier itself. "The walls are opening up!"

"To reveal what?" Exclaimed Argenta as she joined him, but within two seconds they both got the answer:

Hudreds upon hundreds of Poke Balls, all racked up in aisles and ready to be opened.

"... The rental Pokemon?" Gasped Dahlia in shock. Thorton didn't even bother to answer as he pressed another button; at once all the Balls burst open, summoning forth a whole army of Pokemon as they barricaded the Frontier Gate with sheer numbers.

"How come we never knew about this?" Asked Darach with a shake of his head, looking uncharacteristically dumbfounded.

"Why do you think the Factory is is a uniform facillity throughout all Battle Frontiers?" Thorton asked back with eyes glinting like steel bullets. "Why do you think you've never seen any cops bothering to take service here? Here's the answer: no police security could compare to this."

"So this was their secondary purpose," mused Palmer grimly as he looked out to the horizon, where he could now see the army of criminals approaching from afar. "Then we have a war to face, not a battle."

"So be it," said Thorton as he took out his Analyzer, watching the rental Pokemon beginning to advance. "Now... show me what you're made of, my criminal friends."

* * *

- High above Slateport City, Hoenn -

"What's going on...?" Gasped Wally as he washed the rain out of his face, looking down below from atop his Flygon at a sight he never thought he'd see again in his life.

Slateport was being flooded.

Before Wally's horrified eyes massive waves struck the beach every five seconds or so, washing into the city with unstoppable force. Half the buildings were already left with only the roof showing, and people were either roosting atop the few remaining higher ground or floundering desperately in the water. Every now and then a fierce bolt from the Energy Storm would add to the chaos, razing everything in its path and leaving behind only ruins.

"Wally! Over here!"

A familiar voice struck Wally's ears, and the young Trainer looked east to find the shipyard building - where the largest crowd was gathered atop. To his shock he found among them his cousin Wallene, desperately pulling in a long rope that several drowning people were clinging onto for dear life.

"Wallene! What are you doing here? Where's Roger?" He cried as he flew over to her, knowing that there was no reason for her to be away from her husband. Unless...

"He's right there, getting people out!" Replied Wallene, pointing to the end of the rope she was pulling on. Sure enough, there he was, taking advantage of his bulk to brave the waves to deliver the lifeline to the drowning. "I'm so glad you're here, Wally. We need to evacuate everyone out of the city!"

"How? Flygon can't carry more than three!" Exclaimed Wally as he looked at the gathered people. It'd take forever to get them away alone!

"Well, you're not alone!"

_Splash!_

"Whoa!" Wally cried out in surprise as a large wave burst apart right in front of him, revealing an enormoues Gyarados that towered above the rooftop with a mighty roar. And atop the Atrocious Pokemon was none other than Ruby's swimmer friend - the one who had persuaded him to Mimi after fishing her up.

"Bring'em up, one at a time. That means you too, Wally!" Shouted the young man as people rushed over to their living lifeboat, three of whom made it up this round. While Wally had Flygon gather three more passengers the Gyarados was already turning away with the swimmer shouting: "Follow me! To the harbor!"

"What for?" Asked Wally as he tagged behind anyway.

"Captain Stern's there with a ship, and Mr. Briney with another," explained the swimmer hurriedly. "They can't come here 'cause the ship can't fit into the city, se we're bringing the people to them. Look - there they are!"

They they were indeed, two colossal ships floating side-by-side by the edge of the flooded city. As Wally flew in closer he could see that they were big enough to hold the entire city together with that size. The swimmer's Gyarados was headed for Captain Briney's ship closer to them, so Wally took his own passengers to Capt. Stern's ship behind it.

"Wally! Thank heavens you came too."

The captain wasn't the only one to greet him. As he rushed over to received the passenger with Dock, his first mate, Wally blinked in surprise to find that coming behind the two men were none other than reporter Gabby and the cameraman Ty, one of the few humans present during Groudon and Kyogre's battle four years ago.

"Where will you take everyone, sir?" Asked Wally as his Flygon lifted off again, back to bring more citizens to safety.

"I don't know; where could be safe enough for anyone nowadays?" Sighed Capt. Stern as he shook his head gravely. "I'm headed for Mawile first, but I think fate's being too cruel on us. Isn't one catastrophe like this enough for a lifetime?"

"Well, we can't give up hope," asseted Gabby, although she didn't sound very optimistic herself. Then her face grew more somber as she looked at Wally and asked: "Still no news of Ruby and Sapphire?"

Wally shook his head, feeling guilty and sad at the same time; many people were probably desperate to know their whereabouts, and it made him upset to hide from them what Winona had returned from Johto to tell him and Norman weeks ago: That the last time Ruby was seen he was in Olivine being attacked by Celebi. Celebi! Why would she of all Pokemon attack him?

But worse was yet to come. Erika from Kanto had told Winona that she and Sapphire had been attacked by Regirock in Viridian Forest, and she'd barely managed to escape alone. Red and Green had gone inside to help her, but when Erika had returned there with Lorelei none of them were to be seen - nothing was left there but shattered boulders and traces of blood here and there. Wally could still recall Professor Birch's devastated expression as he heard about it, and Winona's stream of tears as she passed it to him.

By the time Flygon had left the ship behind, his own tears were mixing into the pouring rain as well.

How could've everything gone so wrong right after they were gone?

* * *

- Johto Day-care House -

Whitney had never been inside a gloomier mood.

She was sitting on a small round table inside the cottage together with the Day-care couple, Kurt, Professor Elm and his assistant Joey, all of whom were either looking down at the floor or up at the celing with forlorn looks. The only sound existing, besides the occasional sighs, was the everlasting cracks of the Energy Storm raging outside.

"I heard that part of the ranch caught fire yesterday," spoke up Whitney, determined to change the gloomy atmosphere and remmeeber what she came to talk about. "Shouldn't it be safer for you to come into the city? What with Team Rocket at large out there..."

"There are too many Pokemon here to move in," replied the Day-care man with a shake of his head. "These days we've been keeping Pokemon who's lost their Trainers as well, and their number just won't go down."

"Indeed, it looks like we'll have to wait longer for the sun to return again," sighed Kurt as he stared vacantly out the window. "The storm is still too harsh. We've yet to bear its fullest, and I'm afraid we may not live to see its end."

"The storm's been getting worse ever since Gold and his friends went missing," said Joey with his voice trembling slightly. "Could that be more than just coincidence? I can't think what could've happened to them..."

"No, child; hope isn't dead yet," informed the Day-care woman with gleaming eyes. "If you remember, the day after they were gone light had returned to this world, so gloriously that it permanently changed everything, even now. I can barely recall how dull the world had been just a month ago."

"That change still remains, just shadowed by a greater darkness that looks down on us now," rasped her husband. "But as new lives are being born all the time in here, by the same virtue I believe that light will eventually break through." (#3)

"Then we can't be waiting idly for it," said Whitney with a tightened fist, remembering Gold's restless spirit masked by his cheerfulness and headstrong ego. It was those kind of people that kept the world going, and now that they were gone the remaining ones were oblieged strive harder to ensure survival.

_Ring - Ring -_

"Professor, a message," said Joey as he quickly took out a ringing Pokegear out of his pocket and handed it to Professor Elm. At once his face grew serious as he read the text, and Whitney knew by instinct that it was going to be important.

"Who is it from, Professor? I - oh!" She exclaimed as her own Pokegear rang thrice. Quickly taking it out, she was just about to open it when a grim sigh from Professor Elm stopped her.

"It looks like we won't be idle after all, Whitney," he said as he rose to his feet. "It's from the Director of the Pokemon Assiciation. We've been summoned."

* * *

- Indigo Plateau, Pokemon Association Headquarters -

"Is this really the wisest choice?"

Lance's question had the Director slowly turn around to face him, and the Johto Champion had to suppress a snort despite the atmpsphere at his reggae hairstyle. His hair changed shape every few years or so, to an extent that there is actually more than one Director, one for each region. (#4)

He looked as if he was about to answer, but just then the door to the room opened to let Janine inside.

"Sir, Professor Oak and Brock had arrived - oh. Was I being disruptive?" She asked somewhat timidly mid-report; she was a fiesty soul, Lance had noted, but amazingly sensitive to people of higher rank. Must be the ninja blood in her.

"No, not at all," he assured her with a dismissive nod. Turning back to the Director he continued: "I understand the need for a gathering, but I was wondering if we might have too much to lose from this."

"You summoned virtually all the best, battle-capable Trainers here," pointed out Koga from where he sat between Will and Bruno as Janine went over to join her father. "It's a daring plan, but risky. Disasters are happening everywhere. Shouldn't we be spread out as well to stop it?"

"You're right; the capastrophe is worldwide," said the Director after a long pause. Then, with his eyes blazing brightly enough to punch holes into the wall he declared: "That's why we must all gather to talk about it. It concerns us all."

Lance dipped his head - he knew where this would be headed, and knew that he did have a point. The Elite Four, meanwhile, appeared less certain.

"Would you mind elaborating on that?" Asked Will with a tip of his head, his eyes gleaming through the mask meaningfully.

"As you know, the Association has been gathering data sent by Professors and researchers from all over the world, storing statistics and reports in our database fo future use," began the Director as if he'd been waiting for this. "The recent data sent from everywhere hold gloomy results, but when we gegan cross-referencing them to past experiences... we began to glimpse a disturbing pattern."

"What kind of pattern?" Asked Karen as she leaned forward in her seat.

"One that doesn't have a conclusion - not yet," admitted the Director gravely. "That's the first reason why I've called for this gathering. Much knowledge can be gained from everyone, and they're best brought out in a discussion. We need more details."

"What's the second reason, then?" Inquired Bruno with arms crossed seriously.

"Also about the few things that we do know - and some that we don't," replied the Director darkly. "One thing we know for sure: we can't afford to be divided anymore. If we continue to try and protect only those around us or close to us... we will all fall."

A heavy silence descended in the room. Lance found himself nodding slowly; he found the Director's logic agreeable and probably right. But there was one more point he needed to clarify.

"You say that we will all fall, as if in battle," he spoke up quietly, drawing all attention on himself. "You're then already aware that there is an enemy that we must fight, probably one with vast powers. Am I wrong?"

"No," replied the Directorin an equally toned-down voice. "It's a hunch, but one that's supported by plenty of evidence. Not only that... I don't think there can't be a tangible enemy to be fought when people have already been harmed - people who'll never go down unless they went down fighting."

It took Lance less than a second to realize what he was thinking about.

"... I see you already have a theory for this," he muttered as he turned to look at the Elite Four; while Bruno and Koga were sharing a look of shock with each other, Will and Karen seemed to have something different on their minds but didn't try to object. "They were always something... different. I never thought we'd manage to outlive them - shame to the world."

"But I don't understand... there's still something fishy about their disappearance, or the circumstances surrounding them," muttered Koga with narrowed eyes. "Too many things don't make sense. Hopefully, this gathering will shed some light onto the matter."

"Perhaps," wondered the Director as he turned away, staring into the massive telescreen on the wall - a typical device usually found in a large lab, only more enhanced. "If they'd been here they would've been great assets to us, but know this: they're not here, but we are. We're the only option that the world has. If nothing but to honor our lost comrades... we must devote all of ourselves to keep what they tried to protect safe."

With that he touched several pads on the control board, and the telescreen flared to life.

"Voice messaging?" Noted Karen with a raised eyebrow. "What, texting wasn't good enough?"

"This is an occasion for a more powerful delivery in addition," stated the Director with a determind expression. Then he cleared his throat once and began in a strong tone that left no room for doubt or hesitation:

"All those who receive this Emergency Declaration hear me: This is the Director of the Pokemon Association. I hereby call forth all Professors, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Frontier Brains and Champions worldwide to report to Indigo Pleateau for a summit gathering!"

* * *

- The Distortion World -

Crystal could feel her heart slowly being peeled away as she watched the sights of disasters all across the world through Palkia's screen portal. Avalanches on Spiral Mountain, invasion on the Battle Frontiers, Slateport flooded... and here they were, unable to do anything about it.

"This is..." Gold's voice got caught in his throat beside her, and she turned aside to see her friend staring into the screen with teeth gritted in self-anger and humiliation. "... Damn, what the hell are we doing? While all our friends are suffering so much!"

"I never thought things could've gotten this bad..." murmured Yellow tearfully, leading all the Dex Holders to shake their heads in deep sadness.

_**"Oh, little ones. Take heart, for you have not abandoned them,"** _said Reshiram as Crystal turned behind to see the Vast White Pokemon coming up to them. _**"I promise, you will return to them before it's too late. When that day comes, they will be glad you took the wait. So patience, Son of Earth, especially you. That is your virtue, as Groudon had taught you."**_

"I... I know," mumbled Gold, barely managing to stop shuddering. "I'll... try."

Crys could sympathize, for even she was still feeling bad even though she knew that the Titan was right. They were here to get stronger, to make others stronger, so that in the end all could be saved. Until then... all they could do was to endure.

"... No use wallowing here," sighed Red as he backed away from the portalscreen to stand beside Reshiram. "We've seen enough. If we wanna put an end to that... let's get back to work."

_**"You chose good places to train in,"**_ acknowledged Palkia as she shifted her fingertips to open the portals leading away to various pocket dimensions that served as training grounds. _**"Adequate, and safely tucked away so that even the Enemy will be hard-put to run into any of them. How goes the training? Feeling anything yet?"**_

"I'm not sure," admitted Blue with a shrug. "It's hard to describe, but I certainly do feel different... but I can't put a finger on what it is."

"I feel the same way, Blue-senpai," reassured Crys, thinking back on what she'd felt during her last training. It was like a certain... tingling in her skin, and a sensation that her vision shattered into hundreds of pieces for a moment. But what did that mean, and what lasting effect did it have on her, if anything?

_**"Ah, you are seeing progress,"** _hummed Lugia in satisfaction as she appeared from one of the portals. _**"No need to worry, my friends. You've all begun to grasp something. Soon... it will be our turn to repay your efforts. Now, Palkia, where do you need me?"**_

_**"Take this portal here; the Enemy might be surprised to see you so soon again,"**_ replied Palkia as she opened up a large portal directly behind her. Then she directed the Dex Holders to a group of similar portals as she spoke: _**"You'd best be hurrying back too; your friends will be waiting."**_

Without further words everyone nodded in agreement, at once stepping into their respective warpgates to return to their training grounds. Crystal felt the familiar feeling of walking into another world as the platform and the Distortion World vanished around her, only to have her feet hit the soft, mossy earth where she belonged to now.

_"So you've returned."_ Genesect's mechanical voice greeted Crys as she opened her eyes into the lush jungle woods, the canopy above her so thick that even the Energy Storm (which was thankfully much feebler here) was invisible from beneath it.

All around her were Bug Pokemon; some the deities have salvaged from their ravaged habitats, but many of them were the Dex Holders' own Pokemon: Green's Scizor, Yellow's Kitty, Crystal's own Spinee, and Black's Tula all welcomed her with pleased cries. Genesect was among them too, his eyes scanning the crowd wildly as if he was still unused to training together with them - well, only in the conceptual sense, considering his power rank compared to the rest.

"Well, I'm back," said Crystal as she joined them with a smile. "So... where were we?"

* * *

_I'll probably be able to finish Arc 3 within the year... I wonder if next year'll be enough for Arc 4, since I've got a big thing coming next December..._

_By the way, the title is an obvious parody of the Muse song, Apocalypse Please._

_#1. The current time is the beginning of October._

_#2. If you remember, in the beginning of Arc 2 Caitlin returned to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier to aid their fight against the criminal teams._

_#3. Referring to the sensations that Oak, Cynthia and Giovanni experienced in Chapter 10._

_#4. This indeed is the case originally, but here for the sake of convenience I changed it to just one Director with changing hairstyles. XD_

_Dreamingflower, good point; both of them. I wanted to make Mew participate too, but couldn't find a proper role for her; the ritual was already long enough as it was. As for the Enemy Plates, separating them did result in the Formless One getting weaker... except that HE DOESN'T CARE. When has he ever cared about strategy? XD And also, when he and Arceus face off in this state he'd still be stronger, because much of Arceus' strength still resides in her universe. In other words, as long as this world exists Arceus is weaker than the Formless One - hence his confidence in eventual victory._

_NJay, as a matter of fact I did wanna make Mew participate, but we were creating a soul, not a whole new life. I didn't know how to incorporate DNA into that, or the concept of origin._

_kinglugia, yeah, I've noticed. Well, that put the story to ruin, since it'll mean yet another Plate - which won't make the numbers fit for the Dex Holders. Well, can't turn back. I'll simply proceed as I did. Maybe, just maybe, there'll be room to include several concept in some sidestories after the main arc is over._

_kim audrie, Arc 4 hasn't been published yet. As you know, I'm still getting on with Arc 3... I think I'll be able to get started on Arc 4 within the year, and hopefully finish it within the next. The title of Arc 4 will be Pokemon Adventures: Long Live Life. SPOILER ALERT!_

_Points to take notice of in this chapter:_

_1. What can I say? The Destroyer's effects are happening everywhere. I can't begin to say how sorry I am for the citizens of Slateport to have their city flooded yet again, only four years after the RS arc... :(_

_2. The Director has apparantly arrived on a conclusion that the Dex Holders have fallen fighting whatever was behind all the current disasters. The reason he thought of it only now was mostly the lack of information - while he knows that the Dex Holders have been attacked by the deities, no one has seen them being snatched away to the Hall._

_The next two chapters will be spent watching the Dex Holders training to resonate with their bearing Plates in their respective pocket dimensions. Each Plate-Bearer will be training together with Pokemon of the same type, and have an immortal mentor or two that will serve as guidance. Hopefully they'll be of the same type as the Plates too, but not all the time. Well, that's all till then! R&R!_

_Writing completed on July 21st, 2013. Happy Birthday, Gold, though things are looking dreary for you right now. This is Yowl of Time, out._


End file.
